


My Boss

by ohsnowbarry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 130,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnowbarry/pseuds/ohsnowbarry
Summary: Baekhyun didn't expect that his one night stand would become his new boss.





	1. One Night

"Baekhyun where the hell are you. It's twelve o' clock, and you aren't home. Call me when you listen too this," Baekhyun rolls his eyes when he hears Chanyeol's voice over the phone. His best friend always had a tendency to worry too much over him.

Baekhyun decides to still return the call, he only has to wait for the phone to ring three times until his friend answers," Baekhyun what the hell is wrong with you. I thought you were dead. Where are you so I can go pick you up?"

"Yeol, chill. I'm just in a bar down the road from the apartment. I just wanted to have a drink that's all," Baekhyun says as he drowns another shot. "Also, did you know that there are a lot of hot guys in Seoul. Wow they are so pretty," he giggles as a guy leans in to kiss his cheek.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Chanyeol asks, clearly tired.

"Maybe just a little bit, but don't worry a foreigner by the name of Jeremy has promised to take care of me tonight," Baekhyun proudly states as Jeremy leans in to suck on his neck.

"You're an alcoholic who needs to go to AA meetings Byun. Don't go anywhere with Jeremy I'll be there in like fifteen minutes," Baekhyun hears Chanyeol curse when he hits himself on the toe. Baekhyun hangs up and decides that he needs to go somehwere else before Chanyeol decides to bust his party. He sadly departs from Jeremy, who seemed like a good fuck and goes outside the bar.

Byun Baekhyun an unemployed 23 year old who shares and apartment with his best friend. He did have a job, but he decided working at a restaurant was the last thing he wanted, so he quit. Chanyeol, his roommate and best friend since they were kids, told him to find a job he is passionate about. It's been three months since he has been unemployed, he's tried looking for a job, but they all require some kind of college degree and Baekhyun droped out on his second year. He's single, his last boyfriend left him to go back to China, that's been over two years.

Baekhyun quickly gets into a taxi, and tells him to take him to the farthest bar in town. Baekhyun must've fallen asleep in the taxi because the next thing he knows is the taxi driver waking him up. He pays the taxi driver and somehow manages to get out of the taxi. He trips on his own feet, and nearly falls face first into the pavement when a nice stranger catches him. Baekhyun drunkenly thanks him,  and moves to go inside the bar. He shuts off his phone when he sees Chanyeol's happy face pop on his screen, indicating his friend was calling him. He plops himself in one of the empty stools in the bar table. He doesn't even hesitate to order his drink, alcohol is sort of his passion.

He wasn't planning on drinking tonight, but he just happened to be passing by a bar and decided to stop by. His parents deposit him money every week, mostly to pay for his half of the rent, but with the extra money he has left he likes to indulge sometimes. He loves that his parents don't question him about finding a job, they just want for Baekhyun to do whatever it is that makes him happy.

"Hey bartender person, can you do those shots that turn into a rainbow?" Baekhyun asks while resting his chin on his hands. The bartender laughs, and complies to prepare Baekhyun the drinks. When the bartender is done he places the shot glasses in front of him, Baekhyun watches as the colors change, forming a beautiful rainbow. He gives the bartender a round of applause, and proceeds to drinking the shots. He's about to get to the orange one when he sees a hand pick up the yellow shot.

Baekhyun is about to fight whoever the hand belongs too, because no one takes away his alcohol and gets to live. He picks up his head with a frown painting his lips, and he sees the most handsome guy his eyes have ever seen. Baekhyun almost lets the shot he is currently holding fall to the floor when hot guy smirks and winks at him.

"You don't mind do you?" he hears hot guy ask. Baekhyun shakes his head, dizziness catching up to him. He clutches his head with his free hand, and lets the dizziness pass. He feels a hand on his elbow, Baekhyun slowly opens up his eyes, and his breath catches when he sees the stranger closer to him than before. Baekhyun may be drunk as hell, but he knows that the person in front of him is the hottest guy ever. His face is beautiful, every single feature looks like it belongs there. His jaw is sharp, Baekhyun almost wants to lean in a place kisses all over it. His eyes are dark just like the suit he's  wearing, but a certain sparkle in them has Baekhyun looking straight at them. His eyesbrows are scrunched up in worry, and Baekhyun almost reaches his hand over them to soothe them out. His hair is black, and shaved at the sides, Baekhyun wonders if he were to run his fingers against the sides if he would moan. His skin is white, against the contrast of the black suit he is wearing it makes it look like cream. A beautiful dimple adornes his cheek.The feature the has Baekhyun almost launching himself at the stranger are his lips. They're perfect, full,  his bottom lip is fuller than the top one, and Baekhyun feels like nibbling it. His cupid's bow looking so prominent.

Baekhyun stops looking at the stranger when he sees his lips move," I'm sorry what? I wasn't paying attention."

He hears the most beautiful laugh ever," I was just asking if you were okay, but I guess you are."

"Well then hot stranger are you going to help me finish drinking these shot, or should I ask someone else?" Baekhyun winks at the stranger, and drinks the shot that he left unattended. He hears that beautiful laugh again and sees the stranger pick up the yellow shot again, and wait for Baekhyun to clink his glass against the other's. Baekhyun lets out a laugh of his own and clinks his glass against the stranger's one. Without breaking eye contact they both drown the shots. They both continue drowning the remaining shots, never breaking eye contact.

Baekhyun sees a little bit of the alcohol running down the stranger's jaw, before hot guy has a chance to wipe it clean Baekhyun leans forward. He balances himself by putting his hands right on top of the stranger's thighs, and licks the alcohol clean. The alcohol mixes with the cologne that the other is wearing, it should taste disgusting, but to Baekhyun it's the best thing he has ever had the pleasure of tasting. He hears as the latter sucks in a breath, and feels his hands grip his hips. Baekhyun can feel the sexual tension seeping out of the latter as he carefully nips along his jaw, loving the little moans that escape the other's mouth.

"I'm feeling like dancing," Baekhyun states after removing his mouth from the stranger's jaw. He watches with twinkling eyes as the latter tries to compose himself. He doesn't give the latter a chance to respond when he moves through the crowd of sweaty bodies to arrive at the center of the dance floor.

Baekhyun lets out a small whine when he doesn't see the hot stranger anywhere. He turns around to try and see if maybe he can find him, but he just feels disappointed when he sees the latter isn't anywhere in sight. Bodies are all around him swaying to the beat of the music, some guys are eyeing him, but Baekhyun pays them no mind. The guy that he wants isn't near him.

He almost gives up his search, and is about to go grab a random guy to dance with when he feels someone grab his wrist and spin him around. The grip is strong and verging to the point of hurtful, but Baekhyun has always liked it when it stung a little. Call him a masochist if you want, he just likes to have fun. When Baekhyun finally registers what happened he finds himself pressed onto a firm chest.  

"Sorry I left you waiting. I was just paying your tab for tonight," the stranger whispers seductively in his ear. The latter's free hand traveling to pull him closer by the waist. Baekhyun shudders at the feeling of hot breath against he ear, he almost lets out a moan.

Baekhyun lets his free hand roam over the latter's chest, loving the way that even through fabric he still manages to feel the ridges of his muscles. His face is pressed against a collarbone, his mouth slightly parted as he tries not to nip. Baekhyun picks up his face, and looks at the stranger in his eyes," am I going home tonight with a gentleman?"

"I won't be this gentle when we are alone," the latter says as he tightens his hold on Baekhyun's wrist. The action causes Baekhyun to let out an involuntary moan. He almost drops to his knees to suck off the stranger right there in the middle of the bar, but he has always loved to play games.

"Mhm, how about we play tonight hot guy. I'll make out with a bunch of people, if one of them manages to steal me from you then we'll meet again and I get to do whatever I want with you. But, if I somehow find my way back to you then you take me wherever you want, and have your way with me," Baekhyun says as his fingers dance around on the stranger's collarbones.

"Go ahead, but I already have you wrapped around my finger sweetheart," the latter says as he lets his hand fall from Baekhyun's wrist.

"Cocky, I like that. Just don't be disappointed when you go home alone," Baekhyun says, and moves away from the stranger. When he turns around to stalk his first prey he hears, through the ear wrecking music, the sound of a beautiful laugh. He smiles to himself. He finds his first victim sitting down in a booth with his group of friends. He doesn't know if the guy is gay, but Baekhyun doesnt care not when he feels the stranger's gaze burning a hole at the back of his head. Baekhyun sits down next to the guy, handsome but not as handsome as the stranger. The guy barely turns to face him when Baekhyun attaches their lips together. The guy tastes like mint, when he feels a gum dance against his tongue Baekhyun moves it to his own mouth. He hears whistles, and shouting from the table,  but he doesn't pay attention not when the guy he is kissing deepens the kiss.

Hands come out to play, Baekhyun lets a hand settle on a shoulder, and the other at the guy's neck, pulling him closer in. The other's hands move to his ass to grope a little. Baekhyun lets out a small moan from his lips. The kiss is messy, there's tongue everywhere, saliva is mixing, and the gum is getting passed around the two mouths. Yet, Baekhyun can't pull away, not when he knows the stranger is watching. It's only until he really does need to breathe when he pulls away. The guy he was making out with is a panting mess, and Baekhyun is in the same state. With a last kiss, and a wink Baekhyun gets up and makes eye contact with the stranger who is looking at him with fire in his eyes. Baekhyun winks at him and pulls out the gum, that he stole from the guy, and throws in a nearby trashcan.

He makes out with three more people until he finds some one who looks good. His next victim is a much promising candidate. He's tall and hot. He has tattoos that Baekhyun feels like running his hands all over them. He makes eye contact with him, and moves to stand right in front of the new guy. Baekhyun only has to quirk up his eyebrow for the guy to take the message. With force, Baekhyun is pulled by the neck to be kissed. Immediately he feels hands travel to his ass, he's always had a great ass, Baekhyun lets out an obscene moan. He starts sucking on the guy's tongue, moaning when he feels the guy respond by sucking on his tongue. His head is spinning, the alcohol and the kiss making it hard to think. Baekhyun feels himself be pulled down to sit on firm thighs. He doesn't waste time to start grinding down on the guy. He feels the other grip his hips in place, and starts to grind into Baekhyun. The kiss doesn't stop, not even when they are both moaning into each other's mouths.

He knows the whole affair would've gone farther if it wasn't for a hand on his shoulder pulling him off the stranger. Baekhyun doesn't need to turn around to know who it is, if the possessive hand on his waist is anything to off by. Baekhyun just smiles knowingly to himself. Everything was perfect.

"I feel like dancing now," the stranger whispers in his ear. Baekhyun turns around and gives him a bright smile, and grabs his hand to pull him to the middle of the bar.

"What happened hot stuff. Jealous that someone else was going to take me away from you tonight?"Baekhyun asks with a smirk plastered on his lips, when they make it to the middle. Baekhyun leans forward, his arms snaking around to wrap themselves around the other's neck. The height difference isn't too much,  but he still has to crane his head a little up to look straight at the stranger. Their lips are centimeters apart, if either of them speaks their lips will connect. The tension between the both of them is unbearable for Baekhyun, he just wants to kiss those damn delicious looking lips.

The stranger's hands wind around his waist, pulling Baekhyun in closer for their crotches to rub. The action has Baekhyun almost lean in to kiss the latter. He sees the other smirk before saying," there's something that you need to know about me. I don't like to share."

"I'm not yours though, hot stuff," Baekhyun cheekily replies.

"You are for tonight," the other replies in a stern voice, before pressing their lips together. Baekhyun attacks the bottom lip that has been taunting him all night long. Enjoying the small moans he pulls off the other as he starts nipping at it, he doesn't want the kiss to ever stop. He's barely drunk anymore, but the kiss is intoxicating, he just can't get enough. He feels a tongue asking for permission to enter, and Baekhyun happily complies.  He tightens his hold on the other's neck, afraid of letting go. Their lips and tongues are moving against each other like if they were meant to be. It's not like the kisses he has had through the night, needy and greedy. This kiss is everything he loves. The other licks all over his mouth, sucking on his tongue, tracing his teeth, and licking along the roof of his mouth. Baekhyun lets every moan and sigh leave his lips.

Baekhyun feels a leg sneak in between his. Without wasting time he starts to grind on it. The other moves his mouth to Baekhyun jaw down his neck. Sucking marks that Baekhyun knows will be red and hitting to the point of bruises. The only thing he does is crane his neck to the side to give the other better access. The stranger doesn't even move his leg, it's Baekhyun grinding on it like his life depended on it. He lets out a small pathetic whine when he finally feels the stranger hard beneath him. It causes Baekhyun to start grinding down even faster, letting small moans fall out his lips. He wants it in his mouth so bad. He hears the latter groan next to ear, and Baekhyun pulls away grabbing onto the latter's wrist to try and pull him out of the club. He just wants to have this perfectly hot stranger fuck him wherever possible.

Baekhyun doesn't even get to take a step away from the stranger when he is being pulled back in," hold on sweetheart, I thought you wanted to dance earlier?"

Baekhyun lets out a desperate whimper," not anymore."

"Yes well now I do, so lets dance," the stranger says. Baekhyun knows he's teasing, but he has never backed down from a challenge. So, Baekhyun turns around, his back pressing against the stranger's front. He lets his foggy mind concentrate on the beat the song emits. He finally finds a certain rhythm that he likes and starts to move. He lets the stranger's hands travel all over his body, it was as if the other wanted to explore every crook and cranny of Baekhyun's body. Baekhyun keeps his hands to himself, letting them settle on roaming them all over his body. His hips are swaying to the music, and when he moves them a certain way he can feel the other's hard-on press against his ass. His eyes are closed, lips parted slightly, and his head is leaning against the stranger's shoulder. Baekhyun can feel the latter's breath on his neck, licking, sucking, and kissing it. The action sends pin pricks of pleasure down his spine. The atmosphere is hot, sweaty, and so deliciously sexual for Baekhyun.

He doesn't know how much time passed, but all he knows is the way this stranger makes his skin feel like it's on fire with everything he does. Every roll from his hips and the firm grip that holds his hips in place, has Baekhyun letting out moans. He would put up a much bigger fight if he wasn't so damn horny. Baekhyun knows how this night will end, he's known it since he laid eyes on the stranger. He touched his body and in that moment everything changed. The stranger stopped the time with just a kiss, and everything within Baekhyun just changed.

This time around he manages to detach himself successfully, and is met with no resistance whatsoever. "Take me somewhere, so you can fuck me until I'm forgetting my own name. Or I'm coming screaming daddy," Baekhyun desperately says. His words have an effect on the stranger, if the groan he lets out is any indication. Baekhyun is being pulled by the wrist out of the bar in no time. Anticipation starts bubbling inside Baekhyun's stomach as he is lead into a car, watching as the man gets into the driver seat. If Baekhyun was a little more sober he would've noticed that car is quite expensive.

"Are you sober enough to drive hot stuff?" Baekhyun drunkenly asks, when the stranger turns on the car.

"Yes, I only had the shots I drank with you. I was barely fifteen minites into the club when I saw you."

"You make me sound like a minx," Baekhyun says, closing his eyes as the car starts to rock him to sleep.

He opens an eye when he hears the latter laugh," where do you want me to take you, my minx?"

"Anywhere but my place, my roomate will probably attack me when I enter. Not your place either, it'll feel to personal," Baekhyun states, moving his hands in the air. "I wouldn't mind you fucking me in this car though, " Baekhyun sleepily adds.

"I'm not fucking you in my car bar guy," the stranger says in an angelic voice that has Baekhyun thinking he died and went to heaven. "By the way, I don't even know your name," he quickly adds.

"That's because I didn't tell you my name," Baekhyun singsongs, his eyes are still closed, but he can feel the smirk on the other man's face.

"Are you going to tell me your name sweetheart?" The man asks.

"No sir," Baekhyun drunkenly giggles. "Why would I when this is just a one night stand, we're never going to see each other again. So, knowing each other's name is unnecessary," Baekhyun states with his eyes still closed.

"Fair enough, I've never met anyone who just says it how it is," the man says.

"Well I'm not like most people hot stuff. I've been told I give the best head ever," Baekhyun proudly states. Baekhyun hears the other man give out his beautiful laugh again.

"Can I atleast know your age?"

"That I can do mister. I'm 23, how about you?"

"24, just a year older than you."

"Want me to call you my hyung tonight when you fuck me?" Baekhyun opens his eye to catch the reaction from the other man.

The elder simply laughs and shakes his head," you're something else aren't you?"

"I've been told I'm the most mesmerizing person ever," Baekhyun says with a wink. He closes his eyes once again to try and sober himself up. It takes a couple of more minutes for Baekhyun to feel the car stop moving.

"A motel, wow hot stuff you sure as hell want this to be a secret," Baekhyun states while unbuckling his seatbelt.

"I want you to scream as loud as you want without the thought of people hearing you," the stranger says, unbuckling his own seatbelt. Baekhyun steps out of the car as slow as possible, his head spinning from the alcohol.

"Wait right here, I'll go pay for a room and come back to get you," the strangers tells Baekhyun, as he leans into the front of the car. Baekhyun nods his head, afraid that if he opens his mouth he will vomit. It doesn't take the elder more than ten minutes to come back to his side. Baekhyun sees a hand stretched out in front of his face, and takes it without hesitation.

Once he gets into the room Baekhyun doesn't waste anytime to grab the elder from his suit to pull him towards him. Baekhyun is pushed against the door of the room, hearing the lock being turned on. The younger lets out a gasp when he feels the stranger's leg part his. A small giggle slips out as he starts grinding on it, and hears the elder let out a moan. He is immediately shut up when the elder attaches their lips together, this time around it's hot making Baekhyun moan into the elder's mouth. Baekhyun expertly sucks on the other's tongue, tasting the alcohol residue still lingering on the stranger's mouth. It's thrilling the way the kiss makes him feel, it's like Baekhyun is riding a rollercoaster that just keeps going and going.

The younger detaches their lips when he feels hands slip from his waist down to his ass. The elder picks him up like if he weighed nothing, making Baekhyun let out a surprised gasp. He instantly wraps his legs aroung the elder's waist, not wasting any time to grind down when the latter rolls his hips upwards. He feels lips attacking his neck once again, sucking and bitting into the sensitive skin. It has Baekhyun's eyes rolling to the back of his head, back arching away from the door, and arms wraping around the elder's shoulders to keep him in place. Small groans and moans are being heard all around the room. The sound of fabric rubbing against each other mixing with the sounds the two people in the room are emitting.

"Fuck," Baekhyun moans out when the elder bites his neck, the action has the younger grinding down harder. Earning himself a groan from the man. The stranger picks up the pace, gripping Baekhyun's hips in place as he gracefully rolls his hips upwards. A string of moans and curse words roll out of Baekhyun, as he tries not to come in his pants before he is thoroughly fucked. Baekhyun feels the familiar pool of heat settle in the lower region of his pelvic region. It has him pulling the stranger closer and screaming fuck all over again. Baekhyun desperately tries to find anywhere to hold onto as his orgasm slams into him full force. The intensity of it has Baekhyun arching his back, legs trembling around the other's waist, and seeing white. He barely registers the low fuck that comes out of the elder, indicating that he just came too. The elder continues riding out his orgasm, rolling his hips onto Baekhyun's as he lets it simmer down.

After the younger collects his breath he says against the elder's neck," settle me on the bed, and undress yourself and me,  so I can suck your dick and cause your second orgasm of the night." He hears a groan as an answer, and feels his back come off the door.

Baekhyun feels himself be let down on the bed carefully, as if the elder was afraid of hurting Baekhyun. The younger feels his plain white pants be pulled down, laughing when he hears the elder chuckle when he realizes Baekhyun isn't wearing any underwear. He lifts his hands up when he feels the elder's hands taveling up his torso to remove his black shirt. Baekhyun settles down on bed as he intently watches the stranger slowly peel off his suit jacket. It's torture the way the latter is undressing himself, Baekhyun almost rips his clothing out of his body to touch everywhere, wanting to feel that delicious looking skin move beneath his fingertips. When he gets to his last botton Baekhyun can barely hold himself back, he reaches forward to remove the elder's pretty botton up shirt, dispersing of it on the floor. Baekhyun leans forward to kiss, and nibble on the newly exposed skin. He lets his hands roam everywhere he can get them one, the line of abs that decorate the elder's body so pretty, the strong arms that seem like they can carry Baekhyun all night long, and the back muscles that dance under the younger's fingers.

Baekhyun looks up at the elder with a glint in his eyes before he pushes him to lie down on his back. The younger hurriedly undoes the elder's suit pants, pulling the pants and underwear off in one go. Baekhyun is fully hard again and already leaking precome, and when he sets the elder's cock free he sees that the letter is in the same state as he is.

"You're clean right?" Baekhyun asks as he strokes the beautiful cock in front of him.

"Yeah, if yo-," Baekhyun doesn't give the elder a chance to continue before he sucks him down to the base. The younger feels tears form at the corner of his eyes, feeling the cock of the elder hit the back of his throat. It's big, and Baekhyun isn't used to deep throating something so big. He feels a hand grip the back of his neck, and another settles on running it through the younger's hair.

Baekhyun pushes until his nose hits hair, earning himself a hiss from the elder, "fuck, don't you have like some form of gag reflex." Baekhyun looks up at the elder through his lashes and gives him a wink.

He sets a slow rhythm, bobbing his head up and down, wanting to hear the slow gasps that escape the man beneath him as he sets a slow pace. He pulls off to run his tongue over the slit, tasting the precome of the other man. The action has the man tightening his grip on Baekhyun, and shuddering at the feeling. The younger takes the head and sucks on it lightly before taking a deep breath and moving back down the length of the elder. This time around he doesn't hold back, he starts off fast, his jaw aching from the stretch. He hollows out his cheeks as he sucks hards, earning himself a fuck from the stranger. He let the head hit the back of his throat, Baekhyun focusing on not choking. He is breathing through his nose hard, not wanting to pull off when he loves tasting the man so much. Every bob of his head is met with some kind of response either a moan, a sigh, a gasp, or a whimper.

Baekhyun experimentally swallows when the head hits the back of his throat again. The action has the elder tightening his grip on Baekhyun's neck, thrusting into his mouth unconsciously.

Baekhyun pulls off," fuck, that was hot, do that again. Fuck my mouth," he says and opens his mouth, waiting for the elder to insert his cock into his waiting mouth. The stranger nods his head and positions himself on his heels, and grabs the base of his cock to push it into Baekhyun's amazing mouth. The younger hums in appreciation when the elder begins fucking his mouth. It's not slow how Baekhyun expected it to be, it's fast and Baekhyun has to hold onto the elder's thighs to stop himself from choking. The hold on his hair is tight and every so often the stranger tightens his hold that has Baekhyun letting out a horny moan. The pain sending heat straight down to his hard dick. Baekhyun takes hold of his own cock and starts to stroke it to the rhythm the elder sets. He feels his own orgasm approaching quickly, he wants to come with the stranger, so he sucks harder.

"Fuck sweetheart, let go so I can pull out," the man moans out. Baekhyun shakes his head and holds on tighter onto the man's thighs. He wants to feel the elder spill down his throat.

He knows he's close, so the younger swallows around the cock shoved down his throat," fuck sweetheart," the man comes down the younger's throat with a scream. Baekhyun swallows down what he can with the other's dick is still shoved down his throat. He continues stroking himself off, and only comes when he feels the elder's cock rest against his tongue, letting the rest of the come spill onto his tongue. Baekhyun whimpers around it when he spills onto his own hand, swallowing the rest of the come when the elder pulls out completely.

Baekhyun lets himself be pulled on top of the elder, both panting hard. He's about to clean his hand on the bedsheets, but the elder grabs it and cleans the come off his fingers. "Fuck, you're so hot," Baekhyun says, staring at the hot stranger licking his fingers. The man beneath him laughs, and Baekhyun starts nosing against his jaw, wanting to kiss the elder, but is to tired to move. Thankfully the man gets the hint and tilts his head downwards to meet the younger's lips. It's a chaste kiss, lips moving against each other.

It's the elder who pulls away first, one hand running up and down the younger's back while the other holds his chin sweetly. "You were right. You give the best head ever," he gives Baekhyun another peck to his swollen, red lips. Baekhyun laughs and hides his face on the man's neck, nosing it to smell his amazing cologne.

"I wanna make you feel good. Do you need more time to collect yourself?" The stranger asks.

"Just give me a minute hot stuff, I'm still sensitive from two orgasms," Baekhyun says, kissing the man's chest. Running a hand against the other's nipple, earning himself a moan. Baekhyun lets himself regain his breath before moving to the side of the elder. He feels the bed dip beside him, he turns around to find the latter sitting up.

Baekhyun barely has time to eye the back of the man's body, before said man moves his body between Baekhyun's parted legs. The elder cages Baekhyun's head between his forearms. Mouthing at the younger's jaw, and neck. Sending shivers down Baekhyun's whole body. The younger lets his hands roam the man's back, legs hooking around the elder's waist. Baekhyun feels a hand snake between their bodies, taking hold of his cock. Baekhyun preens under the hand, hissing a little from still being too sensitive. He brings the elder's face to hover over his, noses brushing against each other, eyes locking together, and lips millimeters away from each other. Baekhyun wants to lean in, and capture those percect lips again, but a flick from the elder's hand on his cock distracts him. He back arches off the bed,  and he feels the elder getting hard again.

"Get on all fours sweetheart," the elder whispers against his lips. Baekhyun pushes against his chest, to get into position. Arms bracing his body as he spreads his legs open, head resting down on his arms. He feels kisses being left all over his back, sending shivers down his entire spine.

"I don't have lube with me, but I hope with me eating you out will suffice," that's the only warning Baekhyun gets before he feels a tongue press against his rim. It has Baekhyun letting out a surprised yelp, he's never had anyone eat him out before. Yes, he's thought about it, but he's never actually gone through with it. He's taken out of his thoughts when he feels the elder mouthing at his balls, licking up to his rim one again.

"Fuck hot suff," Baekhyun moans out, arms shaking from holding on to tight to the sheets. The elder laughs and starts kissing his hole, as if caressing it. The younger blushes at the attention, but forgets about it when he feels a tongue tracing over his rim, then pushing foward inside of the tounger. "Shit," he yells out, holding tighter onto the sheets, knuckles turning white. He hears the elder hum while fucking him with his tongue.

Baekhyun is a panting, moaning mess. Drool is hitting the bedsheets from having his face pressed right into them. He spreads his legs more apart, giving the man more access to his ass. Firm hands are settled on his cheeks, separating them as the elder tongue fucks him. He feels the tongue inside him narrow, and dive farther into him. His knees tremble and he starts to babble incoherent words.

"Fuck me!" He screams, not caring about trying to hold back. He feels the elder hum, and the vibrations run all the way to the top of his spine. His back arches, creating an "s" shape, and he feels tears pooling at the corner of his eyes again. The stranger eats him out expertly, narrowing and widening his tongue, pulling out string of curse words and moans from a very pliant Baekhyun.

"You have got to be kidding me," Baekhyun moans out when he feels a finger join the tongue fucking into him. He's leaking precome profusely.

He feels the elder laugh, and pull away," want me to stop?" He cheekily asks.

"If you stop, I will kill you," Baekhyun desperately says, moving his hips backwards to get the finger to go in deeper.

He hears the elder say," your wish is my command," and dives back in to continue eating Baekhyun out. When Baekhyun feels a second finger get involved, his mind is already too far gone to actually feel any pain from the extra finger. He rocks his body against the fingers and tongue, making his eyes see white. His mouth is agape letting moan after moan slip past his lips , eyes closed tightly shut, as he lets himself feel nothing but pure pleasure.

"Oh my!" He screams when a third finger is added.

"You like that sweetheart," he hears the elder grogily say.

"Yes, I like that a lot," Baekhyun manages to say through gasps. His hands are holding onto the bedsheets tightly to the point they start to cramp up. The only words he manages to get out are fuck and shit as the elder fingers him so good. It's until the man crooks his fingers just right that Baekhyun lets his legs give out under him.

"Right there!" He screams pathetically. Tears rolling down his cheeks, as ecstasy hits him hard.  The stranger moves until his lips touch the back of the younger's neck. Kissing his neck  while Baekhyun rocks back against him fingers, every single time hitting his prostate right on.

"Please please please," Baekhyun keeps whimpering, wanting to come already.

"Please what, sweetheart?" The stranger asks while abusing Baekhyun's prostate with his fingers.

"Please, I wanna come," he chokes out, tears rolling down his cheeks. The need to release is too strong he just needs something to push him over the edge.

He feels the man pick his hips back up," I want you to come while I eat you out." Baekhyun feels the tongue join the three fingers inside him.

"Come for me baby, do it," the stranger purrs, and then dives back into Baekhyun. That's the push the younger needed, because the next thing Baekhyun knows is his hands tighten into the sheets, eyes squeezed shut, knees giving out, and his mouth can only spur out sobs. He comes clenching around the stranger's fingers making the elder let out a small fuck. He stays in the same position for a good minute, trying to pull himself together. When he does get enough energy to turn to lay on his back he sees the stranger lazily running a hand up and down his dick.

Baekhyun motions the man to come closer, and the elder happily complies. The younger takes over, hand lazily stroking the man into release, it only takes him a few more strokes for the man to come into his hand with a low moan. Baekhyun whips the come from his hand with his tongue.

"I think you broke my dick," Baekhyun manages to say after a few minutes pass.

"I'm not done yet," he hear the elder laugh beside him. Baekhyun moves his head to the side to stare at the man with wide eyes. "You said I could do whatever I wanted with you."

"You just made me come three times. You're going to have to wait a little longer this time hot stuff," Baekhyun says, his breath is still irregular, and his eyes sting from crying. He hears the elder chuckle, a hand rubbing his nipples. Baekhyun hisses at the touch, everything is just so sensitive. He glares at the elder before shoving the hand away.

It takes him fifteen minutes to regain himself, and an extra ten to stop feeling so sensitive," I think I'm ready hot stuff. Just don't break me," Baekhyun adds.

"Don't worry, I got you," the stranger says, positioning himself between Baekhyun's open legs. The elder leans in to capture the younger's lips in a tender kiss. Baekhyun lets his hands cup the latter's face, getting lost in the way the man kisses him so tenderly. He only gasps against the man's lips when he feels a hand stroke him to full hardness. He returns the favor  to the latter. It doesn't take long before the elder is mouthing at his neck and grinding into the younger's thigh. Baekhyun is holding tightly onto the elder's back, one hand settled on the base of his spine as the other settles itself on the back of the man's neck.

"I don't want to know your name, but I need to scream something while you fuck me. So, I'm going to give you a name, I like Lay," Baekhyun says, getting a nod from the man who is still gasping into his neck.

He picks up the man from his neck and whispers," I'm ready." That's all Baekhyun says before he feels the man sink into him in one hard thrust. It's painful, tears are already forming in his eyes. Three fingers didn't do him any justice, but the elder gives him time to adjust. It's until a good three minutes that the younger knows he is ready. He starts to rock his hips, making the stranger grip his hips tighter, and bite down onto his shoulder.

"You're still so tight, give me a minute," the elder manages to say, kissing Baekhyun to stop him from moving.

Baekhyun laughs into the kiss," I thought you wanted to do whatever with me," he says as he clenches around the elder. He gets a slap on the thigh.

"Fine, but when I'm fucking into you hard and fast, don't ask me to stop," that's the only warning Baekhyun gets before the elder pulls back and slams into the younger hard. The sudden change has Baekhyun screaming. Everything hits him at once, pleasure, pain, dizziness. It sends a rush of adrenaline down his whole trembling body. He's holding on tight as the stranger keeps fucking into him. The elder's cock dragging in and out of him in full speed. He lets out groans, and moans, he tries to speak, but the words get lodged in his throat.

"Lay Lay Lay!" Baekhyun screams, trying to get the stranger to slow down a bit. He doesn't want to come so fast, but he starts feeling that familiar pool in his stomach.

He tries to move his hand to his dick, but a growl and a hand stop him," no, not yet." He feels his hands being pinned above his head. He bites on the elder's shoulder when the man picks up his speed, hitting his prostate dead on. He wants to scratch up along his back, leave marks everywhere, but his hands are being held down by a strong grip. He settles on whimpering, and shuddering everytime the elder slams right back into him. The elder never stops his pace, never slows down, making Baekhyun scream.

"Please, let me touch myself," he cries out after a particular thrust.

"No, I'm going to make you forget your own name," the elder whispers in his ear. He feels a hand lift his hips a little off the bed, Baekhyun almost lets his hips fall when the elder starts ramming into him fast, hitting his prostate everytime. The new angle has the younger throwing his head to the back, and eyes rolling to the back of his head. He feels pure bliss, and the way the elder moans on top of him makes him believe he is too. His hands are clasped together, fingernails digging into skin as the elder abuses his prostate. Baekhyun feels like he can't breathe, his legs are almost touching his chest, and his back is arching off the bed every couple of thrusts.

"Please, Lay let me come," he whimpers out. The only response he gets is the elder pulling out and pulling him onto his knees, back to chest. He barely has time to collect a little bit of his breath before the elder pushes back in. Baekhyun scratches at the arms that hold tight onto him, screaming from the pleasure he feels. Everything is too much, the way the elder thrusts further into him to the way his voice cracks when he screams out. The elder thrusts into him relentlessly, pulling out every sound imaginable from the younger.

"Shit Lay, right there," Baekhyun gasps when the man thrusts right into his prostate, sending a shudder down his whole body. It feels like forever since they started having sex.  Baekhyun can't feel his legs anymore, his eyes sting, his neck is all marked up, and his whole body is so sensitive; he even forgets his own name a couple of times.

"Lay please, I'll be good for you please just let me come," Baekhyun never begs, but he just wants to come already. He's crying again, he's whimpering, moaning, groaning, and gasping.

Baekhyun lets out a content sigh when he feels the elder move one of his hands to his cock. He hisses when the hand finally touches him,  slow strokes threaten to push him over the edge. He screams and cries out when he feels the elder form a ring at the base of his cock, stopping him from coming.

"Shit sweetheart, you're still so tight. Hold on a little longer for me okay," Lay groans into his ear. Baekhyun can only manage to nod, and bite his bottom lip. He feels so good, Baekhyun has never felt this great with anyone before. It's a shame he won't get to see the stranger again. He gets pushed down to lay on his back again, the stranger on top of him again. He encircles his arms around the neck of the elder, pulling him in for a searing kiss.

"Shit, I'm gonna come. Let me pull out," the elder tries separating from Baekhyun, but the younger holds him tighter.

"No, I want you to spill inside me please," Baekhyun begs. He hasn't fucked anyone raw since his last boyfriend, and he sure as hell hasn't let anyone finish inside him. But, with this stranger he wants to feel everything.

"Shit, okay. I'll only let you come if you come screaming your own name, so I can come screaming it too," as if to prove his point the stranger forms a ring again. It has Baekhyun arching his back.

"Yes I'll do it daddy, please just finish me," his eyes widen when he hears the word roll of his tongue. He forgets about it when the elder picks up his pace again and drills into him.

It's not long until he finally comes,  untouched. "Baekhyun, my name is Baekhyun," he screams out. Back arching of the bed, legs giving out, head rolling to the back, and stars bursting in his eyes. Clenching around the elder.

"Fuck Baekhyun," he feels the stranger moan out. Baekhyun is still coming down from his high when he feels the elder spill inside him. It sends a new wave of pleasure down his body, when the elder continues pumping into him.

It takes a couple of more minutes for the elder to finally roll off him. Baekhyun shudders when he feels come run down his hole. They're both a panting, breathless mess.

Baekhyun turns his face to the side to gaze at the elder, "Shit. That was intense."

"I know, I hope you enjoyed it," Lay chuckles.

"Are you kidding me. I loved it," Baekhyun says, still trying to catch his breath. The younger reaches over to the elder to tug him in for another kiss.

They spend a good two minutes exploring each other's mouths until Baekhyun feels like he needs to sleep.

He pushes at the elder's shoulders, eyes still hazzy as he says," I don't cuddle, so stay in your side of the bed."

A smile paints the elder's face," don't worry, I don't either."

Baekhyun lets out a small good, before tucking himself under the sheets, and turning to face the elder. The stranger does the same, and closes his eyes.

That night Baekhyun dreams of dimpled smiles, and soft lips.


	2. A Job

"I'm going to murder you," that's the first thing Baekhyun hears when he enters the apartment.

"Chanyeol, can you be quiet please, my head hurts," Baekhyun whispers while grabbing his head. Everything hurts, his ass, throat, head, and his whole entire body.

"Be quiet, do you know how worried I was all night?" Chanyeol speaks loudly, making Baekhyun groan. He limps his way to the couch, the sunglasses he bought from the gift shop in the motel ,when he signed out, still framing his face.

"Where were you Baek? I almost called the police when I didn't see you at the bar. It wasn't until a guy named Jeremy told me that you left in a cab that I relaxed a little," Chanyeol says, running a hand through his red hair.

"I went to another bar because I knew you were going to crash my party, drank a lot, met a hot guy and slept with him," Baekhyun explains as much as he can remember.

"I can see you had sex. Dude those things on your neck are not hickeys, those are bruises," Chanyeol tries touching them, but Baekhyun swats his hand away. "You're a freaking menace to society Byun," Chanyeol adds, crossing his arms on his chest as he eyes the hungover Baekhyun.

"Thanks I try," Baekhyun answers. "I don't even know why you bother at this point.  You worry too much."

"I promised your parents I would take care of you when you decided moving to Seoul was a good idea," Chanyeol answers.

"Yeol, my whole body hurts. My ass feels like it's going to fall off, and when I woke up this morning and tried walking my legs gave out under me. I laid on the floor for a good five minutes," Baekhyun explains to Chanyeol who is looking at him with annoyed eyes.

"One of these days I'm going to murder you. I'm going to creep into your room at night and strangle you with my own two hands ," Chanyeol says, making his hands form a strangle sign.

"Do it now please, put me out of my misery," Baekhyun groans out.

"Anyways, I was going to let you know yesterday during dinner that I found you a job, but you decided drinking was more important so I'm telling you today," Chanyeol states moving to sit in a chair next to Baekhyun. The elder who is laying down on his side, head in a couch pillow, lifts the sunglasses a little to stare at his friend.

"I already told you once Chanyeol, I'm not going to become a stripper," Baekhyun firmly states, pulling the sunglasses down again.

"Dude that was a great idea I don't know why you didn't take it. However, I'm talking about another job, you know the love of my life Kyungsoo right."

"You mean the guy you have been harassing for the last three months by taking him free coffee everyday to his work. Yeah I know of him," Baekhyun states, closing his eyes.

"You call it harassing while I call it winning him over. Anyways, that's not the point, the point is I got you a job. I was talking to Soo yesterday when I noticed he was printing out copies that said they were hiring a P.A/secretary. I got a job application and filled everything out for you. I even printed out a picture of you since they needed one," Chanyeol explains.

"No thanks, I'll pass," Baekhyun states. Turning around in the couch to give Chanyeol his back.

"Baek, it's been months since you quit the restaurant. You're parents can't keep giving you money, you need to earn it," Chanyeol says. "Besides I was hoping you would help me out with Soo. You know put in a good word for me," he sheepishly adds.

"Chanyeol, I am not qualified to have that sort of job. Besides I know nothing of the company," Baekhyun sleepily states.

"You don't need any skills, when I gave him your application Kyungsoo asked me if you had a mouth on you. I said yes because you take no one's shit. He said for you to show up tomorrow," Chanyeol hurriedly says. "The company is important though, all I know is that they own a bunch of businesses and other smaller companies. Please Baek, do this for me, I really do like this guy a lot." Baekhyun turns around to face his friend, and knows that he already agreed once he sees his friend looking at him with pleading eyes.

He screams into the pillow before saying," fine, I'll go tomorrow, but you have to go with me and you owe me a favor." Chanyeol smiles brightly and hugs Baekhyun until the elder pushes him off.

"You name it Baek, and I'll do it. Now go take a shower please you're stinking up the whole couch," Chanyeol says as he detaches from Baekhyun.

"I would if I could. I wasn't playing when I said that I can't move," Baekhyun says, rolling off the couch just to lay on the floor instead. Chanyeol laughs and pulls Baekhyun to his bedroom into the bathroom. All the while Baekhyun just closes his eyes and lets himself be dragged into his bathroom.

He feels clothes land on his face," here, shower and sleep. I'll come and eat with you during my break," Chanyeol says as he closes the door. Baekhyun somehow manages to get himself into the tub, he turns on the cold water letting it kiss his skin. He mostly showers standing up, letting the showerhead spray water onto his skin, but his whole body feels like jelly that he just sits in the tub waiting until it fills up. He grabs his mint shampoo and massages it into his hair, shivering when the coldness seeps into his scalp. He pours his bodywash into a washcloth, and starts washing sweat and come off his body. He lets out a whimper when he touches his neck, the bruises still feeling tender. He curses the stranger for not being more careful. He manages to get out of the tub without resorting to crawling on the floor. He stands in front of the mirror, looking over the marks he will have to cover up tomorrow. They're everywhere, his whole neck, collarbones, part of his abdominal area, and shoulders are covered in hickeys and bruisies. It was as if the stranger wanted him to be marked for days.

Baekhyun touches a particular one that is located in the juncture of his neck. He flinches and whimpers when he touches it, sending a jolt of pain down his whole body. He hopes the stranger is in the same state that he is. Baekhyun knows he won't be having sex until the marks are gone and his body stops hurting. He finishes dressing himself and moves towards his room sighing when he sees clothing everywhere. He throws himself down onto his bed and closes his eyes.

He doesn't know how long he slept until he hears Chanyeol scream into his ear," wake up Baek, we're going out for lunch." Baekhyun groans and pushes Chanyeol away from him, pulling a pillow over his head to muffle out the noise.

"Let me sleep Yeol," he frustratingly says into the pillow.

"You already slept for three hours and you need to eat, so get up," Chanyeol says, moving towards Baekhyun's closet. He comes back a minute later with a turtleneck sweater," put this on, those things on your neck look like if someone hit you." Baekhyun groans and gets up to put on the sweater, it's mid July, so the weather is a little chilly. He picks a random pair of jeans from the floor,  and a pair of shoes that are near his door. He moves to the living room to find Chanyeol switching between channels.

"You better take me somewhere amazing," he angrily says.

"We're going to that diner near the shop that you like so much," Chanyeol says, moving to grab his car keys from the counter next to the door. Baekhyun adjusts the sunglasses back into his face and proceeds to follow his friend outside. Baekhyun tries to stay awake as Chanyeol keeps on talking about his crush and how great it's going to be having Baekhyun work close to his job. He gets into Chanyeol's car with a groan, glaring at his friend when the younger makes a comment about how rough sex is not good for the body.

The diner is a few blocks away from Chanyeol's job. Baekhyun still doesn't know how on earth his friend can be so happy by being the manager of a coffee shop. It always baffles Baekhyun how Chanyeol seems so happy when he explains a new coffee they are selling in the shop.

Baekhyun sits down in a booth, and doesn't renove the sunglasses. He lets Chanyeol order for himself, and Baekhyun. "I think this new job will be good for you. Besides the shop is located in front of the company, so I can go visit you whenever I can," his friend excitedly says.

"You mean you can go pretend you are going to see me, but in reality you're going to see Kyungsoo," Baekhyun says, taking a sip from his coke.

"Maybe, but I'll also go visit you."

"I don't know why you just don't ask him out."

"You say that like it's the easiest thing ever, I stutter everytime he as so much looks at me with his pretty big eyes," Chanyeol says dreamingly, resting his chin on his hand.

"I think I just saw your eyes turn into hearts Yeol."

"You would understand if you were in love too," Chanyeol says before continuing," it's been two years since Huangji left back to China. Why haven't you tried looking for a potential boyfriend? You go through guys like if they are nothing, you only have sex with them and move on to the next."

"I don't need a boyfriend Yeol, plus I just don't do relationships. Besides those guys don't complain, so it's a win win situation," Baekhyun says, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. The mention of his ex boyfriend causing a piece of his heart to still hurt. Baekhyun met sweet Huangji when he was only 20, the Chinese man had moved from Beijing to Seoul and Baekhyun was the first person he met. Baekhyun instantly liked him, they just clicked. They spent everyday together, Baekhyun teaching Huangji Korean. They became inseparable, and started dating after knowing each other for 5 months. He was the first boy Baekhyun actually fell in love with, everything was going perfect  they were actually planning on getting a place for themselves when Huangji recieved a phone call that his mother was sick and he had to go back home. Baekhyun didn't blame him, if he was in his shoes he would've done the same thing. He still cried when his ex boyfriend told him he had to leave that same week, they parted in good terms. Baekhyun gave him a final kiss when Huangji was going to board his plane and told him not to forget him. With a final wave Baekhyun saw the love of his life take a piece of his heart. He cried himself to sleep everyday for atleast 3 months, until Chanyeol said enough was enough and practically dragged him out of his room. Since that day Baekhyun bowed that he was not going to let himself fall again, and he has been keeping that promise. He lets all of the guys he sleeps with know what exactly their whole situation is, just sex nothing more.

"Shut up Baekhyun, you love being in a relationship. You love going on dates, waking up to good morning texts, and being all domestic. I know Huangji was your first love and him leaving sort of broke you, but you can't be single forever," Chanyeol tries reasoning.

"I used to like doing all of those things until I realized that being in love is no fun. Look where it's gotten me so far, heartbroken and sleeping with different men everynight. So, no thanks I would much rather be by myself for as long as I can," Baekhyun states. He thanks the heavens when he sees their food arriving, taking Chanyeol's focus away from Baekhyun. They stay in a comfortable silence until Baekhyun realizes something from last night.

He stops eating and stares at Chanyeol with wide eyes," oh my God, Chanyeol I called him daddy."

Chanyeol chokes on his spaghetti, sauce coming down from his nose. "Baekhyun, what the hell I didn't know you had a daddy kink," he says after drinking some of his water.

"I don't idiot, it's just we were at it, and it just slipped out. Kill me now please," Baekhyun groans, briniging his hands to his face.

"Did he say anything after you know, called him daddy?"

"No, he just kept on pounding into me like if there was no tomorrow."

"Okay too much information. What if you see him and he remembers you as the guy who called him daddy while they were having sex?" Chanyeol laughs at his own question.

"Shut up Yeol, I'm having a real crisis here."

"Relax Baek, if he didn't say anything then he probably didn't hear you," Chanyeol says, trying to make Baekhyun stop worrying.

"I doubt it, I practically screamed it into his ear," Baekhyun groans, suddenly not feeling hungry.

"You probably won't see him again, so stop thinking about it too much," Chanyeol says. He turns back to eating his food.

"You're right, I mean what are the chances of me seeing the same guy in Seoul," Baekhyun reasons out, trying to convince himself more than Chanyeol. They fill the silence with talk about Chanyeol's job and his new job.

"You never told me who I'm going to be working for," Baekhyun says after they finish eating and make their way to the car.

"Actually, eating wasn't the only reason I decided to drag you out of the apartment," Chanyeol says. Baekhyun watches as his friend doesn't take the route back to their apartment. Instead Chanyeol takes the route he usually takes to go to his job.

"Where are we going Yeol?" Baekhyun asks even when he already knows the answer.

"I want you to be familiar with the place you're going to be working at, so I asked Kyungsoo if you could come by today to see the building. He said it was fine," Chanyeol answers nonchalantly. Baekhyun doesn't say anything as he lets everything settle into his head.

It's only until fifteen minutes have passed that he hears Chanyeol say," we're here Baek." Baekhyun steps out of the car to be met with a big building that Baekhyun doesn't know how many stories it is, but by the look of it, it's a lot. He faces the opposite direction of the buliding to see the shop Chanyeol works at stand right in front.

"Zhang Corporations," Baekhyun whispers as he reads the name of the company he is going to work at. Chanyeol tugs him forward by the arm and into the building. He is greeted by two girls in the front desk, elevators everywhere, hallways leading to different parts of the building, rooms that look important, and security guards moving into elevators and around the first floor.

"Back so early Chanyeol. Are you here to ask Kyungsoo for another coffee date?" One of the girls giggles, as her friend types something onto a computer.

"Whatever Irene, we all know you have a thing for Sehun up at the designer quarters even when we all know he is clearly gay," Chanyeol fires back making Irene flush a pink color. Her friend laughs and high fives Chanyeol, earning herself an elbow to her ribs from Irene.

"Why are you here anyways? You don't have coffees' in your hand to use that as an excuse to see Soo," the other girl says.

"Actually Seulgi, I'm here to show my friend Baekhyun where he'll be working at from now on. He's going to be Mr. Zhang's new P.A./secretary," Chanyeol states proudly. The two girls stop laughing and stare at eachother before staring back at Baekhyun. They squint their eyes, and Baekhyun can't help but feel like if he's being judged.

"Who hired him, CEO Zhang himself, or his father?" Irene asks.

"Actually Kyungsoo told me to bring him in tomorrow," Chanyeol answers without a matter of the world. Not paying attention to the way the two girls turn to look at eachother with a sort of realization.

"That means Mr. Zhang's father hired him, which means our beloved CEO knows nothing of this," Seulgi says with a cat like grin, as if amused by the fact. "I can't wait to see how this one turns out," she adds before going back to work. Irene does the same after a couple of seconds, he doesn't know what to do until he feels Chanyeol tugging him towards one of the elevators.

"Don't mind them, they like to speak in tongues. You'll probably won't even get to see them that often since they are always on the first floor. You'll be on the sixth, since Kyungsoo is there and the CEO's office is also located there," Chanyeol says, clicking the button  that will lead them to the sixth floor. Baekhyun can't help but feel nervous after talking to the two girls in the front desk.

"Yeol, have you ever seen the CEO?" Baekhyun nervously asks. Something inside his gut is telling him that all of this is a bad idea.

"No, he's always inside his office, or away on some meeting. I'm guessing he's in his fifties if he's a CEO," Chanyeol says. Baekhyun nods his head, trying to shake the bad feeling creeping up on him. When the elevator dings, signaling their arrival at the sixth floor Baekhyun is met with people running everywhere, and screaming in every direction. People don't even pay attention to the two new additions to the floor. He grabs onto Chanyeol's arm, as his friend leads them through the group of people.

"Hey Soo, what's going on?" He hears his friend ask a pretty guy. The guy's eyes widen at the sound of Chanyeol's voice. He's cute, big round eyes that frame his pretty face, heart shaped lips that are very plum, short in a cute way, and eyes brows that relax when he sees Chanyeol.

"There's a rumor about our CEO that we have to figure out how to kill," Kyungsoo stops to check out the window," shit, sorry Chanyeol I can't talk right now. Since Mr. Zhang's lastest secretary quit, I'm in charge of taking over her job, only for the moment," Baekhyun hears Kyungsoo let out bitterly. Somehow he has the feeling that Kyungsoo isn't suppose to be doing the job of a secretary. Baekhyun and Chanyeol look out the window to see vans of reporters and cameraman standing in front of the building.

"I just wanted to introduce you to Baekhyun, but it can wait for tomorrow," Chanyeol says, grabbing Baekhyun to lead them back to the elevator.

"Wait Chanyeol," Kyungsoo yells. Baekhyun watches as the small guy tries to fight his way through people, " hi I'm Do Kyungsoo," he says,  extending his hand.

"Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun says, shaking Kyungsoo's hand. Chanyeol grins from ear to ear at his side, probably excited that his crush and best friend are getting along.

"I have to go and get Mr. Zhang from his office, but tomorrow I'll show you around the building and tell you what you have to do," Kyungsoo says before running up some stairs to enter an office. Baekhyun tries having a peek inside the office, but Kyungsoo shuts the quickly, a hint of anger painting his face as he enters the office. The two friends are about to click the elevator button to open, but the elevator dings, singling people are going to come out of it. They are immediately pushed to the side as security guards and bodyguards make their way inside the floor, going straight to the office Kyungsoo just entered. He hears bits and pieces of conversations that the people around him are having. Some of them are running around trying to get some kind of proof ready while others are trying to see how they will cover up this story. Baekhyun gets a feeling that this happens quite often.

"Sorry I didn't get to show you around your new workplace," Chanyeol says once they get into the elevator. Baekhyun gives him a smile and watches as his friend clicks the ground button.

"Chanyeol what kind of job did you get me exactly," Baekhyun says after a minute of silence passes.

"Relax, it'll be fine. Plus Kyungsoo will show you how to handle things tomorrow," Chanyeol says, draping an arm around Baekhyun. They reach the ground floor to be met with Irene and Seulgi trying to fight off reporters who managed to get inside the buliding. Baekhyun clutches onto Chanyeol tighter, afraid that he'll be separated from his friend and will have to fend for himself. Security guards are pulling two reporters back outside, and protecting the doors from people trying to get in. A nice looking security guard takes Chanyeol's arm and begins to lead them outside, protecting them from the reporters and cameraman who try to get a look inside the building.

They barely manage to get outside without a single scratch when they hear a girl scream," look Mr. Zhang is coming out of the elevator." Baekhyun gets pushed into a man holding up his camera while Chanyeol almost falls to the floor. People are running closer to the front of the buliding, trying to catch a glimpse of the CEO. Baekhyun starts pushing people away from him, trying to find Chanyeol in the whole mess of bodies. He manages to push pass all the people and make it out of the pile of bodies, he tries looking for his friend but he's no where in sight.

His gaze is taken from trying to find his friend to the main entrance of the company. Bodyguards and security guards form a circle around a person. Baekhyun can see Kyungsoo talking to someone at his side, but he can't  make out the other person. It seemed that Kyungsoo was getting after the person he was talking to. Baekhyun tries to move closer to the crowd to catch a glimpse of his future boss, but the reporters just keep on pushing him to the side. The reporters are screaming questions at the person in the middle of the circle, but neither Kyungsoo nor the CEO pay them no mind.

"Baekhyun, I thought I lost you," he hears Chanyeol say beside him, a hand taking hold of his elbow to bring him away from all the chaos. Baekhyun doesn't tear his gaze from the circle, catching a glimpse of black shiny hair, as the CEO enters a van with Kyungsoo following close behind.

"Come on, lets go home Baek," Chanyeol says, pulling him by the arm. Baekhyun lets his friend drag him away from the scene, but his eyes are focused on the van that keeps getting away from him. They make it into Chanyeol's car, and see as the reporters and cameraman start leaving the building.

"Do you know what rumor Kyungsoo was talking about?" Baekhyun asks once Chanyeol pulls away from the building.

"While I was being crushed in between those animals I managed to hear something about a sex tape and a secretary. I couldn't hear anything else because they started screaming once the CEO made if out of the building," Chanyeol explains. Baekhyun gives a low ah before turning to look out of the window. He somehow has a feeling that his new boss is not as old as Chanyeol said he was. He can't help the uneasiness feeling that settles on his stomach.

"How do you know Irene and Seulgi?"

"I met them the first time I decided to take Kyungsoo ,and the people from the sixth floor coffee, when I saw Kyungsoo go into the building. They make fun of me everything I go with a bunch of coffees in my hands," Chanyeol answers. Baekhyun laughs and coos at his friend.

"Kyungsoo is cute though, so I understand why you like him so much," Baekhyun says.

"Right, Baek when he looks at me with those big, round eyes I swear my heart grows a size. I think I'm falling in love, and I haven't even had a proper date with him," Chanyeol desperately says.

Baekhyun laughs," why don't you just ask him out Yeol?"

"I'm afraid of rejection Baek. What if he says no, I think I'll give up on dating and go crawl into a cave and live out my days in isolation."

"You're so dramatic. Don't worry I'll see what I can do when I get close to him," Baekhyun winks at his friend.

"Don't say anything that will make me look like a loser in front of him," Chanyeol begs.

"Like the fact that you have a whole collection of Rilakkuma dolls and you sleep with a different one every night. You mean that kind of stuff," Baekhyun states, a playful smirk appearing on his lips.

"I hate you," Chanyeol says when he finishes parking the car. Baekhyun lets out a laugh and reaches over to pinch his friend's cheeks, Chanyeol swatting his hand away.

"I have to get back to work, I'll bring something to eat for dinner," Chanyeol says as Baekhyun gets out of the car. Baekhyun gives his friend a nod and gets inside the apartment complex. Once he is inside his room he pulls out his laptop, he has the urge to search up his new boss.

He was going to do it,  he had already typed out the name but his mother decided to call at the same time he was going to click enter. "You are calling Baekhyun, I can't come to the phone right now, but please leave a message," Baekhyun says.

"I know it's you Baekkie," his mother answers back.

"Mother, how did you know it was me?" Baekhyun jokingly says as he pushes the computer aside.

"I'm your mom, I know when your are joking. Which is everyday," his mom says. Baekhyun lets out a big laugh, laughing even more when his mom tells him he has a horrible laugh.

"I'm sure you didn't call me just to insult my laugh, so what's up?"

"Chanyeol called me and told me he got you a job," she says.

"First if all the fact that you talk on the phone with my best friend is weird, stop being a cougar mother. Second, yeah he got me a job at some company," Baekhyun says, moving to the kitchen to grab a bag of chips. He sits on the couch and turns on the television to some show about food.

"Byun Baekhyun I'm not a cougar Chanyeol is like my third son, and what's the name of the company?" She laughs through the phone.

"Sometimes I feel like you appreciate him more than me mom, but hey I'm not complaining. Zhang Corporations," he says, shoving two chips into his mouth.

"Because he is the only one that sends me flowers when it's my birthday," she amusingly says. "Isn't that the company that owns a lot of businesses in China and here in Korea?"

"I call you every twelve o'clock at night to be the first one to tell you happy birthday," Baekhyun says. "I don't know, Chanyeol just told me that it was really important."

"Are you excited?"

"I guess, I'll probably be fired the first week."

"Why do you say that Baek? You need to have more confidence in your abilities."

"Please I am confident in my abilities, but I have a mouth on me. If he tells me something I will give him something back, and that may cause problems," Baekhyun tells his mom, getting up to grab a glass of water.

"I'm sure you can told your tongue."

"If he sends me to grab him a coffee that is way too complicated I will get it and  throw  it in his face. I'm warning you just in case you and dad need to pay for a law suit," Baekhyun hears his mom laugh through the other side.

"My poor son, there's another reason I called though. You remember our neighbors Mr. And Mrs. Lee?" His mom asks.

"Yeah, I remember their son Haneul pushed me down a slide and made me break my arm," Baekhyun says, touching his arm at the memory.

"That's how boys play Baek, don't take it to heart. Anyways, I actually wanted to talk to you about Haneul. He's back in town and is planning on moving to Seoul next week, and his parents asked me if you could let him stay with you and Chanyeol for a while until he finds a place to rent" Baekhyun stays quiet. "Please Baek, he is harmless."

"Mom, I have to talk this over with Chanyeol. Where do you even want me to put him? We only have two rooms," Baekhyun tries reasoning.

"Your living room is pretty cozy," his mom says.

"We never got along mom, he was way too macho," Baekhyun says. Remembering his neighbor picking on him every chance he got. Whether it was a ruffle of his hair or a punch in the arm, Baekhyun always wanted to slap him in the head. The two kids went to school together and got almost every class together, and somehow Haneul thought that gave him the right to pick on Baekhyun everyday. It wasn't bullying, but his neighbor liked to poke his buttons. Baekhyun did have a tiny crush on his neighbor in high school, but he got over it when he saw Haneul kissing a pretty blonde girl in the driveway of his house.

"Please Baekhyun, do it for me. I also hear that he is single," his mother pulls him out of his thoughts.

"I'm not a girl mom, so he won't be interested," Baekhyun says, taking a sip of his water again.

"You need to pay attention when I tell you gossip. He's into boys too Baekkie," Baekhyun chokes on his water. Spitting it on the kitchen counter and trying to catch his breath.

"What since when?" He asks after he regains his breath.

"His mother told me since forever. Maybe he can be your new boyfriend," Baekhyun can practically hear the smile radiating from his mother over the phone.

"You and Chanyeol need to stop pressuring me into a relationship because it's not going to happen anytime soon," Baekhyun firmly says, rubbing his head. His headache from the morning creeping in. "Look mom, I love talking to you, but yesterday I went out for drinks and my head is killing me, so goodbye and tell dad and my brother I said hi," Baekhyun doesn't give his mom a chance to say anything else when he hangs up. He makes his way back to his bedroom and lays onto the bed with the bag of chips on his belly, while his glass of water sits on a nightstand. Baekhyun continues eating his chips until his eyes start to slowly close.

"Byun wake up, it's ten thirty already," Baekhyun hears a low voice say. Baekhyun slowly openes his eyes to find Chanyeol staring at his with big eyes. He slowly stands up when he smells food. Pizza, to be more exact, the elder's favorite. Baekhyun hops off his bed, and sprints down the hallway to go into the kitchen.

"I knew pizza would pull you out of bed," Chanyeol laughs. Baekhyun doesn't pay him attention as he grabs two slices and moves to the living room, setting down his glass of water on the coffee table. Chanyeol sits next to him on the couch, and turns on the t.v. onto some random show about policemen.

"Hey Yeol, my mom called today," Baekhyun stops to take a sip of his water.

"Really, what did my second mom want?" Chanyeol enthusiastically says. Baekhyun scrunches up his nose and gives his friend a look of disgust.

"Gross, anyways she asked if we could let Haneul stay with us for a while," Baekhyun says, looking at his friend to catch his reaction.

"Isn't Haneul the guy that you had a big crush on when he were younger?" Chanyeol asks, looking at Baekhyun in the eyes.

"Yeah that's the one. He's going to move to Seoul next week, but he doesn't have a place to stay so mom asked if maybe we would like to lend him a helping hand," Baekhyun says taking a bite from his pizza.

"I mean if you don't mind then yeah. By the way I always thought he had a thing for you," Chanyeol says, laughing at Baekhyun when he scrunches up his nose again.

"He just liked to pick my buttons. Did you know that he's gay?" Baekhyun asks his friend.

"Yeah, you're mom told me last week when I talked to her on the phone," Chanyeol says nonchalantly.

"That's so gross, stop being friends with my mom you weirdo," Baekhyun says, punching Chanyeol on the arm. The next thing he knows is he is being tackled to the floor, his friend on top of him as he gets him into a head lock. He taps on Chanyeol's arm when he starts to feel dizzy. Chanyeol lets go of him to return back to his place in the couch.

"I think I died a little," Baekhyun says after he returns back to the couch. His comment has Chanyeol laughing his big loud obnoxious laugh that Baekhyun hates. It always leaves his ears sore when Chanyeol laughs like that. The two friends continue eating and watching the t.v., making fun of each other every couple of minutes.

"Everyone at the shop was talking about the scandal Mr. Zhang is involved in this time," Chanyeol says when they are washing their cups. "Apparently, he had sex with his latest secretary last night, and they recorded it. She actually leaked the video, it was all over the internet," Chanyeol finishes saying.

"You say "this time" like if this is not the first scandal he is involved in," Baekhyun says.

"Because it's not, and almost every week he has a different secretary. If you would look at the news you would notice that the CEO is involved in some kind of scandal every month," Chanyeol says, hitting Baekhyun at the back of his head.

"Chanyeol, I'm guessing he is not as old as you said he was," Baekhyun says, rubbing the spot his friend hit.

"No he is not, today at work I decided to actually search him up and let me tell you if I wasn't so in love with Kyungsoo I would try to hit that," Chanyeol says, fanning himself with his hand. "He is hot Baek, like really hot. He's the youngest CEO in China and in Korea. He's 24 Baek, and got into the position of CEO about two years ago," Chanyeol finishes saying.

"I don't have great experiences with Chinese men," Baekhyun says, thinking of his ex boyfriend. "He'll probably fire me when he sees I'm a boy and not a girl."

"On the contrary my friend, the guys at the shop were saying that he has no preference. But he leans more towards guys," Chanyeol says wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not going to seduce my boss Yeol," Baekhyun says, rolling his eyes at his friend. The uneasy feeling from earlier starts to creep onto him again. The feeling that this whole thing may be a bad idea settling under his skin. He tells Chanyeol that he has to go and shower again before going to sleep. It's until he is settled on his bed, and about to fall asleep when he remembers something else from last night, something about the man that fucked him into oblivion. A fact that his drunken brain didn't register last night.

The stranger had a Chinese accent.


	3. My Boss

The sound of his alarm blaring around his room is a weird noise to Baekhyun's ears. The fact that he hasn't had a reason to use an alarm in three months makes him want to break it into pieces. Baekhyun knows that if he doesn't wake up Chanyeol will come waltzing into his room to scream in his ear. He would much rather wake up with the ear deafening sound of his alarm than Chanyeol's boombox voice. Baekhyun reluctantly rolls off his bed, making his way to the bathroom. He does his business and proceeds to watch himself in the mirror. His hair is sticking out in weird shapes, his eyes look red from the lack of sleep,  and his neck is still not doing any better. The hickeys are still looking horrible, they don't hurt as much, but if he cranes his neck a certain way a shock of pain will move through his body. He runs his hand through his hair and lets out a sigh, he'll definitely have to wear a turtleneck to work.

  
"I was about to go check if you were already awake," is the first thing he hears from Chanyeol when he gets to the kitchen. His friend looks annoyingly happy for someone who woke up at seven in the freaking morning. It makes Baekhyun roll his eyes at his friend, earning himself a ear racking laugh from Chanyeol.  
  
"How can you be so happy at this unholy hour?" Baekhyun asks, grabbing a plate to serve himself breakfast.  
  
"How can you not? You're starting a new job today, and I get to see Soo in about an hour," Chanyeol answers like if the answer was suppose to be obvious to Baekhyun. The elder rolls his eyes at his friend once again and digs into his food.  
  
"What if you fall in love with your boss?" Chanyeol asks after a couple minutes have passed. Baekhyun is in the middle of swallowing a piece of bacon when he hears his friend's question. It makes the piece go into the wrong pipe, Baekhyun starts choking immediately. Chanyeol laughs and slowly pats his back.  
  
"Why would you even ask that?" Baekhyun asks once he successfully swallows the piece of bacon.  
  
"Because he is hot, and you somehow attrack Chinese men the most," Chanyeol replies, giving Baekhyun a wink before continuing to eat his breakfast.  
  
"I doubt I'll even spend anytime with him alone for me to even get to know him," Baekhyun answers, a small blush coloring his cheeks. "By the way, I don't just attrack Chinese men," Baekhyun adds. He hears Chanyeol laugh again at his side, hitting the table with his hands. The whole ruckus causes Baekhyun to almost spill his orange juice. He stares at his friend with annoyed eyes until Chanyeol takes the hint to shut up. They spend the next ten minutes arguing about Baekhyun's magnet toward Chinese men. Baekhyun getting mad while Chanyeol amusingly teases him.  
  
Baekhyun opens his closet and starts rummaging through it once he finishes washing his teeth. He's never been a clean person, his clothes are everywhere around his room. When he was younger his mother would make him clean his room first before going out to play with Chanyeol. Up to this age Baekhyun still doesn't keep his room clean. Everything is easier to find if you don't put it away, that's what Baekhyun thinks. He settles on a casual white turtleneck long sleeve shirt , a black cardigan on top of it, light blue jeans, and black shoes. He looks himself in the mirror, his hair is not as bad as it was when he woke up. It's still a little disheveled, but it just ties his whole look together. He's not going for perfect, he's going for passable.  
  
"Baek, let's go Soo is usually at the office at this hour,"  Chanyeol says.  
  
"How do you know that you weirdo?" Baekhyun asks, grabbing his phone and keys from his nightstand.  
  
"Seulgi texts me when he arrives," Chanyeol whispers. Baekhyun laughs and hurries his friend out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. "Are you nervous?" Chanyeol asks him when they are on their way to their respective jobs.  
  
Baekhyun stares out the window, thumbs twiddling together, it's a nervous habit of his," yeah, Yeol I know nothing of being someone's secretary or P.A." Baekhyun answers truthfully. This is his first job in three months, he wants to do good. It may not be his dream job, but he's tired of just laying around the apartment without doing anything productive. It may just be the thing that Baekhyun needs to take him out of his boredom. It's also a great opportunity for Baekhyun to meet some possible good looking guys. The thought of an office romance secretly turning him on a little.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do great, just listen to Kyungsoo and I'm sure everything will go smooth" Chanyeol reassures his friend. Baekhyun smiles at him gently and nods his head. He should've done his research last night about the company, but he was honestly so tired and something inside him told him that it would be better to not search up his boss.  
  
"Here we are Baek," Chanyeol says, he notices his friend parked at the coffee shop. He gets out the car slowly, wanting to drag this out a little longer.  
  
"Come on you big baby," Chanyeol laughs, grabbing him by the arm to drag him across the street to his new workplace. He tries slowing down Chanyeol, but his friend practically runs. "Everyone is nice don't worry about it," Chanyeol says once they enter the building. Baekhyun watches Irene and Seulgi discussing something in secret. The two friends stopping when they see Chanyeol and Baekhyun making their way to the front desk.  
  
"Wow Chanyeol, you came early to see Soo," Irene says.  
  
"Wow Irene, I wonder which guy is the one hitting Sehun's ass everynight," Chanyeol says back, Seulgi once again laughs and Irene once again flushes a pink color. Baekhyun has a feelimg this is part of their daily routine.  
  
"I see Mr. Zhang's _new_ secretary came today," Seulgi says, eyeing Baekhyun once again. Baekhyun gives her a small smile before looking somewhere else.  
  
"Tell me Baekhyun. Have you laid eyes on our CEO?" Seugli asks, a tiny smirk decorating her pretty face.  The question has Irene and Chanyeol stop arguing with eachother and looking at Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun nervously swallows, Seulgi smirking even more when she notices Baekhyun being nervous. "No, to be honest I know nothing of him," Baekhyun answers, looking down at the floor. He hears Seulgi and Irene let out an _ah_ , and he turns his attention to the two girls. The two girls stare at him for a couple of seconds until Irene snaps out of it and gives him a smile.  
  
"You're too pretty," Seulgi whispers.  
  
"Thanks I guess," Baekhyun says. He somehow has the feeling it wasn't meant as a compliment.  
  
"You're too pretty for your own good," Seulgi says again, letting out a sigh. Baekhyun wants to ask what she means by that, but Chanyeol speaks again.  
  
"You two are weird," his friend says, rolling his eyes and pulling Baekhyun to an elevator. "Don't worry about anything they say. Just follow what Soo tells you and you'll be fine," Chanyeol adds when he sees Baekhyun nervously shaking his leg. Baekhyun gives his friend a gentle smile before turning to look at the closed elevator doors in front of him. The comment Seulgi made replaying on his head, it somehow sounded like a warning. The doors open to the sixth floor, unlike yesterday no one is running around. Baekhyun hears people talking calmly, laughing at what someone else says, and the new atmosphere has him relaxing a bit.  
  
Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo picks up his head from his computer to look at the two people who just entered the floor. He watches as the smaller guy's lips quickly quirk up into a small, shy smile when he lays eyes on Chanyeol. Baekhyun has a feeling Kyungsoo may like his friend too. "Hey Baekhyun, welcome to Zhang Corporations," Kyungsoo says, getting up from his cubicle to stand in front of him.  
  
"You look nice today Soo," Baekhyun hears his friend say beside him. "Not that you didn't look nice yesterday. You did, but you also look nice today. Actually you look nice everyday. Like really really nice," Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stare at Chanyeol who is going on about how nice his crush looks.  
  
Baekhyun hears giggles going around the floor. "Nice Yeol," Baekhyun hears a guy say from a cubicle.  
  
"Shut up Jin," Chanyeol says back. "I have to get to work, I'll leave you in Soo's hands," Chanyeol says waving at the two guys staring at him until he gets into the elevator.  
  
The two guys turn around to look at each other before letting out a laugh," he's an idiot," Baekhyun and Kyungsoo say at the same time, a fond smile gazing their lips.  
  
"Mr. Zhang will be arriving in around an hour, so how about I show you around the buliding in the mean time," Kyungsoo says, smiling at Baekhyun with his adorable heart shape smile. Baekhyun nods and follows Kyungsoo around the sixth floor.  
  
"That's the CEO's office," Kyungsoo said, pointing at the office, located on top of the stairs, he entered yesterday. "Everyone in this floor is in charge of looking over the most important companies or businesses Zhang Corporations is associated with. For example, Kim Seokjin ,or Jin how we all call him, is in charge of looking over Lime Cosmetics the biggest makeup brand in Korea and China. They call him if they have a problem with anything, and he gets the number of their sales and so on," Kyungsoo says, standing in front of a pretty guy with blonde hair. "Everyone has their own team of people, after Jin gets everything that has to do with his company he then proceeds to send the corresponding things to the people in charge of them. For example, when he gets the number of sales and the amount of money they made he sends all of that to Min Yoongi, the accountant for Lime Cosmetics. The accountant floor is above this one," Kyungsoo says, pulling Baekhyun along with him to the elevator.  
  
"How many big companies is Zhang Corporations associated with?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"Right now ten, but Mr. Zhang is looking into four other major companies to work with in China. The buliding has a total of sixteen floors, the ground floor included. The board of directors are talking about expanding it to twenty floors. After you know what every floor is used for it won't be to hard to move around," Kyungsoo says giving Baekhyun a small smile. "I'm going to take you up to the designer quarters right now which is the ninth floor, the eighth is the IT department. If you ever need help with anything involving technology talk to Jongin, he's a nice guy," Kyungsoo states.  
  
When the elevator door opens Baekhyun is met with computers everywhere," I thought you said this was the designer quarters?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"Yeah, the people on this floor design games, and apps," Kyungsoo says, moving inside the floor.  
  
"I thought you meant like design clothing," Baekhyun says, following Kyungsoo who rolls his eyes and moves further into the floor. The younger stops in front of a desk.  
  
"Hey Sehun," Kyungsoo calls out to a guy frantically looking through the desk. Baekhyun watches as said guy stops rummaging through his desk and stares up at Kyungsoo.  
  
"Hey Soo," Sehun says, giving Baekhyun and Kyungsoo a smile before looking through his desk again. Baekhyun can see why Irene has a thing for Sehun, he is good looking.  
  
"This is Baekhyun. Mr. Zhang's new secretary," Kyungsoo tells Sehun. Baekhyun watches as the guy before him freezes in his movements and picks up  his head at lighting speed.  
  
"Does _he_ know?" Sehun asks, looking at Baekhyun up and down.  
  
" _He_ knows he's getting a new secretary. He just doesn't know how he looks like," Kyungsoo explains.  
  
"I have a feeling this is not going to turn out good," Sehun whispers under his breathe.  
  
Baekhyun wants to ask him why he would say that, but before he can even open his mouth Kyungsoo begins to talk again, "what are you looking for Sehun?"  
  
"My USB is missing, and I had the new app design in there," Sehun says, kneeling down on the ground to look for his missing USB. "I have to find it before Friday. Mr. Zhang and the board of directors are expecting the new design to be finished by then."  
  
"Well, we can see that you are busy, so we'll leave you to it," Kyungsoo says, pulling Baekhyun away from Sehun's desk.  
  
"See you guys later," Sehun says, waving at the pair before the elevator doors close.  
  
"Sehun is not the first one to mention the fact that Mr. Zhang doesn't know about me," Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo, remembering his weird interactions with Seulgi and Irene. He feels like he is missing a very important thing.  
  
"Mr. Zhang does not have a good reputation amongst every former secretary of his," Kyungsoo says. The answer is way too vague for Baekhyun's liking.  
  
Baekhyun asks another question,"why, is it because of the sextape?"  
  
Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo stops the elevator and lets out an exasperated sigh," he is so tiring. I know I'm not suppose to say that about my boss, but for the past two years, since he became the CEO, he has made my life so hard. I mean what's so hard about just keeping it in your pants. I've had to hire secretary over secretary for the past two years, because he just decides he likes them all. Every month I have to hire atleast 3 secretaries, he is a freaking menace. I know I'm probably not suppose to tell you any of this, but Chanyeol says you can be trusted and I trust Chanyeol, besides I just need to vent to someone."  
  
"Go ahead Kyungsoo, it's okay," Baekhyun says, smiling when Kyungsoo looks at him with his big eyes. "Hey Kyungsoo, what is your job here?"  
  
"I'm an accountant."  
  
"Why are you in the sixth floor?"  
  
"I'm Yixing's best friend. According to him as his best friend I have the right to be in the same floor as him. Also, apparently being his best friend makes me his replacement secretary when all the other ones are either fired or they quit," Kyungsoo laughs. "He is so difficult to deal with, every single month he is somehow involved in something. From being seen with different people every night to dating the daughter of the company's biggest rival, he is just caught in scandals. Just yesterday he was caught in one, I'm sure you heard if it," Kyungsoo says.  
  
"Yeah Chanyeol said something about a sex tape."  
  
"When I asked him why he even recorded himself having sex you know what his dumbass said?" Baekhyun is about to open his mouth when Kyungsoo speaks again," with his serious face on he looks at me and says ' _that is not me because last night I was at the other side of Seoul fucking a guy.'_ I'm going to choke him." Baekhyun freezes a little and swallows nervously. He starts to play with his fingers and his mouth starts to feel dry.  
  
"Did he tell you what the guy he had sex looked like?" Baekhyun asks nervously. He has a bad feeling.  
  
"No, I'm guessing both of their dumbasses were drunk. After his whole group of people, that get him out of trouble, looked at the video we all realized that the guy in the tape was in fact not Yixing. We killed that scandal, but it won't be long before he gets himself in trouble again," Kyungsoo runs his hand through his hair, clearly tired. "Mr. Zhang is already in his office. We should go, so you can finally meet him," Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo presses a button that makes the elevator move again.  
  
"Kyungsoo, why did you hire me?"  
  
"I didn't. Well I technically did, but it was based on the orders of Yixing's dad," Kyungsoo explains. Baekhyun hears the ding from the elevator and sees Kyungsoo step into the sixth floor.  
  
Baekhyun follows close behind, grabbing Kyungsoo by the elbow," what do you mean? You're going to need to stop giving me vague answers and start giving them to me clear."  
  
"Yixing's dad told me to hire someone who would be a challenge for Yixing. Every secretary he's had always fall for him too quickly. Let me warn you right now Baek, he is a jerk. That's why I need you to defend yourself if he tells you something, if he says something you don't like then say something back. Chanyeol told me you have a mouth on you, so don't disappoint me. He can't fire you, his father is the only one who can," Kyungsoo says leading him upstairs to the office of the CEO. "Good luck," is the last thing Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun before he opens the door and pushes the elder inside the office.  
  
Baekhyun wants to turn around and tell Kyungsoo that he is not cut out to be a CEO's P.A./secretary, but he's quickly taken out of his thiughts as he sees a person standing in front of the glass windows. Baekhyun swallows nervously, the back of the man looks oddly familiar. It's a sexy back, Baekhyun can feel the muscles dancing on his fingertips. He closes his eyes and counts to five, he's got this. "Good morning Mr. Zhang I'm your new secretary. My name is Byun Bae-" he gets cut off by his boss.  
  
"Baekhyun," said man freezes when he hears the voice, the sound bringing back flashbacks of two days ago.  
  
Mr. Zhang turns around to face Baekhyun," it's nice to see you again, sweetheart." Baekhyun wants to run out of the room, the fact that his one night stand is standing in front of him and is his new boss makes his insides turn. Baekhyun balls his hands into a fist, bitting down the urge to walk up to the CEO and kiss his lips again. He is wearing a black suit again, but instead of his nice dress shirt the elder is wearing a white turtleneck, indicating that his neck isn't in any better shape than Baekhyun's.  
  
Baekhyun is about to speak again when Yixing opens his mouth first," don't get comfortable, you're fired."  
  
Baekhyun is taken out of his thoughts as he hears the words come out of Yixing's mouth. He remembers what Kyungsoo told him," I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you can't fire me because your dad hired me which means only he can do that." Baekhyun watches as the elder moves from the glass window to sit down in his chair.  
  
"Yes well, I don't want you to be my secretary."  
  
"I don't care what you want."  
  
"You're not going to last here."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"I'll make your days here miserable."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Baekhyun you're a idiot."  
  
"Yixing you're a dick."  
  
"Baekhyun you won't even make it a whole week."  
  
"Yixing you're an ass," Baekhyun realizes that he is now standing in front of the elder's desk, staring at the man reclined in his chair in the eyes.  
  
He watches as the elder's eyes light up, and his lips form into a smirk," I guess it's true what they say. You are what you eat." Baekhyun feels his face turn red.  
  
His gaze falters a little, but regains himself back," I'm going to choke you."  
  
"I should be surprised that you are into kinky stuff, but you did call me _daddy_."  
  
"You did not just say that," Baekhyun angrily says.  
  
"Yes I did. You see Baekhyun I'm not nice I'm not warm. In fact I'm cold and an ass, and I don't care what you think about me," his boss says, eyeing Baekhyun up and down. "If you want to work for me then be my guest, but just know that I will not go easy on you. Now I have to talk to some important people on the phone, so see yourself out," Baekhyun watches as the elder looks at something in his computer.  
  
"You see Mr. Zhang, you're so used to having every single one of your secretaries in the palm of your hand, but I'm not going to be like them. Because let us get one thing staright here, I can see you don't like me and I don't know why and I honestly don't care because I don't like you either. Whether you like it or not I'm going to work here, now if you need anything just call me," with that Baekhyun leaves the office, missing the small smile on Yixing's face.  
  
Baekhyun stands outside the closed door, hands still balled up in annoyance. At himself and Yixing, because despite the little argument Baekhyun wanted to kiss his boss again. While Yixing was going on about something Baekhyun could only focus on the way his lips moved. He mentally slaps himself and makes his way down the stairs.  
  
"How did it go?" Kyungsoo asks, leading him to the cubicle next to his.  
  
"He is a pain. I didn't expect him to be-"  
  
"So cold, a jerk, an ass, handsome," Kyungsoo cuts him off.  
  
"All of the above," Baekhyun responds. "He didn't even give me a chance to introduce myself before he tried to fire me."  
  
"You did defend yourself right?"  
  
"Yeah, he has another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to take it all," Baekhyun says, sitting up straighter.  
  
"He's not like that when you get to know him Baek," Kyungsoo says quietly. "He became like this when he got made CEO. He's my best friend even when he makes my job hell I will still be by his side no matter what." Baekhyun watches as a small smile appears on Kyungsoo's lips. It's the same smile Baekhyun gives Chanyeol when his giant friend does something  surprisingly funny. It's the smile of pure friendship. He keeps the information tucked in his brain, sure that his friend will appreciate the information.  
  
"That's going to be your new desk from now on," Kyungsoo says, taking Baekhyun from his thoughts. Baekhyun looks around his new workspace, a computer and a phone are the only things occupying his desk.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Consider yourself his new manager. Your job as his secretary is to manage his schedule, confirm meetings etc. Now your job as his P.A is to just do what he asks you to do. If he tells you to get him coffee when you are at home already you bring him his coffee. It's simple don't worry I'll help you out," Kyungsoo states.  
  
"You say that because you know him. Kyungsoo I've only known him for less than five minutes and I already want to kill him," Baekhyun says, getting a heart shaped laugh from Kyungsoo.  
  
"Every floor has a different line to your phone. For example, the accounting floor is connected to line seven which is the same floor the accounting team is in. When you get a call just click on the number that lights up and answer the call."  
  
"What do I have to say when I answer the phone?"  
  
"When it's a call from anywhere in the building or someone is personally calling then answer with ' _good morning, this is Byun Baekhyun Mr. Zhang's secretary.  What can I do for you?_ ' Now Yixing has a line connected to your phone, his button is the one that says CEO. When it's him just answer with ' _what can I do for you Mr. Zhang?'_ That's basically it," Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun tries to remember everything, feeling certain that he will forget about everything somehow.  
  
Kyungsoo laughs and picks up a stack of files," here, you have to read through them. The most important ones are top priority for Yixing to read or sign." Baekhyun stares at the pile and back at Kyungsoo in disbelief. He wants to get up and leave, but then he remembers that Yixing challenged him so he picks up the first file and reads through it.  
  
"When your done take them to Mr. Zhang." Baekhyun hums and continues reading through the first file. It's something about a music company needing money for new equipment. The company is not one of the big 10, but with a little bit of more time Baekhyun can see that it will become one of them. He decides that he'll put it in the pile that is important. He's barely a minute in reading through the second file when he hears the phone ring. Baekhyun panics and looks over to Kyungsoo who only picks up his eyebrow and gestures for him to pick up the phone. Baekhyun immediately scrunches up his nose when he sees the light next to the CEO button blinking.  
  
Kyungsoo laughs before picking up the phone and putting it on Baekhyun's ear. "Answer," Kyungsoo whispers.  
  
"What can I do for you Mr. Zhang?" Baekhyun asks, annoyance clear in his voice.  
  
"I got a greeting. Wow, and here I thought you would answer with a sarcastic comment," Baekhyun hears laughter from the other line. The small sound doing weird things to his stomach.  
  
The floor is alive with people laughing and talking to eachother or talking on the phone, so Baekhyun says in an almost hushed voice," you want a sarcastic comment. Fine, I'm busy so make it quick."  
  
"That should be my line."  
  
"Yes well, I beat you to it. So, are you going to keep on bothering me or are you going to tell me what you called me for?" Baekhyun knows that he should probably show some sort of respect, but the elder makes his blood boil.  
  
"I want coffee," his boss states.  
  
"I saw a coffee machine in your office, so make it yourself," Baekhyun says, rolling his eyes at his boss.  
  
"Too lazy, go buy me one from the shop across."  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"No, now you might want to get a piece of paper and a pen, because my order is not simple," Yixing states, amusement clear in his voice. Baekhyun barely gets a pen when Yixing talks again," I want a venti iced skinny hazelnut macchiato, sugar-free syrup, extra shot, light ice, no whip."  
  
"Did you just read me a book?"Baekhyun asks, trying to cover up the fact that he didn't get all of the coffee order.  
  
"Funny, if it's not on my desk in five minutes I will have you fired," the elder answers.  
  
"Wait, I didn't ge-" Baekhyun hears the line go dead.  
  
"What did he want?" Kyungsoo asks without taking his eyes away from the computer.  
  
"A freaking coffee that he probably invented himself just now to piss me off," Baekhyun gets up and starts heading to the elevator. He hears Kyungsoo let out a chuckle, and he almost flips him off when the door closes.  
  
"When we get home I will choke you with my two bare hands," Baekhyun tells Chanyeol when he enters the shop. His friend stops talking to one of the employees and makes his way to Baekhyun.  
  
"How's the new job treating you?" Chanyeol asks once he finishes giving the barista his boss's order.  
  
"He is a pain Chanyeol. Not to mention the fact that he is my one night stand," Baekhyun whispers the last part, making Chanyeol choke on his own saliva.  
  
"Wait, ' _daddy_ ' one night stand?"  
  
"Yes that one," Baekhyun flushes a red color.  
  
Apparently what Baekhyun said is really funny because the next thing he knows is Chanyeol hitting the pick up counter with his palm. "That is the funniest thing I have heard all day," he says, wiping away tears.  
  
"Shut up you giant freak. I don't even know why I just don't quit."  
  
"It can't be that bad."  
  
"Look at the freaking coffee order he asked for," Baekhyun practically shoves the piece of paper into his friend's face. Turning his gaze at the barista who is trying to find the caramel.  
  
"Told you, you attract Chinese men," Chanyeol says shoving Baekhyun's hand away. " He's hot right."  
  
"Yeah, when he doesn't open his mouth."  
  
"Are you gonna let him hit it again?" Chanyeol asks, curiosity clear in his eyes.  
  
"Over my dead body," Baekhyun lies, hoping it came out convincing.  
  
"Liar, I can see you thinking about his dick right now," Chanyeol says, grabbing two cups of coffee.  
  
"How could you possibly now that," Baekhyun says, giving the barista a small thank you before grabbing his boss's coffee.  
  
"I'm your best friend since we were both inside our mother's bellies. Trust me I know you like the back of my hand," Chanyeol says, following Baekhyun to the company.  
  
Baekhyun scoffs and asks," what are you doing following me to my job?"  
  
"I'm bringing my future husband a cup of coffee," Chanyeol says so nonchalantly.  
  
"It's a miricale Kyungsoo hasn't asked for a restraining order against you."  
  
"He loves me,  he just doesn't know it yet." Baekhyun laughs, and opens the front doors to let Chanyeol enter first.  
  
He tries to ignore Irene and Seulgi, but apparently they have other plans," hey Baekhyun how is Mr. Zhang treating you?" Seulgi asks.  
  
"He is an ass," Baekhyun answers moving to the elevator.  
  
Before the door closes he hears her laugh and say," that's part of his charm."  
  
"I can't believe you got me this job," Baekhyun grumbles, his hands itching to dump the hot coffee on his friend's head. He then remembers his boss and his target changes.  
  
"You should be thanking me, because of me you get to work for a hot boss." Baekhyun glares at his friend. He watches as Chanyeol practically runs to Kyungsoo when the elevator stops.  
  
Baekhyun lets out a small laugh and goes up the stairs, stopping in front of Yixing's door. He has the urge to just enter the office, but his mother raised him with manners, so he knocks," who is it?" The elder calls from the other side of the door.  
  
"Baekhyun, I have your coffee."  
  
"Come in." Baekhyun enters and heads staright to the desk. He sets the cup of coffee down in front of his boss who doesn't acknowledge him, eyes trained on his computer. Baekhyun turns around and barely takes a step away from the desk when his boss speaks again," you're two minutes late."  
  
"I'm sorry, but your order is long as hell that even a professional couldn't be done with it in less that three minutes," Baekhyun bites back, regretting it when he watches as Yixing gets up from his desk and makes his way to Baekhyun. His feet want to move towards the door, but Baekhyun is stubborn so he forces them to stand their ground. He swallows nervously when Yixung moves closer to him, stopping when they are only an inch apart. Baekhyun is attacked with the smell of lavender and coriander, his knees threaten to buckle under him as he remembers the smell from their night together.  
  
"What happened, cat got your tongue?" Baekhyun picks up his head a little to look up at his boss. The elder has a smirk painting his lips.  
  
"I'm not used to having someone step into my space," Baekhyun hears as his voice trembles a little, mentally cursing himself.  
  
"I've been closer to you than this," Yixing whispers, his breath fanning across Baekhyun's top lip. The younger almost lifts his head a little higher to connect their lips together. He feels the room getting stuffier, the elder's hand coming up to touch his turtleneck. Baekhyun wants to push his hand away and turn around to exit the office, but his eyes are trained on the elder's jaw. The younger feels his turtleneck pulled down, exposing his neck. Baekhyun watches as a proud look swims in Yixing's eyes, almost as if it was meant to be possessive. "You're  going to have them for atleast a week."  
  
"I can say the same thing for you," Baekhyun says, his trembling hands pulling down the elder's turtleneck. He fights down the small smile that tries to make it onto his lips when he sees his boss's neck painted in hickeys.  
  
"My back is worse. You literally clawed at it," his boss  runs a finger against a particular hickey that makes Baekhyun wince in pain. The younger tightens his grip on the turtleneck and sends the elder a glare.  
  
"You attacked my neck the whole night, so I think it's only fair your back suffered the consequences," Baekhyun says back, his eyes finding the elder's.  
  
He shivers when he feels his boss lean to whisper in his ear," you didn't seem to mind. By the sounds you were making I can tell you were enjoying it."  
  
"You didn't seem to mind either," Baekhyun says back, breath hitching when he feels kisses on his jaw. He tries to pull away, they are suppose to hate each other not try to kiss. His body betrays his brain as his hands run up the elder's neck to settle themselves at the nape, pulling Yixing closer to him. Baekhyun feels as the elder moves his hands to his waist pulling him closer to his body. Baekhyun wants him closer, he wants to feel all of him. The elder must have the same idea as he turns Baekhyun around and pushes him until the younger's back hits the front of the desk. Baekhyun turns his head a little to the side to see where the coffee is, once he sees it he moves it further away from him.  
  
"I've never had anyone talk to me the way you do," the elder whispers, continuing to kiss the younger's jaw and cheek.  
  
"I'm not just anyone."  
  
"I can see that," the elder answers with a chuckle. Baekhyun lets out a surprised sound when he feels Yixing's hands pick him up to sit him down on the desk.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about it?" Baekhyun asks in a challenging voice, a smirk appearing on his lips. Baekhyun watches as a possessive look passes through Yixing's eyes, making Baekhyun shiver. He feels one of the elder's hand settle itself on his hip while the other travels up to his jaw, tilting it a little to the side. Baekhyun tries not to let out a frustrated groan when the elder does nothing but stare at him, he feels like he is being analyzed.  
  
Baekhyun closes his eyes and opens his lips a little," look at me." Baekhyun opens his eyes slowly, his breath hitching when he catches the elder's gaze. He barely has time to look into Yixing's eyes when he feels the latter's lips on his. Baekhyun doesn't wait to let his lips open to have the elder's tongue enter his mouth. His hands curl onto the turtleneck like his life depended on it. He tastes like mint and coffee, and Baekhyun never wants to stop tasting him. A small moan escapes the younger's lips as the elder runs his tongue everywhere, it's as if he remembers what exactly would cause Baekhyun to let out noises. It should scare Baekhyun that a stranger already can map him out so quickly, but the thought only turns him on more. Baekhyun lets the elder do whatever he wants with him, tongue sucking gently on his, hands gripping his hips tight that might leave bruises.  
  
Baekhyun feels dizzy whether it's the lack of oxygen or the effect the elder has on him, but Baekhyun detaches their mouths and moves to kiss the latter's jaw. He feels a hand cup his cheek," I want to kiss you," his boss lets out. Baekhyun stiffens a little, but he immediately attaches their lips together again. This time it's slow, soft lips moving against his and a hand caressing his cheek. It's intimate, everything about this kiss feels different to Baekhyun, and it scares the younger so much. So, Baekhyun makes sure to turn the kiss around, he sticks his tongue inside the latter's mouth earning himself a small moan. In less than a second the kiss turns greedy again, tongues are gliding against each other, and lips are moving against  each other. Baekhyun takes a fistful of the elder's hair and runs his fingers through the sides that are shaved. He immediately smiles into the kiss when he hears the elder let out a louder moan, he was right it does make him moan.  
  
A phone goes off in the office, and the two people separate. Baekhyun turns his head to the side and burries it into the elder's shoulder, a blush coloring his cheeks. Baekhyun tries to get off the desk, but Yixing holds him tighter.  "Mr. Zhang speaking," Baekhyun hears Yixing say, his voice sounding a little out of breath. "Yeah Soo, everything is fine. We just got caught up in an argument," the younger hears his boss take a pause. "Yeah, I'll let him go back to work." Baekhyun takes that as his cue and gets off the desk.  
  
"Kyungsoo is asking for you back," Baekhyun hears Yixing say. The younger nods his head and checks himself in a mirror on the wall, and moves towards the door. He's about to open the door when Yixing speaks again," let's forget about this. It was a mistake."  
  
Baekhyun closes his eyes and tries to pretend the words don't sting before he turns around with a smile and says," don't worry about it, it's already forgotten." He doesn't give his boss a chance to say anything else and opens the door. Baekhyun leans against the door and closes his eyes, biting his bottom lip and tilting back his head as he tries not cry. He doesn't even now why he feels like crying, he just does.  
  
Baekhyun makes his way down the stairs with a fake smile on his face, heading straight to his cubicle. "He didn't say anything too harsh did he?" Kyungsoo asks, taking a sip from his coffee. Chanyeol turns his attention to Baekhyun, giving him a bright smile.  
  
"No, we just argued about him asking for a much shorter coffee order," Baekhyun says trying to makes his voice sound normal. Chanyeol must've picked up on the slight tremble in his voice, because his friend furrows his eyebrows together. Baekhyun gives the two guys a smile and picks up the file he stayed on and pretends he doesn't feel Chanyeol's eyes on him.  
  
"I have to go back to work, but see you later Soo.  Baek I'll see you at home," Chanyeol says after a couple of minutes pass. Baekhyun hums in acknowledgement, but doesn't look at Chanyeol afraid that his friend will know something is wrong with him.  
  
He's gotten through five files and is about to open the sixth one when he hears Kyungsoo speak,"did Yixing say something that offended you?"  
  
"No, why would you think that?"  
  
"I don't know, I expected you to be happy with Chanyeol around," Kyungsoo says, eyes looking at Baekhyun with concern.  
  
"Chanyeol was here to see you Kyungsoo. I don't know how you haven't gotten him banned from the premises?" Baekhyun says, changing the subject.  
  
"It doesn't bother me that he comes, in fact he takes my mind away from the stress of seeing numbers all day," Kyungsoo answers shyly, Baekhyun swears he sees a small blush.  
  
"Do Kyungsoo, if I didn't know any better I would say that you like the giant that goes by the name of Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun says, putting down the file in his hands and looking at Kyungsoo with an amused face.  
  
"Get back to work Baek," Kyungsoo says.  
  
"Since when?" Baekhyun asks, ignoring the glare the latter sends him. "He told me about the time he spilled his coffee all over some of your files. Was it then?"  
  
"I wanted to kill him that day, so no. Now get back to work before we both get fired."  
  
"Not until you tell me when you started liking Yeol," Baekhyun proves his point by rolling his chair closer to the younger.  
  
"Fine, but promise you won't tell Chanyeol about this." Baekhyun picks up his pinky and interwines it with Kyungsoo's. "I like to call it the elevator incident. Anyways, I only knew him for about two weeks when one day he came while I was going up to the sixteenth floor, Yixing was going to meet up with the board of directors that day and I had to go and set up everything for him. Chanyeol asked where I was going and asked if he could come with me. I said yes, because elevators scare me, when we're going up all of a sudden it stopped and the lights when out. I started clicking the emergency button, but no one would respond and I started to panic. I'm claustrophobic, so being locked in a tight small space sent me into a spiral. All I remember is sweating and breathing was difficult. I could here Chanyeol asking what was wrong, but the blood rushing to my brain was blocking everything out; I couldn't think straight. My knees gave out under me and I fell to the floor, tears were streaming down my face, and I could see Chanyeol was now panicking too. The only thought going through my head was that I was going to die, and that scared me even more. I don't know how many minutes went by, but the next thing I know is Chanyeol kneeling down on my side and taking a hold of my face and just laying one on me. I was scared so I just closed my eyes and relaxed a little, he then pulled me towards his chest and started to hum a lullaby. It was soothing, I could hear his heart beat and the sound made me feel safe.  He then started to tell me all about his life. How he found out he was allergic to animals, how he almost drowned in a lake, how scared he was when he got his first 'f'. Those little stories kept my mind at ease, he made me forget that I was stuck in an elevator," Kyungsoo pauses, a small smile appearing on his lips.  
  
"I don't know how much time passed, all I know is waking up in one of our breakrooms with Chanyeol holding my hand. He said I slept after the tenth story he told me and that he was afraid of leaving me alone. I realized that I was never going to meet another guy as sweet as him," Kyungsoo says, looking at Baekhyun.  
  
"He never told me that story."  
  
"I asked him to not tell anyone."  
  
"He's always been good at keeping secrets," Baekhyun says, smiling at the thought of his friend. "If you like him, then why not just tell him. I mean I'm sure you know by now that he likes you a lot."  
  
"I've never been good at relationships. I'm scared that if we give this a try that it'll end bad and we won't be friends anymore," Kyungsoo says, lowering his head.  
  
"Soo, trust me when I say this, Chanyeol will still be your friend if you guys were to break up. He is still friend with Mayeon, a guy he dated back in high school," Baekhyun states. Kyungsoo stares again at Baekhyun with wide eyes. Baekhyun laughs and is about to say something else when he hears a ding come from his computer.  
  
"You got mail," Kyungsoo says, moving the mouse so the screen turns on. "The password is Zhang, but I advise you to change it because this people like to log into anyone's computer."  
  
Baekhyun logs onto his email and sees that Yixing sent him a message,

**[** **From: ZYX]**

**[To: BBH]**

**RE: WORK!!!**

_Get back to work Byun._

Baekhyun scrunches up his nose when he reads the message.

**[To: ZYX]**

**[From: BBH]**

**RE: RE: WORK!!!**

_Are you spying on me?_

**[From: ZYX]**

**[To: BBH]**

**RE: RE: RE: WORK!!!**

_Stop trying to look for a reason to fight and get back to work._

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and changes the password to his computer.  
  
It's nine thirty at night when Kyungsoo tells him that he can leave once he is done reading all of the files. Everyone gets off at ten, but everyone chooses to stay overtime. Yixing leaves around twelve after everyone already left. Baekhyun sees that that he only has one file left. Only five files are urgent for Yixing to see,  the rest he can look over them another say. Some of them are files that his boss needs to put in his filing cabinets. The last one is atleast five pages long and he watches as the floor starts to become empty when he is barely in his second page. He sends Chanyeol a text telling him not to wait for him. It's ten fifteen when he finally finishes reading the last file. Sighing when he sees that only the light from his desk is turned on.  
  
He knocks when he gets to Yixing's office door," who is it?"  
  
"Baekhyun," the younger answers, hands aching from carrying the thirty files he had to go through.  
  
"Come in," he boss says after a couple of seconds.  
  
Baekhyun enters the office and heads staright to the desk, eyes looking everywhere but his boss. "This pile means you need to look over them urgently, this pile over here you can look over them when you have time, and these files in my hand are going into the filing cabinets," Baekhyun says, putting down the files in the desk. Every pile separate from the other. "So, where do I put this ones?" He asks, shuffling the files in his arms.  
  
Baekhyun decides it's a good time to look at Yixing, his breath catches in his throat when he sees the elder looking at him with a longing look in his eyes. Baekhyun ignores it and shuffles in his spot nervously. Yixing seems to collect himself," just put them on either of these two," his boss points with his pen at two filing cabinets at either side of the room.   
  
Baekhyun moves to the one in the left and opens the first cabinet to insert the file that starts with an 'a' in it. The younger lets out a gasp as he sees files everywhere, his boss doesn't have a filing system in check. "Is something wrong?" Yixing asks, his eyes looking at Baekhyun with concern.  
  
"Everything is wrong. Why don't you have some sort of filing system?" Baekhyun asks looking at Yixing, eyes wide.  
  
"Every past secretary just put them wherever," Yixing says without a single care in the world.  
  
"What the hell were you even paying them for if they couldn't even organize your files?" Baekhyun asks, looking back at the mess in front of him.  
  
"They were useful for some things," Baekhyun watches as his boss says that with an all too knowing look on his face.  
  
"You're gross," Baekhyun says with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"They couldn't worry about some files when we were in the middle of something else."  
  
"How about keeping it in your pants and letting them do their jobs."  
  
"Where would the fun in that be?"  
  
"You freaking horn dog."  
  
"Whatever just put then wherever and go home."  
  
"No way, I will drive myself crazy if I just leave it like this," Baekhyun says, grabbing a handful of files and putting them down on the floor.  
  
It takes him a whole two hours of sorting through files and sarcastic comments in between, but Baekhyun manages to finish arranging the files in a sequence. "I did it as simple as it can possibly be, they are all alphabetically arranged. Expect for the big ten, those are before the "a's", but they are still in alphabetical order. The rest of the files are arranged alphabetically," Baekhyun patiently explains the new filing system to Yixing who looks bored out of his mind. "Nod your head if you understand." The elder tierdly nods his head.  
  
"I'm not a baby you know. I understand what you mean by alphabetically arranged," Yixing annoyingly says.  
  
"Fine, the lets say you are looking for the paper that shows the number of sales Bear Industries had for this month. Where would you find that paper?"  
  
"In the "b's" under the tab for Bear Industries," Yixing answers.  
  
"Good job, now please don't put everything everywhere. Follow the new system, understood," Baekhyun says, picking himself drom the ground and moving to the door.  
  
"I'm your boss you know," Yixing says.  
  
"I don't care you know," Baekhyun says back.  
  
"Once I get to have control over whether you get fired or not,  I will fire you."  
  
"That will be the happiest day of my life, but right now we are stuck with each other."  
  
"Can you leave now, you make me get a headache," Yixing says, clutching his head.  Baekhyun laughs, but still opens the door. He looks at his phone to find a message from Chanyeol, _I ordered chicken for you._ Baekhyun smiles and makes his way down the stairs, he makes sure to turn on the office light for his boss.  
  
Baekhyun tries not to think about the kiss when he hails a taxi, but his fingers betray him as they touch his lips. The secretary feels his phone vibrate, its a text from Yixing, _I expect a cup of coffee in your hand when I step out off that elevator tomorrow._ Baekhyun laughs and replies with winking face and gets out off the taxi when it stops in front of his apartment complex.  
  
Baekhyun enters the apartment to find it dark, Chanyeol must be asleep already. Baekhyun makes sure to close the door quietly, afraid of waking up his friend and makes it to his room. He washes up and goes to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He ate with Kyungsoo at work, but to Baekhyun it feels like forever so he serves himself some chicken and heats it up in the microwave. Chanyeol must've heard the microwave going off because Baekhyun watches as his friend pokes his head into the kitchen, bed hair making him look like a baby.  
  
"Hey, when did you come home?" Chanyeol asks, yawning as he sits down on a stool.  
  
"About twenty minutes ago, sorry if I woke you up," Baekhyun says, sitting down next to his friend.  
  
"S'okay, I wanted some water anyways," Chanyeols gives him a smile and goes to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "Why did you stay late at work, Soo said you would get of work around ten?"  
  
Baekhyun takes a bite from a piece of chicken before answering," I was finishing going over some files,  and Mr. Zhang didnt have a filing system so I decided I would make one."  
  
Chanyeol gives him a hum and rests his head in his hands. "You can go back to bed Yeol," Baekhyun says.  
  
"No, I wanna hear about your first day."  
  
"Nothing interesting happened I just read a bunch of papers. That's it."  
  
"So, nothing happened with your boss?"  
  
"No nothing happened, we just argued everytime we saw each other. That's it," Baekhyun says, taking a sip from his apple juice.  
  
"Then why did you look so down when you got back from his office?"  
  
Baekhyun coughs, but continues eating. He wants Chanyeol to stop asking so many questions. "Because I wanted to throw the coffee in his head, but I remembered I need the job." Chanyeol looks at him with a gaze that tells him he doesn't believe him at all, but his friend drops the subject.  
  
"Are you friends with Soo now? Did you put in a good word for me?"  
  
Baekhyun smiles and continues eating, wanting to make his friend suffer a little. "I told him about the time you wet yourself when we saw that scary movie about zombies."  
  
Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun with a horrified expression making the elder laugh and choke on his juice.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't," Chanyeol begs.  
  
"No, but I can see why you like him. He's nice to be around," Baekhyun says after he finishes laughing.  
  
"Thank God,  I was already planning on moving to Alaska," Chanyeol grabs his heart. Baekhyun laughs again and continues eating while Chanyeol goes on about how his future looks so good with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun wants to tell his friend that the other male likes him too, but that's something that Kyungsoo should tell him himself.  
  
When he finally settles himself in bed he hears his phone vibrate from his nighstand. Baekhyun rolls onto his side and sees who would message me at such late hour. He laughs when he reads the message from his boss, _don't get too comfortable you'll be fired in a week._ Baekhyun types back, _you say the sweetest things_. Yixing sends him the emoticon of the finger and Baekhyun lets out a laugh. _Are you five_? Baekhyun responds. _I don't like you Baekhyun,_ Yixing texts back. _I dont care Yixing, now I'm going to ignore you because I need to sleep,_ Baekhyun texts back before putting his phone in silent.  
  
Baekhyun falls asleep with a small smile ghosting across his lips. 

 

 


	4. Wet Dreams

"Baekhyunnie you are being so good for me," Yixing whispers in Baekhyun's ear as the elder blindfolds him and ties his hands above his head on the head board with his expensive, black, silk tie. Baekhyun lets out a shuddering breath, biting his bottom lip as he feels the elder's hands travel all over his body. He doesn't know how they ended in this positon, but Baekhyun couldn't care less, he wants this _so_ much.

  
"Yixing hurry, I _need_ you," Baekhyun pants out. The foreplay is arousing enough, but Baekhyun just wants to have the elder inside him again. He's been thinking about it this whole week.  
  
The whole first damn week since he started working for the CEO has been torture for Baekhyun. He's had to sit down and watch as his boss goes around looking perfect and hot while Baekhyun bites his cheek to stop himself from blurting out something stupid. He's already started to get into the rhythm of things in the company. Every morning he waits for Yixing outside the elevator at the same hour with a cup of coffee for him. He then continues to go over the things his boss has to do that day. They start to argue once they enter Yixing's office, at this point everyone already knows they don't like each other. Baekhyun has made a lot of friends, he's always been good at charming people. Everyone from the company seems to like him, but he is closest to Kyungsoo since they sit next to each other. Baekhyun hates to admit it, but he does enjoy working in the company more than he thought he would. Annoying Yixing may be one of the reasons he wakes up early everyday.  
  
"Let me make you feel good baby," Yixing moans out, kissing the younger on the lips. Baekhyun chases after the kiss when the elder detaches their lips. He cries out in frustration when his boss laughs. Baekhyun gives up and just lies down, making sure to make his mouth frown. He briefly wonders where Chanyeol is, when Yixing and Baekhyun walked into the apartment making out the younger didn't hear his friend at all. He just hopes he is not somewhere in the apartment possibly hearing everything.  
  
"Yixing wait, where is Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks, stopping himself from moaning when he feels Yixing run his tongue across his bottom lip.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Baekhyun doesn't know why, but he trusts Yixing so he stops thinking about it. His mind gets occupied with pure pleasure when he feels the elder separate his legs, and settle himself between the younger's legs. Baekhyun is hard and grinding his hips to seek some sort of friction. He can feel the elder's hardness pressed against his inner thigh, and it makes Baekhyun pull on the tie in frustration. He just wants Yixing to hurry up and just fuck him already.  
  
"Yixing _please_ ," he begs, legs moving up and down the elder's. Yixing kisses him again, smiling into the kiss when the younger tilts his head to deepen it. Baekhyun lets out a content, muffled sigh when Yixing runs his tongue all over his mouth. Tongue easily tracing the inside of the younger's mouth. Baekhyun pulls on the restraints again, wanting to run his hands all over the elder's body.  Yixing doesn't stop kissing the secretary as he starts grinding his hips onto Baekhyun's. The younger moans into the elder's mouth, tongue sucking on the latter's as he wraps his legs around the elder's waist. Yixing detaches their mouths and starts mouthing at his jaw, making Baekhyun smile. The elder makes his way down to one of Baekhyun's nipple, taking the nub in his mouth and sucking on it harshly. The action has the younger arching his back, his sense of touch heightened. He feels goosebumps breaking down all over his body as the elder continues sucking on his nipple. Cut off moans escape his lips as he grips on the tie harder.  
  
The elder moves to his other nipple, making Baekhyun let out a long moan. Every single roll of the elder's tongue makes Baekhyun twitch against his stomach. He knows that by now he is leaking precome. The elder pulls off with a loud pop, and comes back up to press his lips against Baekhyun's open mouth as they continue rutting against each other. Baekhyun lets out a loud moan when Yixing aligns there cocks together and starts moving against Baekhyun. It has the the younger thrashing underneath the elder, his sense of sight is blocked so his sense of touch is just _so_ heightened. He's never had anyone make him feel the way the elder makes him feel, that fact scares him _so_ much.  
  
Baekhyun jerks his hips into the elder's hand, moaning when the elder does the same and their cocks rub against each other so gracefully. "You look so good baby," Yixing gasps out, kissing Baekhyun in the cheek gently. The younger man hums and bites his bottom lip, it stops him from saying something stupid.  
  
He knows he could come like that, his dick rubbing against Yixing's, that would make him happy. But, he wants to feel the elder, he _needs_ it. "Xing stop, I don't wanna come yet," Baekhyun says, stopping himself from moving against the elder any further.  
  
Yixung stops his movements and presses one kiss against Baekhyun's kiss swollen ones, and starts leaving a trail a kisses until he comes face to face with the younger's cock. Baekhyun chokes off a moan as he feels the elder take a hold of his aching member and places kisses from the base to tip, making the secretary shiver. He nearly losses his mind when the elder takes him into his mouth. Yixing's tongue feels amazing on him, it laps at the precome that drips out of Baekhyun.  
  
The younger curls his fingers as he feels the elder trace a vein on the underside of his cock. " _God_ , _Yixing_ that feels so good," Baekhyun chokes out. His hips involuntarily snap forward as the elder hums around him. Baekhyun is about to to compliment the elder again, but it's cut short as his boss takes him all the way down to the base. " _Shit_ ," Baekhyun hisses out. The elder has the nerve to laugh when the younger's  dick is inside his mouth, causing Baekhyun to feel the vibrations. Yixing bobs his head up and down and even though Baekhyun can't see him the younger knows he looks so pretty. His lips stretched around the younger's cock, swollen from their kisses and the amazing blowjob he is giving Baekhyun. The secretary can picture his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, the way he scrunches them up when he reads over an important file. Baekhyun smiles at the picture he has painted in his mind, it's a masterpiece.  
  
"Stop," Baekhyun manages to get out when be feels the elder pick up his pace. Yixing bobs his head a couple of more times before pulling off with an obscene sound.  
  
"What happened?" Yixing asks, kissing Baekhyun.  
  
"I want you to stretch, so you can fuck me," Baekhyun answers and puckers up his lips so the elder can kiss him again. Yixing laughs at the action, but still leans down to kiss the waiting secretary.  
  
"Want me to eat you out again?" Yixing asks, kissing Baekhyun on the cheek.  
  
"Another time, right now I want your fingers in me," Baekhyun moans out when the elder strokes his cock.  
  
"Where do you keep the lube?"  
  
"Right nightstand, top drawer," Baekhyun hears as the elder rummages through the drawer in search of the lube. In no time does he feel one of the elder's finger circle his rim. The younger clenches on nothing, causing the elder to let out a small laugh. "Hurry Xing," Baekhyun groans out, he doesn't know why Yixing is taking his sweet time. The elder presses a small kiss against Baekhyun's lips and inserts the first digit. Baekhyun lets out a sigh and tries grinding down on the finger,  but Yixing holds him still with his free hand. Baekhyun is about to complain about the ache his arms are starting to feel, but forgets about it when he feels the elder add a second finger. His legs spread further apart, letting the two fingers move further inside him. Baekhyun lets out moan after moan as he feels the elder stretch him, but he knows by experience that two fingers will not be enough.  
  
"Another one," Baekhyun moans out.  
  
"You sure? You're still not stretched enough for another one," Yixing asks as he curls his fingers inside Baekhyun. They are searching for that bundle of nerves that will have the younger melting beneath him.  
  
"Yes, _God_ , add another one," Baekhyun archs his back when Yixing manages to find his sweet spot. The elder chuckles, but complies. It it isn't long before Yixing adds the third finger and stretches him _so_ good while rubbing his prostate. Baekhyun curls his toes into the sheets, head thrown backwards as Yixing moves his fingers inside and out of him. He knows his hands are already white, but he keeps on pulling at the restraints harder as Yixing relentlessly grazes his sweet spot.  
  
" _Fuck me please,"_ Baekhyun begs, lips parted from the moans and groans that spill out. He feels the elder pick up his speed, and the familiar pool of heat forms at the base of his stomach. Baekhyun gasps and moans out everytime the elder hits his spot.  
  
The younger is about to be done when Yixing pulls his fingers out," not yet." Baekhyun is about to protest when he hears the sound of the cap of the lube open. The younger lets out a satisfied moan, that Yixing swallows with his kiss, when the elder pushes the head into the ring of muscle. Baekhyun wraps his legs around the elder's waist as he sinks all the way until his hips are flushed onto the swell of Baekhyun's ass.  
  
" _Finally_ ," Baekhyun lets out. A smile painting his lips. Yixing laughs his beautiful laugh that makes Baekhyun feel something in his stomach, and leans down to kiss the younger. Baekhyun cranes his head up to kiss the elder deeply, loving the way his lips feel against the latter's. Baekhyun lets out a moan and moves his head to the side as Yixing pulls out and slams back in. The younger shakes beneath the elder, lips agape as a loud moan erupts from his throat.  
  
"You feel amazing Baek," Yixing moans out as he picks up his speed. His thrusts are precise, looking for the certain spot that will have Baekhyun falling apart. The elder mouths against his jaw, hips fluidly thrusting into Baekhyun.  
  
The younger spreads his legs even further apart," _fuck_ , you're so fucking flexible. I love it," Yixing says as he feels his cock go in further. Baekhyun lets out a breathless moan, head thrown to the back as he lets out small whimpers.  
  
" _Please Yixing,"_ Baekhyun doesn't even know what he is even asking for, he just needs something.  
  
"Okay," somehow Yixing seems to figure out what Baekhyun is asking for and connects their lips. It's not like their other kisses they have shared tonight. This one is slow, sweet, tender, and everything Baekhyun is _so_ afraid of. Yixng never slows down his pace as he nips at Baekhyun's bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth. The younger feels one of the elder's hands lift his hips a little, grabbing a random pillow and setting it beneath his hips. Baekhyun feels as Yixing brackets his head with his arms, he lets out a stangled moan at the new angle. He feels Yixing's whole length stretching his so good, he feels as the head catches on his rim when the elder pulls out only to slam back in.  
  
The secretary clenches around the head when he feels it catch on his rim again. The action earns him a groan from Yixing," _fuck_. I'm about to fuck you into this mattress." Baekhyun feels the elder settle his face down against his neck.  
  
"Shit!" He screams as Yixing picks up his pace. The elder is ramming into him without mercy, his cock hitting where Baekhyun feels it the most.  Yixing roams his body with one of his hands, leaving open mouthed kisses to the younger's neck. Everywhere Yixing touches makes Baekhyun feel like his body is lit up. His arms ache, he's sensitive, his fingers are cramping up, but Baekhyun doesn't care, not when he has Yixing making him feel so good. He tries telling Yixing how good he feels, but moans and whimpers are the only things that come out of him.  
  
His cock is trapped between his and Yixing's body, he wants to be touched so bad, but Yixing is so focused on tearing him up. He doesn't know how long they've been at it, all he knows is that he is covered in sweat and Yixing is making him feel so good. "I'm close," is all Baekhyun can say. His throat hurts, and his whole body is begging him to rest. He feels kisses being left on his cheek, it causes the younger to blush. He hears his heartbeat in his ears, the blood rushing up to his head. Everything feels so surreal,  like a dream. A fantastic dream that Baekhyun never wants to wake up from.  
  
"Me too baby, me too," Yixing whispers, sounding just as fucked out like Baekhyun.  
  
The younger smiles and turns his head to search for Yixing's lips. He happily sighs when he feels those lips he's come to enjoy capture his. A small gasp leaves his lips when he feels the elder wrap a hand around his cock. Yixing takes the opportunity to push his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth. Tracing it, memorizing it, and sucking the breath right out of the younger's lungs. It takes two strokes to his dick and Baekhyun comes with Yixing's name falling from his lips like a prayer.  
  
His whole body shakes and his muscles contract. " _Baekhyun_ ," Yixing moans out when he feels the younger squeeze around him. Baekhyun clenches again, wanting to make Yixing come already. The elder attaches their lips and fucks into Baekhyun four more times before finally coming. The younger sighs when he feels the elder spill inside of him. Yixing contines riding out his orgasm, Baekhyun hisses when it becomes too much.  
  
"Baekhyunnie," Yixing whispers when he collapses on top of Baekhyun. The younger hums and happily sighs when he feels the elder untie him. He immediately groans out in pain when his arms fall to his sides. "You did so good," Yixing continues and takes the blindfold off. Baekhyun blinks a couple of times until his vision focuses on Yixing who is looking at him with fondness in his eyes. For a couple of seconds he forgets about everything. He forgets about how sweaty he feels, and his come drying between them, and Yixing still being inside him. He forgets about everything except Yixing, who is leaning forward to kiss him so tenderly.  
  
Baekhyun clears his throat when he feels the atmosphere turn into something his is afraid of acknowledging. "Yixing move, I can't breathe," Baekhyun says as Yixing places kisses all over his face.  
  
"Sorry," Yixing says and moves out and off Baekhyun. The shift has the two of them letting out a moan. "Come here," the elder says, opening his arms. The younger hesitates but moves to slip into Yixing's side. He turns around to face away from Yixing, and the elder takes the opportunity to slip his hand around the younger's waist. Baekhyun is about to fall asleep when he hears the elder whisper in his ear," it's time to wake up Baek."  
  
"What?" Baekhyun asks, looking over his shoulder to stare at Yixing.  
  
"Wake up," is the last thing the elder says before Baekhyun hears an alarm going off.  
  
Baekhyun sits up straight and turns off the alarm with a groan. He looks down to see the front of his boxers wet. The secretary groans out and pulls himself out of bed, he wakes up the same way everyday for the past week. Every dream starts with Yixing and Baekhyun somehow finding their way to his apartment, and it ends the same way with Baekhyun tucked against Yixing. Baekhyun grabs a pair of boxers thrown on the floor and head to the bathroom. He hisses when he touches his dick, it's so sensitive. He doesn't know why he's been having weird sex dreams about his boss, Baekhyun absolutely hates him with all his being. Maybe it's the fact that it's been a week since he last got some action, but Baekhyun doesn't dwell on it as he steps out of the shower. The secretary stares at himself in the mirror, observing the marks still on his neck. They aren't bad anymore, only about five of them are left, but he knows he will still need to wear a turtleneck for atleast three more days until all of them go away.  
  
Baekhyun lets out a sigh and runs his hand through his wet hair, "get it together." His eyes wander to the photo sitting on top of the counter. A picture of Huangji laughing while Baekhyun stares at him with his signature rectangular shape smile painting his lips. His lips quiver a little as he stares at the picture for more than twenty seconds, Chanyeol took the picture saying that everyone could see how in love they were by just seeing the picture. A bitter smile makes its way to his lips, he's never had luck in love. Baekhyun closes his eyes and smiles to himself.  
  
Baekhyun dries his hair and exits the bathroom, he looks around his room until he finds a grey turtleneck sweater and white pants. He reminds himself to clean his room before Haneul comes. Chanyeol and him are suppose to pick him up today at the bus station, his mother called him ten times yesterday just to remind him.  
  
He starts to prepare breakfast for himself and Chanyeol, Baekhyun wakes up earlier than his friend so he can take his time getting ready. The secretary takes comfort in the silence, enjoying the way the sun starts seeping into the apartment. Light yellows and oranges painting the room like a if it's their canvas.  
  
Baekhyun finishes eating and heads back to his room, styling his hair a little and moving to collect his things. He moves around the room in a sluggish pace, his bed inviting him in to rest. He almost does, but the reminder that he has to get his boss coffee stops him. Baekhyun grabs a sticky note from his drawer and writes down _I made breakfast for you,  don't forget we have to pick up Haneul today._ He sticks it on the fridge, grabs his keys, and exits the apartment. A gush of air greets him when he makes it outside, making a pink flush tint his cheeks.  
  
"I'll have the usual Taeyong," Baekhyun tells the young, pretty boy that is behind the counter at Chanyeol's shop. Said boy gives him a thumbs up and moves to prepare the drink. Baekhyun is about to make conversation with the boy, but his phone rings. "Mom, what is it?" Baekhyun asks, making his way to sit down on one of the booths facing his workplace.  
  
"I wanted to call to remind you to pick up Haneul this afternoon," Baekhyun hears his mom say, pans being moved around being heard in the background.  
  
"I know mom, yesterday you called me ten times to remind me," Baekhyun says, amusement in his voice.  
  
"I'm just making sure Baek. You know you forget stuff."  
  
"I'm not going to forget a person mom."  
  
"You forgot your brother in the park once," his mom reminds him.  
  
"I was six, and he shouldn't have tried running after a freaking squirrel," Baekhyun defends himself. He hears a hum come from the ofher side of the phone, and moves to the pick up counter to get Yixing's coffee. He gives Taeyong a thanks and a smile before balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder. Baekhyun successfully opens the door, and walks across to his workplace.  
  
"Your grandma misses you," his mom says when he makes it into the company. Baekhyun watches as Irene and Seulgi look up from their computers, he knows they want to say something but he quickly gives them a smile and goes into an elevator.  
  
"I miss her too," Baekhyun sighs as he clicks the button for the sixth floor.  
  
"It's been almost three months since you last saw her Baek," his mom says sadly.  
  
"I know mom, but I've been trying to pull myself together," he makes his way to his desk and sits down. He turns on his computer and checks his e-mail. He has atleast twenty e-mails to go through. "I'm not going to be able to see her this month either, my new job is sort of a lot."  
  
"Next month is her birthday, and she wants you to be there."  
  
"I know mom, but I don't know if I'll be able to make it. Mr. Zhang has his schedule booked for the next four months," Baekhyun tries explaining.  
  
"Ask for some days off."  
  
"It's not that easy, I'm his secretary/P.A. which means I can't just take days off whenever I want," Baekhyun signs. He wants to see his grandma and his family, but he just started working again and he doesn't want to ask for days this early on.  
  
"You haven't even seen your brother Baek. Baekbeom misses you and Soomi is getting so big already," his mother coos at the mention of his sister in law.  
  
"She's five months pregnant mom what do you expect," Baekhyun chuckles at his mother.  
  
"I expect for you to come and visit your family next month."  
  
Baekhyun gets up and stares out a window, letting out a sign as his mother's words sink in. The last time he saw his brother was when he gave his family the news about his wife being pregnant. Realization hits him, he hasn't seen his brother for five months, a sad feeling creeps into him. He doesn't have much time to think about it as he sees Yixing get out of a car and making his way inside the building. "Mom I have to go Mr. Zhang is literally in the buliding."  
  
"Now wait a minu-" Baekhyun hears his mom start to speak.  
  
"Gotta go bye. Love you," Baekhyun hangs up and makes his way to grab the coffee and stand in front of his desk. He quickly opens up Yixing's schedule for today and waits for his boss to get out from the elevator. The floor only has three people in it, everyone comes to work later than Baekhyun. He hears the familiar ding of the elevator and waits until the doors open for him to start moving. " Good morning Mr. Zhang," he says with a forced smile.  
  
"It was up until right now," Yixing answers and takes the coffee right out of Baekhyun's hands.  
  
"Do you wake up an ass?" Baekhyun asks as he glares at his boss.  
  
"Everytime I see you is when my jerk side comes out."  
  
"You assho-"  
  
"Are you going to tell me what my schedule looks like for today or are you just going to stand there all day," his boss cuts him off when they enter his office.  
  
Baekhyun counts to ten before continuing to talk," you have a meeting with the director of Star Publishing in an hour. After that you go straight to meet up with Mr. Kim from Kim Entertainment. You'll come back and be in your office for two hours then you'll be going to the sixteenth floor to meet up with the board of directors to see Sehun's new app design. You also need to look over the files I left in your desk yesterday, so you do that after you come back from seeing Sehun's new app design," Baekhyun says, looking over his bosses schedule.  
  
"Cancel my meeting with Mr. Kim," Yixing says, causing Baekhyun to stare at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Mr. Zhang, he has been trying to arrange a meeting with you for the past two weeks, according to Kyungsoo. You won't be able to meet with him for atleast another month," Baekhyun states, looking at Yixing in the eyes.  
  
"I know, but I'm telling you to cancel the meeting," his boss just says and turns back to his computer.  
  
"What excuse am I suppose to give him this time," Baekhyun sighs.  
  
"That's your job to figure out."  
  
"I think it's important to meet up with him Mr. Zhang."  
  
"I've been doing this for two years already Mr. Byun, I think I know what I'm doing," Yixing answers as he stares at Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun wants to roll his eyes, but just puts on a fake smile," fine, as you wish sir. Is there anything else that I can do for you?"  
  
"That's all I'll  call you later if I need anything else," Yixing dismisses him. Baekhyun bows his head a little and heads out of the office.  
  
"Soo, why is it that Yixing always cancels on Mr. Kim from Kim Entertainment?" Baekhyun asks the shorter man as he sits down on his chair.  
  
"Morning to you too Baek," Kyungsoo says smiling at the elder. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and stares at Kyungsoo, waiting for the other to say something else. "You're not going to stop staring at me until I tell you right?" Kyungsoo asks, and Baekhyun just keeps on staring at the accountant. Kyungsoo lets out a sigh," fine, I don't know Baek. To be completely honest I just don't know. All I know is that everytime Mr. Kim calls to set up a meeting, Yixing seems to tense up and cancel the meeting."  
  
Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo and is about to ask him another question when the accountant stops him with a hand. "Baekhyun what I've learned from being Yixing's best friend and from working with him for two years already, is to just stop questioning things. You'll give yourself a headache is you keep thinking about things," Kyungsoo states, and turns to face his computer. Baekhyun chews on his bottom lip, and opens his e-mail.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kim, this is Byun Baekhyun Mr. Zhang's new secretary we spoke two days ago. I am calling to let you know that Mr. Zhang won't be able to meet up with you today," Baekhyun says, hoping Mr. Kim won't ask him questions.  
  
"I've been trying to arrange a meeting with him for the past weeks," Mr. Kim says desperately on the other line.  
  
"Mr. Zhang knows that, and he apologizes for the inconvenience."  
  
"I don't need an apology I need a meeting Mr. Byun," Mr. Kim lets out. "What reason is he using this time around to cancel?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kim, but more important matters came up," Baekhyun lies through his teeth.  
  
"What's more important than meeting with one of the most important companies Zhang Corporations is involved with." Baekhyun can hear the anger laced on the other man's voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that kind of information. It's a private matter," Baekhyun says as he rubs his temple. A headache approaching in full speed.  
  
"Mr. Byun, Yixing and I have been doing this little dance way before he even became the CEO of Zhang Corporations. Just let him know that we have to see each other whether he likes it or not," the other man says, causing Baekhyun's interest to peek.  
  
"I'll give him your message Mr. Kim, I'm sorry again and have a good day," Baekhyun says.  
  
"Likewise Mr. Byun," Baekhyun hears the other man say before hanging up.  
  
"I'm glad I don't have to deal with angry businessmen, or women, anymore," Kyungsoo says from beside Baekhyun.  
  
"I can't believe you were his secretary and an accountant. How did you do it?"  
  
"Yixing knows not to piss me off, he's known me for over five years. He knows not to mess with me," Kyungsoo says matter of factly.  
  
"There's another thing I'm curious about. How the hell are you still his friend?" Baekhyun asks, curiosity clear in his voice.  
  
Kyungsoo laughs," I told you this before, he's not like this once you get to know him. You just need to break down the walls he's build. Everything changed when he got made CEO." Baekhyun sees as a solemn look crosses Kyungsoo's features.  
  
"You talk about him becoming the CEO as if it's the worst thing to ever happen to him," Baekhyun states.  
  
"Because it is, and I can see it in your eyes that you want to ask why, but I'm not going to tell you. It's not my place to say anything," Kyungsoo says, waving his hand at Baekhyun to stop him from asking questions. Baekhyun lets out a huff, but turns to look at his computer. The secretary manages to get through five e-mails about various things before he notices that Yixing has a meeting in twenty minutes.  
  
"Mr. Joon, please bring the car up front," Baekhyun quickly says as he rushes up the stairs. The secretary doesn't even bother knocking on the door," Yixing hurry we have to meet Mr. Song from Star Publishing in like twenty minutes," Baekhyun lets out, his voice breathless.  
  
Yixing stares at Baekhyun with shocked eyes, wondering why he just decided to enter without knocking first. Baekhyun notices the lingering question and picks up a finger and says," we don't have time, now hurry up." Yixing gets up from his desk, shock still evident in his face. Baekhyun wants to laugh, but starts walking faster to the elevator.  
  
"To Star Publishing Mr. Joon," Baekhyun lets the driver know where to take them as he gets into the back of the car. The driver gives him a thumbs up and starts to move the car. Baekhyun lets out a relaxed sigh and lets his back hit the seat. He brings his hand to his face and covers his eyes. Today is definitely not his day. Baekhyun hears Yixing clear his throat beside him, "what?" Baekhyun asks when he sees his boss staring at him.  
  
"You didn't knock," Yixing answers.  
  
"I was not going to waste time. We take atlest fifteen minutes to get to Star Publishing," Baekhyun says, staring at his boss.  
  
"No one has ever done that. Only Soo, but that's because he's my best friend," Yixing states as he gazes back at Baekhyun.  
  
"Do you really want to fight right now?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"You know not everytime I talk to you means that I want to fight," Yixing says back.  
  
"Really because everytime I say something you have to turn it into an argument."  
  
"Because you never know when to stop."  
  
"Stop. You mean I don't let you have the last word."  
  
"See, you're doing it right now. I didn't even say anything that would possibly turn into an argument, but here you are, angry," Yixing says.  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes," oh please, everything you say to me you say it with the intention of starting an argument."  
  
"You don't know me Baekhyun, so you don't know what my intentions are," Yixing says in a low voice.  
  
"Mr. playboy who sleeps around with everyone he lays eyes on just because he is handsome and rich. Thinks he can get away with speaking rudely to others because he has money. Trust me Yixing I know you," Baekhyun forgets that there is still another person inside the car.  
  
"You don't know nothing Baekhyun. So don't try and tell me that you do, because you just don't," Yixing says, and it's the first time that Baekhyun hears actual anger laced in his voice.  
  
The secretary holds his breath until he hears someone else say," we're here Mr. Zhang and Mr. Byun."  
  
Yixing clears his throat and steps out of the car first. Baekhyun tells the driver a small thanks before stepping out too. "Let's go," Yixing says in a cold tone. Baekhyun wants to apologize, but Yixing doesn't even turn around to see if he's behind him.  
  
"We're here to see Mr. Song," Baekhyun tells the girl at the front desk. Yixing stands beside him, staring at the wall behind the girl.  
  
"Ah yes, Mr. Zhang. Mr. Song is waiting for you on the fourth floor," the girl says. Baekhyun watches as the girl blushes when she lays eyes on his boss. Yixing doesn't say anything as he moves to step into an elevator. The ride to the fourth floor is awkward and Baekhyun can cut the tension with a knife, but before he can even open his mouth to say anything the doors open.  
  
Yixing is the first to step out, and Baekhyun follows close behind. "Yixing, it's so nice to see you again," says a man as he hugs the CEO.  
  
"Nice to see you too Jihwan," Yixing says back with a smile as he hugs the older man. Baekhyun sees the way Yixing's eyes sparkle upon seeing the man. It makes the secretary wish his boss would light up upon seeing him too.  
  
"Come on, we have a lot to discuss," the older man says, slinging an arm around Yixung and pulling him into a room. Baekhyun quietly follows and stands next to his boss. "You must be Yixing's new secretary," Mr. Song says extending his hand.  
  
"Byun Baekhyun, nice to meet you," Baekhyun bows and takes the other's hand.  
  
"You're a brave soul for working with this one. He can be quite, what's a good word to describe him?"  
  
"An ass," Baekhyun says, earning himself a glare from Yixing and a laugh from Mr. Song.  
  
"I like him Yixing, keep him," the older man says as he wipes a tear.  
  
Baekhyun smiles proudly while Yixing groans," I'm sure you didn't want to meet with me to make fun of me with my secretary."  
  
"Such a kill joy Yixingie," the older mans tsks, but proceeds to sit down on the round table that's in the middle of the room. He gestures Yixing and Baekhyun to do the same. "A new intern came to me about two day ago with a new idea for a book," Mr. Song says.  
  
"I don't know how this conerns me, I'm only interested in how much your company makes in sales," Yixing replies.  
  
"Oh, but you see this does concern you."  
  
"Why, are you afraid the new book won't sell?"  
  
"On the contrary, I believe that if the intern gets my approval, this book will be one of our highest sellers.  It's a topic a lot of people are curious about," Mr. Song chuckles.  
  
"Then I don't see the problem. Give the intern your approval," Yixing says, leaning back on the chair.  
  
"It's an autobiography Yixing," Mr. Sing finally says.  
  
"I still don't see how this conc-" Yixing gets cut off by the older man.  
  
"It would be about Leo," the older man says. Baekhyun watches as Yixing seems to tense up.  His jaw becoming sharper, and his gaze faltering.  
  
"Who's idea was it?" Yixing asks with anger hidden his voice.  
  
"The intern I told you about, his name is Mino, he called Leo and asked if he would be interested in writing an autobiography," Mr. Song explains.  
  
Yixing lets out a mocking laugh," he's a writer now." Baekhyun's interest in now peeked.  
  
"Yixing, if you don't want for us to continue with this idea. I will tell everyone to drop it and find new writers," Mr. Song pauses. "You know I will always be by your side when this topic is brought up."  
  
"If you believe that this whole thing will be good for your company then go on ahead and proceed with it. I'm not going to stand in your way," Yixing says in his regular cold voice. Any kind of emotion hard to read on his face. Mr. Song gives his boss a sad smile and the duo continue to another topic. Baekhyun blocks them out and watches as the tension from earlier is still evident in Yixing's face. He wants to ask questions, but Yixing will only glare at him and tell him to shut up.  
  
A certain topic gets his attention," did you hear about Jung Eunyoo?" Mr. Song asks Yixing who looks interested in the conversation now.  
  
"No, what happened?"  
  
"He's trying to marry Krystal off."  
  
"What about Jessica, isn't she older?" Yixing asks.  
  
"She's already promised to another. She fell in love and got engaged about three months ago," Mr. Song says.  
  
"Why does he want to marry her off?"  
  
"Something is going on with that company, I think they are going bankrupt. Apparently he already has eligible bachelors in sight. Rich, handsome, and young; I hear you are part of those candidates," Mr. Song says, pointing at Yixing. Baekhyun watches a look of panic pass through Yixing's eyes.  
  
"I doubt it, my father and Mr. Jung have never seen eye to eye. If he has to deal with Mr. Jung becoming part of the family he would die," Yixing says, but Baekhyun notices the uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"It would be a great business move if it does happen.  Jung Enterprise is still a powerful company, if the merge happens your father could take over the company," Mr. Song says. "The same thing goes for Eunyoo, if the marriage happens Zhang Corporations will help his company a lot."  
  
"You're thinking about it too much Jihwan, I'm sure Eunyoo already has someone in mind. Someone he actually gets along with."  
  
"Mhm, you're probably right. I heard Kim Jinwoo is also a part of that list. The two companies have been friends for a long time,  but then again no one can reach the level of power that _your_ company has," Mr. Song says, relaxing on the chair.  
  
A look of realization passes through Yixing's face, but it quickly disappears. Baekhyun decides that maybe it's time to get going," I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Zhang you have a meeting with Mr. Lee from Lee Bookstore in about thirty minutes. We have to get going."  
  
Yixing gives him a grateful look," ah yes, Minyoo. I'll see you some other time Jihwan," Yixing and Baekhyun both get up and bow. Mr. Song gives them a wave and steps into an elevator.  
  
The elevator ride and the ride back to the company is filled with silence. Baekhyun wants to apologize for his comment earlier, but Yixing stares out the window, ignoring Baekhyun. Yixing makes his way to his office without sparing Baekhyun a second glance.  
  
"What crawled up your ass?" Kyungsoo asks when Baekhyun dramatically sighs and plops down on his chair.  
  
"I think I made Yixing mad."  
  
"I thought with you just breathing got him mad. Everytime he looks at you he has this annoyed look on his face," Kyungsoo says, laughing when Baekhyun rolls his eyes.  
  
"I know, but this is different. He didn't even insult my outfit today," Baekhyun whines.  
  
"Stop whining, isn't it a good thing that he isn't bothering you," Kyungsoo flicks his forehead.  
  
"Yes, but what if he makes my job more miserable," Baekhyun tries justifying.  
  
"Well then, I'm glad I'm not in your shoes," Kyungsoo laughs.  
  
An hour passes and Baekhyun realizes it's time for lunch," Mr. Zhang, what would you want me to order for lunch?" Baekhyun asks when Yixing picks up the phone.  
  
"I'm going to go out and eat today," Yixing replies.  
  
"Do you want me to call and have your order ready for when you arrive?"  
  
"No, that won't be necessary."  
  
"Okay, if you need anything just call," Baekhyun finishes.  
  
Kyungsoo laughs at him before pulling him out of his chair and into an elevator. "Stop moping I got your favorite chicken burger."  
  
"I'm not moping," Baekhyun lets out.  
  
"Whatever you say," Kyungsoo singsongs. Baekhyun lightly punches him in the arm.  
  
"Did Chanyeol come to harass you while I was gone?" Baekhyun asks when they get to the cafeteria.  
  
"Yeah, he mentioned something about you guys getting a new roomate today," Kyungsoo says as he takes the burgers out of a bag.  
  
"Ex crush,"Baekhyun says opening his coke.  
  
Kyungsoo straightens and stares at Baekhyun with wide eyes," Chanyeol's?"  
  
"No mine, but I'm glad to know you care about his ex crushes," Baekhyun winks at the younger.  
  
"Whatever, when are you guys going to go pick him up?"  
  
"Actually in two hours, I'm going to ask Yixing if I can take a break really quick."  
  
"Good luck with that, Yixing doesn't let any of his secretaries have breaks," Kyungsoo chuckles.  
  
"Yes well he can ch-" Baekhyun gets inturrupted when he hears someone scream his name.  
  
"Byun Baekhyun, my man, is that you," Baekhyun winces when he hears the screech. He nearly chokes on his coke when he feels someone pat his back hard.  
  
"What the hell Jongdae," Baekhyun spits out after he regains his breath. Sehun, Jongin, and Kyungsoo laughing at him. Jongdae pats his back again and grabs a handful of fries. Baekhyun slaps him on the head before glaring at the other three people on the table.  
  
Baekhyun became close with the three new arrivals to the table around his second day. Sehun helped him navigate his way through the designer quarters when Yixing sent him to deliver some files. After that he started seeing the younger everywhere he went. Everyone at the office seemed to love him, especially Irene.  
  
He met Jongin when he accidentally messed up his computer when he got mad at his boss. Yixing had sent him a bunch of e-mails when he was suppose to be done with his job. He ended up staying three hours overtime, causing him to click on a bunch of random keys. Jongin was on call, so he nicely helped Baekhyun solve his issue.  
  
The secretary met Jongdae when he was at the nurses office. Baekhyun and Yixing were arguing over a stapler when his boss decided to staple Baekhyun's finger onto the file. To make matters worse, Yixing laughed and called Kyungsoo to escort him to a nurse. Kyungsoo laughed and called him an idiot before leaving him sitting down on a bed. Jongdae entered the nurses office on a wheelchair. The duo had stared at each other,  Baekhyun having a staple removed from his finger and Jongdae having his ankle checked. Jongdae was the first to break eye contact by laughing his loud laugh, Baekhyun followed. Baekhyun learned that Jongdae was in charge of the interns, and the corporate trainings. His ankle got hurt when he decided to challenge an intern named Johnny to a skateboard competition. Johnny ended up being the victor while Jongdae ended up with a twisted ankle.  
  
"I saw Yixing practically run out of the office like five minutes ago," Sehun comments, grabbing his burger and drink.  
  
"He's probably going to go meet up with someone," Jongin says and leans his head onto Sehun's shoulder.  
  
"You as well as I know Jongin is that Yixing does _not_ hit it twice," Sehun says, and Jongin pouts.  
  
"Everyone is talking about you," Jongdae says as he pokes Baekhyun's cheeks.  
  
"What do you mean?" Baekhyun swats the hand away.  
  
"Everyone knows about Yixing and his secretaries. No one has actually made it a whole week. You're like some kind of mystical creature," Jongdae says and takes a bite from his burger.  
  
"He's not wrong. I heard Jungkook and Taehyung talking about it today when they were looking over some game designs," Sehun pipes in.  
  
"The whole company is talking about it. I heard even the board of directors and Yixing's father talk about it," Jongdae says again.  
  
"Are you guys still in high school, that you guys find it interesting listening to rumors," Kyungsoo finally speaks, punching Jongin in the arm.  
  
"It's not gossip when it's true," Jongin says and covers his arm when Kyungsoo threatens to punch him again.  
  
"Just because we aren't talking about your suitor, Chanyeol, it doesn't mean that we are gossipers," Jongdae says, earning himself a glare from Kyungsoo.  
  
Baekhyun just continues eating and listening to his friends take jabs at each other.  
  
"Speaking of gossip. I heard Irene is gonna ask you to a coffee date sometime next week," Baekhyun tells Sehun. He watches as both Sehun and Jongin nearly choke on their drinks.  
  
"Who said that?" Sehun asks frantically.  
  
"Seulgi did when I took her some candy," Baekhyun says.  
  
"When is she going to ask me?"  
  
"Seulgi didn't say, but I don't know why you just don't  tell her you're gay and dating Jongin." Sehun and Jongin turn red and their mouths open and close like fishes.  
  
"You guys are dating," Jongdae screeches beside him.  
  
"Shut up Dae. Keep it down," Sehun tries keeping Jongdae quiet. But the latter keeps on talking.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell and I'm like your best friend," Jongdae says.  
  
"You would be the last person I would tell, are you kidding me. Dae you can't keep a secret even if your life depended on it," Sehun lets out. Jongdae's mouth hangs open, and Jongin shoves a fry in it. "How did you even know we were dating?" Sehun asks, turning his attention to Baekhyun who is laughing at everything.  
  
"It's obvious, the way Jongin holds your hand when he thinks no one is looking, the way you stare fondly at Jongin when we catch him sleeping everywhere, also I was not fully out of the door when I heard you suggesting having sex in the storage closet." Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
" _Oh God,"_ Jongin groans, covering his face with his hands.  
  
"Baekhyun is right, you guys are not that discrete," Kyungsoo says. "I'm shocked Irene hasn't put two and two together to be honest."  
  
The group of friends continue eating and making fun of each other until their lunch break finishes. When Baekhyun makes it back to his desk his fingers itch to call Yixing. It's not that he is worried about Yixing being mad at him, it's just the fact that he doesn't want his job to get harder. That's his logic, but a small part inside the secretary hopes Yixing really isn't mad at him.  
  
"Stop thinking about it, and go prepare everything for the board meeting with Sehun," Kyungsoo says beside him. Baekhyun gets up and moves to the elevator, eyeing Yixing's office door one last time.  
  
Baekhyun gets to the top floor, and sees three girls sitting down on a desk. He quickly thinks of Irene and Seulgi and hopes that they won't ask him to many questions.  
  
"Hello, I would like to know which room is the meeting with Sehun going to take place in?" Baekhyun asks when he approaches on of the girls.  
  
"You must be Baekhyun, Mr. Zhang's new secretary," a pretty blonde girl says. "I'm Joy," she says extending her hand.  
  
"Hi, um, so which room is it?" Baekhyun asks again, he shakes her hand.  
  
"That'll be room 124H," the girl answers with a smile.  
  
"Thank you," Baekhyun.  
  
"I'm Mr. Zhang's father secretary. Just in case if you need anything else," Joy pauses. "This are Wendy and Yeri, also secretaries for Yixing's father." The two other girls give him a soft smile before continuing to look over some files. Baekhyun gives the trio a smile and a wave before moving to find the right conference room.  
  
Baekhyun takes his time setting everything up. From checking if there are enough chairs in the room for everyone who will attend, to setting up the computer Sehun will use to insert his USB in. Baekhyun sits down on the chair Yixing is going to use, it's the chair at the head to the table. It settles into Baekhyun that Yixing is the CEO, the secretary runs his hand through his hair groaning when he remembers what he said to Yixing. He wasn't looking for a fight, but the thought of talking to Yixing purely out of context is scary. It's scary because if Baekhyun talks to Yixing and he actually enjoys it, they may become friends and Baekhyun doesn't want that. The thought of becoming remotely close to Yixing is something that he is not willing to entertain. If his boss manages to break down the walls that Baekhyun himself has taken time to build, everything will end up a mess. That's why Baekhyun always finds a way to start an argument with Yixing, they can't become friends under no circumstances. He can't have what happened with Huangji happen again. Because something that Baekhyun has learned is that it doesn't matter how much you love someone, they all end up leaving. He wants to believe that not everyone leaves, but his experiences are not that great. He can't set himself up for failure, and becoming somewhat of a friend to Yixing is setting himself up for failure.  
  
Baekhyun picks up his head and pinches the bridge of his nose, blinking away the tears that threaten to come out. He gets out of the room and gives the three girls a small nod and a wave before entering an elevator. He checks the time and sees that about an hour is left for Yixing to meet the board of directors.  
  
"Is Yixing already in his office?" Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo when he sits down on his chair.  
  
"I think he's been there this whole time. Why?"  
  
"I have to ask for permission to go pick up Haneul in about twenty minutes."  
  
"Ask him right now, it'll take you some time to actually try and convince him to let you go," Kyungsoo says.  
  
"You're right," Baekhyun says and picks up the phone. He hears the line ring, but there is no answer. Maybe Yixing is ignoring him.  
  
"Did he answer?" Kyungsoo asks beside him.  
  
"No, I think he is ignoring me."  
  
"He's childish, go knock on his door and don't move until you get an answer."  
  
Baekhyun nods his head and heads to Yixing's office," Mr. Zhang, it's me Baekhyun. May I come in?" There is no answer so Baekhyun knocks again hoping that Yixing answers," Mr. Zhang?" Again there is no answer. Baekhyun let's out a breathe before grabbing the doorknob. He tries to open the door, but it's locked; Baekhyun takes out the key Kyungsoo gave him for Yixing's office because the CEO sometimes forgets to lock it.  
  
"Look I know that what I sa-" Baekhyun stops when he sees that there is no one inside the office. Panic settles in his stomach, he quickly takes out his phone and dials Yixing's number, he hears his bosses phone ring somewhere in the office.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," Baekhyun says as he searches for the phone. He hangs up when he finds it stuffed in a drawer, he wants to scream and curse at his boss because just where the hell is he. He has a freaking meeting in less than an hour and he decides to leave without his phone. When he lays his hands on Yixing he will personally strangle him.  
  
"Mr. Joon where did you drop Yixing at?" Baekhyun asks Yixing's driver as he descends the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Byun, but Mr. Zhang has not asked for my services," the driver answers.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Baekhyun groans out.  
  
"Would you like me to take you somewhere Mr. Byun?"  
  
"No, it's alright Mr. Joon," he hangs up and stops in front of Kyungsoo's desk.  
  
"Why do you look like if you're ready to commit murder?" Kyungsoo  asks as he stares at Baekhyun.  
  
"Because I am. This idiot left and didn't take his phone."  
  
"What do you mean left?"  
  
"He stepped out of this building without a second thought and left his phone behind."  
  
"You're his secretary, go find him," Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun a pointed look. The elder quickly gets himself together and moves to an elevator.  
  
"Where the hell are you Yixing?" Baekhyun asks himself as he drives around the block. He goes everywhere they went that day, the restaurants Yixing likes to go to, the stupid bar they met at, but there is no sign of his boss anywhere. He parks his car in front of a park that sits in front of the bar. Baekhyun walks around looking everywhere to search for any sort of sign of Yixing. The wind blows in his direction,  making his cheeks flush and his hair to be blown all over the place. He wants to scream to the four winds, and slap Yixing across the face because how dare he. Out of all the days to run away he decides today would be a great day. Baekhyun sits down on a bench overlooking a small pond, his lips start quivering and he doesn't even know why.  
  
"Don't cry Baekhyun, don't cry," he tells himself.  
  
"Why are you crying mister?" A soft voice asks beside him.  
  
Baekhyun turns his attention to the voice and looks around when he sees a small girl sitting down next to him. She looks to be around six, and her big round eyes are looking at him in curiosity.  
  
"Are you lost?" Baekhyun asks as he stares at the girl.  
  
"No, my mom is watching us," the girl points at a bench a couple of feet away from his. Sure enough there's a woman staring at them, waving when Baekhyun smiles at her.  
  
The little girl slides closer to him smiling up at him, "I saw you sitting down alone looking like you were about to cry and I asked my mom if I could come and talk to you. So, why are you crying?"  
  
Baekhyun laughs but decides to go along with it," I lost my boss."  
  
"Oh no, did he go up to the sky?" The little girl gasps.  
  
"No, I just can't find him," Baekhyun chuckles. The little girl seems to relax and soon enough she's smiling wide at him, showcasing her missing front tooth.  
  
"Did you try searching for him under your bed? Whenever I loose my kitty I always find her under my bed," the girl states.  
  
Baekhyun chuckles and pinches her cheeks," so cute, but he's not under my bed. He just makes me so mad you know."  
  
"Why?" Her soft tiny voice asks.  
  
Baekhyun looks at the little girl sitting next to him looking up at him with genuine concern. Here's this little human who probably believes that that world is made of rainbows, butterflies, and unicorns, yet concerned for a stranger she doesn't even know, and Baekhyun just needs someone. He needs to talk to someone who doesn't know him, who won't judge him, so he tells her everything; he keeps it pg ofcoarse. "That's how I ended up here, talking to a little girl who probably thinks I'm crazy. How dare he you know?"  
  
"I don't think you're crazy Mr. Baekhyun, I just think you're lonely," the girl says in a sad voice.  
  
"I think so too," his voice cracks.  
  
"Also if Mr. Yixing kissed your cheek first then maybe he likes you."  
  
"The only thing I've heard him say he likes is when I hurt myself," Baekhyun scoffs.  
  
"There's this guy in my class. He always pulls on my ponytail, steals my crayons, and pokes my cheeks repeatedly. I told my mommy about it and she laughed her pretty laugh and told me 'Abi, ask him tomorrow why he does it'. So, when I entered class the next day I was on a mission I stood in front of him and said 'hey Eunji, why are you always mean to me?'. Mr. Baekhyun his face turned so red it was like a tomato," the girl chuckles and Baekhyun finds himself chuckling with her. "He said 'because you're too pretty and nice and perfect and I want to hold your hand while we swing on the swingsets'.  I grabbed his hand and made him sit down next to him and we drew a picture together. Mr. Baekhyun what if Mr. Yixing wants to hold your hand while you two swing on the swingsets. Maybe all you have to do is grab his hand and draw a picture together," the girl finishes.  
  
Baekhyun stares at the child in awe, how can a small kid be so smart. "What if I'm afraid of swinging?" He asks in a tiny voice.  
  
"Just because your ex special person left, that doesn't mean your future special person will leave too," the little girl smiles at him and grabs his hand. "Don't be afraid to be the first one to grab the hand."  
  
"Abi, sweetheart, we have to go to your dance practice," Baekhyun hears a soft voice say. He picks up his head and finds a pretty lady looking at her daughter lovingly, black hair moving with the wind.  
  
"Okay mommy," Abi answers. She stands up and faces Baekhyun, a wide smile painting her soft features. The little girl stands on her tippy toes and hooks her arms around Baekhyun's neck. "Hold his hand Mr. Baekhyun," She whispers before going to her mother. The woman gives Baekhyun a smile before picking up her daughter. Abi gives him a last wave before burrying her face in her mother's neck.  
  
Baekhyun is pulled out of his trance when he hears his phone ring," how do you want to do it? Do we take your car or mine?" Baekhyun hears Chanyeol ask.  
  
"Actually can you pick Haneul up yourself," Baekhyun says and gets up from the bench and makes his way to his car.  
  
"Why? Did Yixing not let you gave a break?"  
  
"I lost him Yeol. Idiot left somehwere and didn't take his phone, now I have to find him," Baekhyun laughs.  
  
"Dude, if you don't find him you're probably going to end up in jail, " Chanyeol says.  
  
"Are you trying to make me feel better?  Because if you are it's not working," Baekhyun turns on the car and stars pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
"I'm just pointing out the facts. Imagine the headlines 'secretary loses powerful CEO in Seoul'. You're going to be famous," Baekhyun hears his friend laugh on the other side.  
  
"Shut up and go get Haneul before I go pick you up and throw you into the Han River," Baekhyun says and hangs up. Another mindless ten minutes pass by of Baekhyun just driving around, he notices that it's almost time for the meeting to start. He has to find Yixing now.  
  
He's about to give up all hope when he recieves a text from Kyungsoo, _go to 112 Oke Street. There's going to be a studio enter room ten, Yixing is there_. Baekhyun wants to call Kyungsoo up and yell at him because he knew where Yixing was all along. He can't waste anymore time, so he immediately drives to the address Kyungsoo gave him. Baekhyun runs into the studio, legs burning and his mind screaming to find Yixing. The elder doesn't even realize Baekhyun has entered the room. He's immersed in his dancing, music ringing all around the room, sweat is running down his face and body; it causes Baekhyun's breath to hitch. His fingers itching to touch, and feel the muscles move just like he did that night.  
  
It's picturesque the way Yixing moves. Body moving fluidly with the beat of the song, hips moving with a purpose. Baekhyun wants to take his phone out and record everything, but the camera won't do Yixing any justice. Minutes pass until the song ends and Yixing falls to the floor. He lays there, breathing heavy, and face hidden in the crook of his arm. Baekhyun moves slowly and lays down next to him.  
  
"You forgot your phone idiot," Baekhyun breaks the silence. Waiting for Yixing to finally look at him.  
  
"I left it behind on purpose," Yixing answers after he regains his breath.  
  
"You have a meeting to get too."  
  
"I lost track of time."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"Of course you can, you wouldn't be here if you didn't."  
  
Baekhyun bites down the comment bubbling up on his throat. Instead he says," I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to upset you." His pride is screaming at him to take it back, to stop apologizing.  
  
Baekhyun is confused when he hears Yixing laugh beside him. Chest rising up and down as his boss laughs," I wasn't really upset. I've said it before Baekhyun, I don't care what you think about me. I just wanted to make you suffer for a while," Yixing pauses to contine to laugh. "Why would I be mad when everything you said was true. I can do whatever I want because I have money. Ah, the power money gives you," Yixing finishes.  
  
That little girl could've not been more wrong, Baekhyun does not want to hold his hand while they swing. In fact he wants to tie Yixing up in a swing and leave him there for pigeons to poop on him. It still doesn't stop the surge of calmness that passes through him when he hears Yixing say he is not mad at him.  
  
"Why are you here?" Baekhyun knows it's a risky question, they aren't even acquaintances.  
  
"Dancing helps me distress," Yixing answers, shrugging his shoulders. "I needed to get away for a couple of minutes."  
  
"Minutes, Yixing you were gone for almost two hours. Did you even eat?"  
  
"Like I said, I lost track of time. Yes I did," Yixing answers and points to a bag of takeout on the corner. "I'm guessing Kyungsoo told you about this place." Baekhyun nods his head. "He is banned from coming here, it was suppose to be our secret," Yixing says.  
  
"Why?" Baekhyun asks before he even thinks about it.  
  
"What's up with you asking too many questions today?"  
  
"I've only asked like five."  
  
"Exactly, too many."  
  
Baekhyun groans and picks himself up from the floor, he extends his hand to Yixing and says," come on, let's go draw a picture together." For a moment Baekhyun sees a glimpse of something that steals his breath pass through Yixing's eyes, but the moment ended when Yixing laughed again.  
  
"What the hell is that Baekhyun? Did you read an inspirational quote before you came to grab me?" Yixing says between laughs.  
  
"No, a little girl gave me some advice,  and she told me that sentence and I thought it was nice," Baekhyun says defensively.  
  
"That's so sad and so weird. The fact that you don't have enough friends to ask for advice that you have to get some from a child is so sad.  You make it so easy for me to make fun of you," Yixing continues laughing.  
  
Baekhyun stomps his feet and balls his hands," shut up and get up, you have a meeting in like ten minutes."  
  
"You're too much," Yixing says, but grabs Baekhyun's hand to pick himself up. Baekhyun quickly takes it out of his grasp and starts moving to the door. Yixing grabs his clothing from a couch and follows Baekhyun. "I'm going to take a quick shower."  
  
Baekhyun doesn't even get a chance to get after him when he enters a room and locks it. The secretary slumps on the floor and calls Kyungsoo," did you find him?" Kyungsoo asks.  
  
"Yes, why didn't you tell me where he was from the get go?"  
  
"You're his secretary, it's you're job to find him not mine," Kyungsoo answers.  
  
"That's not fair, I didn't even know this place existed," Baekhyun complains.  
  
"I told you about it Baekhyun, but you were too busy looking up something on your phone to even pay attention to me." Baekhyun is about to respond when Kyungsoo speaks talking again," you guys need to come back, you're phone has been ringing like crazy and it's from the sixteenth floor."  
  
"He's taking a freaking shower. What an ass," Baekhyun grumbles.  
  
"Don't worry he usually takes about five minutes when he's in a hurry," Kyungsoo states.  
  
Baekhyun is about to say how impossible that is when he sees Yixing come out of the room he went into. "Let's go," he says before going to the front door.  
  
"Gotta go Soo," Baekhyun hangs up and sprints to the door. "You took at cab right?" He asks Yixing who is standing on the sidwalk like an idiot. Yixing nods and Baekhyun lets out a small chuckle," hop in then."  
  
"It smells a lot like mint," Yixing comments when he enters the passenger seat.  
  
"I like mint," Baekhyun says, pulling out of the driveway.  
  
"And I like lavender, but you don't smell it on my car and everything I own," Yixing says.  
  
"Shut up before I drive us both out of a bridge," Baekhyun glares at Yixing. His boss laughs his loud laugh, but stops talking. Baekhyun expected the ride back to the company to be awkward, but instead Baekhyun takes comfort in the silence.  
  
Baekhyun drags Yixing into the elevator and presses all the papers the elder will need for the meeting into his hand. "We are ten minutes late you asshat," Baekhyun growls out.  
  
"Not the first time," Yixing says nonchalantly as he lookes over the papers. "Give me my phone."  
  
Baekhyun shoves the device into his hands,  and continues pressing the sixteenth button. "Stop clicking it or we'll be stuck in here," Yixing says as he swats Baekhyun's hand away from the buttons. Baekhyun glares at his boss, but crosses his arms across his chest to stop himself from pressing the buttons. He lets out a sign of relief when the doors finally open, while Yixing groans beside him.  
  
"Mr. Zhang everyone is waiting for you," the secretary named Joy greets them when the elevator opens. Baekhyun has a feeling that she was about to go look for them herself.  
  
"I don't care, they can wait for as long as I want," Yixing says, and Joy rolls her eyes.  
  
Baekhyun doesn't want to waste anymore time so he drags Yixing to the room he was in earlier. He busts open the doors and pushes Yixing inside. Every person in the room turn around to face them. Yixing strolls to his chair and Baekhyun sits in a corner, overwatching the whole room. A man sits next to Yixing, his face serious without any trace of emotion present. Yixing and the man seem to make eye contact and the duo roll their eyes at each other at the same time. _Yixing's father,_ Baekhyun thinks to himself. Now Baekhyun knows where Yixing gets his coldness from. Yixing seems tense from sitting down besides his father, Baekhyun has a feeling the duo does not get along very well. Baekhyun feels the need to ask Yixing questions about his life, but Yixing is an ass and Baekhyun already knows what he will say if Baekhyun asks 'none of your buisness'. It seems that Yixing rarely gets along with anyone. The conversation he had with Mr. Kim earlier replaying in his head. Baekhyun watches as Yixing goes onto CEO mode, paying attention to every detail that comes out of Sehun's mouth, asking questions regarding the new app design. He may be an ass, but Yixing is a great CEO. A proud feeling bubbles up in Baekhyun's stomach, threatening to bring a smile to his lips.  
  
The meeting lasts for about an hour, everything went great, the board of directors love Sehun's new app desgin, and approve of it. Yixing gives Sehun the permission to go on and do what he has to do. Yixing quickly gets out his chair and exits the room, Baekhyun follows. They barely make it out the door when Baekhyun hears a deep voice behind them," Yixing." His boss freezes in his steps, but turns around to face his father.  
  
"To what do I owe the plessure of you speaking to me, father," there's bitterness in Yixing's voice, it sends a shiver down Baekhyun's spine. It's the first time the younger has seen Yixing so cold, his eyes lacking an sort of emotion in them.  
  
"What? Now I need a reason to speak to my only child," the tone that Yixing's father uses is cold as well.  
  
"You only speak to me when you want something, and I have a feeling I know what you want to speak to me about, and the answer is no. I won't do it," Yixing says with anger finally revealing itself in his eyes. Baekhyun feels out of place, like he is intruding in a moment he is not suppose to witness.  
  
"Let's go into my office to speak," Yixing's father says.  
  
"No, you see dad, I have other important things to do. Like running a company you left me in charge off," Yixing says and retreats from his father. A small smirk playing across his father's face. "Let's go Baekhyun," Yixing calls back when the younger doesn't instantly follow him. Baekhyun snaps out of his trance and bows before Yixing's father and runs to Yixing's side.  
  
"Don't bother me about anything for the rest of the day. I'm done for today," Yixing says once they reach the  sixth floor. He goes into his office and slams the door shut, Baekhyun winces and looks around to catch everyone else's reaction, but no one bats an eye. They must be used to it by now.  
  
"What happened?" Kyungsoo asks.  
  
"I don't know. He had a heated exchange with his dad," Baekhyun says and moves to his desk.  
  
"A relationship that will never get any better," Kyungsoo shakes his head as he says that. "Again, something I can't talk about to you," Kyungsoo stops Baekhyun before the elder mumbles a single syllable. The secretary frowns, but decides against asking questions.  
  
The rest of the day goes by slow, he takes a couple of breaks in between, and texts Chanyeol to see how things are going with Haneul. His friend decided to get out of work early and help their new roommate settle in, so far everything is going great. Baekhyun catches a glimpse of Yixing when the elder steps out of his office. He wants to follow him and ask what's wrong, but Kyungsoo gives him a pointed look that means to drop it, so he does.  
  
Yixing doesn't come back, not when everyone already left and it's already ten. Leaving Baekhyun alone in his cubicle waiting until his boss returns, he finishes looking over some things, and delivering files to the corresponding floors when he hear the elevator ding. He thinks it's probably Kyungsoo coming back to grab something that he forgot, but the sound of a girl giggling and someone telling her to be quiet tells him it's not Kyungsoo.  
  
Baekhyun watches as Yixing stumbles into the floor, drunk with a girl clinging onto him as drunk as he is. Something that looks like guilt passes through Yixing's eyes when they finally make eye contact, but it vanishes too soon," _ah_ , Baekhyunnie, you're still here," Yixing slurs out as the girl kisses along his jaw. Baekhyun clenches his jaw nodding before stepping in front of his desk. His heart falls to his stomach when he sees Yixing lean into the girl and press a soft kiss on her temple. He knows what it feels like having his boss do such a sweet gesture.  
  
"Yeah, uh, I was about to leave," Baekhyun manages to say. Yixing shoots him a thumbs up before managing to climb up the stairs. Yixing helps the girl climb up by hooking an arm around her waist, pulling her in close. Baekhyun feels his stomach turn, his lunch threatening to come back up. He quickly grabs his things and prepares to leave.  
  
"Baekhyun, don't forget to call the airport and Normandy Hotel in Paris. Book two tickets and one room with two beds," Yixing states over the railing as the girl kisses his face.  
  
Baekhyun looks up at him in surprise," did you say two?"  
  
"We're going to Paris baby," Yixing screams before the girl pulls him inside the office. Baekhyun feels his stomach turn again, this time he can feel his lunch in his throat. He runs to the restroom and barely makes to a toilet before he vomits. He sits down on the floor wiping away the tears that came out. For the first time that whole day he lets the tears fall, he will later blame it on the vomiting, but right now he cries because he knows what it feels like to kiss Yixing, what it feels like to have Yixing caress you, how it feels like to feel loved by Yixing.  
  
His ride down the elevator, his ride back home, the walk to his room, the shower he takes, and up until the moment he lays down in bed a single thought goes through his mind.  
  
 _You were wrong, because Yixing does not want to draw a picture with him, and he sure as hell doesn't want to hold his hand while they swing together in the swingsets._

 


	5. Paris

"My car is just a block away," Baekhyun mumbles out as his lover for the night grabs a handful of his ass. Baekhyun moans into the open mouthed kiss the other initiates.

  
"Let's go before I literally suck you off in the middle of this dance floor," the stranger says. Baekhyun lets out a laugh before grabbing the stranger by the hand. They stumble out of the bar, cool air hitting their cheeks, and hands keeping each other close by. "I love your ass so fucking much," the latter whispers in Baekhyun's ear as he gets pinned on a wall.  
  
"Let's get into my car and you'll be able to see it up close and personal," Baekhyun whispers, bringing the other's lips against his. It's all teeth and tongue, and the wall digging into his back hurts, but Baekhyun is drunk out of his mind that he doesn't care. The stranger takes his hand and lets Baekhyun drag him to his car. He quickly pushes the stranger to lay down  on his back in the backseat. Baekhyun crawls on top of the stranger, it's an uncomfortable position, and the back of his car is not too big, but he doesn't care. Not when he has a hot stranger beneath him and grinding into him.  
  
Manicured fingers work on shirt buttons as he grinds down on the stranger. A moan escaping his lips when the latter unzips his zipper and brushes his fingers against the very clear bulge in Baekhyun's pants. A wet spot can be seen on his boxers, cock straining painfully hard against them. "Get them the fuck off," Baekhyun growls when the stranger brushes against his cock again. The stranger chuckles and is about to reach into Baekhyun's boxers when a cellphone rings.  
  
"Turn your phone off," Baekhyun hisses.  
  
"It's not mine," the stranger says, and continues kissing along Baekhyun's jaw, nipping at it.  
  
Baekhyun lets the stranger continue doing whatever it is he's doing as Baekhyun reaches into his back pocket to take his phone off. His hands freeze from moving all over the stranger's exposed chest as he sees who sent him a message. His drunken mind seems to sober up when Yixing's name pops up, _911, get here NOW!!!_  
  
"Shit, I'm so sorry, but I have to go," Baekhyun reluctantly pulls away from the stranger.  
  
"Why?" The stranger asks and continues to press kisses against Baekhyun's mouth.  
  
"Because my boss has horrible timing," Baekhyun manages to say between kisses. "I really do have to get going," Baekhyun says and zips his zipper back up. The stranger groans, but gets out of the car when Baekhyun slides down from him. Baekhyun presses a quick goodbye kiss to the stranger's lips and gets into the driver's seat. He gulps down a whole bottle of water that he has laying around in his car, and slaps himself to sober himself up more. When he knows he's in a sober state to drive he starts the car. It's been three days since the whole office incident, and Baekhyun is _glad_ it happened. Everything has gone back to normal, the secretary is now able to go out, get drunk, and sleep with good, attractive men. The scale has been balanced once again, and it's like nothing ever happened. He still argues with Yixing whenever he finds it necessary, but he keeps a certain amount of space between them. Yixing still acts the same, but Baekhyun has a feeling he's starting to warm up to him. Yixing still threatens to fire him everyday, but that's nothing new.  
  
Baekhyun looks at the address Kyungsoo sent him a couple of minutes ago when he asked him what Yixing's home address was. Baekhyun stares at the apartment complex he is currently parked in front off, it looks expensive. He turns off his car and makes his way to the front of the building. He sees stairs and two elevators when he enters the building. He quickly gets into one of the elevators before a couple gets into it. Baekhyun types the number _ten_ on the keypad  just like Kyungsoo told him too, another request to add a passcode comes up. Baekhyun groans out, "why the hell is the elevator so hi-tech." He looks at the message again and notices that Kyungsoo sent him an extra four numbers. He quickly tyes ' _1004_ ' and the elevator starts moving. The tequila shots he had earlier threaten to come back up.  He quickly covers his mouth and closes his eyes, only opening them when he hears his phone ding again. _If you're not here in the next two minutes I will have you fired_ , Baekhyun reads the text from Yixing. Baekhyun is about to type out an answer when the elevator doors open to the most amazing loft ever. He doesn't even get to stare in awe when he sees Yixing poke his head over a railing.  
  
"Finally," Yixing sighs out, glaring at Baekhyun when the younger rolls his eyes. "Get up here now."  
  
Baekhyun takes off his cardigan and throws it on a purple couch. He makes his way up some stairs and enters the room Yixing went into. "What's wrong are you okay?" Baekhyun asks as his eyes search for any signs of blood.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Yixing answers as he swats Baekhyun's hands away from his face.  
  
"Because you texted me 911," Baekhyun answers like it's the most obvious thing.  
  
"I texted you because I need you to pack my stuff in my suitcases," Yixing chuckles. Baekhyun sees red, every cell of his body is telling him to grab the lamp that sits on top of a nightstand next to Yixing's bed, and hit his boss on the head with it. The rational part of his brain tells him not to do it, because if he ends up killing Yixing he will go to jail, and everyone knows pretty boys don't last too long in jail.  
  
"Are you freaking kidding me, that's your fucking emergency!" Baekhyun screams.  
  
Yixing stares at him with confusion in his eyes, "yeah, what did you think I texted you for?"  
  
"I thought maybe someone broke in and you were hiding somewhere. I don't know, maybe I thought it was a _real_ emergency," Baekhyun says and moves his hands around in frustration.  
  
"Well, the reason that I texted you _is_ an emergency. By the way are you drunk?" Yixing asks as he moves closer to smell the younger's breath.  
  
Baekhyun pushes Yixing away from himself," Yixing, I was about to get to third base with a hot guy that I spent all night teasing. It's none of your business if I'm drunk," Baekhyun desperately says, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm more important than whatever you were about to do," Yixing says with a smirk in his lips.  
  
"No you're not, I was about to have the hottest,  _nastiest_ , most amazing sex in the back of my freaking car when you texted me," Baekhyun angrily says as he pokes Yixing on the chest to get his point across. Yixing makes an attempt to open his mouth, but Baekhyun interrupts him," you know what? I'm done, I quit go find yourself a secretary that will drop whatever it is they're doing for you, because I'm not."  
  
Baekhyun blinks in confusion when he sees Yixing start laughing. The secretary pulls his finger from Yixing's chest and drops his hand to his side. "No you don't," Yixing says after he calms down.  
  
"No, I dont?" Baekhyun asks in confusion, eyebrows furrowing together. "Explain?"  
  
"First of all, you need the money, and I pay you good.  Second of all, I won't let you quit, as much as I hate to admit it I actually do get my job done with you as my secretary," Yixing says and moves to lie down on his bed.  
  
"You don't own me, if I quit then it means I quit," Baekhyun stands on the foot of the bed, glaring at Yixing as tries to turn on the flat screen t.v.  
  
"Then why are you still here if you quit?" Yixing asks, an eyebrow raised as he looks at Baekhyun who has his hands on his hips.  
  
"Because I- I," Baekhyun stutters.  
  
"The closet is through there," Yixing says, pointing to  a door to the right of the room. Baekhyun shuffles in his spot for a couple of seconds before letting his hands fall to his side, and moving towards the door.  
  
"Your closet is bigger than my whole room," Baekhyun  says in awe as he enters the walk in closet.  Black shelves align the walls with clothing and shoes occupying them. Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's clothing added together would still not sum up to the clothing Yixing has. A small cushioned couch sits in the  middle of the room, Baekhyun moves further into the room to touch the clothes. Silk, leather, and soft fabric greet his fingertips, senses tingling by the way the clothing feels. Call him nosey if you want, but he starts to open every drawer that he sees, getting surprised when he sees more clothing and accessories in them.  
  
"Like what you see," Baekhyun turns around to find Yixing leaning on the door frame. Baekhyun gives the elder a smile, and turns to look at the clothing again.  
  
"You have so many," Baekhyun says and runs his hand through a bunch of suits.  
  
"You _are_ drunk aren't you?" Yixung asks again, moving closer to Baekhyun, who is currently looking into a drawer full of ties.  
  
"Maybe just a little," Baekhyun says and winks at Yixing. "I did a bunch of tequila shots with..." Baekhyun stops as he tries to remember the name of the guy he was almost going to have sex with.  
  
"The guy you met," Yixing says, laughing when Baekhyun scrunches up his nose.  
  
"Yeah him, I don't remember his name," Baekhyun says, and moves to another shelve. Yixing follows close by.  
  
"He's not important, you probably won't see him again," Yixing says.  
  
"I don't know, he did look promising," Baekhyun looks over his shoulder and winks. The action causes Yixing to be taken aback. "Anyways, I'm not here to talk about my almost fuck. So, where is your suitcase?"  
  
" _Ah_ , right here," Yixing moves back to his room and returns with a red suitcase.  
  
"You're going for a fashion show, so I'll pack you a suit and a casual, stylish outfit just in case you decide a suit is too much," Baekhyun moves and grabs a black suit, light pink button up shirt, and a black silk tie. He tells Yixing to put the suitcase on top of the couch and open it. Even in his semi drunken state Baekhyun neatly folds the articles of clothing and puts them in. His eyes wander over the space where the turtlenecks are located. He runs his hands through a black, wool, one, smiling when he pulls it off the hanger and moves to grab a black coat.  
  
He opens a drawer that contains pants," I think black pants would look good on you," Baekhyun mumbles to himself.  
  
"Everything looks good on me," Yixing whispers next to him. Baekhyun gets startled, he tries moving backwards, but somehow he ends up tripping on his own feet. The next thing Baekhyun knows is he is laying with Yixing's clothing on top of him. Baekhyun hears laughter ringing in his ears," you are such a clumsy drunk," Yixing says as he joins Baekhyun on the floor.  
  
Baekhyun removes the turtleneck from his face, glaring at Yixing who is still laughing beside him," I tend to be when people scare me." Yixing laughs even more and Baekhyun notices the dimple deepening, cutely adorning the elder's face. "I need a drink," Baekhyun mumbles and drags his hand through his face.  
  
"It's one in the morning you alcoholic," Yixing laughs beside him again.  
  
"It's never too late or too early for alcohol," Baekhyun says, and punches Yixing lightly in the arm. The younger stares at the way Yixing seems to look so stress free laying down on the floor. The light from the room casts a pretty glow onto Yixing's face, the way his eyes turn into half moons when he laughs genuinely. The whole scene takes Baekhyun's breath away, and he has to turn his face away from looking, because the temptation to touch is too much.  
  
"Why did you get drunk?" Yixing asks, and Baekhyun can feel his eyes on him.  
  
"Chanyeol likes to say that the only reason I wake up every morning is to drink. He's not wrong, I love alcohol," Baekhyun says without looking at Yixing.  
  
"Chanyeol, the one who is hopelessly in love with Kyungsoo? What is he to you?" Yixing asks beside him.  
  
"Yes, that one. He's my best friend, the one who goes along with every single stupid idea I have because he doesn't want to see me mad. Like moving to Seoul with me when we were only nineteen. I trust him with ever ounce of my body," Baekhyun says. "Do you know him?"  
  
"I've seen him when I have to leave my office, Kyungsoo seems to like him a lot too," Yixing pauses. "Do you like him?"  
  
Baekhyun widens his eyes and turns his head to look at Yixing in the eyes," ew no, that would be like dating my own brother. Trust me I love him, but even if we were the last two people on Earth I would still not date Chanyeol. He's a walking mess," Baekhyun says, laughing when he thinks about dating Chanyeol. He thinks he hears Yixing let out a sigh beside him, but his ears play tricks on him when he's drunk so he ignores it.  
  
"You didn't tell me why you got drunk today," Yixing says after a couple of seconds.  
  
"I was walking down the street from the grocery store, when I realized that I hadn't taken a drink in like four days. I decided to go back after I took the groceries back to the apartment,  I did and well here we are," Baekhyun says and moves his arns around.  
  
"Are you going to drive back home?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not that drunk anymore," Baekhyun as he oicks himself up. "You didn't text me to question me about my drinking habits, so let me finish doing my job so I can leave." Yixing says a small _okay_ and picks himself up too leaving the closet to go back to his room. Baekhyun lets a shuddering breath leave his lips as he turns around to find the closet empty. He continues putting the clothing in the suitcase,  going through drawers until he finds what he is looking for. He decides to add three casual outfits incase Yixing wants to go sight seeing while in Paris. They're only going to be there for two days, both days consisting of work, but Baekhyun promises to himself to atleast see some part of the city.  
  
He takes an hour to finish doing everything, by this time Baekhyun is not drunk anymore. A proud smile crosses his lips as he zips the zipper close, the outfits he chose are quite stylish is he says so himself.  
  
"I added three more just incase you decide to go out. I got everything, pajamas, underwear, shoes, travel size hair products and washroom necessities," Baekhyun says as he enters the bedroom with two suitcases. He puts them in a corner and makes his way to the door, "so, I guess I'll be going them."  
  
Yixing gives him small smile, but continues to watch the show going on in the television. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and turns around to exit the room, "I'm not going to say thank you,  because it's your job as my P.A. to do this kind of stuff. But I know that people are sensitive when they are drunk and I don't want you to drive while crying, so thank you. The first and last time I say thank you, so enjoy it," Yixing states. Baekhyun doesn't turn around, but a small smile makes it's way to his lips.  
  
He's already down the stairs when he hears Yixing scream, "don't forget, we have to be in the airport by seven in the morning."  
  
"I know you ass, I was the one who bought the tickets," Baekhyun screams back, laughing when he hears Yixing choke. He doesn't say goodbye, they never do, it'll mean that they acknowledge each other and that's a barrier Baekhyun can't cross.  
  
He enters the apartment to find all of the lights off, Haneul sleeping on the inflatable bed Chanyeol bought for him. Baekhyun takes his shoes off quietly, and tip toes his way to his room, his suitcases already packed since last night. Chanyeol almost screamed his ear off when Baekhyun gave him the news that he was going to Paris, going on about how he might find someone in the city of love. His friend packed everything for him, choosing everything Baekhyun was going to take to the trip.

Things with Haneul around weren't bad at all, in fact now he has someone to make fun of Chanyeol with. His new roommate finished college so finding a job wasn't hard for him. He ended up getting hired as a veterinarian at an animal clinic close by the apartment, so money wasn't a problem. It was awkward for the first two minutes until Haneul fell from his chair and Baekhyun laughed so hard tears actually fell out. His mother said her famous _I told you so_ when she called him that same night. Chanyeol and Haneul seemed to get along pretty good, they had the same sense of humor so that helped a lot.  
  
Baekhyun takes a quick shower before he goes to bed. A small part of him is telling him that this whole trip will either be a good thing, or something is going to happen. He just hopes that if something does happen for it to be good. Maybe Chanyeol is right, maybe he may find love in Paris.  
  
Baekhyun wakes up with his alarm blaring all around his room, he covers his ears and moves to turn it off before his ears start bleeding out. He looks at his phone and finds that it's barely five thirty, he burries his face into his pillow and groans, the thought of being stuck in an airplane for atleast thirteen hours makes his bones start to hurt. Adding to the thought of being stuck in an airplane for a long time his head starts to pound, maybe he shouldn't of had taken ten tequila shots and two vodka shots. He stays laying down for a couple of minutes until his bladder tells him to wake up.  
  
His stomach tells him to eat something, but his gag reflex tells him to wait until he gets on the airplane. He's about to lie down again when he hears his phone ring,  his mother's name flashes on the screen along with a picture of his mom holding a three year old Baekhyun in her arms. "Morning mom," Baekhyun grogily answers.  
  
"I'm guessing you were out drinking last night," his mother tsks her tongue and Baekhyun can already picture her with her arms on her hips with a frown on her lips.  
  
"You know me so well mother," Baekhyun chuckles when he hears his mom give an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I know what I have."  
  
Baekhyun hums, "why are you up so early? Dad doesn't have to get up for work in another three hours," Baekhyun questions when he sees the time on the clock.  
  
"I wanted to wish you a safe flight honey," his mom says softly from the other side. Baekhyun moves to his closet and grabs the first thing he sees. A black t-shirt paired with a white cardigan and some black pants. His room is cleaner, everything is right where it's suppose to be.  
  
"Are you going to miss me?" Baekhyun asks, smiling when his mom lets out another sigh.  
  
"Of coarse I am what kind of question is that," his mothers scoffs. Baekhyun maganes to balance his phone between his ear and shoulder while putting on his pants.  
  
"I've been in Seoul for five years now. How is me going to Paris any different than this?" Baekhyun asks and he realizes that he can just put his phone on speaker mode. He mentally slaps himself and puts the phone on speaker, dropping it on his bed as he puts on his shirt and cardigan.  
  
"Because we're not in different time zones idiot," his mom responds, making Baekhyun laugh.  
  
"I think you can survive for two days mom."  
  
"You're right," his mom lets out with a dramatic sigh, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes in advance because he knows she is about to say something else. "I've survived without seeing you for over three months now," _ah there it is_ , Baekhyun says in his mind.  
  
"And you're going to have to survive another one, because I can't go visit you guys this month either," Baekhyun says and sits down on the corner of his bed.  
  
"Did you already try asking your boss for a few days off for next month? It'll just be for no more than two days. Baekkie, you're grandmother wants to see you, and Baekbeom practically ambushed me yesterday asking me to ask you to come visit soon," Baekhyun feels his heart ache a little from hearing the desperation in his mother's voice.  
  
"I want to see you guys too, but I don't know mom," Baekhyun says.  
  
"Please Baek, I miss my loud, obnoxious son," his mother sadly whispers.  
  
"I'll try, but don't get disappointed when I call you to tell you that he said no," Baekhyun says as he rubs his temples. "I just got the biggest headache," he mumbles into the phone.  
  
"That's your fault for drinking when you knew you had to catch a plane early," his mother scolds him, "but drink some asprin it'll help," she adds. Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"I have to go mom, I have to wake up my boss and go pick him up."  
  
"Alright, have a safe flight and take a lot of pictures. I love you Baekkie," his mom adds a kiss at the end.  
  
"Love you too, and tell everyone I love them too," Baekhyun says with a fond smile. He hangs up and moves to look over all of his things to makes sure he has everything he needs. He moves to the kitchen quietly and takes his mother's advice and grabs an asprin. He calls Yixing and tells him to start getting ready already.  
  
Baekhyun then makes his way to Chanyeol's room, opening the door to find his friend cuddled up with one of his rilakkuma dolls. "Chanyeol, buddy I'm leaving already," he says in a hushed voice as he shakes his friend a little. The red head had demanded Baekhyun to wake him up before he left,  so he could tell him goodbye.  
  
Chanyeol starts to wake up with a small groan,  and his sleepy eyes opening little by little, "why are you leaving so early?"  
  
"Because I'll be in an airplane for atleast thirteen hours dummy," Baekhyun says fondly. Chanyeol srunches up his nose and hits him in the arm.  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for, come here," Chanyeol says and openes his arms, inviting Baekhyun in for a hug. The elder practically throws himself onto his friend, pinching him when Chanyeol laughs.  
  
"You usually punch me when I try to hug you," Chanyeol says against his hair.  
  
"I'm not going to see you for two days. I'm gonna miss you," Baekhyun says and tightens his hold on his friend.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, but you're going to Paris Baek," Chanyeol says in awe.  
  
"Yeah, for work," Baekhyun scoffs, shaking when Chanyeol laughs.  
  
"Still, take a bunch of pictures okay," Chanyeol says and pats Baekhyun on the back.  
  
"You sound just like my mom, she told me the same thing," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"Yes well, our baby is going to another country. We want memories, us parents tend to get sappy like that," Chanyeol states.  
  
"You're so weird," Baekhyun detaches himself from Chanyeol to punch him in the arm. "Poor Soo is going to have to put up with you all alone while I'm gone," he adds.  
  
"Please I think he secretly likes that I talk too much, even if he does tell me to shut up," Chanyeol adds in a proud voice. Baekhyun chuckles again.  
  
"I have to get going now," Baekhyun says and gets up from Chanyeol's bed.  
  
"Call me when you get there, and don't forget to text me," his friend says and he pulls Baekhyun in for another hug. Baekhyun hugs Chanyeol back and tries his hardest not to cry.  
  
"Alright then, I'll be on my way," Baekhyun pulls out his sunglasses from his back pocket and puts them on.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Chanyeol says in between laughs as he points to Baekhyun's sunglasses.  
  
"I'm still hungover," Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders and makes his way to the front of the apartment. Chanyeol gives him a last hug before helping him take his suitcases into the elevator.  
  
"Mr. Joon, what are you doing here?" Baekhyun asks the driver who is now moving to help Baekhyun get his suitcases out of the apartment complex.  
  
"Mr. Zhang sent me to get you Mr. Byun," the driver answers and takes Baekhyun's luggage from his hands.  
  
"Why?" Mr. Joon chuckles and proceeds to shove Baekhyun's luggage into the trunk of the car.  
  
"Mr. Byun please get inside the car before Mr. Zhang fires us both," the driver says and holds the door open for Baekhyun. The secretary rolls his eyes, but gets into the car, sunglasses covering his eyes and a messenger bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Yixing chuckles when he enters the car and sees Baekhyun leaning on the car window while grabbing his head.  
  
"My head feels like it's throbbing," Baekhyun answers and turns to face Yixing who is laughing. "I hate you," he mumbles, going back to resting.  
  
"It's not my fault you decided to drink up until one in the morning," Yixing says and hands Baekhyun a bag.  
  
"What is this?" Baekhyun asks as he goes through the bag to find some water and a sandwich, a small asprin sits at the bottom in a small bag.  
  
"I cut too much lettuce by accident, so I decided to make you a sandwich. It was pure coincidence don't make it weird," Yixing states and turns to look out the window.  
  
A small smile tugs on Baekhyun's lips, "either way,  thank you I'm starving." Baekhyun eats the sandwich in silence, looking at Yixing every so often and smiling a little.  
  
"This doesn't make us friends," Yixing says as Baekhyun finishes eating. The secretary throws the now empty bottle water into the bag and sets it next to him. Baekhyun lowers his glasses a little so Yixing can look at him as he rolls his eyes.  
  
"Trust me I know," he pulls the glasses back up and continues staring outside. His hands start to sweat when he notices that they are already close to the airport, the realization that he's never been on a plane hits him. He's taken the subway and the train before, but he's never been on a airplane. He's watched to many movies of airplane crashes with Chanyeol that now he wishes he could go back home.  
  
"Why the hell are you so fidgety? You're making me dizzy," Yixinng asks as Baekhyun starts pacing back and fourth in the parking lot. Mr. Joon chuckles while taking out the luggages and Baekhyun hopes he feels him glaring at him through his sunglasses.  
  
"I've never been on an airplane before, what if it crashes? What is there aren't enough parachutes? Oh my God we are all going to die," Baekhyun says and makes an attempt to enter the car again, wanting to make Mr. Joon drive him back to the apartment.  
  
Yicing stops him with a hand on his elbow and pulls him back to his side, "stop freaking out. We would've taken my private jet, but I gave Mr. Yoo the whole month off." Baekhyun pulls his elbow out off Yixing's grasp and moves to take his stuff from Mr. Joon.  
  
"If you take me back home right now I'll convince Yixing to give you time off," Baekhyun whispers when he's close enough to the driver.  
  
"I know you're telling him to drive you back home. It's not happening, now hurry we have twenty minutes until we board the plane," Yixing says and snaps his fingers at Baekhyun.  
  
"First of all, I'm not your dog so don't snap your fingers at me. Second of all, how dare you,  you insensitive piece of bone and meat, I'm scared of flying," Baekhyun says as he struggles with his suitcases, almost tripping when it gets stuck on a rock.  
  
"Hurry up and take the sunglasses off, the sun isn't even out yet," Yixing says as he takes his suitcases.  
  
"I'll take them off when you shut up," Baekhyun states and turns around to start moving to the entrance of the airport. He stops in his tracks and turns around to find Mr. Joon watching him and Yixing. He makes his way back to the driver and ignores the _now what_ that comes out of Yixing. Baekhyun wraps his arms around the driver and whispers, "have me in your prayers Mr. Joon. Also if I die let Chanyeol know that he cannot under no circumstances turn my bedroom into a studio."  
  
Mr. Joon pats his back as he chuckles, "Mr. Byun, you will be fine. Promise you will take care of Mr. Zhang for me,  he tends to forget his meals when he gets too involved with his work."  
  
"If I don't kill him myself, then I promise I'll take care of him," Baekhyun answers and detaches himself from the driver, giving him one last smile before moving back to grab his bags.  
  
"I see Mr. Joon is also a traitor," Yixing says as Baekhyun returns to his side.  
  
"What do you mean?" Baekhyun asks when the enter the building.  
  
"Kyungsoo is your friend now and apparently now Mr. Joon is also your friend.  They are suppose to be on my side not yours," Yixing answers.  
  
"S'not my fault they like me better than you," Baekhyun says and makes his way to a girl behind a desk.  
  
"Welcome to Incheon International Airport, what can I do for you sir?" The sweet girl asks Baekhyun with a sweet smile.  
  
"I bought two tickets to Paris three days ago," Baekhyun asks, but still doesn't take him sunglasses off.  
  
"Under what name?"  
  
"Zhang Yixing," Baekhyun answers and sees as a confused look passes over the girls features.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Zhang Yixing, as in CEO Zhang?" The girl asks again.  
  
"Yes, that Zhang Yixing, so can I have the tickets," Baekhyun can hear the annoyance in his own voice.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I'll need to see some form of ID."  
  
"Fine you want an ID, you're getting an ID," Baekhyun annoyingly says. "Yixing come over here," said man gets startled when he hears Baekhyun scream his name.  
  
"What?" The elder asks once he is close enough to Baekhyun.  
  
"This walking man is my ID," Baekhyun tells the girl, ignoring Yixing. "So, can we have our tickets please," Baekhyun extends his hand, and the scared girl gives him the tickets with a slight tremble in her hands. "Thanks," he says and pushes Yixing to move out of his way.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Yixing asks when Baekhyun sits down on a seat. Yixing sits down next to him and stares at the secretary who ignores him.  
  
"She wanted some proof that I wasn't trying to impersonate a rich CEO, so I gave her proof," Baekhyun answers and removes his sunglasses.  
  
"She was scared of you."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"It's not anyone's fault that you decided to get drunk."  
  
"Are you defending her?" Baekhyun asks as he pokes Yixing's chest.  
  
His boss starts stuttering, "I-I no, I'm not I'm just saying."  
  
Baekhyun glares at Yixing when he hears there flight being announced through the intercom, "let's go before I decide to to choke you and that girl." Yixing doesn't says anything as they make their way to leave their luggage and into the airplane.  Every person that lays their eyes on Yixing seem to fall in love with him, and Baekhyun can't help but roll his eyes, because if they knew how he really was they would not like him at all.  
  
"Here," Yixing says once they are seated on their seats. Baekhyun is looking around to find the exits in case he might need to escape when he sees an earbud in front of his face.  
  
"Why?" Baekhyun asks, but puts the earphone into his ear either way.  
  
"Music helps me relax when I'm nervous of flying," Yixing shrugs his shoulders as he clicks play.  
  
"Nice song," Baekhyun mumbles.  
  
"This does not makes us friends," Yixing stares back at Baekhyun who rolls his eyes.  
  
"Trust me I know," Baekhyun says, and closes his eyes. Forgetting about the fact the he is in an airplane. He holds his breath as he feels the airplane start to move, his nerves are on edge. He bites into his bottom lip, a few seconds pass and he tenses when he feels someone hold his pinky. The secretary opens one eye and looks at his right hand and finds Yixing's pinky intertwined with his. The elder has his eyes focused to the front, pretending he doesn't feel Baekhyun staring at him. The younger softly squeezes the elder's finger, smiling when he feels the elder squeeze back. He quickly closes his eye again and gets lost in the music. They're in first class, so there really isn't much noise, so Baekhyun sleeps without any trouble. He wakes up a few times when he feels the plane move a little rough, he finds himself leaning onto Yixing's shoulder who is also alseep. A small smile paints his lips when he sees that even asleep the indentation of his dimple can be seen. His pinky is still in his bosses hold, every so often Baekhyun feels a small squeeze. Baekhyun doesn't think to much about it because if he does then he will just give himself a headache.  
  
Baekhyun wakes up to feel a weight on top of his head. His first thought is that the celing is falling on top of him, but when he moves his head to the side he finds it's just Yixing's head. He wants to move, but he doesn't have the heart to pull away. Baekhyun has seen how Yixing stays late at the company to finish his work. Sometimes his boss even sleeps in his office, so Baekhyun lets him rest his head on top to his. A small part of his brain tells him that this is dangerous territory that he should not be stepping on, but Baekhyun already has a foot in it so he lets his boss be.  
  
Yixing is not that much taller than Baekhyun, so his neck doesn't hurt from leaning into the elder's shoulder. He feels Yixing stir in his sleep a couple minutes later, the weight on his head is still there, but he feels his boss breath in deeply.  
  
"You smell so much of mint," Baekhyun hears Yixing whisper. The younger feels his ears turning red,  he feels like he just heard something he was not suppose to hear. He feels the pinky holding onto his leave his hold, but before he has time to think about it his boss interlaces their fingers together. Baekhyun tenses up at the contact, but Yixing must not notice since he leaves his hand there. He hears a sigh above him, and some humming that threaten to rock Baekhyun back to sleep. The song playing in his ear is slow and in Mandarin, he catches a few words he knows from when he tried learning the language for Huangji. The few words he catches are full of emotion, almost longing, it makes Baekhyun want to question his boss over the choice of song.  
  
He lets a couple of minutes pass until he decides to let his boss know he is awake. He carefully stirs and very gently picks up his head from the elder's shoulder, he still doesn't take his hand out of the latter's hold. "How much time do we still have?" He mumbles and he pretends to stretch.  
  
"Atleast eight more hours," his boss responds, but doesn't look at Baekhyun. The secretary hums and looks out the window.  
  
"It's beautiful," he whispers, looking at the scenery below him. He can barely make out the rows of houses and people looking like ants, the scene has him smiling.  "I've always wanted to go to Greece" Baekhyun lets out without much thought.  
  
"I've been there, it's not as fun as you think," Yixing responds.  
  
Baekhyun scoffs, "because you probably went on a buisness trip. If you go and enjoy the city itself you might find yourself falling in love with the city," Baekhyun states.  
  
"Why do you wanna go to Greece?"  
  
"I guess the thought of Gods and Goddess always grabbed my attention," Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders. "I almost became a Greek Mythology teacher you know."  
  
"Really, you a teacher," Yixing chuckles.  
  
Baekhyun punches him lightly in the arm, "yes me you ass. I was until I realized that I can't sit in a class without talking for more than thirty minutes. I dropped out my second year of college,  my parents scolded me for days until they realized that I was just going to do whatever I wanted at the end of the day."  
  
Yixing stays silent for a couple of seconds,  looking at Baekhyun as if he were analyzing him. "I wanted to become a photography major, with a minor in art, but I never got the chance to even think about college since my dad already had plans for me. The moment I turned fifteen my father started taking me to the company everyday so I could get a feel for it," Baekhyun watches as a sad look passes through Yixing's eyes.  
  
"My parents had hopes for me to finish college and get an education. I mean they expected it from me since my brother became a surgeon, I guess they wanted me to follow his footsteps. But, Baekbeom and I have always been different; he likes reading books while I like singing, he likes peace and quiet while I like to make as much noise as possible. He likes winter while I like spring, he's a morning person while I'm a night person. He likes to stay home with his pregnant wife while I prefer to go out to a local bar and get shitface drunk, he likes walking in the morning while I like running. We are just different souls I guess," Baekhyun says with a shrug of his shoulders. He feels the elder's eyes on him, taking in every word that Baekhyun says.  
  
"Your brother sounds like me, except for the pregnant wife thing," Yixing chuckles. "I used to have this friend back in China, his name was Luhan, and you remind me so much of him. I guess that's why you get on my nerves so much."  
  
"What happened to him?" Baekhyun asks and removes his eyes from the window to look at Yixing instead.  
  
Yixing laughs a little, "we were close up until I moved to Seoul, we just stopped talking to each other over the course of time. I think the fact that our parents companies are rivals had something to do with it," Yixing says with a sad smile. "I don't have siblings, my birth was difficult for my mom that my father and her decided that with one child it was enough. So, I grew up alone, my mom used to play with me but I still wanted someone who was my age you know. Then when I entered kinder a little chubby boy with doe eyes that resembled a deer sat next to me. I found out his name was Luhan, we became close instantly. We started hanging out all the time, we were attached by the hip, I finally had the sibling I always wanted. Then I turned twelve, and my father decided to build a company in Korea. Zhang Corporations was already considered the most powerful company in China, so he decided to build another one in Korea. My dad decided to move his family to Seoul, so he could bulid his company from the ground. Luhan and I, we tried keeping in contact when I moved, but I guess the rivalry between our fathers was stronger than our friendship."  
  
"Chanyeol has been with me through thin and thick, our moms were friends since childhood and raised us both to be as close as possible. I guess I got lucky in that area of my life. I don't know where I would be without him," Baekhyun smiles. His boss hums in acknowledgement.  
  
"I know you think I'm an ass," Yixing states.  
  
" _Really_ , what gave it away?" Baekhyun asks in a mocking tone.  
  
"Funny, but you're pretty annoying yourself," Yixing replies. Baekhyun lets out a loud laugh, and a person in front of them shush him.  
  
"You didn't even give me a chance before you tried to fire me," Baekhyun says defensively.  
  
"I'm like that to every secretary that gets hired," Yixing says and takes the earbud from Baekhyun's ear. The secretary notices that they are still holding hands.  
  
"Oh please, Jongdae tells me everyday that you act different with me," Baekhyun says.  
  
"Jongdae is dumb, and if you listen to him then you are as dumb as he is."  
  
"You're just mad because I never let you win an argument. Just admit it," Baekhyun says with a smile.  
  
"You're just so annoying. You get on my nerves every single day."  
  
"It's my specialty," Baekhyun winks.  
  
"Even when I'm hanging out with Soo I even hear about you.  We can be playing games and all of a sudden he'll just say 'do you know what Baekhyun did today?' Or 'Baekhyun is so funny, hear what he told me earlier'. Everyone loves you," Yixing says with a sigh.  
  
"Everyone loves _you_ are you kidding, everywhere you go you turn heads. Men and women want to be next to you, Yixing you could have the whole world in the palm of your hands if you wanted," Baekhyun says sincerely.  
  
"I don't have the attention of the one person I want to have," Yixing says in a bitter way.  
  
"Approach them in a different way then," Baekhyun swallows down the bitter feeling in his throat at the thought that Yixing likes someone.  
  
"This person is different, I've tried approaching the situation a diffrent way, but nothing seems to work," Yixing says desperately.  
  
"Have you tried letting that person know how you feel?"  
  
"That's not something I'm going to do. Besides we got off on the wrong foot," Yixing says and shakes his head.  
  
Baekhyun hums before getting up, "I'm going to the restroom."  
  
The secretary carefully moves through the narrow hallway and misses when Yixing says, "it's you, you idiot."  
  
"Get it together," Baekhyun whispers as he splashes water onto his face. He mentally curses at himself when he feels his stomach turn at the mere thought of Yixing having a crush. Just because his boss grabbed his hand it doesn't mean anything, besides he doesn't like Yixing at all.  
  
"This doesn't make us friend you know," Yixing says once Baekhyun returns to his seat.  
  
"I know," Baekhyun repeats his words from earlier, closing his eyes when he feels the airplane move.  
  
The rest of the flight goes by uneventful, they eat and Baekhyun feels like he is going to be sick, so he sleeps the rest of the way.  Everytime he wakes up he finds himself leaning onto his boss, but doesn't make any attempt to move himself.  
  
"Wake up," Baekhyun hears a faint whisper in his ear. Yixing leans away when the secretary stirs awake.  
  
"Are we there already?" Baekhyun asks and stretches, a little moan leaving his lips.  
  
Baekhyun misses the way Yixing's eyes follow his whole body. "We'll be arriving there in five minutes."  
  
Baekhyun nods his head and stares out the window. The city lights twinkle like stars below him, he can faintly make out vehicles moving around in the city. The Eiffel Tower looking just as magnificent as everyone said it would. His eyes twinkle with the urge of exploring the city below him, an excited feeling bubbles up in his stomach. Baekhyun can feel his rectangular shape smile painting his lips, the lights illuminating his face.  
  
The plane lands, and Baekhyun practically jumps out of it. He has the urge to fall to his knees and kiss the ground, but Yixing is pulling him towards the entrance before he even has a chance to kneel down.  
  
"I'll get our stuff, you call this number and just tell them that Mr. Zhang is already here, and they'll bring a car," Yixing says and leaves Baekhyun at the entrance while he goes and gets their luggages.  
  
Baekhyun dials the phone number Yixing gave him a woman's voice greets him, "hello?"  
  
"Hi, um, Mr. Zhang is already here," Baekhyun recalls what Yixing told him to say.  
  
"I see he got a new one," the girl says through the other line, "anyways, your car will be there in about ten minutes."  
  
The girl hangs up before Baekhyun even has a chance to say thank you. He starts walking around the airport, trying to get rid of the jetlag that he feels. His knees seem to pop and for a minute he gets scared that he may be getting old already. He's looking over some French magazine when a figure speed walking through the crowd of peoole catches his eye. Baekhyun can see the back of the man as he tries squeezing between a group of people. His back looks broad and his black hair seems in place except for a strand that keeps flying up, he looks Chinese, and Baekhyun can make out the frame of some glasses. His heart beats fast as only one person crosses his mind: Huangji. His feet start moving on their own accord, he wants to scream the latter's name, but his throat feels dry. The crowd swallows the stranger and the only thing Baekhyun can think is _not again_ , as he cranes his neck to try and find the stranger.  
  
"What are you doing?" Baekhyun stops when he slams into a chest. He looks up to find Yixing looking at him in confusion. Baekhyun looks over his bosses shoulder, but sighs when he doesn't see the familiar figure.  
  
"I thought I saw someone who I used to know," Baekhyun answers a little sadly. He shakes his head and retreats from Yixing. He pushes the thought of seeing Huangji out of his head, because why would his ex be in Paris in the first place.  
  
Baekhyun quickly gets his stuff and puts some distance between himself and Yixing. He watches as Yixing opens his mouth, but the sound of a car honking stops him. "Our ride is here lets go."  
  
Baekhyun nods his head and follows Yixing closely behind. He watches as Yixing hugs a younger boy before taking the keys from the boy's hand. The boy gives Baekhyun a quick once over before saying something in French to Yixing. The secretary watches as the boy gets onto a motorcycle and speeds off.  He quickly gets into the car and doesn't say anything, Baekhyun can feel Yixing staring at him every couple of minutes, but Baekhyun isn't in the mood for explaining himself.  
  
A bell boy gets there stuff while another boy takes the car to park it when they get to the hotel. It's grand and gorgeous, but the best part is that it over looks the Eiffel Tower. Baekhyun stares in awe, but it doesn't take long before he feels Yixing dragging him inside by the elbow.  
  
"Welcome to Normandy Hotel, what can I do for you?" The girl at the front desk asks.  
  
"One room with two beds booked under the name of Zhang Yixing," Baekhyun answers in the phrase he learned when he decided to learn French two days ago.  
  
The girl nods her head before clicking something on her computer. Baekhyun watches as the girl frowns before looking at him, "I'm sorry sir, but it says here that it's one room with only one bed." Baekhyun manages to catch about three words of that sentence, so he smiles at her and picks up his finger.  
  
"Yixing, come here," Baekhyun motions his boss to come closer.  
  
Yixing rolls his eyes once he reaches Baekhyun, "what now, is she asking for an ID too?"  
  
"No, she said something, but I don't understand her," Baekhyun mumbles, looking down to his fingers.  
  
Yixing lets out a sigh before turning to the girl and speaking to her in French. Baekhyun watches as the girl repeats herself to Yixing and his boss furrows his eyebrows. "She says that in her computer it's typed out as 'one room with one bed'."  
  
"What, no I told them clearly, one room with two beds. Tell her that," Baekhyun says as he looks at Yixing. Baekhyun watches intently as Yixing goes back to talking to the girl.  
  
"She apologizes, but every other room is occupied," Yixing says and looks at Baekhyun.  
  
"Then we'll go somewhere else," Baekhyun states.  
  
"No, I'm tired and I just want to take a shower. We're staying," Baekhyun stares at Yixing with his mouth open as his boss says something to the girl that makes her give him two key cards. Yixing grabs Baekhyun by the hand and drags him into an elevator, pressing the third floor button. "Come on our room number is 24," Yixing says as he guides Baekhyun to their room.  
  
Yixing opens the room and pushes Baekhyun inside, earning a whine from the younger. "We could've gone somewhere else."  
  
"We need to book a room, Baekhyun," Yixing says as he grabs his luggage. Baekhyun eyes him but grabs his stuff too, thanking the bell boy. "I'm going to take a shower order something for us to eat," Yixing says as he takes clothes out of a luggage and enters the bathroom.  
  
Baekhyun makes his way to the bed and sits down, looking around the room. He doesn't know how they are going to sleep, are they going to share the bed or is one of them going to sleep in the couch. He hears the shower run and decides to just order something to eat before he gives himself a headache. He decides that familiarizing himself with the room would be great. He opens the closet door and decides to put Yixing's suit and really nice outfits in it. He leaves his own stuff in his suitcase because he just doesn't feel like doing anything anymore. He's  tired and hungry and in desperate need of a shower. There's a balcony and the city lights shine on the glass door. He carefully steps outside, his breath catching when he sees the Eiffel Tower just a few miles away, he lets out a soft giggle as he tries to form any words. The city is alive, cars driving down the streets, people walking and talking on the sidewalk, and music being heard all around the city. "Beautiful," he whispers to himself, closing his eyes when the wind blows in his direction.  
  
"Yeah, it is," whispers Yixing. Baekhyun turns his head to the side to find Yixing standing next to him as he stares at the secretary. His silk pajamas making him look so soft. Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, "the city I mean," Yixing clears his throat. Baekhyun turns his gaze back to the view in front, hoping his boss doesn't see the soft blush coloring his cheeks.  
  
After a couple of minutes pass they both hear the sound of someone knocking on their door, "I'll get it," Yixing says and moves to open the door. Baekhyun looks at him from the balcony, crossing his arms in front of his chest when the wind blows a little harder.  
  
"Let's eat out here Yixing," Baekhyun says as he takes his own food back outside, setting himself down on a chair surrounding a small glass table. Yixing nods and does the same, his face being lit up by the city lights. Baekhyun has to look away before the air leaves his body, his eyes move to look at the way the city buzzes with life. He takes a bite from his burger, "I'm sorry, you probably blame me for this mess up," Baekhyun says after a couple of seconds.  
  
"What mess up?" Yixing asks.  
  
"The room mess up."  
  
"It's Paris Fashion Week, every room gets booked early on. They probably messed up themselves," Yixing says and takes a sip of his water.  
  
"So, you're not mad?"  
  
"I'm not a demon Baekhyun, accidents happen," the elder says with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"There's something I want to ask you," Baekhyun watches as his boss gives him his full attention now. "Next month on the seventeenth, it's going to be my grandma's birthday. I was wondering if I could take some days off?" Baekhyun asks with a lump on his throat.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Only for like three days," Baekhyun pauses. "I haven't seen my family in three months now, and I miss them terribly."  
  
Yixing furrows his eyebrows again, "absolutely not, three days is too long. Besides my schedule is booked for the next four months."  
  
"I looked at your schedule for those days, you have two meetings the first day, the second day you only have to go for an appearance at some gala, and the third day you just have a meeting with the board of directors. I talked to Kyungsoo a few days ago and he said he wouldn't mind covering for me," Baekhyun hurriedly says.  
  
"Kyungsoo is not your boss, I am, and as your boss I say you can't take days off."  
  
"Why not? You don't need me for any of those things. In fact you didn't even need me to come on this trip," Baekhyun says with anger on his voice.  
  
"I said no and that's my final answer," Yixing says with a challenging tone.  
  
"Fine, be an ass like you always are," Baekhyun gets up from his chair, appetite gone. "You know for a moment there at the plane I actually enjoyed talking to you, but I can see now that you will always be the same," Baekhyun says and moves inside the room, grabbing a pair of  pajamas and enters the bathroom. He lets out a frustrated sigh and angrily pulls his clothes off. Why does he even bother talking to Yixing, he will always be the same rude person that he is. He didn't even consider letting him take days off. Baekhyun washes his hair with the travel size shampoo  that the hotel has. He takes his time in the shower, hoping that Yixing is already asleep by the time he comes out. Just because they talked for a couple of minutes it doesn't mean that they are friends or that they like eachother. Yixing was probably just bored and didn't have anything else to do than talk to Baekhyun. The secretary holds his breath and picks his head up high, opening the door to reveal Yixing sitting down on the bed, back against the headboard looking over something on his phone.  
  
Baekhyun goes into his suitcase and grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste, ignoring Yixing. He hears his boss let out a sigh and almost lets his face show his surprise when he sees Yixing next to him on the sink. He just continues looking at the mirror, acting like he is unfazed. His eyes want to wander over to the person next to him, but for once Baekhyun is going to listen to his head. The pair wash their teeths in silence, the only sound is of the water running as Baekhyun rinses his mouth. The younger gets out of the bathroom, and pretends to look over things in his suitsuitcase.  
  
"I'm going to sleep on the right side, you take the left," he hears Yixung say a couple of feet away from him.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch," Baekhyun responds and anger can still be heard on his voice.  
  
"No you're not, you'll hurt your neck," Yixing responds.  
  
Baekhyun turns around to face Yixing who is settling down on the bed, "you don't make decisions for me okay. We're not friends, we're not acquaintances, we just work together, so you need to stop trying to act like this is somthing else. Because it is not," Baekhyun practically screams.  
  
"Are you done or do you need more time to rant, because I'm tired?" Yixing comments and Baekhyun tries to talk, but no words come out. He looks at the ground and nods his head,  moving his feet to the bed.  
  
Yixing gets into the bed and turns off the lamp from his side, "turn your light of when you're about to sleep." Baekhyun climbs onto the bed and turns the light off before pulling the covers over him. He turns to his side and finds Yixing turning towards him with his eye's close. Baekhyun tucks his hands on his side, letting out a puff of air. The city outside the hotel continues to live and Baekhyun can hear the sound of cars and people talking, he wishes he could be out exploring the city, but his body tells him to rest. He stares at Yixing who looks to be asleep, he looks relaxed and so peaceful. Baekhyun has the urge to trace his face with his fingertips, he looks so ethereal with the light from outside seeping through the glass door and painting his face with different hues of oranges and yellows. He only waits a couple of more minutes before his eyes start closing by themselves. Before sleep completely overtakes him, he promises to explore he city tomorrow. He leans closer to his boss and lets the foreheads touch before his eyes completely close. The arms of sleep protecting them through the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese actor Yang Yang is going to be Huangji.


	6. Day 1

Baekhyun wakes up to find himself pressed up against a chest. He can hear a heartbeat pressed against his ear, his hand is thrown around a waist, and a strong arm is holding him tightly to the warm body beside him. It takes him a couple of seconds to take in his surroundings, he thinks the person he is lying on top of might be some random guy, but once he realizes where he is he immediately tenses up.  
  
He tries to remove his hand from Yixing's torso, but his boss turns to the side, pulling Baekhyun in even closer. His breath is hitting the elder's chest, his night shirt moving slightly, he is now hugging Yixing and the elder's arm is thrown over his shoulder's. Baekhyun closes his eyes and starts praying that Yixing wakes up already, so that he can moves away from his hold. Unfortunately, Yixing doesn't budge at all, Baekhyun lets out loud sighs, but Yixing seems to be in a deep sleep. He even tries kicking him a little, but the only response he gets is the elder burrying his face into the younger's hair. The secretary gives up after a few minutes, deciding to just go back to sleep since it looks like he won't be able to get out of bed anytime soon.  
  
The next time he wakes up is when Yixing stirs awake, his arm loosening its hold on Baekhyun. The secretary slowly opens up his eyes, but doesn't move,  he closes his eyes when he feels Yixing move more. Baekhyun's arm is carefully put to his side, the secretary continues to pretend he is sleeping when he feels his boss leave the bed and hears the bathroom door open and close. He rolls the blanket all over his body, making a burrito out of himself and rolls towards the side Yixing slept on. He can still make out the faint traces of the lavender shampoo his boss uses, he doesn't think to much about it when he burries his face on the pillow. The sun from oustide seeps into the room, birds chirping from the railing, and the buzzing city below him rock him back to sleep.  
  
"Byun wake up, breakfast is here," the secretary feels someone poking his cheek. Little by little he opens his eyes and finds Yixing staring down at him with something that looks like a smile, but his eyes still aren't fully open so he pays it no mind. His eyes focus on the person in front of him, he lets out a groan and turns his face the other direction when he sees Yixing. The whole fight from yesterday comes back to his brain and he gets frustrated again. Why does Yixing even want him to stay? He should be happy Baekhyun wants to leave for three days, all they do is argue. So, why is Yixing telling him he can't go?  
  
"I don't want too," Baekhyun grumbles into the pillow. He feels the bed dip and he hears his boss let out a sigh.  
  
"Are you waiting for an apology?" Yixing asks.  
  
"No, I know the words _'I'm sorry'_ don't exist in your vocabulary," Baekhyun says and closes his eyes again. "I just don't know why you want me with you," Baekhyun finally turns around to face Yixing, groaning when he realizes his boss is still hot even after he wakes up. It's completely _unfair_.  
  
"You're my secretary," Yixing says as if that answer will make Baekhyun stop being mad at him. The secretary rolls his eyes before getting up from the bed and moves to the bathroom. "I got you some pancakes," Yixing says when Baekhyun comes out of the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks," the younger mumbles and grabs his plate before heading out to the balcony. He takes in the view, the sun seems to be peaking over the Eiffel Tower while washing the streets with different shades of its rays. Baekhyun smiles at the view and takes a bite from his pancake. He turns to look in front of him when he hears a chair move, Yixing takes his place in front of Baekhyun without acknowledging him. They eat in silence, Yixing afraid he might say something else that will make Baekhyun mad again, and Baekhyun because he will not be the first one to talk.  
  
Yixing clears his throat after he sees that Baekhyun has finished eating, "we have atleast six more hours before we have to go to the fashion show. I was wondering if you would want to go sight seeing for a while?"  
  
Baekhyun looks down at his phone and sees that they woke up at twleve in the afternoon, they must've been tired from the plane ride. "Sure, why not," he shrugs his shoulder and pretends like it's not a big deal, but inside he is jumping. He's going to go and explore the city that awaits him.  
  
"We'll get ready then go," Yixing says and picks their plates and sets them on the rolling cart. Baekhyun watches as his boss grabs a black sweater and some white pants before moving to enter the bathroom. Baekhyun decides to change already instead of waiting for Yixing to get out. He quickly grabs a white long sleeve shirt and pairs it with a blue sweater on top and black pants.  
  
He's about to put on his pants when he remembers he wasn't called his mom. He quickly dials her number and waits for the phone to ring four times before his mom picks up. "I see you are not dead," is the first thing Baekhyun hears when his mother answers the phone.  
  
"I'm glad to hear you too mom," Baekhyun sarcastically says. He puts the phone on speaker and gets into his pants.  
  
"Do you know how worried I was when I didn't get a call from you yesterday. I was about to hop on a plane to Paris and go find you myself."  
  
"You're ridiculous mom," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
" _Ridiculous_ , when you're a parent you will understand me," his mother dramatically says and Baekhyun can picture her with her hand on her heart.  
  
He laughs before saying, "I have some bad news for you."  
  
"Please tell me you didn't get locked up in Paris," his mother groans.  
  
Baekhyun lets out a sad sigh, "worse."  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"I'm not going to be able to go back home next month," Baekhyun sadly says. He sits down on the bed  
  
"Why not?" His mother asks and Baekhyun can hear the sadness in her voice.  
  
"My boss doesn't let me, he says three days is too long," Baekhyun sadly answers.  
  
"Ask for only two days then," Baekhyun hears his mom desperately say.  
  
"The answer will still be no mom. I'll send something for grandma with Chanyeol," Baekhyun says as he tries not to cry. The fact that he won't see his grandmother for another month breaks his heart.  
  
"It's not fair," a soft whisper comes from the other side of the phone.  
  
"I know mom, but he's my boss and he said no," Baekhyun sadly lets out, he misses the sound of the bathroom door being opened. He quickly takes his shirt off and slips on his other shirt and sweater on. "You never told me what Soomi is having by the way."  
  
"They came by yesterday to let us know what she is having," his mom pauses. "You owe me a trip to New York, she's having a girl," his mom excitedly claps.  
  
"Oh man, are you serious. I was looking foward to that really expensive bottle of wine you said you would get me if she had a boy," Baekhyun groans out.  
  
"Sometimes I think instead of sending you money every week, maybe I should send you to AA meetings," his mother replies, making Baekhyun laugh loudly.  
  
"I'm happy though,  I know how bad Soomi wanted to have a girl. I also feel bad for Baekbeom, that little girl will be beautiful," he pauses and lets out a giggle. "He will literally have to fight every boy in Bucheon."  
  
"I know he literally groaned when he announced they were having a girl," his mother laughs her song like laugh that always has Baekhyun smiling. "He loves that baby with every cell of his body already. I can see it in his eyes when he talks about the baby, he's already in love with her and she isn't even born yet."  
  
"I love her already too," Baekhyun sighs. "You know, Soomi actually told me I could name the baby if she was a girl. I'm thinking Gihye, it means rising intelligent woman so it'll suit her," Baekhyun says.  
  
"Your grandmother is especially excited. Once she found out it was a girl she started to go on about how she would make her little outfits," his mom chuckles.  
  
"I miss you guys," Baekhyun says softly. He's about to say something else when he hears someone clear their throat.  
  
"Are you ready?" Yixing asks as Baekhyun turns around to look at him. The secretary nods his head.  
  
"We miss you too honey," his mom fondly says. 

"I have to go now mom, but I promise to call tomorrow," Baekhyun says. "I love you bye," he hangs up and gets up from the bed. He follows his boss when Yixing starts moving out of the door.  
  
"You have your key card right?" Yixing asks.  
  
"Yeah," Baekhyun answers and pulls out his card. Yixing gives him a nod and the duo walk to the elevator. A couple enter the elevator at the same time that Baekhyun and Yixing get into it. The girl gives them a smile and the boy gives them a small nod. The secretary stays in a corner while Yixing stays near the door.  
  
A couple of seconds pass when he hears the girl say something in French. Baekhyun turns his attention to the couple as Yixing talks with them about something that the couple both laugh about. Yixing turns his attention to Baekhyun and extends his hand, the younger tentatively takes the elder's hand and gets pulled to Yixing's side. Yixing circles Baekhyun's waist with his arm and the younger simply leans into the gesture, head leaning onto Yixing's shoulder. The couple seems to 'aw' and say something else that causes Yixing to laugh and smile his beautiful smile that showcases his dimple. Baekhyun gives the couple a small smile before turning his head and burying his face on Yixing's shoulder.  
  
"What was that about?" Baekhyun asks once they both make it outside and the couple gives them one last wave before entering a car.  
  
"They asked if we were a couple," Yixing starts walking down the sidewalk without looking at Baekhyun.  
  
"What did you say?" Baekhyun asks when he reaches Yixing, falling in pace with him.  
  
"I told them yes," Yixing says and Baekhyun almost bumps into him when the elder stops and turns to his right without looking at Baekhyun.  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"Stop asking too many questions and tell me where you want to go first," Yixing says, finally looking at Baekhyun who is confused. "I know you made a list."  
  
"How could you possibly know that?" Baekhyun crosses his arms.  
  
"I've noticed you like making notes for everything," Yixinh shrugs. "So what's the first item on your list?" Yixing asks again.  
  
Baekhyun takes his phone out and goes into his notes, "the first one is going to The Eiffel Tower, but it's morning and I want to see it when it is dark outside, so let's move on to the second one. Oh, I want to go to Coutume Café," Baekhyun says and taps in the address on his phone's GPS.  
  
"Do you want to take the car instead?" Yixing asks as Baekhyun starts moving down the street while looking at his phone.  
  
"That defeats the whole purpose of us exploring the city Yixing," Baekhyun says and turns to his right.  
  
"It would be easier."  
  
"Shut up and let me focus on taking us to our destination," Baekhyun gives Yixing a glare as his boss lets out a sigh. The younger ends up taking more rights and a couple of lefts, Yixing follows close by, but Baekhyun manages to put some distance between them.  
  
"Are you excited that your sister in law is going to have a girl?" Yixing asks as Baekhyun stops and looks around a street they somehow ended up in.  
  
"You heard that?" Baekhyun asks and turns back to his phone.  
  
"I didn't mean to hear, but I got out of the bathroom and I didn't want to be mean and interrupt your call," Yixing explaing himself, but Baekhyun doesn't care and starts looks around the street again. "So, are you?" The elder asks again.  
  
"I love the baby already, so it didn't really matter to me if it was a boy or a girl. I just hope they don't leave her with me," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"Why?" Yixing asks.  
  
"Because I can barely take care of myself, I mean look at me, I'm a mess even with you. Now imagine taking care of a small human being. I can take care of her when they are in the same room as I am, but alone I just can't," Baekhyun starts to move further down the street.  
  
"I think you are doing a pretty good job working for me," Yixing says, but Baekhyun barely hears him when he hears children playing some kind of game that gets his attention. The younger stops and lets out a small chuckle when he sees a small girl pouting as a small boy tries to make her laugh.  
  
"Why do you think she is upset?" Baekhyun asks Yixing as he continues to stare at the two kids with a soft smile.  
  
"It looks like he made her mad," Yixing softly says and Baekhyun notices a small smile on his lips.  
  
Baekhyun chuckles when the boy lets out an exasperated sigh as the girl rolls her eyes, "he reminds me of you."  
  
"Why?" Yixing asks as he stares at the small boy who is now giving the girl his back.  
  
"He gives up too easily, he doesn't try to make things better with her," Baekhyun states as he lets out a small sigh.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't try because the girl is just too hard headed," Yixing comments.  
  
"Maybe she's hard headed because the boy is just too annoying," Baekhyun states and folds his arms.  
  
"He's annoying because the girl is also annoying."  
  
"Well he's dumb."  
  
"And she's stubborn."  
  
"He needs to learn how to apologize."  
  
"Maybe it's not even his fault."  
  
"He needs to put his pride aside and admit that he is being unreasonable."  
  
"How is he being unreasonable when he has every right to get upset at her."  
  
"He doesn't even try to talk it out, he ignores the problem."  
  
"Because she doesn't talk about it either, she gets mad and just ignores the poor boy."  
  
"Because talking to him is like talking to a brick wall, nothing gets through to him," by this point the duo are now staring at each other. Baekhyun has his arms crossed in front of his chest as Yixing has his hands shoved onto his pant pockets. The pair stare at each other for a while, both not wanting to be the first one to break eye contact. Their attention is turned towards the two children when they hear the girl giggle. The little boy is hugging her from behind as the girl blushes a soft pink color. Baekhyun tears his gaze away from the children and starts moving forward again, ignoring his head when it tells him to just talk it out with Yixing. He stubbornly kicks a rock with his feet, biting down onto his bottom lip as he stops himself from screaming at his boss.  
  
"We're lost aren't we?" Yixing asks when he notices Baekhyun looking around everywhere.  
  
"No," Baekhyun lies, earning himself a light chuckle from Yixing. "Okay, maybe we are," Baekhyun admits.  
  
"Give me your phone," Yixing extends his hand, asking for Baekhyun's phone.  
  
"No, I got this," Baekhyun says and moves away from Yixing's hands.  
  
"Baekhyun," the elder lets out in a warning voice.  
  
"No, look I don't need your help okay," Baekhyun says and continues moving foward.  
  
"Your so stubborn, damn it," Yixing moves forward and holds onto Baekhyun's wrist, stopping the younger from moving.  
  
"You have _no_ right in not letting me have some days off!" Baekhyun screams and pulls his wrist away from the elder. He angrily turns to the right ignoring Yixing when his boss tells him to stop walking. He doesn't know why he is so mad at Yixing, maybe if the elder would just give him a good reason as too why he can't have days off then maybe he'll understand. But Yixing will never give him a staright up answer, and that just makes Baekhyun so mad. " _Fuck_ ," Baekhyun sighs out after a couple of minutes of walking and sits down on a bench.  
  
He watches as children run around playing while their parents keep a close eye on them. His phone starts to vibrate and he looks at it to find the contact picture of Chanyeol smiling while doing a 'v' shape with his fingers appear on his screen.  
  
"Baek, how dare you not call me earlier," his friend says the second Baekhyun answers the phone.  
  
"I miss you," Baekhyun lets out a small sigh.  
  
"I miss you too," Baekhyun hears the way his friend's voice softens. "I went into your bedroom this morning and just sat there on your bed, pretending I was in a sad music video as I looked over the pictures you have around the room."  
  
Baekhyun lets out a big laugh and his anger starts to dissipate, "you're such a weirdo."  
  
"Your mom called me about ten minutes ago and told me what happened," Chanyeol lets out.  
  
"Again, your relationship with my mother is weird and I wish for it to stop," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"Oh please, I know you have a group chat with my mom, sister, and dad. I've seen the embarrassing pictures you send them of me," Chanyeol comments with a small laugh. Baekhyun throws back his head and lets out a loud laugh that catches people's attention.  
  
"You're lucky I don't send them to Kyungsoo. Imagine his reaction if I sent him the picture of you running away from pigeon," Baekhyun says as he laughs again.  
  
"He would make it into his lockscreen I'm 90% sure."  
  
"What about the other ten?"  
  
"The other ten stand for he would probably stop being my friend," his friend says with a sigh. "What happened with your boss Baek?" Chanyeol asks.  
  
"I just asked him if I could have just three days off, and he said no. He didn't even wait for me to finish asking him," Baekhyun sighs and runs a hand through his hair.  
  
"Did you tell him it was your grandma's birthday?"  
  
"Yes, but apparently 'Mr. I want to do everything in my power to piss off Baekhyun' doesn't know anything about family."  
  
"You know, he's not as bad as you make him out to be," Chanyeol says and Baekhyun lets out a snort.  
  
"And how would you possibly know that?"  
  
"Because Soo talks to me about him,  he sounds like a nice guy Baek. Give him a chance," Chanyeol softly says.  
  
"I tried, but Chanyeol it's like something in his brain tells him to do or say something that will piss me off. I should probably just quit," Baekhyun sighs. He watches as a ball rolls over to him, stopping right in front of his feet. A small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes comes running towards him, and Baekhyun picks up the ball to give it to her. She gives him a small smile and Baekhyun gets up and starts walking further into the city.  
  
"You can be quite difficult yourself, you know," Chanyeol speaks after a couple of seconds.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Baekhyun asks defensively.  
  
"You have this sort of wall between you and every person that you meet. I know you like to put up a front with people because you think they will end up leaving you, but Baek not everyone is Huangji. He left because his family needed him, he didn't leave because he didn't want you anymore. In fact I went with him to shop for an engagement ring, he was going to propose that same week. Huangji loved you with every fiber of his being, and I know leaving you was the hardest decision he ever had to make, but his family needed him Baek," Chanyeol pauses. "I know Huangji left to China with a part of you, but you can't close yourself up from people because you are afraid. You were someone before Huangji and you are still someone after him, just stop looking for reasons to distance yourself from people."  
  
"Yesterday I almost ran after someone because I thought it was him," Baekhyun admits, letting tears fall down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh Baek," Chanyeol softly says.  
  
"I know I'm stupid, but if I could just see him one more time and get a little bit of more closure I know that I would be okay," Baekhyun stops walking and sits down in the edge of a water fountain.  
  
"I thought you guys left it on a good note?"  
  
"We did, but there is just so much I didn't get to tell him, because I was so afraid he would think I was being selfish. I just need to talk to him one more time," Baekhyun says in a sad voice. "Sometimes I wish my heart was paper, I'd fold it and throw it to the wind and just hope it that it ends up with him. I miss him you know," Baekhyun says almost in hushed tone. The tears now falling down his cheeks like a waterfall.  
  
"You're going to be fine Baek, and you're going to find someone who will make you even happier than you were with Huangji. Just let yourself fall," Chanyeol says and Baekhyun can feel the softness in his voice.  
  
Baekhyun chuckles and wipes away the tears, "I have to go find my boss. I'll call you when I have time again."  
  
"See you soon buddy," Chanyeol says and Baekhyun hangs up. He stays sitting down, watching the water fall from the top of the fountain to the bottom. The secretary lets out a small sigh and gets up.  
  
He barely moves when he hears someone scream his name, "Baekhyun, what the hell is wrong with you, I was fucking worried," his boss practically screams when he gets to Baekhyun's side. The secretary stares at Yixing as his boss pulls him in for a hug. "Don't do that again okay, if we argue then we talk about it, don't walk away. I thought I was going to have to explain to everyone that I lost my secretary in Paris."  
  
Baekhyun lets his head rest on Yixing's shoulder, bringing his hands to pat the elder on the back. It's more of a comforting gesture for Yixing than to himself. "I just needed some air," Baekhyun whispers into the black sweater he is being held against.  
  
Yixing grabs Baekhyun from his shoulders and looks at him in the eyes, "next time wait until I'm next to you to get air."  
  
"It sounds like you were worried about me," Baekhyun jokes.  
  
"Don't get it twisted, I just didn't want to explain myself why my secretary decided to run away and get lost in Paris," Yixing chuckles and puts some distance between them.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"I asked the pedestrians if they had seen a guy who seemed to be mad and who had an annoying laugh," Yixing explains with a chuckle and Baekhyun punches him lightly on the arm.  
  
"I'm sorry for screaming at you. I was just mad," Baekhyun apologizes after a couple of seconds pass.  
  
"I don't apologize, I just don't," Yixing responds.  
  
"I know," Baekhyun says with a light chuckle.  
  
"But, I hope you know that I didn't mean to be rude to you yesterday or today," Yixing turns around and starts walking. Baekhyun jogs to catch up with him. The duo don't speak as Yixing leads them back from where they came from. "Why were you crying?" Yixing asks and Baekhyun turns to look at him with wide eyes.  
  
"How do you know I was crying?"  
  
"Your eyes are all red and puffy,"Yixing answers and touches the younger's eyes, making Baekhyun flinch a little.  
  
"I cry when I'm mad," Baekhyun lies.  
  
"Is it because of something I said?"  
  
"Everything you say gets me mad, but no it wasn't because of you."  
  
Yixing stares at him before giving him a small nod, "I'm going to ask for directions," his boss says and starts walking towards an elderly couple. Baekhyun watches as Yixing breaks into a warm smile when the elderly woman reaches up to touch his cheek. He gives the couple a small wave when Yixing points at him and they turn around to look at him. The couple turns back to Yixing and start pointing him to a direction before the elderly woman pats Yixing's cheek once again.  
  
"Are we a long way from the café?" Baekhyun asks once Yixing returns to his side.  
  
"We'll take about twenty minutes to get there," Yixing answers and starts walking towards the direction the couple pointed him too.  
  
"She seemed to like you," Baekhyun says after a couple of minutes pass.  
  
"She thought I was handsome," Yixing chuckles.  
  
"She is not wrong," Baekhyun says with a chuckle of his own.  
  
"Did you just call me handsome Byun?" Yixing asks mockingly.  
  
"Don't let it get to your head Zhang," Baekhyun says pats Yixing's head, earning himself a laugh from Yixing.  
  
"How many languages do you know?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"A lot that I already lost count of," Yixing replies with a hum.  
  
"I only know of course Korean, and a little bit of Mandarin and English," Baekhyun says even if Yixing didn't ask him.  
  
"How do you know Mandarin?"  
  
"I used to have this _friend_ that was from China and I decided to pick up the language to make him feel more comfortable," Baekhyun answers, leaving out the part that his suppose "friend" was actually his ex boyfriend.  
  
"I can keep teaching you," Yixing says so nonchalantly.  
  
"We will murder each other if we spend more than two hours in the same room together," Baekhyun laughs.  
  
"I'll buy you alcohol, so you can relax," Yixing says and gives Baekhyun a wink.  
  
"I might get drunk though."  
  
"I'll have Mr. Joon drive you home don't worry about it."  
  
"It sounds like you want to spend time with me Yixing," Baekhyun teases.  
  
"There you go again, making things weird," Yixing says and Baekhyun throws his head to the back and laughs.  
  
After what feels like forever the duo makes it to the café. Baekhyun orders a simple vanilla latte while Yixing somehow manages to order his long coffee order in French. The judging stare that the barista gives Yixing has Baekhyun chuckling. "I think he wanted to choke you when he heard your order," Baekhyun tells the elder as they sit on a glass table outside of the shop.  
  
"It's not as good as the one I get from Coffee World," Yixing says after he takes a sip from his drink.  
  
"Of coarse not, nothing can ever compare to Chanyeol's coffee," Baekhyun smugly says.  
  
"He doesn't make them though."  
  
"Well, Taeyong happens to be one the best baristas out there."  
  
"You say that because he is _your_ friend."  
  
"I say that because it's _true_."  
  
"Whatever you say Byun."  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes and turns his gaze to the city in front of him. The bulidings adorning every part of the city filling it beautifully, cars passing by filled with people living their lives, people passing by on the sidewalk talking enthusiastically about their day. The secretary smiles a little at the way the city seems to be filled with so much light.  
  
"You're going with me to the fashion show tonight," Yixing says.  
  
"Why?" Baekhyun asks without taking his eyes away from the view in front of him.  
  
"Because I need you there just in case someone tries to schedule a meeting with me."  
  
"Chanyeol said that Paris is the city of love, therefore I should return back to Seoul with a boyfriend," the secretary chuckles, recalling the conversation he had with his friend.  
  
"Are you going to try and find love?"  
  
"Maybe, I think it's time for me to stop going out to bars every night and start going on dates everynight," Baekhyun chuckles and takes a long sip from his drink, closing his eyes when the hot beverage warms up his throat.  
  
"You probably won't have time for him with you working for me."  
  
"I think I can manage my relationship and my job," Baekhyun says with a small wink and takes another sip. Yixing watches Baekhyun with a weird look the the younger can't make out before continuing to drink his own coffee. The duo continue to drink their beverages in silence, enjoying the sound the city in front of them produce.  
  
"We have atleast four more hours before we have to start getting ready for the show," Yixing says as he watches the secretary takes selfies and pictures of the café. "Where do you want to go next?"  
  
"Surprise me," Baekhyun whispers and takes a picture of Yixing when he rolls his eyes.  
  
"You have a list remember," Yixing chuckles and swats the phone away from his face.  
  
"I want to be surprised though," Baekhyun rolls his eyes, snapping more pictures of the café.  
  
"Fine, but we're taking a cab because I don't trust your guiding skills," the elder gets up and sticks out his hand, signaling a cab. Baekhyun laughs but still gets up and stands next Yixing. They only wait a couple of minutes until a cab pulls up in front of them. Yixing tells the driver where to drive them in French and the driver gives him a small nod before driving somewhere.  
  
"Where are we going?" Baekhyun asks Yixing after two minutes pass, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to be surprised," Yixing says as he stares out the window.  
  
Baekhyun clicks his tongue and pokes Yixing on his side, "well, now I don't, so tell me."  
  
"Nope," Yixing says without taking his eyes from the window.  
  
"This is considered kidnapping you know," Baekhyun huffs out.  
  
Yixing throws his head to the back and laughs his kind of laugh that Baekhyun can see his dimple perfectly. The secretary blushes a little before turning around to look outside the window.  
  
Yixing taps the driver on the shoulder and tells him something in French that Baekhyun can't make out, and the driver gives him a thumbs up before stopping the car. "Are we there already?" Baekhyun asks as he watches Yixing pay the driver and get out, the secretary follows close behind.  
  
"You probably won't be surprised," Yixing mumbles as he pulls Baekhyun towards their destination by his elbow. Baekhyun hums, but doesn't pull his elbow free from Yixing's hold. "Close your eyes," Yixing says as he moves to stand behind Baekhyun.  
  
The secretary flinches when he feels holds coming up to cover his eyes, "why?"  
  
"Because it's a surprise, now close your eyes." Baekhyun reluctantly closes his eyes and covers Yixing's hands with his. To other people the whole thing looks intimate, it looks as if they are a couple. Baekhyun can't help but feel his stomach turn at the thought of it.  
  
"You better not throw me into some lake," Baekhyun says as he lets Yixing lead him to their destination.  
  
"Trust me for once Byun," Yixing huffs out.  
  
"Trust you, Yixing, we don't even like each other."  
  
"Trusting me has nothing to do with us liking each other."  
  
"That has to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard," Baekhyun chuckles, he still let's Yixing guide him.  
  
"Shut up and let me surprise you."  
  
Baekhyun can make out the clear sound of people around him talking and walking, the  sound of birds chirping catches his attention. "It's not something that you normally see when you search up Paris, but I find it as beautiful as the Eiffel Tower," Yixing whispers and uncovers Baekhyun's eyes. The secretary holds his breath, letting his eyes take in everything about the view in front of him. "I know it's nothing special but I lo-"  
  
"I love it, thank you," Baekhyun interrupts Yixing, giving him his rectangular shape smile.  
  
"Welcome to Tuileries Garden, Baekhyun," Yixing says and moves further into the garden. The secretary stays close by as the elder leads him to the center of the garden. A circular body of water sits at the center, people sit around it. "Give me your phone," Yixing extends his hand. Without thinking about it Baekhyun  pulls out his phone and hands it to Yixing, looking at the fountain in front of him. He's too caught up in looking around the garden that he misses Yixing taking pictures of him, with both phones: Baekhyun's and Yixing's.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me to Paris," Baekhyun tells Yixing with a genuine smile.  
  
"Don't make it weird again, it's a business trip," Yixing says. Baekhyun misses the small blush coloring his bosses cheeks.  
  
"You know what I mean," Baekhyun rolls his eyes, chuckling a little. "Even if we are here for buisness that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves." Baekhyun moves further into the garden, snapping pictures of everything that captures his attention.  
  
They're barely in the garden for twenty minutes when Yixing's phone rings. The secretary turns his head to find Yixing frowning at the name that pops up. "I'll be right back, my dad is calling." Baekhyun gives him a small nod before turning his attention back at the building that he sees some couple of feet away from him.  
  
He decides to stay close by to Yixing, his boss talking to his father in Chinese a couple of feet away from him. By the way that Yixing's eyebrows furrow together, and the way he let's out a mocking laugh, Baekhyun can only guess that they are arrguing. He let's his gaze wander over to the buliding again, watching as people enter and leave it. He's about to look back at Yixing again when he watches a familiar figure walk inside the building, the same man from the airport seems to be in a hurry again. Baekhyun watches the back of the man, broad shoulders being covered by a simple white button up shirt, and black pants covering his lower body. His hair flies up with every step he takes and Baekhyun can feel his feet moving again. He can't see the man from the front, but he knows that is Huangji, _his_ Huangji. His heart beats against his ribcage and he can faintly hear Yixing calling out his name in the background, but he doesn't care not when Huangji is just a couple of feet away from him. The secretary wants to cry, he's going to see the love of his life again after two years, he's going to see Huangji again.  
  
" _No_ ," Baekhyun desperately whispers when he losses Huangji in the crowd again. He pushes through, making it his mission to reach Huangji. He can barely make out the black hair that always made Baekhyun want to run his hand through it. " _Huangji_ ," Baekhyun tries to scream, but the loud chatter and laughter from the people around him make it impossible for him to be heard.  
  
He's about to scream again when he feels a familiar grip on his elbow," you need to stop running away." Baekhyun turns around to find Yixing holding onto his elbow as he glares down at him. His boss doesn't give him time to say anything before he drags him away from the buliding, dragging him away from Huangji.  
  
"No," Baekhyun sadly whispers again, looking back to where his ex boyfriend disappeared to.  
  
"Why did you run away this time?" Yixing asks Baekhyun who is still looking backwards.  
  
"I-I thought I saw someone," Baekhyun answers with a sad, small voice.  
  
"It doesn't matter, we need to go back to the hotel. My dad set up a meeting between Mr. Jung, Krystal, and I," Yixing says with an exasperated sigh following. Baekhyun can see the frustration painted on the latter's face, making him feel like something is not right. He wants to ask something, but his mind is still focused on the fact that Huangji is probably here in Paris. They make it back to the hotel in silence; Yixing trying out how he will get out of the meeting and Baekhyun still thinking about losing Huangji once again.  
  
"Do I have to attend the meeting too?" Baekhyun asks, his voice cracking a little.  
  
"No, this is a private thing that I have to deal with before it gets out of control," Yixing says. "I'll be at the lounge, go rest or whatever. I'll probably be in that meeting for a while so when you see it's almost time to go to the show start getting ready," with that Baekhyun watches as Yixing moves towards a door. The secretary gets into the elevator and clicks the button that will lead him to his room.  
  
"Did I imagine him?" Baekhyun asks himself as he throws himself onto the bed, laying down on his stomach as he tries to figure out whether he imagined Huangji or not. "You need to move on," Baekhyun grumbles out and presses his face against his pillow. The faint traces of the coconut shampoo he used last night still implanted on the pillow. He grabs his phone from his pocket and looks at the time, he puts on an alarm and decides to rest, maybe he just needs to take a nap and clear out his head. He closes his eyes and the only thing that he sees is the back of Huangji moving farther and farther away, he feels a small tug at his heart. Huangji has walked away from him three times already and that thought seems to break Baekhyun's heart again. "I miss him," Baekhyun admits to himself and lets out a shaky sigh.  
  
The secretary wakes up to birds chipping, he's about to complain about leaving the window open when he realizes that it's just his alarm ringing. The first thing he notices is that Yixing is still not back from his meeting, he barely realizes that Mr. Jung is the man who is trying to marry off his daughter. Fear creeps into Baekhyun's stomach as he remembers Krystal being mention, the thought of Yixing possibly getting married doesn't settle right for Baekhyun. He twists around on the bed, grabbing his phone and looking at the time. He decides to take a quick shower, and wait until Yixing comes back from the meeting.  
  
Baekhyun is taking the outfit he is going to use for the show out of his suitcase when he hears the door open. "Hey, you're back," the younger gives Yixing a smile, drying his hair with the towel he has in his hand. His boss waves him off and proceeds to grab a boxer and heads to the bathroom. Baekhyun continues staring at the door even as Yixing shuts it and locks it, a weird feeling crawls up his spine. He shivers, but continues taking out his clothes and moves to get Yixing's outfits ready. He examines both outfits, imagining how Yixing would look. Seeing Yixing in a suit always manages to make him blush, but the thought of seeing his boss in a casual outfit looking comfortable makes a small smile appear on his lips.  
  
He quickly dries his hair and moves to collect his outfit when he hears the door to the bathroom open. His breath catches in his throat when he turns around and finds Yixing drying his hair with a towel with boxers being the only article of clothing in his body. Water droplets slide down his well toned, milky white skin, muscles moving with every movement that he makes. He looks ethereal, so pretty. Baekhyun remembers the way his skin felt under his fingertips, the way he tasted, and the way Baekhyun could feel every muscle in his body respond to Baekhyun's touch.  
  
The secretary swallows, trying to get his throat from feeling so dry. He clears his throat turning away from Yixing to hide the blush that slowly creeps onto his cheeks.  
  
"I don't know what outfit you want to wear for the show, so you choose," he quickly turns towards his outfit and grabs it before heading into the bathroom. "What is wrong with you?" He scolds himself as he looks into the mirror, smelling the residual of Yixing's shampoo still lingering in the air.  
  
"If they invite me to the after party say I can't make it," Yixing says as soon as Baekhyun is out of the bathroom. The secretary nods his head and smiles to himself as he sees Yixing wearing the casual fashionable outfit he chose. Baekhyun runs his hand through his hair and moves closer to Yixing.  
  
"How did the meeting go?" He asks as he reaches to style Yixing's hair a bit. Baekhyun feels Yixing tense up the moment Baekhyun's hand makes contact with his skin. Scared that he might've done something wrong Baekhyun immediately retracts his hand back to his side.  
  
"There was a lot of screaming," Yixing clears his throat and says, backing away a little from Baekhyun. The secretary doesn't know what exactly happened during that meeting, but whatever it was, it is making Yixing act differently with Baekhyun from how he was acting a couple of hours ago.  
  
"Do you what to talk about it?" Baekhyun asks tentatively.  
  
"I think it's best if we just stick to a pure job relationship" Yixing says as he moves to fix his hair.  
  
"I didn't realize that me asking how a meeting went was crossing some boundaries," Baekhyun says over his shoulder, focusing his gaze outside the window.  
  
Baekhyun hears the sink running, "I just don't want you to think that this is some sort of friendship or that it could become one."  
  
 _"God Yixing,_ just because I try to be nice to you it doesn't mean that I'm trying to become your new best friend," Baekhyun says with anger lacing his voice.  
  
 "People may think otherwise," Yixing moves to fix his outfit in the bathroom mirror.  
  
"I forgot that you rich snobby people care a lot about what other people think," Baekhyun scoffs. "But if you are so bothered with what people will think, then don't worry about it I'll stop talking to you more than necessary," Baekhyun turns his attention to his suitcases, busying himself by folding his clothing. Baekhyun lets out a small bitter laugh, Yixing will always make him feel like there could be a small possibilty of them somehow becoming friends, but as soon as Baekhyun thinks that, the elder shuts it all down. He's about to possibly yell at Yixing when his phone rings. Haneul's name pops up. He quickly makes his way outside to the balcony and closes the glass door behind him, ignoring Yixing's gaze on him.  
  
"Hey Haneul is everything okay? Are you calling because Chanyeol somehow got lost and you don't know where to find him?" Baekhyun asks with a sigh.  
  
"Actually I'm the one is lost and I can't get a hold of Chanyeol," Haneul chuckles.  
  
"What do you mean you are lost?"  
  
"I wanted to explore Seoul, but somehow I ended up far from the apartment," Haneul says and Baekhyun can picture him rubbing his neck in embarrassment.  
  
Baekhyun takes a seat in one of the chairs and laughs lightly, "did you try asking the people around you for directions?"  
  
"Yes, but eveytime I try to talk to them they walk away. I think they think I'm a weirdo," Haneul sighs.  
  
"I would too, you are kind of ugly," Baekhyun teases.  
  
"Excuse me, but if I remember correctly you had a crush on me back them," Haneul chuckles and Baekhyun can feel himself blushing.  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"No one, you are kind of easy to read," Haneul states. "Besides you staring at me while I changed in gym class didn't really help you keeping your crush lowkey."  
  
"Oh my God, you noticed," Baekhyun covers his face with his hands, feeling himself turning red.  
  
"I was the only one don't worry about it, the rest of the boys were too busy comparing dick sizes to even notice," Haneul chuckles from the other side and Baekhyun can hear his breath hit the speaker.  
  
"Ahn Jaehyun always won. He would practically glow whenever he saw his dick was bigger than the rest of us," Baekhyun says as he recalls his classmate telling everyone his size.  
  
"I heard him telling the girls volleyball team about it once. Let's just say that black eye he said he got when he got into a fight with a big guy was actually the result of taking a volleyball right to the eye," Haneul laughs his weird hiccuping laugh that Baekhyun always found adorable.  
  
"He was a macho man, always has been."  
  
"Not anymore, he works as a kindergarten teacher where he met up with Ku Hyesun, got married, and now they have a lovely little girl who melts his very macho heart."  
  
"He married Hyesun, I always expected her to end up with Lee Minho. Wow, I just realized how I haven't seen any of my classmates in a while," Baekhyun whispers, looking around Paris.  
  
"Most of them are still back home, they all married each other to be honest," Haneul comments after a couple of seconds in silence. "My mom always liked you, when she found out I was gay she practically jumped up and down, going on about how I should snag you up and marry you."  
  
"I would never marry the boy who made me break my arm," Baekhyun teases, trying to cover up the fact that he is  getting flustered.  
  
"You started it by cutting in front of me," Haneul laughs. "Don't worry I won't ask you to marry me since I know you have a weird thing going on with your boss."  
  
Baekhyun chokes on his own spit, "what do you mean I have a weird thing with my boss?"  
  
"I don't know I just know something is going on.  The way he texts you every night just to remind you that you suck or for you to bring him something makes me think he is just looking for an excuse to text you. They way that you drop everything you're doing to go and help him when he wants something makes me believe that you want to please him. Or the way that he stares at me with a weird look in his eyes everytime I go and take you lunch makes me believe that he is jealous. Also the way that h-" Haneul doesn't get to finish his statement because Baekhyun cuts him off.  
  
"I get it, you think I have a weird thing going on with my boss," Baekhyun says and let's himself settle down on the chair. "If you want to talk about weird things, how about you tell me when you started liking Chanyeol."  
  
This time around Baekhyun is the one who hears Haneul choke with his own spit, "I don't have a thing for Chanyeol."  
  
"Oh please, I notice the way you go all soft and weird whenever Chanyeol enters the room. Or when you stare at him for longer than necessary when you think no one is looking. Also the way you smile when Chanyeol laughs his annoying laugh that always makes my head hurt. Also that one time y-" Baekhyun laughs when Haneul interrupts him.  
  
"I get it, you noticed my tiny crush on Chanyeol," Haneul says with a sigh.  
  
"Tiny, oh no buddy you totally have the biggest crush on him."  
  
"It's not like I can ever make a move, he is practically ready to propose to your coworker," Haneul says with a sad voice.  
  
"True, Chanyeol is in love with Kyungsoo."  
  
"Geez, thanks for making me feel better Baek," Haneul says sarcastically.  
  
"It'll probably go away the moment you move out."  
  
"I hope it does, I feel like I'm going to combust everytime he smiles at me."  
  
"That's romantically gross," Baekhyun says and pretends to gag, Haneul laughs from the other end.  
  
Baekhyun turns around when he hears the glass door slide open, revealing Yixing looking fashionably handsome. "Let's get going."  
  
Baekhyun nods his head but doesn't hang up, "okay Haneul, I would love to continue talking to you, but I need to do my job. So, tell me the street you are currently in?" Baekhyun grabs his card key and heads to the door, Yixing following close behind.  
  
"There's no street sign, but I'm standing right outside some store that is named Koko's Shop."  
  
"Haneul, you are atleast an hour away from the apartment. How the hell did you walk so much and didn't notice," Baekhyun says with humor laced in his voice.  
  
"I don't know, I was just walking when I noticed I didn't know where I was."  
  
"Just walk straight until you see a flower shop with a big white sign in it. You'll see a bus stop there and it'll take you back to the apartment," Baekhyun says as he gets into the car and Yixing gets on the driver's side.  
  
"Stay on the line until I get to the shop."  
  
"Don't worry you big baby, I will," Baekhyun chuckles. "Why didn't you just call a cab?"  
  
"Because I don't have cab money."  
  
"But you do have bus money," Baekhyun says with a small chuckle, missing the way Yixing tightens his grip on the steering wheel.  
  
"I'm not a weirdo, of course I have bus money," Haneul answers and Baekhyun laughs so hard that he ends up choking on his own spit.  
  
"You're a menace to yourself," Yixing grumbles as he pats Baekhyun's back.  
  
Baekhyun gives Yixing a small thanks and focuses back on Haneul, "text me when you get home, so I can know you didn't get kidnapped."  
  
"Okay mom," Haneul chackles and hangs up. Baekhyun lets out a chuckle of his own and lets his gaze wander out the window.  
  
"Who was that?" Yixing asks when he sees Baekhyun put his phone down.  
  
"It's none of your buisness," Baekhyun says, bitterness clear on his voice.  
  
"Are you seriously mad because of what I told you."  
  
"I'm not mad, I'm just sticking to what you said about maintaining a job relationship," Baekhyun doesn't tear his gaze from outside the window. He ignores Yixing as the elder scoffs and continues driving. The secretary rolls down his window and sticks his head out a little, enjoying the way the wind hits his face so good.  
  
"Put you head back inside the car," Yixing warns.  
  
"Live a little Yixing," Baekhyun screams through the wind, resting his head on his hands and closing his eyes. They pass the streets that are starting to get illuminated by the city lights. The sun is staring to set, different hues of yellow and oranges colorimg the streets and making them it's own painting ground.  
  
Baekhyun pulls his head back inside, but doesn't close the window. People walking on the sidewalk turn to look at him, waving when Baekhyun gives them a little smile. Mostly they strain their neck to look at Yixing who is looking to the front, totally unaware of every girl and the occasional guy blushing when they catch a climpse of the CEO. It shouldn't surprise Baekhyun that every single person seems to be enamored with Yixing, for God's sake the man was voted Hottest Man Alive, but why can't people just not stare. It's not that hard, Baekhyun does it all the time. He's taken out of his thoughts as he notices Yixing has stopped driving.  
  
"We're here," Yixing whispers, Baekhyun briefly sees a tired look pass through the elder's face. Almost as if the thought of going to the fashion show is tiring. Baekhyun quickly gets off and waits until Yixing moves to his side.  
  
"You'll walk the carpet and I'll be waiting for you inside the venue to take you to your seat," Baekhyun says and starts leading Yixing to a group of people who immediately turn their attention to Yixing. "Marisa, the one with purple hair, is going to lead you to the carpet," Baekhyun says as he nudges Yixing a little to step towards the woman who is blushing at the mere sight of the CEO. Baekhyun fights the urge to roll his eyes and focuses on following a nice guy who is leading him inside the venue. He catches a glimpse of cameras flashing, hears the distinctive screams of reporters and paparazzis as Yixing walks the carpet.  
  
Irene once asked him if he ever felt jealous of Yixing since his boss has everything. He feels something for Yixing, but it's not jealousy, he feels pity. His boss has everything money can buy him, planes, houses, cars, boats, etc, but Baekhyun would never want to be in Yixing's shoes. The elder's life is constantly surrounded by people who are either interested in his money or people who want a juicy story to tell their viewers. The CEO can't even wave at a girl without it becoming top news, Baekhyun can see the toll it takes on Yixing. Baekhyun would go crazy if he had to live like Yixing for even one day. The thought of having every aspect of his life under a microscope is not something Baekhyun wants. But somehow Yixing manages to live however he wants without a single care of the world. He dates whoever he wants, has sex with whoever he wants, and says whatever he wants. Baekhyun smiles a little, a proud feeling coursing through his body.  
  
It takes Yixing about twenty minutes to make his way to Baekhyun, smiling a little when he sees the secretary frowning at some couple kissing in front of him. "It's rude to stare," the elder says as soon as he reaches Baekhyun.  
  
"It's rude to kiss in front of a very single person," Baekhyun comments a little loudly so the couple will hear. His sentence goes to waste as the couple ignores him and continue sucking on their faces. "I think I just saw tongue," Baekhyun says and pretends to gag.  
  
"Come on Byun, take me to our seats," Yixing chuckles before nudging Baekhyun to move. The secretary gives the couple one last glare before moving to the direction the guy that led him into the venue told him to go. "Are we at the front?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently Shin Min ah wanted the best for the CEO of Zhang Corporations," Baekhyun says mockingly.  
  
"Of coarse she does, she's wants to have a second round," Yixing states and takes his seat.  
  
"Did you seriously have sex with her?" Baekhyun scandalously asks.  
  
"It was before Zhang Corporations started doing buisness with Shin Fashion Studio," Yixing waves his hand around, trying to not make it sound bad.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm surprised, you probably already slept with half of Seoul," Baekhyun glares at Yixing who shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"You count as being part of that half," Yixing says with a smirk, the comment causes Baekhyun to choke on air and flush all over.  
  
"I thought that night was something we were both going to pretend it never happened," Baekhyun says as he tries to regain his breath.  
  
"I ate you out and you called me _daddy_ , it's something you just can't forget," Yixing gives Baekhyun a small wink and the secretary shifts in his seat. The thought of having Yixing eat him out again has the flush returning back to his body.  
  
"We were both drunk, I didn't think you would remember."  
  
" _You_ were drunk, I told you I wasn't," Yixing says with a smirk. "Besides you looked fucking hot that night."  
  
"I was just wearing a normal shirt and pants, nothing special," Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders, trying to shake off the weird atmosphere they are both in.  
  
"Well, you managed to pull me right in," the tone of voice Yixing says that with sends shivers down Baekhyun's spine.  
  
He's about to say something stupid like ' _do I still have you_ ' when he hears a female voice speak, "Zhang Yixing, is that you." Baekhyun watches as a beautiful woman approaches them, long brunette hair flowing past her shoulders showcasing her slim face. Her sun kissed skin glowing like the city lights in Paris that captivate Baekhyun. Lips as red as cherries that draw your attention to them. A tight black dress that highlights her curves as she walks clings to her body. Her smile radiant as she locks eyes with Yixing.  
  
"Min ah, long time no see," Yixing takes Baekhyun's attention away from the woman that has now reached the duo.  
  
"It's your fault, everytime I happen to be in Seoul and I call you to hangout you always seem to be busy," Min ah says with a fascinating smile.  
  
"Zhang Corporations will not run itself."  
  
"You're father is still there, I'm sure he can look after it for a couple of days," the designer moves closer to Yixing, slipping her arm to loop with Yixing's.  
  
"I don't have the luxury of leaving the comapny alone for a couple of days."  
  
"I'm sure your father would be interested in knowing you are spending those days with me. I heard he's looking for a daughter in law or son in law," Min ah winks at Yixing and the CEO stiffens.  
  
"Those rumors are wrong, I'm not getting married anytime soon," Baekhyun watches as Yixing's face seems to harden.  
  
"What a pity, people were already starying to fight over who would end up marrying you," Min ah pauses. "I for one was involved in those fights, imaginging sleeping with you everynight. Getting to know what got you all worked up. That night in December was the best night of my life."  
  
Yixing clears his throat detaching himself from Min ah who is running her fingers up and down his arm, "have you met my secretary Baekhyun?"  
  
Baekhyun turns to look at the designer and gives her a forced smile. The way she stares at Yixing like she is ready to eat him right then and there makes his stomach turn with anger. "Byun Baekhyun," the secretary extends his hand, waiting for Min ah to shake it.  
  
"Another one," Minah says before reaching to grasp Baekhyun's hand. She eyes the secretary from head to toe, analysing who her competition is. "I hope I can see you in the after party Xing," she says, turning to look at Yixing.  
  
"Mr. Zhang is going to rest after this. He has a very important meeting tomorrow morning," Baekhyun steps in front of Yixing, covering the CEO from the hungry stare the designer gives him. "Come one Mr. Zhang, let's return to our seats," Baekhyun grabs Yixing by the arm and pulls him back to sit down. Giving Min ah on last look before turning around. The designer gives him a smirk and turns to move to the back of the stage.  
  
"I can't believe you had sex with her," Baekhyun says as he crosses his arms, a sour look painting his features.  
  
"Her touchiness was actually what lead us to spend the night together," Yixing chuckles as is he was remembering that night.  
  
"You're gross, and she's gross for sleeping with you," Baekhyun huffs out.  
  
"Then that makes you gross too, since you slept with me," Yixing says with a smirk, enjoying the way Baekhyun blushes.  
  
"Let's forget that night ever happened please," Baekhyun embarrassingly says.  
  
"I don't think so, I mean it's not everyday that I find someone who has a daddy kink," Yixing says with humor in his words.  
  
"I don't have a daddy kink, I just happened to be really horny," Baekhyun hisses. "Now stop talking to me and focus on the show, it's about to start." Baekhyun hears Yixing laugh his stupid laugh that makes his dimples show and Baekhyun can't help but feel himself smiling along.  
  
"Shit," Yixing groans and Baekhyun notices him shift uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"What?" Baekhyun asks and looks up from a pamphlet  that he got at the entrance.  
  
"They just don't give up," Yixing says and nods his head towards the front. Baekhyun turns to look at where Yixing is noding at and finds Mr. Jung with a pretty girl sitting next to him. "I didn't expect them to be here," Yixing mumbles. The secretary watches as Mr. Jung turns to look at Yixing and waves at him, the older man nudges the girl beside him and she turns around, giving Yixing a small smile before turning her attention back to the stage.  
  
"Is that Krystal?" Baekhyun asks as he watches the girl. Her hair pulled to the side in a messy braid, with some stands of hair framing the side of her face. Her hands fiddling with the edge of her red dress, her head moving from side to side as she tries to find someone. Baekhyun watches as a smile quickly forms on her face as she spots another girl with blonde hair. The other girl drags the man who is holding her hand towards Krystal, instantly pulling the brunette into a hug.  
  
"Yes, and the other one is Jessica; Krystal's older sister," Yixing says, watching the two girls. "The guy with Jessica is her fiancee, Kwon Tyler, this is the first time the two girls see each other in over three months."  
  
"Why?" Baekhyun asks with a tinge of pity for the two girls.  
  
"Because their father is an asshole who got mad when Jessica got engaged with a man he didn't pick himself," Yixing says with bitterness lacing his voice. "He prohibited Krystal from seeing her sister until today."  
  
"Rich people are weird," Baekhyun mumbles, but continues to stare at the two girls who are now sitting together and talking enthusiastically. Jessica's fiancee takes a seat next to her and watches with adoring eyes as she talks with Krystal. Their father seems to eye the sisters from time to time, but his attention is focused on trying to get Yixing's attention. The two girls laugh at something and blush when some people shush them.  "I think Mr. Jung wants your attention."  
  
"When does he not," Yixing sighs from his side but still looks over at the older man. "He probably wants another meeting," Yixing whispers, but quickly adds a smile to his face as soon as he sees the older man approach them.  
  
"Yixing, I didn't know you would be here," Mr. Jung says as he steps in front if Yixing.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I mentioned the show before I stormed out of the room," Yixing says with a smile, but his eyes are cold.  
  
"Krystal wanted to come to see her sister, so I decided tagging along would help."  
  
"Then I won't keep you, I'm sure you want to catch up with your daughter," Yixing says with a smirk. Baekhyun feels the atmosphere change into a cold one, the two men glaring at each other.  
  
"I'll let Krystal talk to her sister for now," Mr. Jung fixes his suit jacket. "Speaking of Krystal, she has been begging me to take her to the Eiffel Tower, but I've been too busy with work. Would you mind taking her tomorrow night?"  
  
"I'm sorry Eunyoo, but I'm here for business too. I can't make time for luxuries as going to the Eiffel Tower," Yixing lets out a bitter chuckle. "Why don't you let Jessica take her sister?"  
  
"Jessica is too busy with her wedding, I wouldn't want to take her away from the preparations."  
  
"Well then, I guess Krystal won't be able to go," Yixing says with a shrug of his shoulders. "I think the show is about to start Eunyoo, why don't you go back to your seat and maybe we'll talk afterwards." Mr. Jung gives Yixing one last wave before moving back to his seat.  
  
"He seems intent on having you talk to Krystal," Baekhyun says as he turns to look at Yixing who has an expressionless look on his face.  
  
"He is obsessed with money," Yixing says bitterly. Turning to look at the stage to look at Min ah who walks out. Applause fills the room and the lights dim out, the background changes to Paris after midnight. The Eiffel Tower appearing with the city below shining like stars.  
  
"This collection was inspired by a night I had two years ago in Paris," Min ah starts speaking. "It was December to be more precise, I wanted to get drunk and decided to go to a local bar named Flower," she chuckles.  
  
"Oh God," Yixing groans beside Baekhyun.  
  
"What?" Baekhyun whispers, looking at Yixing who has his hand over his face.  
  
"She did this collection based on our night together," Yixing mumbles through his hand.  
  
"I met this guy there, charming and handsome, and he had this aura about him that would pull you in like gravity. I fell for him instantly," Min ah continues.  
  
"Wow, she is _too_ far gone," Baekhyun chuckles. "She loves you Yixing."  
  
"She's in love with a concept. She's in love with the thought of having sex with me every night. She's in love with the thought of people knowing I am her's. She is not in love with Zhang Yixing, she is in love with a concept," Yixing says, looking a little sad.  
  
Baekhyun turns his attention back to the stage, "we had the best night ever. He took me all around the city, I saw the true beauty of Paris with him," Min ah smiles. "But like every tragic story it didn't last, the next morning when I woke up he was gone like the wind. The only thing I had from him were the memories of that night," Min ah pauses, looking at the audience before smiling again. "Not to worry, I saw him again after a couple of months from that night, he was still as I remembered him. The only difference was that now he was in a much higher position. I tried to talk to him and get him to give us a try, but he was not ready. He probably is still not ready, but I don't give up easily," she winks, earning a chuckle from the audience. "I want to show him with this collection that I remember that night, and I will never forget it," she pauses. "Everyone I would like to show you my collection that I called December Memories," the audience breaks into applause and Min ah walks to the back of the stage. The runway lights up and the models start to come out. The music is slow and in English, he makes out a couple of lyrics here and there, and he knows it's a love song.  
  
"She is something else," Yixing mumbles. Baekhyun let's out a small chuckle and focuses back on the show. The clothing is amazing, every piece represents something that Min ah saw the night with Yixing. There's a long yellow dress that has silver sparkles all over it, it quickly reminds Baekhyun of the bright yellow streetlights that bring the city to life.   
  
"She's an amazing designer," Baekhyun says in awe.  
  
"Min ah has always had a talent, she gets it from her mom," Yixing whispers. Baekhyun watches as the outfits keep on coming out telling a story. The song repeats itself,  getting stuck on Baekhyun's head and it makes the secretary hum along to it.  
  
"What's the story behind the song? Did you sing it to her?" Baekhyun asks at one point. The models pass and Baekhyun takes pictures of every single outfit.  
  
"It was playing the second time we saw each other. It was mid May when we saw each again at a meeting between both our companies. I had barely been made CEO when our companies decided to cooperate with each other, it was my job to meet with her. She had her phone on shuffle and just as I entered the office that song started to play," Yixing chuckles. "I didn't pay attention to it, but apparently she did."  
  
"She's got it bad for you," Baekhyun says. "How about you, do you have it bad for her too?" Baekhyun asks in a low voice, hoping Yixing will say no.  
  
"She's a great girl and beautiful. I'm sure she will make some lucky guy very happy, but I'm not that guy," Yixing says with sincerity in his voice. The answer has Baekhyun letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.  
  
"It's a nice song," Baekhyun mumbles.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Yixing whispers, looking at Baekhyun before clearing his throat and looking back to the runway. After a couple of minutes the song changes to another song that makes Yixing chuckles. "She dedicated this song to me through a text message once," the elder answers before Baekhyun even has a chance of asking why he chuckled.  
  
"It has a nice beat to it," Baekhyun comments. Yixing hums and the duo continue to watch the show. Every then and now Yixing will tell Baekhyun about some of the outfits and Baekhyun will hum in acknowledgement, but the rest of the show goes by in a blur. The whole collection was fantastic and Baekhyun hates to admit it, but Min ah did a great job with it.  
  
"Let's go before I'm cornered by both Mr. Jung and Min ah," Yixing starts tugging Baekhyun to the exit after the show is done. Baekhyun laughs, but let's himself be dragged through the crowds of people.  
  
"Yixing," Baekhyun hears Min ah scream through the crowd.  
  
"What now?" Yixing groans out.  
  
"You weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye again, were you?" Min ah questions.  
  
"Actually yes, look Min ah this was nice and all but I really need to get some rest," Yixing says and starts to tug Baekhyun again  
  
"Relax Yixing, I'm not going to harass you all night. I just want you stay for the after party for a coupe of minutes, please," Min ah asks while batting her eyelashes at Yixing.  
  
"Is something wrong with your eyes?" Yixing asks as he steps away from Min ah.  
  
"No you monkey, I was trying to be seductive,"      Min ah scoffs.  
  
"It didn't work, so never do that again please."  
  
Min ah slaps Yixing lightly on the arm before being pulled away by another person who wishes to talk to her. "If we make a run for it we won't have to go," Yixing whispers, pulling Baekhyun to the exit.  
  
Baekhyun chuckles, "she already saw you, so now you have to go." Yixing sighs in frustration, but agrees to go.  
  
The after party is located a couple of miles away from the venue the fashion show was located at, so they make it there in about fifteen minutes. Reporters swarm the small hall, asking questions to the people that are attending the party. Baekhyun catches a glimpse of the Jung family entering the hall, reporters and paparazzis throwing questions at them. "They are like animals, only interested in a good story," Yixing bitterly says. The duo get out of the car and make their way to the entrance.  
  
Baekhyun should've known that walking in with Yixing would be a bad idea. Baekhyun freezes in his spot as soon as he sees cameramen and reporters move his way. "Yixing," the secretary whispers.  
  
"Just walk, don't pay attention to them," Yixing says as he settles a hand on Baekhyun's back and leads him to the entrance. Baekhyun looks down at his feet, hiding himself from the flashes of the cameras. He hears as the reporters throw questions at Yixing, some French, English, Korean, and Chinese. The CEO simply ignores them and leads Baekhyun into the hall. They manage to get inside the building in less than five minutes without any scratches.  
  
"I see you made it inside alive," Baekhyun turns around to find a beautiful woman standing next to Yixing. She's Chinese that's for sure, it's in her accent.  
  
"Barely," Yixing says with a sigh.  
  
"I see you got a new one," the woman says, turning to look at Baekhyun. The secretary bows and gives the lady a smile. "I see Min ah dragged you to the after party. I know you don't enjoy these types of things," the lady turns to look at Yixing again, giving his boss a small smirk.  
  
"She cornered me," Yixing says as he looks around the hall. Baekhyun stares at the woman, her sharp features moving as she smiles. Her skin fair and her long, raven black hair pulled to the side with curls at the bottom. Her red dress hugging her figure, her lips a nude color that suits her nicely. Snow White, is the first name that crosses Baekhyun's mind. She's Yixing's height, and as Baekhyun watches the duo interact he notices how good they look together. The perfect couple.  
  
"I need to speak to you alone," the woman says, linking her arm with Yixing's.  
  
"I know," Yixing sighs and turns to face Baekhyun. "I'm going to go speak to her alone, grab me something with alcohol from the bar please." Baekhyun nods and heads to the bar, turning back to see Yixing walk with the woman to a small table.  
  
"Tequila please," Baekhyun says in his poor French, smiling when the bartender gives him a thumbs up. The secretary turns around to look at Yixing, noticing the way he seems close to the woman. Whispering stuff in her ear and letting her touch him in the arm whenever she feels like it. A weird feeling swims in his stomach as he sees Yixing smile at her with his dimple making an appearance. The bartender gives him the drink and he's about to go give it to Yixing, but he sees his boss laugh at something the woman says, so Baekhyun decides to drown the drink. The alcohol burns as it goes down his throat, but he kind of likes the feeling. He quickly signals the bartender to two more.  
  
This time he does take one to Yixing, but he drowns the other one. He's in his fourth tequila shit, he changed to shots, and continues glaring at Yixing and the girl until he feels someone settle down next to him on a bar stool. "Fan Bingbing, daughter of Fan Tao who owns Fan Enterprises. Yixing's biggest competition in China and Korea," a soft voice speaks next to the secretary.  
  
Baekhyun turns around to find a pretty guy with soft features looking at Yixing and the woman. Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows, "what?"  
  
The stranger chuckles and turns to look at Baekhyun. The secretary freezes as he finally gets a good look at the stranger, honey brown hair neatly styled as it sits on top of the most pretty guy Baekhyun has ever seen. Kind, soft eyes that shine with the reflection of the light, cheekbones that rise with his smile. Everything about the man is soft, Baekhyun even thinks he resembles a deer. "The woman that you keep on staring daggers at, her name is Fan Bingbing, who also happens to be Yixing's ex girlfriend," the man says, smiling at Baekhyun who is still staring at him.  
  
"And who are you?" Baekhyun says after he finally tears his gaze from the man, a small blush coloring his cheeks.  
  
"Xiao Luhan, CEO of Xiao Corporations," the man smiles brightly at Baekhyun, extending his hand. Baekhyun can now put a face to the boy that dealt with little Yixing. Baekhyun shakes the mans hand and turns around to face Yixing again. "Are you his new secretary?" Luhan asks.  
  
"Yeah," Baekhyun nods.  
  
"How about I buy you a drink, and you take a walk with me around the hall," before Baekhyun can agree or decline the offer Luhan is already buying him some sort of fruity drink. "I think you've had enough shots for the night," Luhan chuckles.  
  
Baekhyun grabs the drink and follows Luhan, giving Yixing one last look. "Why are you talking to me?" Baekhyun asks as they reach a table with food.  
  
"Because you seemed interesting. Besides my assistant is somehwere around the room looking for my father," Luhan says and takes a sip from his drink.  
  
"Is your father a hard man to find?"  
  
"He can be when he wants too. I think he's looking for Shin Min ah, " Luhan says with a chuckle. "He wants her as my wife."  
  
"Wow, you rich people sure are obsessed with marriage," Baekhyun scoffs. He picks up a pink macaroon and pops it in his mouth.  
  
"The funny thing is, he knows I will never marry," he chuckles. "Not because I don't like Min ah, in fact I don't like any girl. I'm gay," Luhan says with a sigh.  
  
"Really, how about finding yourself a husband?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"I haven't had a boyfriend in three years," Luhan says sadly. "I used to have one though, his name was Wu Yifan. I loved him and he loved me, we were together for over two years. He wasn't rich or anything he was normal and that's what I loved so much about him," Luhan lets out a shaky sigh.  
  
"What happened?" Baekhyun asks sort of a whisper.  
  
"Life happened, his parents owned this small bookstore in Beijing. They were going to sell it to some company in Korea, they just needed to speak to the CEO of the company. His father would've gone to Seoul and closed the deal, but he got sick that same week and Yifan decided to take his place," Luhan lets out a bitter smile. "I told him I could go with him, keep him company, but he said I had more important matters to take care of with my company. Something inside me told me to keep him with me, to not let him go to Seoul, but I let him go. Yifan was suppose to only be gone a week at most, but he called one day and told me he was going to stay a month. I felt like dying, the most that we had been separated was for only two weeks, how was I suppose to survive a whole month without him," Luhan pause as he takes a sip from his drink. "We texted and called each other everyday, but one day I started to notice something was wrong. His responses would come short, sometimes he wouldn't even respond to my calls. I knew what was coming when he called me around the last days of the month. He said he found someone in Seoul that he had an immediate connection with, I know he didn't mean to fall in love with someone else, I know he loved me, but he did and he broke my heart. Yifan apologized for three days straight until I couldn't take it anymore and blocked him, I couldn't bare the fact that I lost him," Luhan wipes a tear that falls.  
  
"Who was the person he fell in love with?" It's a personal question, but Baekhyun asks it either way.  
  
"Kim Junmyeon, the CEO of Kim Connections. He was also the man Yifan was going to go meet in Seoul," Luhan says the name with bitterness.  
  
"I'm sorry," Baekhyun whispers.  
  
"It's okay it's been over three years already," Luhan smiles, but Baekhyun can see the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Where is Yifan now?" Baekhyun asks another personal questions.  
  
"Last I heard was that he was still in Seoul, married to Junmyeon. They adopted a baby girl two years ago who they named Wu Sunyoo," Baekhyun watches as a sad smile forms on Luhan's lips. That was suppose to be his life with Yifan.  
  
"You'll fall in love again," Baekhyun holds one of Luhan's hands and caresses it.  
  
"Enough about me, how long have you been in love with Yixing?" The question throws Baekhyun off gaurd and he widens his eyes.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Baekhyun stutters out, fanning himself with his hand as he feels himself heating up.  
  
"Oh please, I saw the way you were literally ready to pounce on Bingbing if she got too near to Yixing," Luhan chuckles as he watches Baekhyun blush.  
  
"I'm not in love with him, in fact we hate each other," Baekhyun states.  
  
"Whatever, you totally have a thing for Yixing."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You do."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If I could I would choke him."  
  
Luhan chuckles and Baekhyun is about to glare at him before he feels an all too familiar hand tug him up by his elbow. "Luhan," Yixing says with anger. Baekhyun doesn't need to turn around to know that his boss currently has his eyebrows knitted together and his lips in a straight line.  
  
"Yixing," Luhan says with a smirk. Baekhyun feels the hand that was on his elbow slowly snake to his waist, pulling him closer to Yixing. There's tension between the two CEO'S. "Long time no see buddy."  
  
Yixing scoffs and tightens his hold on Baekhyun, "what were you two talking about that had you looking so chummy with each other?"  
  
"I was trying to convince Baekhyun here to come and work for me as my second secretary," Luhan says with a smirk. The hand holding his waist seems to tighten more, and Yixing nearly growls.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint, but Byun is going nowhere," Yixing spits out. "Now if you excuse us, we have to get going," Yixing pulls Baekhyun away from Luhan. The younger looks back at Luhan and he finds the other man smirking and he gives the secretary a small wink.  
  
"Slow down Yixing," Baekhyun whispers as he feels Yixing tug him faster to the exit.  
  
"I leave you alone for five minutes and you become best friends with Luhan of all people," Yixing says as they exit the hall and move to find their car.  
  
"We were chatting."  
  
"It doesn't matter, he was _too_ close."  
  
"We weren't talking about you, if that's what you're worried about," Baekhyun says as they enter the car.  
  
"No, but you guys were talking about a potential job," Yixing glares at Baekhyun and starts the car.  
  
"He was joking, we weren't talking about a job offer," Baekhyun says and turns his attention to the window. He doesn't even know why Yixing is so mad about the fact that Luhan was talking to him. Rich people are weird. He's about to question Yixing when a running figure outside the hall catches his eyes.  
  
His breath catches in his throat as he finally sees Huangji's face. He still looks as handsome as Baekhyun remembers him, his hair is still as black as before and he still wears those glasses that Baekhyun got him as a gift. He hears Yixing start speaking again, but his attention is on the man who still has his heart in his hands. He can see Huangji pulling an older man along with him, laughing when the man rolls his eyes and pouts. " _Huangji_ ," Baekhyun chokes out.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Yixing asks as he starts moving the car. Baekhyun wants to tell him to stop the car and let him get out, he wants to run to Huangji and tell him how much he's missed him. But Yixing drives away, pulling Baekhyun away from Huangji, Yixing always pulls him away from Huangji.  
  
The car and elevator ride is silent, both guys thinking about their own things to even try to make conversation. "I'm goimg to take a quick shower," Baekhyun says as he moves to grab his pajamas. He doesn't make eye contact with Yixing as he gets into the bathroom. "He's here," he whispers to himself as he remembers Huangji. "He's really here."  
  
The secretary gets out of the bathroom to find Yixing still awake, looking at his phone with a frown. "You're out already," it's not a question more of a statement. Baekhyun moves to leave his clothes near his suitcase and makes his way to his side of the bed. Yixing simply gets up and enters the bathroom, Baekhyun can't help but feel that something is bothering his boss. So much happened today that Baekhyun just wants to sleep, but he finds himself needing Yixing's sleeping breathing patterns to put him to sleep.  
  
About ten minutes pass and Yixing comes out of the bathroom wearing black silk pajamas. Baekhyun wants to laugh because really silk, but he has to admit that the material suits his boss. Something changed tonight, something that Baekhyun didn't even know was there. He patiently waits for Yixing to get into bed, his eyes are closed, pretending to be asleep. The bed dips a little, indicating Yixing slipping under the covers. He hears as the elder let's out a sigh, his air hitting the younger in his face. His minty breath refreshimg Baekhyun, he knows Yixing is staring, he can practically feel the elder's gaze upon his face. "Goodnight Baek," Yixing whispers.  
  
Baekhyun waits until he hears the elder's breathing even out into a soft sound to let out the breath he was holding in. They don't say goodnight to each other because it will indicate that things have changed. The elder's goodnight confirms what Baekhyun thought; something _definitely_ changed tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so the two songs I was thinking about for the fashion show are: Hunger- Ross Copperman and Silhouette- Aquilo. Also Kim Soo-hyun is  going to be Haneul.


	7. Day 2

Baekhyun expects to hit someone when he throws his hand to the other side of the bed, instead he hits a pillow. The secretary slowly opens his eyes and finds that Yixing is not there. He knows he should wake up and try to find him, but those tequila shots from last night are threatening to come back up. Baekhyun burries his face on his pillow, but the smell of his coconut shampoo makes his stomach turn. He quickly jumps off the bed, almost tripping over his shoes, and runs into the bathroom.  
  
"Fuck me," he groans out as he throws up everything in his stomach, a burning senstation stays in his throat.  
  
"I knew this would happen the moment I saw you ordering shots," a voice comes from above. For a second Baekhyun thinks it's God scolding him, but when he looks up he sees Yixing's furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"I think I'm dead," Baekhyun says as he feels another wave of vomit make it's way up his throat. Baekhyun would flinch at feeling the soothing hand that belongs to Yixing rub his back, but he's currently puking his insides so he doesn't think about it.  
  
"I went to a small convenience store down the street and bought you some pills," Yixing says as he hands Baekhyun a box of pills and a glass of water.  
  
"Wow boss, if I didn't know any better I would think you were worried about me," Baekhyun jokes as he stands up, clutching his head.  
  
"You make everything weird," Yixing says before moving out of the bathroom and into the room where he looks through his phone. Baekhyun manages to chuckle and pops the pills into his mouth. "I ordered us some breakfast," Yixing says as soon as Baekhyun leaves the bathroom. The secretary gives him a thumbs up and throws himself onto the bed, feeling like he can just sleep the whole day.  
  
"Do I have to go to your meeting with Shin Min ah?" Baekhyun asks as he remembers the other reason they were in Paris.  
  
"Of coarse, you're my secretary," Yixing answers before giving Baekhyun a wink.  
  
"Is that your answer for everything?" Baekhyun asks as he hears someone knock on their door.  
  
"Yes, now shut up you're starting to annoy me and it's not even noon yet," Yixing says as he gets up from the bed to open the door. "Get up, the food is here."  
  
Baekhyun grumbles something about hating Yixing, but still gets up to grab his plate. The secretary opens the sliding glass doors and steps out into the balcony. Today is his last day in Paris and he wants to take in the morning view for one last time before he leaves. He doesn't even question Yixing when he sees his boss sit in front of him. He just goes with it and gives the elder a small smile. They don't say much, they simply bask in the company of the other. Baekhyun moves from his seat and goes back into the room to grab his phone, he catches the look of confusion that passes through Yixing's face.  
  
"I want a picture of a Paris morning," Baekhyun says with a big smile and begins taking pictures. He inches as close to the balcony as he can and snaps pictures about everything. He gets a little startled when he feels a hand settle on his back.  
  
"I'll take a picture of you," Yixing whispers, close enough to the younger's ear that Baekhyun feels his breath tickle it.  
  
"Okay," Baekhyun whispers, trying to calm the blush that threatens to color his cheeks. The secretary slowly moves away from Yixing and starts looking at the scene. He does silly posses at the camera, but mostly he just let's a smile stay on his lips the whole time. "Come on, now it's your turn," Baekhyun says as he gets his phone from Yixing's hands.  
  
"I don't think so," Yixing chuckles and moves to finish his breakfast.  
  
"Why not?" Baekhyun huffs out, pouting his lips.  
  
"I don't like pictures," Yixing shrugs his shoulders and Baekhyun laughs loud. He's wiping tears from his eyes when he feels the elder glaring daggers at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just, what do you mean by not liking pictures?" Baekhyun raises up his hands in a surrender movement.  
  
"I just don't," Yixing rolls his eyes, stealing a piece of bacon from Baekhyun's plate.  
  
The secretary slaps his hand, "but you literally have your picture taken everyday." Baekhyun turns his attention to his phone, looking over the pictures Yixing took. He quickly turns his phone towards Yixing, snapping a couple of pictures of the CEO as he eats.  
  
"You're annoying," Yixing grumbles, but doesn't make a move to stop Baekhyun from taking pictures. The secretary rolls his eyes and continues to snap pictures of his boss, getting a couple where Yixing glares at him. He even decides to test his luck as he takes some pictures of himself with Yixing, the elder rolls his eyes but gives Baekhyun a couple of smiles and a 'v' sign.  
  
"I bet you that if I sell this in the internet for all your fangirls and fanboys I would make a lot of money," Baekhyun says as he looks over the pictures, sending the ones he likes to Yixing.  
  
"You would have to share that money with me since I'm the one in the photos," Yixing replies and Baekhyun tsks, finishing his breakfast as Yixing softly chuckles.  
  
"I have to call my mom," Baekhyun says as Yixing grabs both their plates and moves inside the room. The CEO hums and moves to the bathroom.  
  
"Your brother keeps on harrassing me about why you won't come next month, so you need to talk to him," his mother's voice comes through the phone.  
  
"Usually when people answer their phones they say hello first," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"Why would I say hello when I already know it's you?"  
  
"It's something normal people do," Baekhyun says.  
  
"Whatever, how are you?" His mother asks.  
  
"Good, I'm about to get ready to go to a meeting with Mr. Zhang. How about you guys?"  
  
"Everyone is great. Your brother and Soomi came by yesterday to grill me about you, and your grandmother is sad she won't see you next month but she understands."  
  
Baekhyun hums, "how about you and dad?"  
  
"I'm great just preparing your father some pills."  
  
"Why?" Baekhyun asks, eyebrows furrowing with worry.  
  
"His back is acting up again, I told him we should go get it checked out with a doctor but your father being the hard head he is refuses," his mother says with a small scoff.  
  
"It had been months since he last complained about his back hurting," Baekhyun says as he gets up to walk around the balcony.  
  
"I know, but yesterday he decided to be brave in a construction site and picked up a heavy bag. Now he's complaining again. I got after him and told him to be more careful, but he doesn't think about the consequences."  
  
"He needs to be more careful, he knows he can't be picking up heavy items. What was he even doing trying to pick up heavy bags? He's just the designer of the house and the supervisor. That's why there are people working for him to _actually_ do the heavy work," Baekhyun desperately says, he rubs his head as he feels a headache coming up.  
  
"I told him that, but your father doesn't listen," his mom says in a soft voice.  
  
"Yes, well when I see him again I will have a serious talk with him. He can't keep trying to do stuff he knows he can't do," Baekhyun says with a sigh.  
  
"Please do, he needs it. Anyways, I know you didn't call to have normal chit chat, so come on tell your mom what's wrong."  
  
"Huangji's in Paris," Baekhyun whispers.  
  
"Are you sure, you said you saw him three times after he left. Are you sure it's not your mind playing tricks on you again?" His mother asks tentatively.  
  
"No mom, this time I really did see him, I saw him in all his smiling glory," Baekhyun says with a smile.  
  
"Sweetie, don't get your hopes up."  
  
"I just want to talk to him again, to see him again. I miss him mom."  
  
"I know you do honey, I know you do."  
  
"Byun hurry, you still need to change," Yixing screams from the bathroom.  
  
"I have to go now mom, bye," Baekhyun says as he hangs up enter the room. He smiles a little when he sees Yixing wearing a normal baby blue sweater with white pants instead of his normal suits.  
  
"Why are you smiling at me? You're freaking me out," Yixing says as he makes his way out of the bathroom, giving Baekhyun a confused look.  
  
"You look nice in normal clothing," Baekhyun says and moves to enter the bathroom.  
  
"I look good in everything," Yixing says with a smirk. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his boss and locks the door. Baekhyun puts on his normal white sweater on and his washed out blue jeans in a hurry. "What's wrong?" Baekhyun asks as he catches Yixing staring at him with amusement.  
  
"Your hair is all over the place," Yixing giggles and moves to stand in front of Baekhyun. The elder moves his hand to run it through the younger's hair, making the secretary catch his breath. Baekhyun takes the opportunity to eye Yixing from up close. Enjoying the way Yixing's dimple seems to still be etched on his cheek, his plump lower lip being caught between his teeth as he works on Baekhyun's messy hair.  
  
"You're pretty," Baekhyun whispers. He immediately widens his eyes when he realizes that he said it out loud instead of saying it inside his head.  
  
Yixing lets his hands fall to his side and puts a good distance bwtween himself and the secretary, "I know," he chuckles.  
  
"And now you ruined it," Baekhyun jokes as he tries to control the blush from making its way to his cheeks.  
  
"You're uglier from up close," Yixing says as he moves to stand near the door.  
  
"Shut up, I've been told I'm the most mesmerizing person ever," Baekhyun scoffs. He watches as Yiximg blushes a little. The secretary shrugs his shoulders and makes his way to stand next to his boss. It's not until they are in the elevator that he finally realizes that what he just said was the same thing he told Yixing the first night they met.  
  
Baekhyun still pretends like he still doesn't figure it out and moves on, wanting to keep himself from embarrassing himself any further. "If Min ah asks for you to set up a lunch date between me and her tell her that my schedule is full," Yixing says as the duo make it inside the car that's already waiting for them at the entrance.  
  
"I doubt that will stop her from trying to get in contact  with you," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"I need to find myself a lover before she tries to talk to my dad about a marriage arrangement," Yixing starts the car and Baekhyun stares at Yixing with a panicked look.  
  
"She can do that?"  
  
"Her mother can talk to my father and they can come up with something, but I will run away before I'm forced into a marriage."  
  
"Luhan told me that his dad was planning on trying to marry him to Min ah," Baekhyun says, noticing the way Yixing grips the wheel harder at the mention of Luhan.  
  
"I still don't understand why you were talking to Luhan."  
  
"Because you were too busy flirting with Fan Bingbing while I was all alone drowning tequila shots. Luhan came up to me and started a conversation," Baekhyun pauses. "He seems nice."  
  
" _Flirting_ , Baekhyun I was not flirting," Yixing glares at Baekhyun. "I don't want you talking to Luhan anymore."  
  
"You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to."  
  
"I sure as hell can, I'm your boss."  
  
"You don't own me."  
  
"Luhan is my company's rival, therefore he is the enemy which means you can't socialize with the enemy," Yixing says.  
  
"You said it, the company's enemy not mine. I won't even talk to him about anything involving Zhang Corporations," Baekhyun tries explaining.  
  
"That's not the point, you are forbidden to speak about or with Luhan. That's my final say in all of this," Yixing's hands are white by the way he has been gripping the wheel.  
  
"Fine, then you are forbidden from speaking to or about Fan Bingbing," Baekhyun glares at Yixing.  
  
"Excuse me," Yixing says in disbelief.  
  
"You heard me, she is the daughter of your biggest rival which means you can't socialize with her," Baekhyun repeats Yixing's earlier words. "She's the enemy."  
  
"You can't tell me who to not talk to, I'm your boss."  
  
"I don't care if you are my boss, if I can't talk to Luhan then you can't talk to BingBing," Baekhyun says. Before Yixing can say another word Baekhyun looks at his phone, ignoring the groan Yixing lets out. He checks his messages and sees a couple of Haneul complaining about how perfect Chanyeol is, which has Baekhyun wondering what exactly is so perfect about his best friend. Chanyeol sends him weird memes that he finds on the internet which he finds funny, but no one else does.  
  
"We're here," Yixing says as he parks and opens the door to get out. Baekhyun puts his phone away and follows Yixing close by, sprinting a little as Yixing walks faster.  
  
"We're here to meet with Shin Min ah," Baekhyun tells the secretary who blushes at the sight of Yixing. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and waits until the girl gives them the floor Min ah is waiting for them at. "Thanks," Baekhyun says as he drags Yixing into the elevator once he sees the elder wink at the girl.  
  
"I was just about to ask her on a date," Yixing complains as he removes his arm from Baekhyun's grip.  
  
"Gosh, you're shameless," Baekhyun rolls his eyes ignoring Yixing who laughs beside him. Yixing leans a little to his side and Baekhyun pushes him off.  
  
"Yixing," Min ah rushes forward and envelops the elder in a hug as soon as the elevator doors open. Baekhyun stares at the designer from head to toe. She's dressed in a white body fitted dress, black high heels adorning her feet, and a tight bun holding her hair in place.  
  
"Min ah, how are you?" Yixing asks as he removes himself from her embrace.  
  
"Upset at you because yesterday you left the after party without saying goodbye," Min ah crosses her arms and lightly punches Yixing.  
  
"Sorry, I was tired," Yixing shrugs his shoulders and follows Min ah as the designer leads them to a small office.  
  
"I saw you talking to Bingbing. I'm guessing she told you about her situation," Min ah takes a seat behind her desk and Baekhyun and Yixing take a seat on the two chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"Mhm, she needs to get married before the end of next month or she won't inherit the company," Yixing relaxes in the seat.  
  
"I'm guessing she also told you about the man her father has in mind for her."  
  
"Show Luo from Show Entertainment, a very prominent man," Yixing whistles.  
  
"You know why Fan Tao is doing all of this right?"  
  
"Because word got out to him that my father was looking for a bride to marry me too. He's always been trying to be a move in front of my father," Yixing says without missing a beat. Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows, he wants to know why the two companies have a big rivalry going on.  
  
"My mother has been getting offers for me too," Min ah sighs.  
  
"Really, poor guy who does end up marrying you," Yixing jokes.  
  
"Shut up, they will be very lucky."  
  
"I'm sure they will be, anyways who are the guys who have their eyes on you?"  
  
"Xiao Luhan is one of them," Min ah says with a smrik. Baekhyun watches as Yixing scoffs at the designer.  
  
"Really, Luhan wants to marry you?" Yixing asks  mockingly.  
  
"Technically his father wants him to marry me."  
  
"Last I heard about him was the he was still very much in love with Yifan," Yixing says. Baekhyun recalls what Luhan told him about his ex lover.  
  
"I know, I've seen pictures of you hanging out with Yifan and his husband Kim Junmyeon," Min ah raises her eyebrows.  
  
"Junmyeon is a very close friend of mine and since they are married I'm bound to be seen with him. Besides he never did anything to me," Yixing shrugs his shoulders. Baekhyun wants to roll his eyes at his explanation, feeling a sense of loyalty towards Luhan.  
  
"Their daughter is beautiful," Min ah coos. Baekhyun is starting to get tired from sitting down and not speaking. He's about to tell Min ah to just get to the point and talk about business when he feels his phone vibrate. He looks at it to find the picture of Kyungsoo stuffing his face with french fries, that he took of him while the other was distracted, pop up.  
  
"Mr. Zhang, Kyungsoo is calling," Baekhyun says.  
  
"Take it," Yixing dismisses him and Baekhyun immediately leaves the office.  
  
"Please tell me no one is dead," Baekhyun answers as he closes the door to the office.  
  
"No, not yet, but I'm about to kill someone," Kyungsoo says, anger evident in his voice.  
  
"Did Jongdae tell you about that time Sehun took a picture of you sneezing and gave it to Chanyeol, is this what all of this is about," Baekhyun says.  
  
"What, no but now that you told me then I will kill two people."  
  
"Tell me who the first person is."  
  
"Your stupid tall friend that goes by the name of Chanyeol," Kyungsoo says the name with bitterness.  
  
"What did he do now?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"So, yesterday he didn't stop by to drop off some coffee. That's okay because he is not forced to stop by, but today he didn't stop by again. Now I'm starting to worry because he never lets more than a day pass where he doesn't bring me coffee. Once he left a very important meeting just to bring me coffee, so two days passing where he doesnt stop by has me worried. Well me being the nice friend that I am decided to stop by the shop, you know to check if he was okay," Kyungsoo pauses. "You will not believe the disrespect, okay so I enter and order my coffee from the sweet boy behind the counter when all of a sudden I hear a loud obnoxious laugh that I know perfectly well. There he is Park Chanyeol sitting down in all his glory, hitting the table with his hand as he laughs about something your new rommate just said."  
  
"Haneul was with Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks, chuckling a little.  
  
"Yes, they were sitting down in a booth while looking all cozy. I decide to go up to them and Chanyeol has the audacity to smile at me, how dare he. Anyways, so I go up to them and ask your friend 'hey Chanyeol, why didn't you stop by yesterday at the office, Sehun and Jongin missed you.' Lies those two idiots were too busy making out to miss anyone, but I needed to put someone else on the spot besides me. You know what Chanyeol does, he looks me in the eye and says 'sorry Soo, but Haneul asked me to hang out with him for a while and I kind of forgot.' Baekhyun I swear I was already planning everything in my head about how I was going to kill them both," Kyungsoo sighs.  
  
"Oh my God, Do Kyungsoo are you jealous of Haneul," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"I don't know what this feelings are, they're weird and I want them to stop," Kyungsoo whines from the other line.  
  
"Are you telling me that you've never experienced jealously before?"  
  
"Of coarse I have, I'm not a robot," Kyungsoo scoffs. "I've just never experienced them this intense. I don't like Haneul and I don't even know the guy, I feel like punching everyone whenever they laugh because if I'm in a bad modd then everyone is suppose to be in a bad mood, and I feel like kissing Chanyeol and letting Haneul know that he is _my_ giant," Kyungsoo pauses. "Feelings are gross."  
  
"Maybe you should just tell Chanyeol how you feel," Baekhyun suggests.  
  
"Maybe I should just stop being your friend if you can't give me any helpful advice," Kyungsoo says back. Baekhyun can picture him rolling his eyes.  
  
"That is helpful advice Soo. Haneul likes Chanyeol, anyone with eyes can see it, expect Chanyeol because he's Chanyeol. If you don't make a move soon, Haneul will make his."  
  
"Chanyeol would never move on from his crush on me right?" Kyungsoo asks with doubt.  
  
"No, he likes you a lot, but that doesn't mean that he won't try giving Haneul a chance. Look Soo, just go up to him and just kiss him, steal a kiss from him just the way he did it with you when you two were stuck in that elevator."  
  
"What if he doesnt respond to it?"  
  
"Please, he will respond trust me. I get to hear about how kissable your lips are everyday," Baekhyun says as he remembers all the times Chanyeol has talked about Kyungsoo's lips. "Look Soo if you really do like Chanyeol then just go for it, but if I find out that you hurt him in any sort of way I will kill you myself."  
  
"Please Baekhyun I've seen you scream when you see a spider, there's no way you can kill me," Kyungsoo says.  
  
"Excuse me, but spiders are deadly," Baekhyun defends himself  
  
"Sure they are Baek."  
  
Baekhyun opens his mouth to give an explanation as to why spiders are scary when he hears someone call out his name, "Baekhyun, is that you?" The secretary turns around to find Luhan smiling at him as he makes his way to Baekhyun.  
  
"Soo I have to go," Baekhyun whispers to his phone, he quickly turns his attention back to Luhan who is now standing in front of him. "Hey Luhan, nice seeing you here."  
  
Baekhyun extends his hand, "I'm not going to shake your hand, come here." Baekhyun widens his eyes a little as Luhan pulls him in for a hug. Baekhyun pats Luhan gently on the back, not used to hugging someone he just met. After a few seconds Luhan stops hugging Baekhyun, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, Yixing is in a meeting with Min ah," Baekhyun scratches his neck, looking down at his feet to hide the blush that colors his cheeks. "What about you, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Father set up a meeting between Min ah and I before I go back to Beijing," Luhan lets out a small frustrated sigh.  
  
"Where's your secretary?" Baekhyun asks when he noticies Luhan is alone.  
  
"He's getting some important papers from my car. He'll be here in a while, besides I told him to flirt with the girl at the front desk to get a little bit of information about Min ah," Luhan says with a chuckle. "You look handsome by the way," Luhan says with a wink.  
  
"You seem more flirtatious than yesterday," Baekhyun blushes a little.  
  
"I didn't even get your number before Yixing oh so rudely interrupted us," Luhan chuckles.  
  
"What makes you so sure that I would've given you my number either way?"  
  
"Who else would you talk to about your very clear crush on Yixing?"  
  
"I don't have a crush on Yixing."  
  
"The way you seem to blush everytime I bring it up says otherwise," Luhan singsongs making Baekhyun punch him lightly on the arm. "How is Yixing by the way?"  
  
"He's an ass what else is new," Baekhyun sighs.  
  
"I haven't talked to him in over ten years, so I don't know what his attitude is like right now," Luhan says, and Baekhyun can make out the gulit behind his words.  
  
"He told me a little about what happened between you two," Baekhyun says.  
  
"Oh really, did he make me look bad," Luhan chuckles.  
  
"No, he said that when he  moved to Seoul that you two just stopped talking. Something about both of your companies being rivals and that being stronger than your friendship."  
  
"He's not lying, my father never approved of my friendship with Yixing. So when his family moved to Seoul my father made sure to implement every bad thing he knew about Yixing's father into me," Luhan bitterly chuckles. "You see Baekhyun, in our line of work friendships never last, someone always ends up stabbing the other behind the back. It's survival of the fittest, and everyone wants to be the last one standing. Everyone wants to be the best company."  
  
"Is this your way of telling me you are planning on trying to bring Yixing down?" Baekhyun asks defensively.  
  
"No one can bring Yixing down trust me, everyone knows not to mess with Zhang Corporations. They can end your whole company with the blink of an eye."  
  
"Luhan," a voice says with bitterness. Baekhyun turns around to find Yixing glaring at Luhan, not once sparing a look at Baekhyun.  
  
"Yixing," Luhan says back with amusement playing in his eyes. Baekhyun feels as Luhan moves closer to him, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. The secretary turns to glare at Luhan, but the elder simply smiles at Yixing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yixing asks, Baekhyun can hear the anger in his voice, but his face shows nothing.  
  
"I'm here to meet with Min ah, but I saw Baekhyun out here and decided to speak with him some more," Luhan says with a wink.  
  
Baekhyun watches as Yixing finally looks at him, a small shudder runs through his body as his boss stares at him with intensity. Yixing simply looks at Luhan once again before reaching and grabbing Baekhyun's wrist, pulling the younger towards him.  
  
"We have to get going, but thanks for keeping _my_ secretary company, " Yixing says before pulling Baekhyun towards the elevator. The secretary feels another hand grab his other wrist.  
  
"Not so fast Yixing, I was wondering if Baekhyun would like to go grab some coffee with me after my meeting?" Luhan says, tightening his hold on Baekhyun. The younger looks back and forth between his boss and Luhan, the tension seeping from the two men.  
  
"No," Yixing says, pulling Baekhyun a little more closer to him.  
  
"I was not asking you, I was asking Baek," Luhan says. Baekhyun watches as Yixing tenses up at the way Luhan says the nickname. "What do you say Baek, would you like to grab some coffee with me after my meeting?" Luhan asks cheekily. Baekhyun swallows hard, he feels the gaze of both men as he looks at both his wrists.  
  
"I'm sorry Luhan, but we have to do a lot of things before we leave tomorrow," Baekhyun says, wanting to get out of the whole situation as soon as possible.  
  
Luhan lets go of his wirst, stepping away from Baekhyun. Yixing seems to take that as his queue to pull Baekhyun closer, the secretary stumbles but Yixing catches him. "What a shame, I was looking forward to getting to know you better," Luhan says a little sadly.  
  
"That's too bad, but we have to get going," Yixing says as he drags Baekhyun into the elevator. The secretary looks back at Luhan and gives him a small wave, smiling when Luhan winks at him.  
  
"Why are you so rude to him?" Baekhyun asks once they make it to the ground floor.  
  
"Why are you so intent on being his friend?" Yixing bites out.  
  
"Have a good afternoon Mr. Zhang," the girl at the front desk says, waving at Yixing while Baekhyun glares at her.  
  
Baekhyun turns to glare at Yixing when he sees his boss waving at the girl and winking at her. He doesn't see the person who has now moved away from the desk and is walking in his direction. It's until he feels himself bump into someone else that he peels his gaze away from Yixing and looks at the person he just bumped into. "I'm so sorry," the person says with an accent. Baekhyun freezes as he watches the man fall to the ground and starts to pick up the papers he dropped. His broad shoulders hunching over as he starts grabbing the papers, his hand pushing up his glasses as they start to slide down his nose.  
  
"Huangji," Baekhyun chokes out, staring at the man who tenses up at the mention of his name. Baekhyun watches as the man stops picking up his papers and snaps his head up to look at Baekhyun who feels like the whole world just stopped.  
  
"Baekhyun?" Huangji asks, clearly surpried to see his ex in Paris of all places.  
  
"Yes," Baekhyun breaks out into a smile as he watches Huangji give him his beautiful, blinding smile. Huangji picks up his papers before standing up and comes face to face with a smiling Baekhyun. The secretary lets out a shaky laugh as he sees that Huangji has not changed a bit, the only difference us that he got more muscle and he got more handsome but he is still the same Huangji Baekhyun fell in love with years ago.  
  
"Come here Baekhyunnie," Huangji softly says as he opens his arms. Baekhyun moves into the embrace and quickly burries his face on Huangji's shoulder, smelling the clear scent of detergent that always belonged to Huangji. "I've missed you Baekhyunnie," Huangji whispers while hugging Baekhyun tighter.  
  
Baekhyun lets out a shakey sigh, "I've missed you so much too, you have no idea." Huangji chuckles next to his ear, causing Baekhyun to shudder a little.  
  
Baekhyun hears someone clear their throat behind him, the secretary turns around to find Yixing eyeing him and Huangji with almost a pained expression on his face. "Who is this Baekhyun?" Yixing asks, stepping closer to the still hugging pair.  
  
Huangji detaches himself from Baekhyun and steps closer to Yixing, extending his hand, "Huangji, Mr. Xiao's secretary." Baekhyun watches as Yixing shakes Huangji's hand reluctantly, his ex boyfriend still smiling so lovely.  
  
"He's a very good friend of mine," Baekhyun adds, moving a little closer to Huangji, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Huangji beams at him and side hugs him.  
  
"We have to get going," Yixing says as he takes Baekhyun's arm and bows to Huangji before moving to the doors.  
  
Baekhyun panics, turning around to look at Huangji who is still smiling at him. "Don't worry Baekhyunnie, I'll find you again," Huangji gives him his brightest smile before moving into the elevator. Baekhyun wants to run to him and tell him how much he has missed him, how much he still loves him, but Yixing is already dragging him towards the car.  
  
"I know he's more than just your friend," Yixing breaks the silence as the duo drives away from the buliding.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You looked at him like he put up the moon and stars with him own bare hands," Yixing says a little sadly. "You don't look at 'just a friend' like that."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Baekhyun says as he looks out the window, feeling his heart hurt a little.  
  
"Fine," Yixing sighs and continues to drive. Baekhyun keeps his gaze focused on the bulidings that they pass, his mind playing back seeing Huangji again. He wanted to hug Huangji and never let go, he wanted to kiss him so bad and tell him that despite the two years that have passed that he still loves him with every ounce of his being. Baekhyun may sleep around a lot,  but he only does it because it's easier to forget than to remember. "Get out," Yixing says as they stop somewhere.  
  
Baekhyun comes back to reality and sees as Yixing gets out of the car, "where are we going?" Baekhyun asks when he catches up to Yixing.  
  
"I'll tell you about my relationshio with Bingbing if you tell me about whatever it is you had going on with the guy we just saw," Yixing states, sitting down on a bench.  
  
"What makes you think I want to know about your relationship with Bingbing?"  
  
"I know you do, so do we have a deal?" Yixing extends his hand, waiting for Baekhyun to take it.  
  
"Fine," Baekhyun says as he shakes Yixing's hand, ignoring the tingling sensation in his hand.  
  
"I met Bingbing when I was ninteen, my father and her father have been rivals since high school. You see, my mom was suppose to marry Fan Tao, my grandfather and Tao's father had planned that marriage since my mom and Tao were born. But you see in my world the person who has the most money always wins," Yixing says bitterly. "My father and Tao were best friends, they did everything together. Zhang Corporations was still a big company, but my father always said he was never going to marry, until he met my mom. Apparently my mom stumbled into the company by accident, she was looking for Tao and was told she could find him there. My dad saw that she was lost and he decided to help her, according to my mother it was love at first site. My father didn't know my mom was Tao's promised wife, in fact he didn't even know Tao was going to get married to someone. My parents became friends and after three months of knowing each other they started to date. My dad told Tao about my mom and decided to introduce them one day. The fight that irrupted from that meeting sealed the two companies into rivalry. My mother was made to choose, either the man she was promied to or the man that she fell in love with. She chose my dad at the end of the day, they got married the following year. My father and Tao have not been able to be in the same room since that day," Yixing chuckles.  
  
"Is that why you're so against marriage?" Baekhyun asks. "Are you afraid that if you let yourself fall that the person you choose will choose somone else?"  
  
"Love doesn't always turn out the way everyone thinks it will," Yixing chuckles bitterly. "We're not here to talk about why I'm against marriage, we're here to talk about Bingbing and I," Yixing raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Chicken, but go on," Baekhyun says.  
  
"Ever since I can remember my dad always told me that I was going to take over the company one day. Taking over the company came with knowing a lot of things about it, like knowing it's rivals. Everyone is Zhang Corporations rival, but Fan Enterprises was always the biggest rival of them all. It was during a party for a friend that we have in common that I met Bingbing, my first thought about her was that she was beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, but that's the only attraction I felt with her. We became friends, we mostly complained about our parents but we became friends nonetheless. When my dad made me CEO I went through this face that I just wanted to do everything in my power to piss him, off, still am though, but at the time I was just so angry at him. So, I decided to do what I knew would tick him off, I decided to date Fan Bingbing. The reaction that I got was what I was looking for, he tried to forbid me from seeing her, but I've never been good at following orders," Yixing chuckles. "You want to know what the best part about all of that whole scandal was, we never even really dated. She was doing it to piss off her father too, when we would be seen sneaking out of each other's apartments by the media everyone quickly thought that we were sleeping together. When in reality we would just spend the whole night watching Chinese dramas that we never saw, beside she had a secret boyfriend at the time. She became a really good friend, she became someone I could trust with anything, besides Kyungsoo of course. We decided to break it off once we saw it was not affecting out father's anymore. Since then everytime that someone catches us together a whole new scandel comes to light, I wouldn't be surprised if they already started writing articles about us being together at the after party," Yixing sighs.  
  
"So you never really did date her?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"Nope, it was just a whole prank to piss off our fathers," Yixing says, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Baekhyun watches as Yixing turns his gaze to stare at the people that pass them by, smiling when people wave at him. The secretary feels a warm feeling bubble up in his stomach as he realizes that Yixing just shared something personal with him. "His name is Huangji," Baekhyun says all of a sudden, grabbing Yixing's attention. "You already knew that because he told you," Baekhyun face plams himself. "Anyways, he's my ex boyfriend, he's also the one that taught me Chinese. I met him when I was nineteen too,  I was in college when he came with the students of the exchange program. He was everything I was not, quiet, sweet, smart, had his life together, and just oh so handsome. We were paried up to do a project for our English class, we weren't suppose to like each other. In fact he was suppose to find me annoying and do the whole project by himself because he didn't want to be with the loud boy who screams everytime he stretches in class. He didn't find me annoying though, I told him one of my stupid jokes that Chanyeol always said were not funny at all and Huangji with his broken Korean told me one of his jokes that was not funny at all, but to me it was the funniest thing ever. When I finished laughing I found him giving me his beautiful bright smile that always seemed to make me melt. We became inseparable since that day, I would teach him Korean and he would teach me Chinese in return. I knew I liked him a lot, I knew it wasn't just the kind of like that you feel for your friend. After a couple of months he asked me out when I literally had my face stuffed with french fries, I almost choked and died thankfully Huangji knew the Heimlich manoeuvre and he saved me from dying. I remember his worried expression when I opened my eyes and found him face to face with me. I laughed and kissed him, pieces of french fries were still in my mouth, his mouth tasted of ketchup, and people all around us were crying over the fact that they almost saw someone die. It was a mess, but to me it was the most romantic moment of my life," Baekhyun chuckles, letting out a shaky sigh.  
  
"What happened?" Yixing asks, eyes looking at Baekhyun with sadness.  
  
"I guess you can say life happened. Huangji was living with me and Chanyeol at the time that he moved back to Beijing. We were actually planning on going out to this new restaurant that I found only a couple of blocks away from the apartment when he got a phone call from his father. His mother had gotten sick and was at the hospital, and she was asking for Huangji when she woke up. His father asked him to go back home and see his mother," Baekhyun pauses, clearing his throat as he tries not to cry. "I don't blame him you know, I would've done the same thing that he did. I guess I just gave him my all that when he left he took a piece of me with him. It's been two years since he left, but I still love him you know. I just need to talk to him again and just get some sort of closure, I know that if I get everything off my chest that I'll be able to properly move on."  
  
"So you want to talk to him again?" Yixing asks. Baekhyun moves his eyes to look at the flowers in front of him, wanting to look away from Yixing's gaze that makes him feel so naked.  
  
"I just want to be selfish for once and tell him everything that I've wanted to tell him for the past two years," Baekhyun sighs, letting his shoulders sag a little.  
  
"If he asked you to give him another chance what would you say?"  
  
"I don't know Yixing, I've missed him so much, but a lot of things have changed. I've changed, and I'm pretty sure that he has changed too," Baekhyun closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe, he feels Yixing's burning gaze on him.  
  
"Have your feelings for him changed?" Yixing whispers so low that Baekhyun barely hears him.  
  
Baekhyun opens his mouth and turns to look at Yixing again, the intensity his boss is staring at him with makes every word die in his tongue. Baekhyun honestly doesn't know if he still loves Huangji the way that he did before. He knows he cares for his ex, but sometimes Baekhyun gets this weird feeling in his heart whenever Yixing laughs at something that he said and Baekhyun finds himself picturing what loving Yixing would be like. "Don't ask me questions that I don't know the answers too," Baekhyun whispers, he watches as a flash of relief passes through Yixing's eyes.  
  
"Well, this got serious really quick," Yixing jokes, chuckling a little to try and make the atmosphere less serious.  
  
"You with your personal questions," Baekhyun says laughing a little and clearing his throat. Baekhyun catches Yixing's eyes, the duo stare at each other, taking each other in. "Dammit," Baekhyun curses under his breath as his phone vibrates, inturrupting the small moment he was having with Yixing.  
  
"Take it, I'll go and buy us some ice cream," Yixing says as he gets up from the bench and moves away from Baekhyun.  
  
"Baek, you will not believe what just happened to me," Chanyeol screams in his ear.  
  
"If this doesn't involve you winning the lottery then I don't want to hear it," Baekhyun says as he settles further down on the bench.  
  
"This is ten times better," Baekhyun can hear the excitement seeping from his friend over the phone. "Kyungsoo kissed me, I was literally just standing there while laughing with Haneul and he comes in with his eyebrows cutely furrowed. The next thing I know is I'm being pulled down by my collar and Kyungsoo is laying one on me, dude I have never fainted before but I swear I amost did hit the floor."  
  
"So, are you two going out now?" Baekhyun asks chuckling.  
  
"You bet your none existent ass we are, after he pulled away I dropped to one knee and asked him to be my boyfriend," Chanyeol states proudly. "He gave me the sweetest smile ever and whispered a small shy yes. Baekhyun, you will be my best man at our wedding," Chanyeol says and Baekhyun can imagine his best friend smiling like a fool.  
  
"What did Haneul say?" Baekhyun asks, remembering that his new friend has a crush on Chanyeol.  
  
"I don't know, I practically showered Kyungsoo with kisses after he said yes, and when I turned around to look for Haneul he was gone," Chanyeol says nonchalantly. "Baek I'm so happy," Chanyeol whispers.  
  
"I can see that," Baekhyun smiles, feeling genuinely happy for his friend. "If he hurts you I will personally kill him."  
  
"You would first have to go through me before you even get to touch a single hair from his beautiful head," Chanyeol hums.  
  
"You're so annoyingly in love it's disgusting," Baekhyun fake gags.  
  
"Enough about me and my love life. Did you find yourself a lover in the city of love already?"  
  
"I saw Huangji, Yeol," Baekhyun whispers.  
  
"What do you mean you saw Huangji?" Chanyeol asks, confusion laced in his voice.  
  
"He's here in Paris," Baekhyun says  a small smile painting his lips. "I bumped into him after Yixing got out of a meeting with Shin Min ah. He's the secretary for a CEO back in China."  
  
"Please tell me you won't try to get back with him."  
  
"I don't know Yeol, I've missed him so much, and when I saw him in front of me all of the feelings I burried when he left somehow came back up," Baekhyun sighs, looking around to see if he can see Yixing somewhere. "But at the same time, it's been two years since I last spoke with him, maybe he found someone else to make him happy."  
  
"You need to talk to him to get some form of closure Baek, you holding onto him is not healthy and you know it," Chanyeol says.  
  
"I know," Baekhyun whispers sadly. He's not dumb, he knows that the fact that he has loved Huangji for the last two years is not healthy at all. He needs to talk to Huangji before he leaves back to Seoul, so he can get the right closure he needs.  
  
"Why don't you have sex with your boss again, maybe that will help," Chanyeol suggests.  
  
"No freaking way, I would probably end up choking him. Besides Yixing never fucks the same person twice."  
  
"Maybe you can be the exception. Look Baek you're in Paris with your sex on legs of a boss,  why dont you take advantage of that and have a little bit of fun," Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "What happens in Paris stays in Paris."  
  
"Isn't it what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?" Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"It applys to everything you dumbass," Chanyeol scoffs.  
  
"Whatever, I'm not going to have sex with my boss Yeol."  
  
"If you do end up having sex with him you better tell me," Chanyeol warns.  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes, "why so you can tell Soo?"  
  
"Of coarse, I tell my honey bear everything," Chanyeol sing songs.  
  
"Honey bear? That is the grossest thing every."  
  
"You're just jealous because you wish you had a honey bear."  
  
"Yeah, no," Baekhyun chuckles. Turning around when he hears a small chuckle behind him. Yixing stands with two cones in his hand. One strawberry and one vanilla, his boss hands him the vanilla one and starts licking at his cone. "As much as I would like to continue talking about you and your honey bear I have to unfortunately hang up," Baekhyun says, bringing a hand up to his heart just to be dramatic.  
  
"Don't think this is over, I'll literally bombard you with everything about my relationship with Soo," Chanyeol says through the other line.  
  
"And I will pay attention like the best friend that I am," Baekhyun chuckles. "Love you, bye," Baekhyun hangs up and turns his attention to Yixing who wears a small smile on his lips. "Thanks for the cone," Baekhyun smiles at his boss and begins licking his cone, humming when he tastes vanilla.  
  
"Kyungsoo called me and told me about his new boyfriend Chanyeol," Yixing says after a couple of seconds. "Apparently your best friend got down on one knee to ask Soo to be his boyfriend," Yixing chuckles.  
  
"He's so weird," Baekhyun sigh, chuckling at his best friend.  
  
"I think that's what Kyungsoo likes so much about him," Yixing continues eating his ice cream, stopping every couple of seconds to bite at the cone. "He mentioned something about your new roommate, but I couldn't hear him."  
  
"You mean Haneul," Baekhyun says his friend's name, watching as Yixing rolls his eyes at the name.  
  
"Yeah him," Yixing mumbles.  
  
"Haneul thinks you don't like him," Baekhyun hums.  
  
"I don't like anyone, so he shouldn't take it personal."  
  
"You don't even know him."  
  
"I know you and I still don't like you."  
  
"You say you don't like me, but I think deep down you are starting to warm up to me."  
  
"Lies."  
  
Baekhyun chuckles as he watches Yixing move further away from him. Yixing rolls his eyes and pretends to scowl. "You're quite funny Yixing."  
  
"And you're quite annoying Byun," Yixing says as he shoves the remaining of his cone into his mouth. Baekhyun chuckles and finishes eating his cone, sighing as he closes his eyes, he quietly yawns and stretches. He feels his stomach get exposed, but ignores it. "We can go back to the hotel if you're tierd," Yixing suggests, Baekhyun nods his head and follows his boss as Yixing gets up from the bench. Baekhyun quietly enters the car and closses his eyes again, feeling tired.  
  
"You rest for a while, I'll call my father to tell him how the meeting went," Yixing says as they enter their room. Baekhyun hums in agreement and throws himself on the bed. He quickly sighs in content as he manages to take off his shoes and settles onto his side of the bed. He closes his eyes and slowly drifts to sleep. He knows he hasn't been asleep for more than fifteen minutes when he feels a hand running softly through his hair. Baekhyun makes a small sound at the back at his throat and the hand comes to a stop, it quickly continues when Baekhyun doesn't open his eyes. He wants to see who is the person who is treating him nicely, but he's still very much tired from last night that he pays it no mind and just goes to back to trying to sleep.  
  
"Je crois que je t'aime bien," whispers a voice above his ear, making Baekhyun squirm a little. A small chuckle follows right after the sentence, sending warmth down Baekhyun's whole body. Baekhyun lets Hypnos embrace him as he slowly falls asleep, humming when the hand doesn't stop from stroking his hair.  
  
Baekhyun appears to be walking around Seoul, looking for something or someone, he's still not sure what he is looking for or who. Baekhyun makes his way to a playground, stopping when he watches the familiar red hair that signals his best friend is there. The secretary watches as Chanyeol points to objects around the playground while holding a baby girl, that doesn't seem to be older than five months, in his arms. The baby laughs and grabs onto the finger Chanyeol uses to point and tries to stick it into her mouth, earning herself a small shake of Chanyeol's head. The baby seems to start fussing after a couple of minutes and Chanyeol quickly starts rocking her in his arms, smoothing down her yellow dress that became wrinkled. A small smile dances across Baekhyun's lips as he watches Chanyeol freak out when the baby starts to cry, his friend soothes her back and starts kissing her head. The baby seems to calm down, burrying her face on Chanyeol's neck.  
  
Baekhyun slowly approaches his friend, catching his breath with the baby picks up her head to look at him, showcasing her gummy smile as she giggles upon seeing Baekhyun. "Oh thank God you're back already," Chanyeol sighs as he sees Baekhyun. "You know I love spending time with Huan, but when she starts to cry I can't be near her because I will cry with her," Chanyeol says as he passes the baby to Baekhyun who stares at Chanyeol with wide eyes. The baby in his arms starts pouting her lips, her tiny chubby hands coming up to grab Baekhyun's hair. "She missed her daddy," Chanyeol coos.  
  
"I'm sorry what?" Baekhyun asks, looking at Chanyeol with confusion.  
  
"I know you hate that word because it reminds you of your weird daddy kink that I know you have, so I'll correct myself and say dad," Chanyeol chuckles. The little girl who has a fistful of Baekhyun's hair in her hand giggles. "I see you lied to me when you said you were going to go buy us some food," Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun's hands and back up to his face. "You wanted to see how I could handle being alone with her for more than twenty minutes didn't you?"  
  
"I'm so confused," Baekhyun whispers to the baby who is now yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Come sit," Chanyeol says as he moves to sit down on a bench. "Kyungsoo has been begging me to look into adoption. He says the house feels too lonely and he thinks a little one will make it feel more alive," Chanyeol sighs. "That's why I asked you to meet with me today. I want kids you know, but I'm scared I'll end up screwing everything up and they'll end up hating me. I just want to know how you and Yixing seem to be so perfect at being a parent."  
  
At the mention of his boss Baekhyun turns to look at Chanyeol with wide eyes, "did you just say Yixing and I?"  
  
"Yes you weirdo. You and your husband Yixing," Chanyeol rolls his eyes. Baekhyun opens his mouth but his attention goes to the little girl in his arms who is looking up at him with sleepy eyes. Realization sets on Baekhyun that the baby he is currently holding is his baby, his and Yixing's to be more precise.  
  
"She's so beautiful," Baekhyun whispers while running his fingers through her short hair. The baby smiles a little before letting her eyes close and her breathing becomes slower.  
  
"Of coarse she is, I'm not just saying that because I am her godfather," Chanyeol says. "She truely is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen." Baekhyun lets his eyes wander to the baby he is holding, her small lips parted as she breathes in and out, her small soft features making her look like tiny bear. When Baekhyun makes out a small trace to a dimple he nearly forgets how to breathe. _Yixing_ , is all Baekhyun thinks.  
  
"Look at her dimple," Baekhyun coos.  
  
"I know, you fell in love with her the moment you saw her dimple. You said it reminded you of Yixing," Chanyeol chuckles.  
  
"I don't know how I do it Chanyeol, I seriously don't know," Baekhyun answers his friend's question from earlier. "All I know is that when I look at her I just know that I want to do everything in my power to make her happy," Baekhyun turns his eyes back to the sleeping baby in his arms, smiling when he sees her scrunch up her nose in her sleep. "If you decide to adopt I know that both you and Kyungsoo will be amazing parents."  
  
Chanyeol seems to want to say something, but his eyes leave Baekhyun to focus on something behind his shoulder. "Babe," Chanyeol says softly, Baekhyun carefully turns around to find Kyungsoo and Yixing behind him. Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol with adoration and Yixing mirrors his gaze while looking at Baekhyun and the baby in his arms.  
  
"She's asleep already," Yixing says softly as he moves to stand next to Baekhyun who is still sitting down. Chanyeol gets up from his spot and tells Yixing to sit down. The elder tries to protest but Chanyeol forces him to sit while saying that Kyungsoo and him are going to go buy some ice cream. "I wanted to sing her to sleep," Yixing says as he runs a hand through the baby's hair, a warm smile on his lips.  
  
"Maybe tonight,"Baekhyun whispers, afraid of waking up the baby. Yixing smiles and leans down to kiss the baby's forehead, Baekhyun catches a whiff of the lavender shampoo Yixing always uses.  
  
"Now you," Yixing says as he leans to peck Baekhyun lightly on the lips. The secretary catches his breath, he wants to grab Yixing by the collar of his shirt and kiss him until his lips get swollen, but the baby in his arms stops him from doing so, "I missed you both today," Yixing whispers, the baby in Baekhyun's arms starts to squirm and she lets out soft noises that indicate she will cry. Yixing quickly takes her into his arms and starts humming next to her ear, the baby burries her face on Yixing's shoulder before going still again. "She wanted her father," Yixing coos.  
  
Baekhyun watches the scene with adoring eyes, smiling when Yixing continues to hum next to the baby's ear. Yixing looks up from the baby and stares at Baekhyun with loving eyes, "I love you," he whispers. Baekhyun's gaze falters a little and he starts to feel the warmth start to moves up his body. Yixing notices everything and softly chuckles, "I'm offended you wouldn't say it back."  
  
"I love you too," Baekhyun says, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. The smile that he recives from Yixing is blinding, his dimples deepening as his eyes turn into crescents.  
  
"We've been married for two years already, and you still blush when you tell me you love me," Yixing chuckles, he looks at Baekhyun lovingly and reaches to take Baekhyun from the hand, pulling him in closer to his side.  
  
"And you're still just as annoying as when I met you," Baekhyun says with a wink.  
  
"Only with you babe," Yixing says and he nudges Baekhyun a little. "You have to wake up now," Yixing whispers close to his ear. The baby lets out a small whimper and Baekhyun turns his attention back her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"Wake up Baekhyunnie," Yixing whispers again. Baekhyun starts feeling poking in his ribs and everything around him starts to fade. The last thing he sees is Yixing kissing the baby girl and giving Baekhyun a warm smile. "You're a freaking heavy sleeper," a voice mumbles close to him. Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes to find a freshly showered Yixing looking down at him with a frown.  
  
"What's going on?" Baekhyun sleeply mumbles.  
  
Yixing rolls his eyes and gets up from the bed, leaving Baekhyun to stretch as he pleases. The secretary takes his time to wake up, running his hand through his face as he tries to forget about the weird dream that he just had. "Take a shower, we're going out to eat lunch," Yixing says from the bathroom.  
  
"How long did I sleep?" Baekhyun asks as he grabs a pair of boxers and some white pants with a light blue sweater.  
  
"Four hours, now hurry because I want to explore the city after that," Yixing says as he pushes Baekhyun into the shower. The secretary rolls his eyes before locking the door behind him. Baekhyun takes a quick shower, rubbing the sleepiness off his body.  
  
"Did you sleep at all?" Baekhyun asks, drying his hair with a towel.  
  
"For like two hours, you kept on kicking me and around the time I woke you up you were mumbling things about a baby," Yixing chuckles.  
  
"Did I say something else?" Baekhyun panics, praying to whatever entity that is up there that he didn't say Yixing's name.  
  
"No, you mostly mumbled and giggled. It was pretty scary," Yixing says.  
  
"Yes well, you snore," Baekhyun retaliates.  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"And how would you know."  
  
"Because my past lovers have never said anything," Yixing shrugs.  
  
"You're gross, have I ever told you that," Baekhyun rolls his eyes.  
  
"Yeah I know, hurry up there are still a lot of places I want to go to," Yixing whines. Baekhyun chuckles and finishes getting ready, his hair is still a little damp but he doesn't worry about it.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Baekhyun asks as he watches Yixing drive, a hand on the stearing wheel while the other one changes the radio stations.  
  
"I know you love pizza, so I'm taking you to eat the best pizza in Paris," Yixing says enthusiastically.  
  
"Aw, does this mean that you care about what I like," Baekhyun teases.  
  
"Shut up," Yixing mumbles under his breath, sending Baekhyun into a fit of giggles. "Byun Baekhyun, welcome to Nick's Pizza," Yixing says as they enter the pizza shop. The smell of pizza that he loves so much embraces the whole shop. Yixing tells Baekhyun to take a sit in a stool while he goes and orders for them both.  
  
"It smells amazing," Baekhyun brings the slice of pizza that Yixing set down in front of him to his nose, inhaling the smell he loves.  
  
"You're weird," Yixing chuckles and takes a bite from his slice. Baekhyun lets out a small satisfied moan as he tastes the pizza. Any type of pizza tastes great to Baekhyun, but Yixing was right; that pizza is amazing. The secretary stares at Yixing in confusion as his boss gets up and makes his way back to the car.  
  
"You have a camera?" Baekhyun asks when Yixing comes back holding a camera between his hands.  
  
"Yeah," Yixing shrugs his shoulders and sets the camera down, and continues eating his pizza. Baekhyun smiles a little before continuing to eat, they eat in silence both enjoying the taste to pay attention to anything else but their food.  
  
Baekhyun hears the clear shatter of a camera and picks up his head to find Yixing aiming the camera towards him. Yixing lowers the camera and looks over the pictures he took, ignoring the shocked expression on Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun clears his throat, "did you just take a picture of me?"  
  
"Yes and I'm going to continue doing it for the rest of the day so deal with it," Yixing says, keeping his gaze on the camera without sparing a look at Baekhyun. The secretary stares dumbfounded at Yixing, his cheeks heating up for no reason. Yixing continues to take pictures of Baekhyun and the shop. Baekhyun gets in a couple of shots of him posing and others he just lets Yixing take his pictures when he wants.   
  
"Do I look good in all of them?" Baekhyun asks, trying to peek over Yixing's shoulder.  
  
"No, you look ugly as usual," Yixing answers. Baekhyun pouts before resting his chin on his hand. Yixing looked handsome, his features scrunched up in concentration as he looks over the pictures, every now and again he smiles when he sees one he really likes. His hair pushed back, Baekhyun wants to run his hands through it so bad. "Are you done?" Yixing asks, looking at Baekhyun while the secretary gives him a small nod. Yixing gets up from his stool and starts to exit the shop giving the cook a thank you and a wave. Baekhyun follows him closely, afraid that he may lose him in the crowds of people that pass in front of him.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Baekhyun asks ehen they enter the car.  
  
"Everywhere," Baekhyun watches as Yixing's eyes fill with a look of adventure. He looks like a child who is waiting impatiently to get out of school so they can go get their favorite ice cream. Baekhyun chuckles a little and decides to look at the city, not caring where Yixing drives him to.  
  
Yixing takes him to every place imaginable, ignoring Baekhyun when the latter protests that his feet are starting to hurt. They visit the Place de la Concorde, the Latin Quarter, Paris, where Baekhyun gets to hear Latin music that captures his attention. They go to the Sainte-Chapelle, the Montmartre,  the Panthéon, Yixing pays to get on bateaux mouches that takes then through the river Seine. In every single place that they go to Yixing pulls out his camera and snaps pictures of people passing by, the scenery, and Baekhyun. Sometimes he asks the secretary to pose, but he mostly just takes his picture when he knows Baekhyun isn't looking. Baekhyun tries to ignore the warm feelings he gets whenever he catches Yixing pointing his camera towards him, snapping more pictures of Baekhyun.  
  
"Yixing where are you taking me now? My feet feel like they are going to fall off," Baekhyun whines as Yixing drives them some place else. The sun already set, the city lights are the only things illuminating the city of love.  
  
"Stop whinning, I promise you'll forget about your feet hurting once you see our next destination," Yixing tsks. Baekhyun groans but settles down on just relaxing and hoping that where they are going there's food. His stomach has been grumbling and Yixing only laughs and tells him to wait a little longer.  
  
"I'm hungry," Baekhyun whines again, pouting when Yixing rolls his eyes. The CEO doesn't say anything, he just keeps on driving to wherever he is going to take Baekhyun next. The secretary looks through his phone, catching a missed call from Haneul. He's about to return the call when he picks up his head and every sense of thought leaves him mind, in front of him stands the glorious Eiffel Tower. It's lit up from the bottom to the peak, the light reflects on Baekhyun's eyes.  
  
"Surprise," Yixing whispers. Baekhyun turns his head to look at Yixing who is looking at the view in front of him too. "You told me you wanted to see it during nighttime, so here it is."  
  
Baekhyun giggles like a small child as he opens the door, he hears the faint voice of Yixing telling him to wait up, but Baekhyun ignores him in favour of running towards the place he has wanted to go to since he got to Paris. The secretary lets out a tired laugh, his feet aching more now that he has ran, but he doesn't care not when he is a couple of feet away from the Eiffel Tower. "Baekhyun, stop running," Yixing sighs out once he reaches Baekhyun's side. The elder grabs onto the secretary's elbow to keep him put while he catches his breath.  
  
"Tired old man," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"I'm only one year older that you," Yixing rolls his eyes. Baekhyun catches his breath too, excitement bubbling in his chest. People pass the duo, talking and laughing about things that Baekhyun doesn't understand. Some people take pictures of the tower and some even do double takes to look at Yixing. Baekhyun doesn't care, not when in a couple of minutes he will be able to look at the structure in front of him. Baekhyun lets his eyes wander all around him, he watches as a band plays French songs. They sound romantic, a lot of couples seem to be enjoying their time too, kissing and dancing.  
  
"Thank you," Baekhyun sighs, looking at Yixing who seems to be taking his surrounding as well. Yixing doesn't say anything, instead he starts walking away from Baekhyun. The secretary chuckles and follows Yixing, stopping every now and again to take in his surroundings.  
  
Baekhyun stops when Yixing stops in front of a food stand. The name is in French so Baekhyun can't read it, Yixing thanks the man behind the stand and comes back with hotdogs on his hands. Baekhyun jumps up and down in his spot before taking one hotdog from Yixing's hand. Yixing simply shakes his head before moving to sit down on a bench nearby. They quietly eat their food, watching as strangers pass them by. Baekhyun has never liked the silence, it made him feel anxiety and alone, but something about just sitting down with Yixing and just being by his side without saying much, relaxes Baekhyun.  
  
The secretary nearly drops his food when he feels his phone vibrate. Baekhyun checks his phone to see Haneul's name on his phone. "I have to answer this," Baekhyun tells Yixing as he gets up from his spot on the bench. "Haneul?" Baekhyun asks tentatively.  
  
"Ah, Baekhyunnie, you finally answered," Haneul loudly states. "I called earlier but you didn't answer."  
  
"Sorry I was busy," Baekhyun says, a loud clash on the other line makes him panic a little. "Haneul, where are you? What was that noise?"  
  
"I'm in some bar near the apartment, don't worry about me Baekhyunnie," Haneul chuckles. "Oh the noise yeah I forgot. Some guys are fighting over a girl."  
  
"What are you doing at bar? It's pretty late over there."  
  
"You're best friend broke my heart," Haneul sighs. "I was going to ask him out on a date when his new boyfriend entered the shop and kissed him. I'm sad Baek."  
  
Baekhyun feels sorry for Haneul, a small part of him wants to go back to Seoul to comfort him. "Oh Haneul, it's okay. You'll be okay."  
  
Haneul bitterly laughs through the other line, "I guess, I'll just drink away my pain for the night and maybe tomorrow I'll wake up feeling brand new."  
  
Baekhyun hears as Haneul asks for another round of drinks, "why dont you just go home and sleep Haneul," Baekhyun suggests in a soft voice. Baekhyun turns around to find Yixing's staring at him intently, he knows Yixing can hear his part of the conversation.  
  
"No, I need to kiss someone to forget about Chanyeol," Haneul says with determination. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "If you were here Baek, I would kiss you so hard you would forget how to breathe," Haneul chuckles.  
  
Baekhyun blushes a little, "go back to the apartment Romeo."  
  
"Would you let me?"  
  
"You're drunk, go home and maybe when you are sober enough we can talk about you kissing me," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"Ah, Baekhyunnie you just became my best friend," Haneul exclaims. Baekhyun hears as Haneul yells to everyone at the bar that Baekhyun just became his best friend. Baekhyun misses the way Yixing tightens his jaw, his hands balling up into fists. "I'll go home now Baek. Go back to your boss."  
  
"Please, Haneul, call me when you get home," Baekhyun begs. Haneul gives him a quick okay and hangs up. Baekhyun sits back down on the bench sighing.  
  
"Who was that?" Yixing asks, voice a little cold.  
  
"My new roommate. He got drunk and went to a bar to forget his heartbreak."  
  
"You were talking about kissing him, it doesn't sound like he is heartbroken," Yixing bitterly chuckles.  
  
"People have different ways of coping with things," Baekhyun shrugs his shoulder. Yixing frowns at him, but doesn't say a word. The comforting silence from before is gone, instead it's replaced by a tension filled silence that makes Baekhyun want to get up and start walking away from Yixing.  
  
"Let's walk around," Yixing says as he gets up from his spot and starts walking without looking behind to see if Baekhyun is following him. The secretary slowly gets up, keeping a save distance from Yixing as he walks besides his boss. "Is everything set for tomorrow's departure?"  
  
"Yeah, we leave at ten in the morning back to Seoul," Baekhyun answers. Yixing nods and continues to lead Baekhyun around the Eiffel Tower. "You came here with Min ah before right?" Baekhyun tries to make conversation.  
  
"It was less packed when we came together," Yixing chuckles. "I thought you didn't like her?"  
  
"I don't, but it's awkward without none of us talking."  
  
"Personally I like it when it's quiet."  
  
"You're weird." 

"You're the one who likes to talk every second of the day," Yixing says as he nudges Baekhyun. "What did you dream about? You would giggle sometimes and I would get freaked out."  
  
"None of your business," Baekhyun singsongs.  
  
"Fine," Yixing mumbles and starts taking pictures of everything around them. Baekhyun watches as Yixing smiles whenever he gets a good shot, the way his dimple appears and adornes his face. Yixing sneaks a couple of pictures of the secretary as they continue to walk, ignoring Baekhyun when  the younger rolls his eyes. However, Baekhyun indulges him, he poses for some pictures and even manages to take some of Yixing.  
  
"We should take one together," Baekhyun suggests as some point as they look through the pictures they took. Yixing looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "Come on, it's so you can remember our time in Paris where I didn't hate you for once," Baekhyun pouts.  
  
"Fine," Yixing says after a couple of seconds of Baekhyun pouting. The younger claps his hands and waits for Yixing to pull someone aside and ask them to take their picture. At the end a girl ends up taking their picture, Baekhyun throws his arm around Yixing's shoulder causing Yixing to stumble a little closer to Baekhyun. Yixing pinches his side, but doesn't move, he smiles with his dimple making an appearance while Baekhyun smiles widely showing his rectangular smile.  
  
"We look like good old pals," Baekhyun comments as they look through the pictures the girl took. Yixing snorts, taking the camera back into his hands and takes more pictures. Baekhyun smiles a little and follows Yixing as he takes pictures.  
  
"Baekhyun," a voice calls from behind them as Baekhyun and Yixing struggle with each other to take pictures. The voice makes Baekhyun freeze in his spot, forgetting that he was fighting Yixing into letting him take some pictures. The secretary feels his throat go dry and his mind starts to get blank, he slowly turns around to find Huangji standing behind him. His ex smiling at him with the lights reflecting in his eyes.  
  
"Huangji," Baekhyun whispers, moving to wrap his arms around his ex. Huangji sighs before wrapping his arm around Baekhyun too, squeezing him to let Baekhyun know that he is there.  
  
"We need to talk," Huangji whispers next to his ear.  Baekhyun nods his head and lets go, he turns around to find Yixing awkwardly shuffling in his feet.  
  
"I have to talk to him," Baekhyun says, smiling sadly at Yixing.  
  
"Yeah, um, I'll go back to the hotel. Call me when you're done so I can come pick you up."  
  
"I can drop him off, don't worry," Huangji speaks behind him. Yixing gives them a small nod before walking away. Baekhyun watches his retreating form a little sadly. "Chanyeol found my social media and sent me atleast ten mesaages saying that we need to talk," Huangji says after they sit down on the grass.  
  
Baekhyun chuckles, feeling his throat start to form a knot, "why did you leave me?" Is the first thing Baekhyun asks, choking up a little. "I mean I know why, but just why?"  
  
Huangji smiles sadly, "I wanted to ask you to pack your bags and go back with me to China, but Baekhyun you belonged in Seoul, you belong in Korea. Trust me leaving you was the hardest decision I had to ever make," Huangji bitterly chuckles. "I was planning on going back to Seoul after my mom got better, but Baekhyun months had already passed after she got better that I just thought you would be happier if I didn't go back."  
  
"I cried myself to sleep for months without you Huangji, nothing would've made me happier than seeing you again," Baekhyun chokes out. "I loved you, and you left me. You didn't even try to call or to keep in contact with me after you left."  
  
"Because you were not the only one sufferimg Baek, I was too. I knew that if I kept in contact with you I knew you and I were not going to move on, and I _needed_ to move on," Baekhyun hears as Huangji starts to choke up too. "I had everything planned you know, I took Chanyeol with me to buy an engagement ring. I was going to take you to the movies on our anniversary, then we were going to go to the shop where I asked you out. It was going to be perfect, you were going to have your face stuffed with french fries and I was going to get down on one knee and ask you to marry me. You were going to choke again and I was going to save you again, people were going to cry and faint again, but you were going to laugh and pull me into a searing kiss while saying yes against my lips," Huangji sadly chuckles. "We were going to be happy forever."  
  
Baekhyun wipes away the tears that he didn't even realize had fallen, "I would've said yes. I would've probably fainted, but oh God I would've said yes."  
  
"I know," Huangji reaches to grab Baekhyun's hand, lacing their fingers together. Baekhyun leans to rest his head on Huangji's shoulder.  
  
"I still have the picture Yeol took of us," Baekhyun sighs as he plays with Huangji's fingers.  
  
"I do too," Huangji whispers. "It's not healthy, is it?" Huangji asks.  
  
"No," Baekhyun sadly answers. He knows he can't continue to be hung up on his ex, he needs to move on. "I need to move on Huangji."  
  
"Me too Baek," Huangji sadly chuckles. "I'll always love you, but I can't keep looking for your face everywhere I go."  
  
"I can't keep hoping you will show up at my door," Baekhyun whispers, he removes his head from Huangji's shoulder and looks at his ex in the eyes. "Find someone who makes you happy okay, find someone who will enjoy drinking pineapple juice with you, find someone who will enjoy watching scary movies with you, but most importantly find someone who you will be able to love again," Baekhyun whispers.  
  
"You find yourself someone who will enjoy coffee dates, find yourself someone who you can sing to, find someone who will make you laugh until tears form at the corners of your eyes, find someone who will put up with you when you get mad, find someone who you truely love," Huangji whispers back. Baekhyun nods his head, biting his bottom lip as he stops it from trembling.  
  
"Kiss me one last time Huangji," Baekhyun whispers while looking at his ex in the eyes. Huangji nods his head before leaning in. Baekhyun cries, he cries so much when their lips finally touch, it's soft just how he remembered their kisses. An airy sigh leaves Baekhyun's lips, his tears mixing into their kiss. It's different from the kiss they had when Huangji was going to board the plane, this kiss feels like a chapter in his life as been closed, sealed by this one kiss, and Baekhyun feels a weight lifted from his shoulders.  
  
"Feel better?" Huangji asks once they part. Baekhyun wipes his tears, chucking a little. "Let me take you back to your hotel," Huangji pulls Baekhyun up, lacing their fingers together. The car ride is silent, Baekhyun smiling now and again as he looks at Huangji who smiles back. He knows he still cares about Huangji, but he needed to see him again and this time around he knows he will be okay when Huangji leaves.  
  
"Don't be a stranger," Baekhyun says once they arrive in front of the hotel.  
  
"I promise I won't," Huangji chuckles. "See you around I guess," Huangji says.  
  
"See you around," Baekhyun repeats, getting out of the car and making his way to the elevator. He's tired, he just wants to get back to his room and just sleep, today was just exhausting. He expects to find Yixing asleep in their bed, but instead he is greeted with an empty room. He should just let it be and go to rest, but a small part of his brain tells him to go look for his boss. "Have you seen Mr. Zhang?" Baekhyun types out in Google translate, he shows it to the girl that's on the front desk and she gives him a small smile before showing him to the bar room.  
  
Baekhyun sighs when he sees Yixing laughing over something the bartender said, he's drunk by the way he hits the table with his hand. The bar is full, people all over the room dance at the songs playing, and drinking until they forget whatever it is they want to forget. Baekhyun makes his way to Yixing who is drowning shots, "Yixing," Baekhyun says tentatively.  
  
His boss turns to look at Baekhyun a small smile forming on his lips, "you look so much like my secretary," Yixing giggles. "But you can't be him because he is with his ex boyfriend," he says the last part with venom. Baekhyun looks at Yixing, his boss laughing and telling the bartender to give him the whole bottle of booze.  
  
"I'm here, I'm Baekhyun," the secretary pulls on Yixing's elbow, motioning the bartender to stop giving him alcohol.  
  
"No, Baekhyun is with Huang- Huin, whatever his name is," Yixing laughs again. "If you want me to go back with you then I will sweet thing," Yixing leans in to burry his face on Baekhyun's neck, sucking a little.  
  
"Let's go to our room," Baekhyun says as he pushes Yixing's face away.  
  
"You even sound like Baekhyun," Yixing says in awe. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and tries hard not to drop Yixing onto the floor. "Me and him, we are not friends you know," Yixing mumbles.  
  
"I think he already knows that," Baekhyun says as he manages to open the door to their room. He quickly dumps Yixing onto the bed and tries to go settle his boss onto his side of the bed, but Yiximg manages to pull him to lie on top of him.  
  
"We're not friends, but I think I want to be," Yixing whispers, Baekhyun feels his breath ghost on his lips. They're close, close enough for Baekhyun to feel Yixing's nose brush against his. He wants to kiss those full lips that he looks at everyday, he wants to so bad, but Yixing is drunk and Baekhyun can't let himself fall. He just can't. Yixing slowly closes his eyes, letting out a puff of air that hits Baekhyun directly at the lips.  
  
Baekhyun slowly removes Yixing's hold from his waist before rolling to his side of the bed. The secretary turns to his side to look at Yixing who is already deep into sleep. He carefully runs his hand through Yixing's hair, smiling when the elder leans into the touch. "You're stupid," Baekhyun says fondly.  
  
He let's out a tired sigh and burries himself deep into the blankets, not caring that he is still wearing the same clothes he wore all afternoon. Baekhyun closes his eyes, trying to ignore the little noises Yixing let's out in his sleep. He feels a warm arm circle his waist, pulling him closer to a chest. The last thing Baekhyun thinks before he falls asleep is, _this is dangerous._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I took a while to update, but I've been busy lately. I promise to try and update sometime next week again, sorry if I can't though.
> 
> Je crois que je t'aime bien = I think I like you. 
> 
> Hypnos = God of sleep.


	8. Engaged

The fact that he feels licking in his face freaks out Baekhyun, sending him into a moment of panic. He slowly opens his eyes, afraid that someone just broke into his apartment and is licking his face. A wet tongue makes contact with his nose, making Baekhyun sneeze. He hears a small whimper come from somewhere beside him, his eyes are still adjusting to being open when he sees a small gold face looking down at him. His eyes focus on the face above him and they quickly register a puppy.  
  
"Dude, I'm so sorry I was preparing Goldilocks some food, when she ran straight into your room," Chanyeol explains, picking up the puppy fron Baekhyun's bed.  
  
"First of all, why the hell is there a dog in our apartment? Second of all, Goldilocks?" Baekhyun asks, sleep slowly leaving his body.  
  
"Soo and I walked by a guy selling puppies after a date last night, she was the last one left and Kyungsoo let me buy it," Chanyeol happily says, sitting down next to Baekhyun on the bed. "We named her Goldilocks because she's gold." The puppy in his friend's arms starts to squirm, causing Chanyeol to settle her down back on Baekhyun's bed. She slowly moves towards Baekhyun until she is tucked under his armpit. "I think she likes you."  
  
"Why did you bring her here, why didn't Kyungsoo take her?" Baekhyun asks, he still pets the puppy while she licks his hand.  
  
"Because Soo's apartment complex doesn't allow pets," Chanyeols pouts. "He's still going to stop by everyday to spend time with our baby."  
  
"Take your baby back with you and let me sleep," Baekhyun grabs the puppy carefully and hands it to his friend. Chanyeol immediately starts kissing it and gets up.  
  
"It's time for you to get up either way," Chanyeol laughs as he dodges the pillow Baekhyun throws at his direction. The secretary slowly gets out of bed, cursing Yixing for keeping him in the office up until one in the morning just because his boss didn't want to be bored alone. "So, did you fuck your boss last night?" Chanyeol asks, leaning onto the kitchen counter as Baekhyun settles down on a stool.  
  
"Everyday you ask me the same question  and everyday I give you the same answer. No," Baekhyun nudges the puppy, who is happily eating her food with his feet.  
  
"You never know, maybe one day you will just snap and jump him," Chanyeol moves from the counter and walks to the fridge to grab some eggs.  
  
"I doubt it," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"Did you try asking him again about letting you go back home for you're grandma's birthday next weekend?" Chanyeol starts preparing them some scramble eggs with bacon, pausing to ask Baekhyun the question.  
  
"Why, so he can tell me no again," Baekhyun scoffs.  
  
"You guys do seem to have gotten closer since your romantic getaway to Paris," Chanyeol hums.  
  
"There was nothing romantic about our buisness trip, and we are not closer," Baekhyun protests. "We just happen to have gotten used to the idea that none of us is going anywhere anytime soon. We are simply dealing with seeing each other everyday."  
  
"If you say so," Chanyeol singsongs.  
  
The puppy finishes eating her food and starts rubbing herself on Baekhyun's sweatpants, asking for attention from the frowning secretary. Baekhyun bends down and picks her up, nuzzling his fave into her soft fur that smells like sunflowers. Now that Baekhyun's mind is awake he can tell that the puppy is a golden retriever, her blonde, soft fur creating a happy feeling for Baekhyun. The secretary catches a small pink bow attached to the top of her head. He chuckles a little when the puppy licks his cheek and tilts her head to look at him.  
  
"Goldilocks is a good name for her," Baekhyun comments, putting the puppy down and letting her run out of the kitchen.  
  
"I know, Kyungsoo wanted to name her some ancient name like Aphrodite or Anastasia," Chanyeol chuckles lightly as he sets down the food in front of Baekhyun. The secretary gets up to wash his hands and moves to grab water for himself and orange juice for Chanyeol.  
  
"Aphrodite is a nice name," Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders and starts to dig into his food, immediately biting into the bacon and sighing at the taste. Chanyeol watches him with amusement and says something about food porn, but Baekhyun ignores him in favour of munching his food.  
  
"Yes, but Goldilocks is more original," Chanyeol happily says as he takes a sip from his juice.  
  
"Who's going to take care of her when we are all at work?"  
  
"I was up all night searching for a doggy daycare,  and I found one close to the shop actually," Chanyeol states.  
  
"It's not a child Yeol," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
Chanyeol lets out a dramatic sigh, putting down his fork as he looks over at Baekhyun with wide eyes, "how dare you say that about my first child with Kyungsoo."  
  
Baekhyun picks up his hands in surrender, "you're right, what a shameless person I am."  
  
"Yes you are," Chanyeol chuckles. "Have you gotten rid of the picture you have that I took of you and Huangji?"  
  
"I put it away after I got back from Paris," Baekhyun says as he drinks his water.  
  
"Good, I'm happy you are finally moving on," Chanyeol side hugs him and the duo continue to eat in a comfortable silence. Haneul wakes up a couple of minutes later, joining them as he serves himself breakfast and starts talking about a horse giving birth today.  
  
"Good luck with taking Goldilocks to her first day at doggie daycare Yeol, and good luck in helping a horse give birth Haneul," Baekhyun chuckles as he makes his way out of the elevator. He hears a faint _fuck you_ come from Chanyeol that causes him to laugh loud.  
  
His routine is the same as everyday, grab coffee from Chanyeol's shop, wait for Yixing to arrive, read Yixing his activities for the day, _fight_ with Yixing about his activities for the day, do his job, and go home. It's nice that he has some sort of arrangement in his life for once. It's been about two weeks since the trip he took to Paris with Yixing, they don't talk about what happened over there. Maybe what Chanyeol said is truth, what happens in Paris stays in Paris. There's another thing that Chanyeol is right about, Baekhyun's relationship with Yixing _has_ changed. They still fight like enemies, but it's not like before where Baekhyun would daydream about choking his boss, in fact it's become more of like friendly banter.  
  
As Baekhyun looks over Yixing's schedule for the day, he lets his eyes wander towards the pictures that now decorate his desk. Pictures of his family and friends create a lovely sight for Baekhyun. Polaroid pictures are being held by pins, baby pictures are neatly placed in small picture frames, a small potted plant that Irene gave him also sits atop of his desk. His eyes however move to a picture in a pretty gold frame near his computer that always manages to bring a small smile to his face. The picture that Yixing and Baekhyun had the girl take of them in Paris sits in the picture frame. Baekhyun has his arm thrown over Yixing's shoulder and his boss smiles brightly that Baekhyun thinks the light radiating from the Eiffel Tower has nothing on him. He still remembers the day that Yixing gave it to him, the CEO had called him into his office before he was going to leave. Baekhyun thought Yixing was going to tell him to do something stupid just to piss him off, but his boss instead greeted him with a shy look on his face as he handed Baekhyun the picture in the picture frame. "Here, I saw all those pictures in your desk and I just thought you would want this one," Yixing had said while rubbing his neck. Baekhyun softly had chuckled before grabbing the picture and saying a small thank you. Yixing told him to leave before things got weird, and Baekhyun happily left. He set the picture besides his computer and smiled the whole way back to his apartment.  
  
Yixing doesn't acknowledge the fact that they may start to be friends, but Baekhyun knows that Yixing is not treating him as cold as he used to treat him. Baekhyun quickly stops staring at the picture after he hears the elevator ring, out comes Yixing looking as sharp as always with his black suit and red tie.  
  
"You are to meet your father in two hours. After that you have to go talk to Jongdae about the incident they had on Monday with the two interns in the storage closet," Baekhyun says as Yixing drinks his coffee and enters his office. "After that you are free for the rest of the day, of course free means that you have to look over the files I left in your desk last night."  
  
"For how long did my dad book me for?" Yixing asks as he rubs his head.  
  
"He said that atleast the meeting was going to take four hours," Baekhyun explains.  
  
"Yeah, no. I'll give him the pleasure of seeing me for twenty minutes tops."  
  
"Twenty minutes? Yixing that's not enough to even say hello," Baekhyun states, watching as Yiximg shrugs his shoulders and moves to look at his computer. Baekhyun sighs in resignation, he knows that whatever he says will just fly over Yixing's head and the elder will do whatever he pleases at the end of the day. "Fine, whatever you say, your majesty," Baekhyun dramatically says.  
  
"It does wonders to my ego when you call my your majesty," Yixing chuckles when he hears Baekhyun scoff at him. "Anyways, my father only talks to me when he needs something from me, so trust me it won't take long for me to tell him no to whatever he wants from me," Yixing shrugs his shoulders. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything; it's not his place to put in his second sense in. Baekhyun shakes his head and makes his way to exit the office, stopping when Yixing says, "make a reservation at Pierre Gagnaire à Séoul for tonight at ten. An old friend of mine is coming to town and I want to catch up."  
  
Baekhyun nods his head and heads out of the door, dramatically sighing as he lets his body fall on his chair. Kyungsoo ignores him as he continues looking at his computer, making Baekhyun sigh again louder. "What is it now?" Kyungsoo asks without taking his eyes away from his computer.  
  
"Your best friend is a pain in the ass," Baekhyun sighs.  
  
"What did he do now?" Kyungsoo still hasn't taken his eyes from his computer, making Baekhyun stick his tongue out at him.  
  
"He is just annoying."  
  
"If you find him so annoying then why do you have the picture about your romantic Paris getaway?" Kyungsoo asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"First of all, it was not a romantic getaway. Second of all, you and Chanyeol are both annoying. Third of all, let's see who will take care of your dog when both you and Chanyeol are busy."  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, turning back to his computer and ignoring Baekhyun. The secretary pouts and turns to look at his computer too, sighing when he sees e-mails that he has to finish going through. He scrolls through the various e-mails that seem to be endless. He carelessly reads through them, he stops and sits up straight when he sees an e-mail from Kim Won-sik from Kim Entertainment. Apparently Mr. Kim was going to be hosting a small party in his company next week and he was inviting Yixing. Baekhyun forwards the e-mail to Yixing, guessing that the e-mail is important for Yixing to see right away.  
  
Barely a minute passes that Baekhyun sends Yixing the e-mail when he hears the phone ring. The line connected to the elder's phone blinks, causing Baekhyun to roll his eyes. "Call him and tell him that he can shove his stupid invitation up his non existent ass," Yixing mumbles through the other line.  
  
"I believe that you should go," Baekhyun says.  
  
"And I believe that it's about time that you stop talking too much," Yixing says back, a hint of a smile can be heard in his voice.  
  
"You love hearing me speak Xing," Baekhyun lets the nickname roll off his tongue, unaware of Kyungsoo snapping his head to the side to look at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Ew don't call me that," Yixing says. "It makes it seem like we are friends, which we are not by the way."  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes, smiling a little, "oh no, I was already planning on getting us matching coffee mugs," Baekhyun fakes a heartbroken sob.  
  
"You're an idiot," Yixing sighs.  
  
"Anyways, I will tell Mr. Kim that you will be attending the event," Baekhyun smirks when he hears Yixing let out a frustrated groan. "I believe you need to stop being petty and fix whatever issue you two have."  
  
"It's not petty, my reason as to why I refuse to talk to him is a really good reason," Yixing defends himself. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, scoffing a little.  
  
"Well, if you would tell me the reason why you are so angry at him for, then maybe I would understand," Baekhyun says, trying to coax the reason behind why Yixing and Mr. Kim don't seem to get along.  
  
"None, of your business," Yixing replies. "Cancel the whole thing because I will not be attending," Yixing stubbornly says.  
  
"I'm not asking if you want to go. I'm telling you that you are going to go," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do. I'm your boss."  
  
"I think a white suit will make you look dashing," Baekhyun contines saying, ignoring the protests coming from Yixing. "Also, you might want to bring a date to the event so you won't look too lonely," Baekhyun adds, feeling regret fill his mind after he finishes talking.  
  
"If I were to go you would have to go with me you know," Yixing says.  
  
"Now why would I do that?"  
  
"Because you are my freaking secretary, which means you have to go everywhere with me."  
  
"You make me sound like your mother," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"Shut up and get back to work," Yixing groans. "I'm not going by the way."  
  
"Yes you are, now I'm going to hang up so I can continue looking over e-mails," Baekhyun hurriedly says, ignoring the sounds of protests that come from Yixing as he hangs up the phone.  
  
Baekhyun finds Kyungsoo staring at him with a weird accusatory look on his face. "You two sound really cosy," Kyungsoo says.  
  
"We sound like we hate each other," Baekhyun justifies.  
  
"That picture that you have about you two says another thing."  
  
Baekhyun shifts uncomfortably in his seat, knowing exactly what Kyungsoo is trying to imply. "It's not what you think Soo. I would never do anything with my boss."  
  
"Be careful Baek, as Yixing's best friend I'm telling you this," Kyungsoo pauses. "Yixing hasn't cared about anyone else other than himself for more than over two years. Don't let his charms have an effect on you."  
  
"How do you know?" Baekhyun asks softly.  
  
"Because I have seen him go through lovers like if they didn't even have feelings. He hurts everyone that he sets his eyes on," Kyungsoo whispers. Baekhyun swallows and slowly nods his head, letting Kyungsoo know that he won't get involved with Yixing in any way. Kyungsoo lets out a sigh and gives the secretary a small smile, turning around to type something on his computer again. Baekhyun sadly looks at the picture of Yixing and him from their trip to Paris and sighs sadly. He knows that whatever it is that he may be feeling for Yixing is only going to lead him to heartbreak. He has seen the people Yixing brings either to the office or to his apartment. Baekhyun tries to not be affected when he watches the way Yixing smirks at all his conquests, but he can't help the bile that surfaces from his stomach and makes it's way up his throat. Luhan still calls him sometimes asking if he has changed his mind and wants to go work for him. Baekhyun laughs and shakes his head saying that his Mandrin is a little rough around the edges. Things with Huangji are better, Baekhyun calls Huangji and the other calls him as often as he can, it's not the same heart renching hurt he used to feel whenever he thought of his ex boyfriend. Now when he sees Huangji's name appear on his screen he can only feel happy that their friendship is still intact.  
  
Huangji talks about a cute guy in his job that keeps buying him the weird cookie that he has always liked, Baekhyun tries to swallow the bitterness down over the fact that he still hasn't found someone he can move on to. The fact that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo like to act all cute and loving in front of Baekhyun doesn't help his case at all. He's tried going to blind dates that Chanyeol and Haneul insist on setting up for him, but they all end up the same way, with a fake promise to call the other the next day. It's fair to say that Baekhyun is still very much single and fucking random guys he picks up in a drunken haze. Yixing gives him weird looks whenever he shows up to the office with a damn hickey plastered on his neck, or when in some cases he gets it to hard and ends up limping the next day. Baekhyun tries not to think about it when Yixing's mood seems to get worse on those days. Those are the days where Baekhyun is forced to stay in the office until two in the morning because Yixing decided to give him files from back when his father was still the CEO. Those are the nights where Baekhyun doesn't sleep and instead goes to the nearest bar in sight and gets shitfaced drunk to the point where he is begging a stranger to fuck him into the mattress. Those are the nights where Chanyeol helps Baekhyun get into a warm shower to smooth down his aching muscles while giving him a sad look.  
  
"Did you know Chanyeol used to have a pet ferret when he was younger?" Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo, wanting to get his mind out of any thoughts that involve Yixing.  
  
Kyungsoo turns to face him with wide eyes, "no, he never told me."  
  
"I have pictures in my phone. Do you wanna see them?" Baekhyun grins mischieviously, his grin becoming wider as Kyungsoo scoots closer to him. "Look at him," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
Kyungsoo glares at him, " shut up he was cute," there's fondness in Kyungsoo's eyes as he scrolls through the pictures. Baekhyun fake gags, laughing when Kyungsoo punches him in the arm. "What happened to it?" Kyungsoo asks, eyes still trained on the picture of Chanyeol proudly holding his pet ferret.  
  
"I don't know, when we arrived from school one day Chanyeol's mom said something about it moving to the United States," Baekhyun shrugs. He was never a fan of the animal, everytime that he would try to punch Chanyeol the pet would try and attack him. "He cried for what seemed like forever, he still believes it's somewhere in the States," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"I'm dating an idiot aren't I?" Kyungsoo asks, handing Baekhyun back his phone after he finishes watching the pictures.  
  
"The biggest of them all," Baekhyun says, chuckling when Kyungsoo hangs his head in resignation.  
  
"Yo Byun," Baekhyun hears his name called from down the hall. He tries to hide beneath his desk he really does, but Jongdae has eyes of a hawk that the next thing he knows is he is being pulled up by the back of his shirt. "Stop hiding you idiot, I can see you."  
  
"I read somewhere that if you stay frozen that no one will see you," Baekhyun mumbles, hoping Jongdae will just go away.  
  
"You're a fool," Jongdae sighs. "Now stop playing around and go with me to human resources." Baekhyun gives up on ignoring his friend and makes his way to Jongdae who is checking out Seokjin.  
  
"Why are we going to human resources again?" Baekhyun asks, pulling Jongdae away from Seokjin before he gets punched in the face.  
  
"Because some intern complained that apparently I was too mean," Jongdae scoffs. "Can you believe that, just because I make some of them staple unnecessary documents together doesn't mean I'm mean."  
  
"You also made Johnny go across the city to buy you your favorite pizza," Baekhyun pauses. "His arm was broken."  
  
"That doesn't prove anything," Jongdae defends.  
  
"I have this friend that I think would be great for you," Baekhyun thinks about calm and patient Luhan.  
  
"Really, dude you have to let me meet him. I've been going through a dry spell," Jongdae groans.  
  
"Not all men are into the way you stare at their ass whenever they pass by," Baekhyun laughs.  
  
"Hey I'm just appreciating what their mother gave them."  
  
"You're disgusting, you know that," Baekhyun states.  
  
"Whatever, tell me about your friend."  
  
"Actually I think you already heard of him. His name is Xiao Luhan," Baekhyun says, looking as Jongdae widens his eyes at the name.  
  
"You mean Yixing's ex best friend. Do you want to get me fired or something?" Jongdae looks flabbergasted.  
  
"Why would you get fired? I'll just introduce you to him and you too can get to know each other," Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders, pushing the door open to enter the Human Resources office.  
  
"Kim Jongdae, I was waiting for the day when I would see you step through that door," a man says.  
  
"Shut up Minseok, I know you are still not over that time I accidentally spilled coffee on you," Jongdae huffs out. The man, Minseok, glares at Jongdae. Baekhyun takes a moment to appreciate the good looking man in front of him, he's cute. His hair is black, and his features make him look like a feline. Baekhyun notices how good the man looks in his baby blue suit shirt and black pants.  
  
"Accidentally, oh no Jongdae you dropped your coffee on me on purpose just because I told you your hair was a mess," Minseok fires back.  
  
"My hair never looks a mess for your information," Jongdae throws a defensive look at Minseok who rolls his eyes at Jongdae.  
  
"Whatever that was in the past, now tell me why you are here," Minseok says.  
  
"Some intern put in a complain about me being too mean or something," Jongdae sits down in front of Minseok's desk, Baekhyun follows his lead and sits down next to Jongdae. "How's the married life treating you?" Jongdae rests his head on his hand, wiggling his eyebrows at Minseok who threatens to punch him. Baekhyun lets out a small chuckle when Minseok kicks Jongdae on the shin, causing his friend to let out an embarrassing whimper.  
  
"Tao and I are not married, atleast not yet. He told me he wants me to propose to him in a romantic way," Minseok huffs out, opening a drawer and taking out some papers. "Here sign the paper that you are acknowledging that you did something wrong and get out of my office before I kick you out," Minseok hands Jongdae a pen and some papers, sighing when Jongdae rolls his eyes.  
  
"This is Baekhyun by the way," Jongdae says without taking his eyes off the papers. Baekhyun smiles at Minseok when the latter nods his head towards his direction.  
  
"I'm Minseok, Jongdae's unfortunately childhood friend," the latter runs a hand through his hair, causing it to stick out in weird places.  
  
"Minseok here, knows what I look like naked," Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows again, laughing when Minseok fake gags. Baekhyun is amused at everything.  
  
"Unfortunately I do, being Jongdae's roommate and bestfriend comes with consequences."  
  
"Also we dated for like two months and fucked like rabbits so," Jongdae trails off.  
  
"Don't even remind me, worst two months of my life," Minseok shudders, earning a laugh from Jongdae.  
  
"Minseok gives the best head," Jongdae whistles.  
  
"Shut up and get out of here before I file a report against you for sexual harassment," Minseok glares at Jongdae, taking the papers out of Jongdae's hands and starts typing something into his computer. "You'll have to attend a workshop about what is appropriate and not appropriate to do with other people on the work place next week on Monday on this same floor in room 126D at 3:30 p.m."  
  
"Fine," Jongdae groans, getting up from his seat. "We're still up for the movies tonight right?" He asks Minseok.  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet up with you after work so we can go together," Minseok replies with a wave of his hand, signaling Jongdae and Baekhyun that he wants them both out of his office. Jongdae gives him an okay and opens the door.  
  
"You and that guy dated?" Baekhyun asks, looking to his side to look at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, he's my best friend besides Sehun of coarse. I was lonely and at the time Minseok and I were living together; it just became to much pent up sexual frustration that led up to fucking in any furniture we could find for two whole months. I ended things after I realized that my asshole couldn't take the constant pounding," Jongdae explains as they make their way to the elevator. "We're good though, Minseok found Tao about two years ago and now they are happy together. I on the other am still spending my time alone with my trusty old friend Handy," Jongdae smirks, causing a shiver to run down Baekhyun's back.  
  
"Who the hell is Handy?" Baekhyun asks, regretting asking the question once he sees Jongdae's smirk grow.  
  
"This buddy right here," Jongdae smirks as he picks up his hand and waves it around in Baekhyun's face.  
  
Baekhyun's eyes grow wide at the realization and pushes himself as far away from Jongdae as possible, "you are a fucking menace to every single person here on earth," he hisses. Jongdae sends him a wink before pushing him out of the elevator, waving at Baekhyun and kissing his hand. The elder gags and sends Jongdae the finger.

"Us men are gross," Baekhyun complains as he sits back on his chair. Kyungsoo ignores him again, his eyebrows scrunched up as he types numbers into him computer.  
  
"Yixing called and said for you to go to his office after you came back," Kyungsoo doesn't pick up his head as he montions Baekhyun to go up the stairs.  
  
"What would you do if I sucked his dick?" Baekhyun asks as he moves out of his chair.  
  
A look of disgust passes through Kyungsoo's face, "I would probably take you to a mental institute because you can't possible find your fights with Yixing a turn on."  
  
" _You_ need to go to a mental institute since you are the one who is dating Chanyeol," Baekhyun chuckles when Kyungsoo peals his eyes from the computer screen to glare at Baekhyun. The secretary blows him a kiss and moves up the stairs, laughing when he sees Kyungsoo still glaring at him.  
  
"You're fired," Yixing says, not even waiting until Baekhyun has closed the door to start a fight.  
  
"Why now?" Baekhyun rolls his eyes.  
  
"Because you keep on doing your own thing like if you work for yourself."  
  
"Is this because I went with Jongdae to the Human Resources office?"  
  
"Yes, Baekhyun you work for me therefore when I call you I expect to hear your voice not Kyungsoo's."  
  
"Just say that you love hearing my voice," Baekhyun teases, moving to stand in front of Yixing's desk.  
  
"I hate you and your voice," Yixing rolls his eyes, signaling Baekhyun to sit down in a chair with a nod of his head. "Anyways, I need you to clear my schedule for next week."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"None of your business," Yixing says, ignoring Baekhyun when the younger rolls his eyes.  
  
"Now you see it is my buisness because I'm the one who is going to have to hear the angry voices of people when I tell them that the almighty Zhang Yixing is cancelling because he wants to."  
  
"I'm not cancelling just because I want to," Yixing defends himself.  
  
"Yes well if you don't tell me the reason as to why you are cancelling then I don't know that."  
  
"I don't want to tell you because it's none of your business."  
  
"Are you going to go meet someone so you can have sex with them?" Baekhyun asks, glaring at Yixing as the CEO awkwardly shuffles in his seat.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why do you want me to clear your schedule?"  
  
"God Baekhyun you are so annoying," Yixing groans. "Not that it's any of your buisness, but it's my mother's birthday next week and I want to spend that whole week with her."  
  
Baekhyun feels anger boil in his veins, "oh so you're telling me that you get to spend time with your mom for a whole week, yet I can't see my grandmother next weekend because you don't want to give me time off." The anger in Baekhyun's voice is evident if the small flinch in Yixing's face is anything to go of by. "You're an ass."  
  
"You keep forgetting I'm your boss,  which means I can do whatever I want," Yixing says.  
  
"Trust me I don't forget you are my boss, how can I when you remind me of it every single day," Baekhyun spits out. "You don't even give me free time to even go on a date."  
  
"Why are you even going on dates?" Yixing questions.  
  
"Because I'm a fucking young man who wants to be in a relationship."  
  
"You have sex with a lot of people. The hickeys on your neck are prove of that," Yixing bitterly says.  
  
"Why do you care? It's not like you even care for it to bother you," Baekhyun raises his voice.  
  
"I don't care," Yixing screams. Baekhyun flinches back a little, opening and closing his mouth. He wants to say something, but the way that Yixing is narrowing his eyes makes him close his mouth. "I don't want to fight today, just do what I asked you to do and don't bother me until I have to go meet my dad," Yixing sighs, dismissing Baekhyun. The younger lets out a small okay before leaving the office.  
  
"We heard his scream, what happened?" Kyungsoo asks, turning around to face Baekhyun. The secretary looks around, everyone seems to be minding their own buisness. The fact that people are already so used to Baekhyun and Yixing fighting isn't all that surprising.  
  
"The usual, he was being an ass," Baekhyun sighs. "Do you have anyone you can introduce me too? I promise I'll take care of your dog if you find me a nice man who will love me," Baekhyun pouts.  
  
"I like all of my friends, so I won't torture them by introducing you to them," Kyungsoo states with a glare.  
  
"Come on Soo, please," Baekhyun ups his pestering, grabbing Kyungsoo's arm and shaking it. "I won't bother you for the rest of the month if you introduce me to someone."  
  
"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo tries to pull his arm back, groaning when the secretary hugs his arm closer to his chest.  
  
"Why are you harassing my boyfriend?" An all too familiar voice says amusingly. Kyungsoo turns his head towards the voice and all the visible annoyance in his face dissolves and a lovesick look takes its place. Baekhyun finds the whole thing gross.  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes, turning his attention to Chanyeol who is looking at Kyungsoo with a smile on his face. "Love is gross," Baekhyun mumbles under his breath. "Hey Romeo, please stop looking at Kyungsoo like he is the sun and give me my coffee," Baekhyun snaps the duo from their own weird love trip and extends his hand to grab his coffee from Chanyeol's hands. Kyungsoo punches him and Chanyeol bends over laughing, earning a punch from Baekhyun.  
  
"Why are you in a bad mood now?" Chanyeol asks as soon as he finishes laughing.  
  
Baekhyun scoffs and glares at his friend. "Because it's not fair that everyone has someone yet I'm still alone," Baekhyun mumbles. "I'm a great partner if I say so myself. I can cook, mostly, I am hilarious, I'm a good looking guy, and most importantly I am great in bed."  
  
"Haneul and I have been setting you up on dates, but you turn them all down. You don't even give them a chance," Chanyeol states, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"You're taste in men is horrible," Baekhyun groans, that causes Kyungsoo to glare at him and punch him again.  
  
"If I promise to set you up with someone will you shut up already," Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun stops rubbing his arm and sits up straighter, he nods his head. "There's this guy that I know who is looking for a boyfriend. He actually owns a company that Zhang Corporations does buisness with. His name is Kim Jinwoo, and he owns Beauty Cosmetics it's a very well recognized beauty brand here in Korea." Baekhyun takes in the information, the name rings a bell he just can't tell where he heard it before.  
  
"Is he hot?" Baekhyun asks, his mind already coming up with ideas on how to get the man into his bed.  
  
"Is that all you look for in a man?" Kyungsoo glares at him.  
  
"Well, is he?" Baekhyun insists. "One to ten, how hot is he? One being Chanyeol and ten being Yixing."  
  
"Hey," Chanyeol pipes up.  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, "he's a Yixing." Chanyeol looks flabbergasted and Baekhyun finds it all so funny. "I happen to think that you are a twelve babe," the accountant states, asking Chanyeol to bend down a bit so he can give him a small peck on the lips. Baekhyun seriously thinks he will throw up. Chanyeol beams and Baekhyun thinks it's the ugliest thing on the whole world. "If you want I can give you his number?"  
  
Baekhyun moves fast as lighting and takes his phone out of his pocket, typing in the number that Kyungsoo recites. "Just because of this I promise I'll take care of Goldilocks when you guys want too," Baekhyun smiles at his phone, ignoring the way Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.  
  
 **[From: ZYX]  
  
[To: BBH]  
  
RE: Meeting!!!**  
  
 _When we go to meet my father, you will wait outside for ten minutes. After that you will enter and make up some excuse as to why I have to leave earlier then expected._  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes, Yixing is so childish.  
  
 **[From: BBH]  
  
[To: ZYX]  
  
RE: RE: Meeting!!!**  
  
 _Whatever you say._  
  
Baekhyun keeps his answer short, still upset over the fact the Yixing just won't let him see his family for two days. Chanyeol keeps on talking to Kyungsoo about their pet and all the ways that they can bond with her, Baekhyun ignores them both and settles on searching the internet for Kim Jinwoo. A picture of a handsome man pops up, articles about how Beauty Cosmetics is one of the upcoming best beauty brands in the industry show pictures of the CEO smiling while posing with other famous people. _He's handsome_ , is the first thought that comes to his mind when he sees the man in the pictures. Baekhyun internally groans when he looks at a picture that shows the clear imprint of a dimple on the man's face,  Yixing popping in his head.  
  
Chanyeol says something about picking up dinner, but Baekhyun only waves him off and continues looking at pictures of his maybe future boyfriend. Kyungsoo slaps him upside the head when he finds him looking at the pictures, but it's all great if he gets to look at Jinwoo.  
  
"Let's go," Baekhyun turns his head towards the voice that belongs to his boss. Yixing is standing tall in front of his desk looking at his phone, oblivious to the way Baekhyun's eyes linger on him. The secretary huffs in annoyance, he was about to finish reading a long ass e-mail when Yixing decided to interrupt him. Baekhyun grabs some files into his hands and logs out of his computer, Yixing doesn't look up from his phone as they make their way to the elevator. The younger shuffles awkwardly in his feet as he clicks the button to take them to the sixteenth floor. "You remember what I sent you right?" Yixing asks, putting his phone in his pant pocket.  
  
"Invent some story that will get you out of your dad's office in ten minutes," Baekhyun answers, ignoring Yixing's eyes. He looks around the floor catching Joy talking to Wendy and Yeri, he smiles at them when they finally approach them. He is about to ask where Yixing's dad's office is located when he sees Yixing strolling down the hallway, ignoring the secretaries. Baekhyun gives the trio a small smile before following his boss.  
  
"Put a timer, this man will want to take forever with me and I don't want to hear anything that he has to say," Yixing says, face clear of any emotion. Baekhyun simply nods as he sets a timer for ten minutes. Yixing fixes his suit jacket one last time before entering the office without a knock, Baekhyun catches a glimpse of the cold face that belongs to Yixing's dad.  
  
"I don't know how you do it to work for him, his is so stressful," a soft voice comes from behind him. Baekhyun turns around to find Joy smiling at him, a coffee cup in her hand. "This is for you," Joy hands him the coffee, smiling even brighter when Baekhyun gives her a thank you.  
  
"Imagining a scene where I kill him usually works to calm me down," Baekhyun chuckles when Joy laughs, her face still managing to look so pretty.  
  
"Everyone is talking about you, you know," Jony says, leading him to sit down on a couple of chairs that sit across from Yixing's dad's office.  
  
"I know, Jongdae told me. Apparently no other secretary has stayed for this long," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"That's impressive," Joy hums. "But that's  not the reason everyone is talking about you," she continues.  
  
"Then why is everyone talking about me?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"Because Yixing never looks at anyone the way that he looks at you," Joy whispers, almost as if she were afraid that someone would hear her.  
  
Baekhyun opens his mouth to ask Joy exactly what does she mean by that, but his timer cuts him off when it rings. The secretary moves from his seat and knocks on the door. A cold _come in_ makes Baekhyun open the door. Both males turn around to face Baekhyun making the secretary choke up. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Zhang you have a meeting in five minutes with Mr. Cho." Baekhyun watches as Yixing's face changes from a cold one to one of realization.  
  
"Baekhyun come here baby," Yixing says, gesturing Baekhyun to step closer. The secretary hesitantly steps closer to his boss, getting a little startled when Yixing tugs him to his side, slinging an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders. Yixing's dad's eyes move between Baekhyun and his son, face cold and distant. Yixing says something in Mandrin that causes his father to widen his eyes before settling on Baekhyun. Before the secretary can ask what is going on Yixing turns his face towards Baekhyun and plants a kiss to his lips, leaving a shocked Baekhyun in his wake. A frozen Baekhyun gets pulled by his wrist out of the office by a determined Yixing.  
  
"What the fuck," Baekhyun says after they make it inside of Yixing's office. Yixing ignores him, running a hand through his hair.  Baekhyun tries not to be distracted by the movement. "I said what the fuck," he says again.  
  
"I panicked okay," Yixing says.  
  
"What the hell did you panic for?" Baekhyun presses.  
  
"My dad was talking about marrying me off to Krystal when you entered ,so I may have told him that you are my fiancee," Yixing whispers the last part, but Baekhyun catches every single syllable.  
  
"You what?!" Baekhyun screams, he feels light headed.  
  
"Look okay we can count this as a business thing. We only have to be married until my dad retires and leaves the company. After that we'll get a divorce, we'll tell everyone that we just weren't meant for each other and move on," Yixing explains, coming closer to Baekhyun.  
  
"What the fuck no. I'm not marrying you," Baekhyun half screams, afraid people will hear.  
  
"Why not?" Yixing's eyebrows are furrowed together.  
  
"Because I don't like you."  
  
"It's not about liking each other, we are just getting married," Yixing scoffs.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. I have no heart, but I plan on only being married once," Baekhyun is about to leave the office when he feels an all too familiar arm tug him backwards.  
  
"Please Baek, I need you. I can't let my father marry me off to some girl I don't even know," Yixing whispers. A part in Baekhyun's brain wants to help him out but the most logical part of his brain tells him to fucking forget it and let his boss figure it out on his own.  
  
"I'm sorry Yixing, but this is something I can't help you with," Baekhyun whispers.  
  
"It'll only be for a year and two months, please."  
  
"Yixing I can't lie to my family for over a year are you kidding me. Besides everyone knows I hate you," Baekhyun explains.  
  
"We can make up some story about how we had to pretend to hate each other in order for us to keep our relationship a secret," Yixing sounds desperate.  
  
"What the fuck no, I'm not lieing to my family or anyone that I know. Besides I actually want to marry out of love."  
  
"Love these days is overrated," Yixing scoffs.  
  
"Maybe for you, but not for me. I want to help you Yixing I really do, but you are asking too much from me," Baekhyun whispers. "I'm sorry, if you need me you can call me."  
  
"I'll pay you," Yixing desperately begs, the uneasiness clear in his eyes.  
  
"I don't want money Yixing," Baekhyun says before opening the door and exiting the office.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Kyungsoo asks, staring at Baekhyun as the elder drops himself on his chair.  
  
"Yixing and his father are exhausting," Baekhyun grumbles, closing his eyes. A small part of him tells him to take up the offer, the thought of being close to Yixng and getting to know him intrigued him. But the thought that all of it would be fake, their marriage, their kisses, their smiles, it would all be fake. Their relationship would be all a hoax. Baekhyun lets out a sigh, trying to get his mind from drifting to Yixing.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't ask him more questions, and Yixing doesn't call at all. Baekhyun calls him up to ask what he will want for lunch, but Yixing doesn't pick up. "Come on, Sehun and Jongin got us all pizza," Kyungsoo says, trying to get Baekhyun to go and eat with them.  
  
"I have to do something, sorry," Baekhyun says before getting up and walking to the elevator. He finds himself standing in front of what used to be his college. He let's put an exasperated sigh, he enters the school, smiling to himself as flashbacks start to come back. He sees the bench where a bird pooped on Chanyeol, making his friend scream like a girl. He stops and sits down on the grass, the same place where Baekhyun first spotted Huangji. He let's out a small tired sigh, he pulls out his phone and dials Huangji's phone number.  
  
"Hey Baek, what's up?" Huangji asks, Baekhyun can picture his ex smiling. A small part of him yearns to go back to how things were before when he didn't have a certain CEO always clouding his judgment.  
  
"How did you know that you loved me?" Baekhyun asks, catching his ex boyfriend by surprise.  
  
"Um, wow that's a very interesting question you got there," Huangji chuckles. "But um, I knew I loved you when I realized that I would do just about anything for you."  
  
"Would you marry me after only knowing me for a month?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"Anything Baek, I would've done anything for you," Huangji softly says.  
  
"I miss us," Baekhyun whispers, laying down on the grass and watching the sky. "Loving you was so easy, I didn't have to try so hard to read you."  
  
"I have a feeling this whole conversation is not about me," Huangji says. "Who has you so confused?"  
  
"No one," Baekhyun lies. "I was just thinking about how I am never going to find anyone like you again."  
  
"You can't compare every single guy you meet with me. It's not healthy Baek," Huangji whispers, sadness laced in his voice.  
  
"I know, it's just so hard finding someone who will tolerate me being so loud," Baekhyun jokes.  
  
"I'm sure there's someone out there who still talks to you despite your loudness," Huangji chuckles.  
  
"My friends are the only ones I can think about."  
  
"Think hard Baek, think about a person who you may not consider your friend, but still manages to keep you around," Huangji says.  
  
Baekhyun tenses up, all of the times that Yixing has told him that his laugh is too loud, that his chewing is too loud, that his voice is too loud, that his smile is too loud, that _everything_ about him is too loud, come into mind. Even if Yixing complains he hasn't gotten rid of Baekhyun, causing Baekhyun's heart to do a weird flip that has him clutching at his chest. Baekhyun groans, "so I should marry that person?"  
  
"I'm saying to give it a try, maybe don't marry him right now, but Baek if you like him then just give it a go," Huangji states. "Baek let yourself fall, you won't break."  
  
"You know how fragile I am Huangji, I haven't changed one bit," Baekhyun whispers. "I'm still fragile little Baek who was always afraid to get hurt."  
  
"You've built your walls up so high that you can't even break them yourself," Huangji sadly whispers. "Let someone else break them down for you."  
  
Baekhyun wipes a tear from his eye, sitting up straight and trying hard not to cry. "When did you become so smart?" He jokes.  
  
"I've always been smart, you just never knew because  you never listened to any advice I gave you," Huangji teases back.  
  
"Thanks," Baekhyun whispers, smiling to himself.  
  
"You're welcome, now let me get back to work before Luhan comes and gets after me."  
  
"Talk to you soon," Baekhyun says before hanging up. He stands up from the grass and goes back to his car. He decides that driving around to clear his head for a while is a good idea.  
  
"Where were you?" Kyungsoo asks, Baekhyun smiles at him before sitting down.  
  
"Thinking Soo, you should do it for once in your life," that comment gets him a slap on the head.  
  
"Idiot," Kyungsoo mumbles. Baekhyun laughs his loud laugh that peoole are already used to.  
  
"Did Yixing eat anything?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"He left about three minutes before you came back," Kyungsoo answers. Baekhyun feels his stomach twist, the last time that his boss left work early he ended up bringing a girl to the company and possibly ended up having sex with her. Baekhyun tries to ignore the bile rising to his throat, he has no right to get jealous, Yixing is a grown man who knows what he is doing. That still doesn't stop Baekhyun from wanting to go and look for Yixing himself.  
  
Yixing doesn't come back to work for the rest of the day, he doesn't even call anyone to let them know where he is or if he's okay. Baekhyun gets his work done, every now and then thinking about sending Yiximg a text asking if he needs anything. Kyungsoo catches him looking at Yixing's office a couple of times, giving his a questioning look, Baekhyun shakes his head before going back work. Everytime that the elevator dings, indicating that someone's  coming into the floor, Baekhyun watches it to see if he can find Yixing. Around the tenth time of doing that he gives up and decides that Yixing can take care of himself, if he needs Baekhyun for anything then he will call him.  
  
He doesn't call, he doesn't even show up back at the company even a hour after everyone leaves. Baekhyun stays behind to put some files away at Yixing's office, his eyes catch the same photo that Yixing gave Baekhyun of their trip to Paris sits on Yixing's desk. Baekhyun carefully takes the picture into his hands and stares at it, letting his finger trace Yixing's laughing face. The secretary lets out a sigh before putting down the picture and exiting the office.  
  
Baekhyun still hopes that he'll run into Yixing and apologize again, but Baekhyun doesn't even know what he should be apologizing for, he didn't do anything wrong. Still the need to see Yixing again and talk to him is eating Baekhyun alive.  
  
"Hello mom," Baekhyun says when he answers the phone. He manages to take off his shoes and makes his way to his room.  
  
"How are you honey?" His mom asks.  
  
"Fine, just got back from work. How are things over there?" Baekhyun flops his body onto his bed, rubbing his hand over his face.  
  
"You father needs surgery," his mother sighs.  
  
Baekhyun sits up straight, forgetting that he is tired, "what do you mean dad needs surgery?" Dread fills his bones, he can't breathe.  
  
"You know how I told you that your father was complaining about his back hurting. Today we finally went to the doctor and he got some x-rays done," his mother pauses. "Baekkie, he needs spine surgery."  
  
Baekhyun tenses, "he's going to be okay," he whispers.  
  
"I know he is sweetie," his mom reassures him. "They already set up an appointment for his over in New York for next month, we're already getting the money necessary for the procedure."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"A lot that's all I know, we are planning on selling your father's old pick up truck, and some lands that we have ," his mother sighs. "It will still not be enough."  
  
"No, mom you will not sell anything. Ask Baekbeom for help if you need to," Baekhyun says.  
  
"He is going to help us Baek, but your brother is getting ready to become a father, we can't just ask him for money when he needs to take care of his own  family."  
  
"You _are_ his family."  
  
"Don't worry about us sweetie, your father and I have money saved in the bank and we will find things to sell. The important thing right now is your father getting that sugery," Baekhyun can hear the sad smile in his mother's voice.  
  
"You will not sell anything mom. I'll take care of everything," Baekhyun says, determination in his voice.  
  
"Baek no-" Baekhyun cuts his mom off.  
  
"Look mom, you guys took care of me when I had no job okay, now I have a job that pays me good. I will find a way to pay for dad's surgery. I will help you guys," Baekhyun whispers. He knows what he has to do.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid Baek," his mother gives up on trying to stop him from helping. He already made up his mind.  
  
"When have I ever not done anything stupid," Baekhyun jokes.  
  
"Please don't get yourself in trouble," she sighs.  
  
"I promise I won't mom," Baekhyun promises. "Just trust me okay. I will help you and dad, don't sell anything please."  
  
"I promise we won't sell anything. I have to go now, it's time to give your father his medicine. I love you Baekhyun," his mother says, voice full of adoration.  
  
"Love you too, tell dad to take it easy okay."  
  
"I will, now go to bed, it's late," his mother scolds him, Baekhyun chuckles before saying goodbye and hanging up.  
  
Baekhyun looks at his phone, he scrolls through his contacts, stopping at a certain name. He takes a deep breath before tapping on the name, "what?" The all too familiar voice answers after five rings.  
  
"Yixing, does your offer still stand?" Baekhyun asks, Yixing holds the answer to his problem.  
  
"Yes, the offer still stands," Yixing answers without missing a beat.  
  
"Fine, I'll take it. I'll marry you in exchange for some money," Baekhyun whispers, afraid that Haneul will hear him.  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Yixing asks, curiosity clear.  
  
"My family needs the money and _you_ need me, so it's a win win situation," Baekhyun shrugs.  
  
"We are going to be married for a whole year and two months Baekhyun, are you sure you can handle it?"  
  
"I'm sure, I need to help my parents and you seem to have a good offer. So, I'm taking it," he lets out a sigh. "I'll marry you Zhang Yixing."  
  
"Perfect Byun Baekhyun," Yixing says back.  
  
Baekhyun says his goodnight before hanging up. He stays up, looking at the ceiling. He knows that he is doing something good for his parents, so why does it feel like he is going to regret every single thing.  
  
Baekhyun let's out a breathy laugh, he is now _engaged_ to Zhang Yixing. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey guys, sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while, but I'm already in college and everything is too stressful. I have a lot of homework to do which means that the updates will take some time to come. I'll try to update it as soon as I can. I know this chapter is shorter than my other ones, but I promise I'll make the others ones longer. Thanks and I love you 


	9. Moving In

If someone were to tell Baekhyun two months ago that he would be moving in with his boss, he would've laughed at their face and moved on with his life. Now however Baekhyun stands in the doorway of Yixing's apartment, looking around as Mr. Joon finishes bringing up his luggage. Yixing passes him and goes straight to the kitchen, ignoring Baekhyun that is frozen in his spot.  
  
Everyone seemes to have taken the engagement announcement better than expected. Chanyeol punched him in the stomach, making him lose his breath for a whole minute. Kyungsoo slapped him over the head repeatedly going on about how _he warned Baekhyun to not get involved with Yixing_. After Baekhyun told them the real reason as to why he was engaged, Chanyeol started apologizing while Kyungsoo shook his head and said something about getting a headache. His mother screamed at him for over ten minutes, scolding him for keeping his boyfriend of one year hidden from his own family. His father on the other hand just chuckled before telling him that he would calm his mother down. He didn't dare tell his parents that the whole engagement was a scam, he would much rather have his mother be mad at him for a whole week than having her be disappointed in him. The rest of the world seemed to be in a frenzy, Baekhyun could care less about them.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Joon," Yixing's voice snaps him out of his trance. Baekhyun turns around to say goodbye to the driver before turning back around and looking around the apartment again. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to bring your stuff to our room?" Yixing asks, one eyebrow raised as he looks at Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun lets out a sigh before picking up some of his stuff. "Where am I going to sleep?" He asks, following Yixing up the stairs.  
  
"With me," Yixing says in a tone that makes Baekhyun feel dumb for even asking the question.  
  
"Why?" Baekhyun asks again, he doesn't now why he can't just sleep somewhere else that doesn't involve sharing a bed with Yixing.  
  
"Because we are going to be married and my father unfortunately knows the password for my apartment and I'm not taking any chances in him walking inside and seeing my husband asleep on the couch," Yixing says, opening the door to his room and letting Baekhyun in. Baekhyun wants to argue, but he lets it go and just settles his stuff beside the door.  
  
When Yixing told Baekhyun two days ago that Baekhyun had to move in with him the secretary choked on his coffee. Apparently no engaged couple lives in two completely different places. Chanyeol almost cried when Baekhyun told him that he was moving out. Kyungsoo whispered words into his boyfriend's ear and Chanyeol just gave Baekhyun a sad nod. The secretary promised that he would still see Chanyeol everyday. Just because they lived in diffrent parts of the city it didn't mean that Baekhyun was going to forget about his best friend. Besides Chanyeol literally works in front of his workplace, so seeing Chanyeol is inevitably. Haneul tackled Baekhyun in an embrace going on about how _he was going to finally have a bed to sleep in_. If he cried in his room while packing his bags no one had to know.  
  
"I have to meet someone in ten minutes, but you can start unpacking your stuff; I left some drawers empty  for you," Yixing says while moving around the room, collecting his keys and his phone. "If you need anything call anyone, but me," the elder gives Baekhyun a small wink before exiting the room and the apartment.  
  
Baekhyun lets out a sigh he was holding in and moves to the bed, sitting down with a tired groan. He looks around the room, deciding that it's already too late to back out of the deal. He takes his time unpacking his stuff, being careful as to not move anything that belongs to Yixing. Baekhyun is a little surprised to find that Yixing even left a space for his clothes in the closet. A small blush creeps into his cheeks as he looks at his clothing sitting nicely between some of Yixing's, it looks like they have always belonged there.  
  
Baekhyun makes his way back to the room, standing awkwardly in the middle of it as he tries to see where he can put some of his pictures. Baekhyun hugs the picture of his family near his chest, looking around the room until he decides the the right side will belong to him.  He carefully sets the picture on the dresser that sits close to his side. He carefully starts to arrange his things on his side, leaving the stuff that Yixing already has in their place.  
  
Baekhyun pauses what he's doing when a picture catches his eyes. A picture of a baby Yixing smiling with his dimples showing makes Baekhyun smile unconsciously. There's a pretty women that is holding him, her black short hair framing her delicate face. Her smile is radiant as she looks at Yixing with adoration in her eyes, Baekhyun can make out the pure love that shines in her eyes. Yixing's mother is just as breathtaking as her son. Baby Yixing is looking somewhere to the distance, a small sheep clutched safely in his hands. Baekhyun lets out a groan before moving on. He makes his way downstairs, sighing when he lets his ass hit one of the purple couches.  
  
His phone starts to ring and Baekhyun lets out a chuckle when his mom's picture appears on his screen. He knew she wouldn't last a whole week without talking to him. "I thought you said that you only had one son?" Baekhyun teases her.  
  
"I do, but I may know someone else," his mother scoffs.  
  
Baekhyun laughs, he really has missed her these past two days that she refused to talk to him. "I missed you mom," he lets her know, voice soft as he smiles.  
  
"Oh whatever you are always complaining that I'm always bothering you. Now you are telling me that you miss me," his mother teases. "But I guess I've missed you too," she adds, Baekhyun can picture her rolling her eyes while smiling. "How's your fiancé?"  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the mention of Yixing, "he's out meeting someone right now. He'll be back in a couple of hours," lies, he doesn't know when Yixing will be back, but he is not about to tell that to his mother.  
  
"I want to meet him Baek. Now that you guys came out to everyone that you guys are in a relationship I think it's only natural that I meet my future son in law," his mother says. The whole story that Yixing and Baekhyun came up with was that they had met each other over one year ago in a bar. They hit it off and became friends, after three months of being friends Yixing asked Baekhyun is he would like to be his boyfriend, Baekhyun said yes and the rest is history. They kept their relationship a secret because they didn't want anyone trying to put their second sense into it. When Yixing's father proposed marriage that's when they decided that making their relationship public was important. Everyone ate the story up, dropping every scandel that Yixing was involved with to focus on the new upcoming marriage of the CEO.  
  
"I'll talk to him about it mom, he's busy," Baekhyun says, rubbing his temples. He lights up when an idea comes into his head. "Actually mom, we'll be there next weekend to celebrate grandma's birthday."  
  
"Really," the excitement in his mother's voice pulls a smile to his face.  
  
"Ofcoarse, like that Yixing can already meet the whole family."  
  
"Your grandma will be so hapoy Baek, and me too. I have so many things to do, I have to clean the house, clean your room because it's a mess. I have to go buy food," Baekhyun hears his mother list everything that she has to do before next weekend comes. It makes his stomach turn, she is so excited over something that is not real. This whole engagement is a scam.  
  
"I have to go mom, I need to finish settling down," Baekhyun says in a small voice, afraid his mother will hear the guilt in his voice.  
  
"Oh yes sorry honey. Tell your fiancé I said hi," his mother tells him goodbye one last time before hanging up.  
  
Baekhyun lets out a long, exasperated sigh. What the hell did he get himself into, how is he suppose to tell his family that this whole marriage will only last a year. The fact that Yixing seems so relaxed about everything makes Baekhyun mad. Here he is trying to make everyone believe that this whole thing is real, while Yixing is living his life like nothing has changed. In fact Yixing's whole scandal life seems to have gotten better. After they announced their engagement to the press, Yixing was asked about all of his secret affairs with his past secretaries and random people.  Yixing with his confident face told them all that he had to keep the charade of a playboy to keep his relationship with Baekhyun a secret and would go to motel rooms with all those people, but they wouldn't do anything. The only thing they would do was talk and sleep in different beds. Pure lies, after he was done he turned around to Baekhyun and whispered, "they eat everything up." Yixing was right, they do eat everything up, after that they all started to talk about what a caring and loving man Yixing was. Soon enough every scandel that Yixing was involved in got turned into a lie.  
  
Baekhyun gets up and starts roaming around the apartment, without having Chanyeol living with him everything just seems so lonely. He starts to sulk, the thought of not talking to Chanyeol twenty four hours a day makes him sad. The startled yelp he lets out when he hears his phone ring, through the noiseless apartment, is embarrassing. A smile quickly appears in his face when he sees Chanyeol's face appear in his phone. "I fucking miss you Yeol," Baekhyun whines into the phone, moving around the apartment to explore it.  
  
"You better because I'm about to pull into the driveway of your new place," Chanyeol half yells, Baekhyun chuckles. Of coarse, Chanyeol couldn't got a whole two hours before trying to take Baekhyun back home.  
  
"It's barely been an hour since I last saw you," Baekhyun teases.  
  
"And I've been missing you like crazy. Haneul seems to be missing you already too by the way. I entered your room to ask him if he would like to come with me, but I left as soon as I heard him crying and saying something about how it was unfair that you had to leave," Baekhyun hears his friend close his car door.  
  
"I miss you both too," Baekhyun smiles.  
  
"Okay so what floor are you in?" Chanyeol asks, Baekhyun can picture him biting his lip as he tries to figure out what floor his friend is living at.  
  
"The last one, you'll receive a message about inputting a password, type 1004," Baekhyun guides his friend through the steps to get to his new home.  
  
The first thing that Chanyeol does when he gets inside is run towards Baekhyun who is laughing. The secretary keeps on laughing as his friend picks him up from the floor and spins him a little. "This place is huge," Chanyeol says in astonishment.  
  
"I know, I guess being a CEO has its perks," Baekhyun follows his friend around the apartment, watching as Chanyeol keeps on widening his eyes at everything that catches his attention. "Where's your boyfriend?" Baekhyun asks. These days Baekhyun has noticed that everywhere Chanyeol seems to be Kyungsoo will be safely tucked in his friend's side. It's a nice site, but Baekhyun sometimes wonders how they do it to go to the bathroom. He once caught Kyungsoo sneaking out of the bathroom looking like he ran a freaking marathon with a smug Chanyeol following close behind. Baekhyun feels a shudder go down his spin, the thought of his best friend and his other friend having sex makes him feel weird.  
  
"He's taking care of our child," Chanyeol responds in a dreamy voice that has Baekhyun gagging. Chanyeol rolls his eyes, "where's your beloved?" Chanyeol asks in a mocking voice.  
  
"Shut up," Baekhyun groans. "He left to go meet with some friend." Baekhyun motions for Chanyeol to follow him. The elder leads his friend through a door, the view is spectacular. The whole wall is made of glass, the light seeping through the glass creating a rainbow effect. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol almost trips over himself trying to get to the rooftop.  
  
"If I knew this was where Yixing lived I would've made a move, damn," Chanyeol whistles once they make it outside.  
  
"You can keep him if you want," Baekhyun says as he makes his way to the big grey "L" shaped sofa. He lays down, covering his eyes with his arm.  
  
The secretary feels Chanyeol poke his ribs. Baekhyun removes his arm and looks up to find Chanyeol motioning his to scoot over a little. With a small tired sigh Baekhyun lets his friend settle down besides him. "I'm guessing your first day together is not going so well," Chanyeols says, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun and pulling him closer. Baekhyun quickly settles his head on Chanyeol's chest, closing his eyes and letting his friend's heartbeat calm him. Long fingers run through his hair, making Baekhyun let out another sigh.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to survive a whole year with him," Baekhyun answers after a couple of minutes. "We haven't even been living together for more than two hours and I'm already alone, while my fiance is God knows where. I just want to be happy Yeol."  
  
"This whole thing is fake Baek. You can still have a boyfriend on the down low," Chanyeol explains. Baekhyun and Yixing both came into an agreement. They will stay married for one year until Yixing's father retires,  under the condition that Yixing will pay for Baekhyun's father's surgery. They both agreed that whatever they do in their private lives was their own buisness as long as it was kept a secret. No one can find out that this whole marriage is a scam. Yixing told Baekhyun that he can have a lover as long as no one finds out. After Yixing's father retires they will wait two months before getting a divorce. They will tell everyone that their relationship had not been working for a while bow and that they decided that getting a divorce was the right way to go. Baekhyun will still continue to work in the company if he wants to, but Baekhyun has a sense that after this whole fiasco is done that he will want to be away from Yixing.  
  
"I know, but Yeol, I'm going to be spending a whole year married to this man. I want to atleast get to know him better," Baekhyun feels the vibrations go through his body as his friend hums. "Enough about my depressing new life, what are you planning on doing for your date with Soo?" Baekhyun remembers Chanyeol freaking out about planning his date. Apparently Kyungsoo was the one who would be in charge of planning their dates, but Chanyeol asked him if he could plan one for a change. The younger has no idea how a date is planned.  
  
"I'm thinking a picnic, I mean bugs are out but I think it will be romantic," Chanyeol says with a loving tone has Baekhyun gagging again, that earns him getting his hair pulled. "Maybe I can get Kyungsoo to agree into some public sex."  
  
"Gross," Baekhyun groans. Chanyeol chuckles. They stay pressed together in silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying the way the sky starts to turn dark.  
  
"How about we go on a doubke date, Kyungsoo and I, Yixing and you?" Chanyeol suggests.  
  
Baekhyun picks his head up from his friend's chest and gives Chanyeol a glare, "you do realise that for that to happen Yixing has to agree to it first, right?"  
  
"I know that, I'm sure he'll say yes once you tell him it's going to be a double date."  
  
"He'll say no and then move on like he didn't just fucking turn down another one of my ideas."  
  
"Just ask him okay. If you guys want people to believe that this while thing is real, then you guys have to start doing couple stuff."  
  
Baekhyun drops his head onto his friend's chest again and groans because he knows that Chanyeol is right. The only thing that Yixing and Baekhyun have down that shows people they are together is telling everyone about their engagement. Other that that they have kept pretty secreative about the whole thing. He knows there are some people out there that don't believe them, he's heard Yixing's father talking to some people around the company. But how is Baekhyun suppose to make people believe that this is real when Yixing doesn't even spare him a second glance. Yes, they try to make everything look believable, but the way that Yixing gets under his skin and causes Baekhyun to slam his door a little bit to harsh has people talking.  
  
For the most part everyone in the company seem to believe them. Sehun told him this past week that it was pretty obvious that there was something going on between them both. He said that the way Yixing would stare at Baekhyun's ass when he thought no one was looking was like an animal stalking his prey. Baekhyun nervously laughed to try and hide his blush. Jongdae also told him about walking into Yixing's office once and finding his boss staring fondly at the picture that they took in Paris. Jongin mentioned that he heard Yixing talking to himself about whether or not to call Baekhyun one time. Baekhyun wants to tell them so bad the truth, but enough people already know. He can't risk his father's well being, not when he has already come this far.  
  
"You're thinking way to loud Baek," Chanyeol says above him.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"I can hear your thoughts. Everything will be fine Baek, if you want to back out of the deal all you have to say is that you changed your mind."  
  
"I can't, my father's surgery is expensive. My parents can't afford it," Baekhyun says. "It's my job to take care of them when they need my help."  
  
"Your job is to be happy, and this whole thing can either lead to two places. You're either going to somehow end up happy or this thing will break you," Chanyeol says.  
  
"I have it all under control Yeol, I promise," their is uncertainty laced in his voice. He can't back out now, not when his parents need the money.  
  
"Promise me that whatever happens you will not let it get into your head," Baekhyun flinches a little when he notices the concern within his friend's voice, he's never liked it when people worry about him.  
  
"I promise," Baekhyun whispers, closing his eyes a little as he relaxes. Baekhyun falls asleep to the sound of Chanyeol's heartbeat and the feeling of fingers running through his hair. He feels the warmth of his friend disappear for a while, it gets replaced by arms carrying him somehwere. He wants to open his eyes and ask Chanyeol why he is being moved, but he's tired so he moves towards the heat the other person is emitting. He vaguely recalls the smell of lavender and a strong hand holding him closer to a firm chest. The moment his body hits a bed Baekhyun lets out a sigh, the couch was comfortable, but nothing beats an actual bed. The secretary hears a quiet goodnight before he feels the bed dip a little next to him and fingers, that he knows don't belong to his friend, start stroking his face. He slowly opens his eyes a little, still too tired to actually open them. He can make the silhouette of Yixing, the elder is staring at him with some form of affection in his eyes. Baekhyun is too tired to even question it as he opts to sleep instead.  
  
A soft sigh can be heard around the room, the moonlight slowly creeping inside the room as Yixing stares at Baekhyun while running his hand through the younger's hair. Baekhyun instantly moves towards the hand like an eager puppy who wants to be touched. A couple of minutes pass until the younger feels Yixing's presence leave the room, making sure to leave the bedroom door a little bit open. Baekhyun squints as the light that comes into the room, humming when he hears the distinct sound of a guitar being played.  
  
Baekhyun wakes up when he hears his phone ring. He blindly reaches for it, picking it up without even looking at who the hell is calling him. "What?" He rasps out.  
  
"There's like ten hot guys in this bar. Get over here," Haneul's voice comes through the phone. Baekhyun can hear the loud voices in the background.  
  
"I'm engaged," Baekhyun says, he still removes the duvet and turns on the beside lamp.  
  
"Fake, buddy fake," Haneul singsongs, Baekhyun already can tell that his friend is drunk. "I'll send you the address," with that Haneul hangs up. Baekhyun stares at his phone when he watches that Haneul already sent him his address with a selfie of some random guy sucking his neck. The secretary lets out a sigh before getting ready. The bar isn't to far from Yixing's place, he'll go, get Haneul home safe, and get back to his new home and fall asleep again.  
  
"I'm going out," Baekhyun says as he gets down the stairs, checking to see if he has his phone and car keys. Yixing is sitting down in a chair looking through his phone when Baekhyun sees him. The elder picks up his head to stare at Baekhyun with his eyebrows scrunched up together.  
  
"Where?" The elder asks, setting down his phone to look at Baekhyun who is searching for his car keys.  
  
The younger lets out a small 'aha' when he finds his keys and turns around to face Yixing. "None of your buisness," Baekhyun answers before moving to open the elevator. He watches as Yixing gets up from his seat and makes his way towards the elevator. Baekhyun quickly clicks the door close botton and watches as Yixing tries to hurry towards the elevator before the doors close.  
  
"Baek, where are you?" Haneul slurs his words as soon as he answers the phone.  
  
"I'm already here, don't move okay. I'm coming to get you," Baekhyun says as he opens the door to the bar. The stench of alcohol and sweat attack his senses, people are all around the floor, dancing and grinding on each other like it's the last thing they will ever do. Baekhyun tries to maneuver himself through the pile of sweaty bodies as he tries to look for Haneul. The loud cackling of someone catches his attention, Baekhyun turns towards the laugh and finds Haneul squished between two guys. One on each side as they both whisper words into Haneul's ear, his friend takes turns kissing the two men while one of them rubs along his crotch. Baekhyun rolls his eyes before marching to stand in front of his friend.  
  
"Baek, you came," Haneul squeals as soon as he sees Baekhyun. Before the secretary has time to reply he is being pulled by Haneul to sit down on his lap.  
  
"Haneul, let's go get you some water," Baekhyun tries saying, ignoring the way the two men seem to be eyeing Baekhyun up and down like he was a new piece of chicken. "Come on," Baekhyun gets up from his friends lap and pulls a reluctant Haneul by his hand. Baekhyun asks the bartender to give him a bottle of water. "Why are you here Haneul?" Baekhyun asks his friend who is currently eyeing him with sleepy eyes.  
  
"I wanted to get drunk Baek," Haneul answers like it's the most obvious thing ever. "Why are you here?" Haneul points an accusatory finger towards Baekhyun.  
  
"I'm here to make sure you don't get kidnapped," Baekhyun swats the finger that is poking his stomach away.  
  
"Lies, you're here because you want to get laid," Haneul chuckles as he swats the bottle of water away from his face. Baekhyun sighs before setting the water bottle down in the bar.  
  
"Now why would I want to get laid?"  
  
"Because your engagement is fake and Yixing hasn't made a single move."  
  
"Me sex life is pretty good," Baekhyun defends himself.  
  
"No it's not. The last time you had sex was the day after you agreeded to marry Yixing," Haneul chuckles, Baekhyun watches as his friend asks for another round of shots. "I've seen atleast five guys checking you out since you entered, get drunk and get laid," Haneul passes Baekhyun a shot.  
  
"I'm driving," Baekhyun gives as his excuse.  
  
"You live a couple of blocks away from here, leave your car here and get a cab," Haneul downs another shot. Baekhyun looks around the bar, a couple of guys seem to be looking towards his direction. "He's not here," Haneul whispers.  
  
"Who?" Baekhyun turns around to find Haneul staring at him with a knowing look on his face.  
  
"Your fiance. I know you were looking for him," Hanuel scoffs.  
  
"I wasn't looking for him."  
  
"Yes you were, I can see it in your eyes. You were searching for him," Haneul chuckles.  
  
"I have to be careful Haneul. I'm engaged now, I can't be seen sucking on another man's face that is not Yixing's."  
  
"No one will find out, everyone is shit faced drunk to even recognize you."  
  
"Fine, you want me to get drunk fine," Baekhyun snatches the shot that Haneul passed him and downs it in one go. The familiar burning sensation in his throat has adrenaline pumping through his veins. Baekhyun doesn't give his throat time to relax, instead he downs the rest of the shots that Hanuel had left. "Fuck," Baekhyun curses when the burning sensation becomes to much.  
  
"Come on Baek, lets go dance," Haneul plucks the alcohol bottle from the bartender's hand while dragging a tipsy Baekhyun to the dance floor with his other hand. Baekhyun watches as a couple of guys smile in his direction, some moving closer to him. He wants to push them away because the engagement ring that wraps around his finger feels too heavy all of a sudden. Haneul passes him the bottle of tequila and Baekhyun drinks from it, letting some of it run down his chin.  
  
"I'm going to get in trouble Han," Baekhyun slurs, passing the bottle back to his friend.  
  
"You're not, I promise," Haneul whispers in his ear, Baekhyun lightly pushes him away with a giggle. Some song starts to play through the bar and Baekhyun forgets why he was worried in the first place as his body starts to move with the music. He feels someone's hands grab his waist, the person's crotch pressing against his ass.  
  
Baekhyun turns his head to the side, he looks over his shoulder to find someone who looks an awful lot like Yixing smirking down at him. "You came," Baekhyun whispers, reaching a hand to touch the man behind him.  
  
"Of coarse," the man whispers back. Baekhyun bites his bottom lip as the man starts to plant kisses up his neck, sucking a little to leave a hickey.  
  
"You'll leave marks Yixing," Baekhyun giggles.  
  
"Who's Yixing baby?" The man behind him answers, slowly moving his hand to the front of Baekhyun's pants, pulling his zipper down. Baekhyun lets out a breathy moan as the man slowly starts to work him into hardness. "You're hot," the man moans into his ear when Baekhyun lets out a loud moan. No one looks, they are all into the music that a man getting his dick stroked in the middle of the dance floor goes unnoticed. Baekhyun opens his eyes and tries to find Haneul, but his friend is no where in sight.  
  
"Fuck me," Baekhyun moans, he turns around and burries his face in the mans neck, nibbling on it to leave a mark. "Yixing," Baekhyun says moans. Baekhyun wonders for a second why Yixing doesn't smell like his usual cologne, instead he smells like smoke. He forgets about it when the man slips his hand inside Baekhyun's boxers, a small gasp escaping his lips.  
  
Baekhyun is about to drag the man to the bathroom when he feels another body get in between them. "That's my fiance you asshole," Baekhyun hears the person growl. Baekhyun turns his attention to the man in front of him. Realization settles on his face when he notices the the man is standing in front of him, a protective wall between the stranger and Baekhyun.  
  
"Yixing," Baekhyun whispers, a hand moving on it's own to touch said man. Yixing looks over his shoulder and gives Baekhyun a look that means for him to shut up.  
  
"Your fiance is real pretty," the man that Baekhyun was dancing with smirks, looking over at Baekhyun with a predatory look on his face.  
  
Yixing moves to cover Baekhyun completely from the mans view. "Thanks, now get out of my way before I punch you," Yixing growls again.  
  
"What's going on?" Baekhyun turns to his side to find Haneul looking at the scene in front of him in confusion.  
  
"There's two Yixings," Baekhyun comments.  
  
"Get yourself and Baekhyun in my car," Yixing gives his car keys to Haneul.  
  
"Now wait a moment, what if he wants to go back home with me," the man says, taking a step closer to Baekhyun who is leaning his head against Haneul's shoulder.  
  
"Back off," Yixing warns the man, pushing Baekhyun behind him.  
  
"I want to go home Xing," Baekhyun whines, his head is spinning and the stench of the bar is starting to twist his stomach.  
  
"Come on," Haneul slings an arm around his shoulder and pulls him towards the door. The duo make it outside, Baekhyun turns around to find Yixing standing face to face with the man Baekhyun was dancing with. Now that he pays close attention the man doesn't even look like Yixing. "Don't vomit okay," Haneul makes sure Baekhyun is seated comfortably.  
  
A few minutes pass of Baekhyun randomly singing while Haneul makes sure that Baekhyun drinks enough water when Yixing shows up. Baekhyun notices the busted lip and the forming bruise that is appearing on his jaw. "What happened?" Baekhyun reaches his hand to touch the elder's face. Yixing recoils from the touch and shoots Baekhyun a glare. The secretary purses his lips, keeping his hands to himself.  
  
"I had to defend your honor asshole," Yixing grumbles before starting the car.  
  
"You got into a fight?"  
  
"Yes, now shut up. When we get home we will talk about what exactly I meant by keeping things a secret."  
  
The car ride is silent, Baekhyun is nodding off while Yixing clenches and unclenches the steering wheel. Haneul keeps quiet the whole time, he observes the way that Yixing sends concerned looks over at Baekhyun who mumbles in his sleep.  
  
"Bye Haneul," Baekhyun singsongs as soon as Haneul gets out the car. Yixing gives the man a small wave, he waits until the latter enters the apartment complex before making his way back home. "How did you know where I was?" Baekhyun asks, mouth feeling dry as hell.  
  
"I followed you," Yixing answers so nonchalantly.  
  
"Why?" Baekhyun frowns, he doesn't like to be followed.  
  
"Shut up, I'm fucking angry right now," Yixing sighs. "We'll talk when we get back home."  
  
"That's not my home," Baekhyun mumbles, resting his head on the window. Baekhyun refuses Yixing's help when the elder tries to help him out of the car. "I can walk by myself."  
  
"Why the hell did you go to a bar tonight?" Yixing asks as soon as they enter the apartment.  
  
"You didn't answer my question from earlier. Why did you follow me?" Baekhyun crosses his arms, standing his ground.  
  
"Because I knew you wouldn't know how to keep your private life a secret," Yixing bites out.  
  
"You have no reason to follow me," the alcohol makes Baekhyun feel more mad. Yixing has no right.  
  
"He was about to give you a hand job in the middle of a fucking bar where everyone could see you," Yixing hisses.  
  
"No one was paying attention," Baekhyun is angry, he didn't agree to this marriage so Yixing could be questioning everything that he does.  
  
"Answer my fucking question. Why the hell did you go to a bar?"  
  
"Where I decide to go is none of your buisness."  
  
"It is now!" Yixing screams, stepping closer towards Baekhyun. The secretary stays rooted to his spot, he will not let Yixing intimidate him. "Now answer my fucking question!"  
  
"Because I wanted to get laid!" Baekhyun screams back, the secretary watches a look of hurt flash through Yixing's eyes.  
  
"Why?" Yixing's voice is softer now.  
  
"I'm not going to live a while year in celibacy Yixing," Baekhyun answers. "You told me that I could have a lover if I wanted to."  
  
"I said as long as no one found out. Tonight anyone could've taken a picture and this whole thing would've been over before it even started."  
  
"If you followed me since the beginning, then why did you let me get drunk in the first place?"  
  
"Because I thought that you would've been smarter than to make out with a guy in front of everyone."  
  
"I didn't make out with him."  
  
"But he _touched_ you," there's a certain way that Yixing says that sentence has Baekhyun sucking in air.  
  
"I am smart."  
  
"Apparently not tonight," Yixing moves around Baekhyun, making his way up the stairs.  
  
"You don't know me Yixing," Baekhyun says over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm tired of fighting for tonight. The good thing is that you are home now," Yixing sighs.  
  
"This is not _my_ home," Baekhyun says, looking forward.  
  
"It is now, so start getting it into your head," with that Yixing moves up the stairs. Baekhyun lets out a shuttering breath as he wipes his eyes. He stays sitting down in a chair for a couple of more minutes, looking at the room that is his bedroom now. The lights are out, they have been since Yixing went into the room.  
  
Baekhyun enters the room, he watches as Yixing slowly breathes in and out. Without making noise he carefully sheds his clothing, leaving on his boxers and his shirt. Carefully he crawls into the bed, careful as to not wake up Yixing. The elder is giving him his back, he's not wearing a shirt and Baekhyun itches to reach forward and touch his back. Baekhyun lets out a sigh, and turns to give Yixing his back too. He pulls the duvet up to his chin, he tucks his hands under his cheek. Everything is dark, Yixing closed the curtains, for once Baekhyun wishes that a little bit of light would come in. He lets out a sad chuckle, some tears sliding down his cheeks. What the hell did he sign up for? He just wants to be happy, instead he got Yixing who he barely gets along with.  
  
Yixing is right, this is his home now. He signed up for this himself, no one forced him into it, so he might as well make the best of it.  If he wants to have a good year with Yixing then he needs to start getting into the flow of things. He needs to start putting some effort into this relationship, whether he likes it or not they are stuck with each other for a while.  
  
Baekhyun turns around and stares at Yixing's back, without giving it a second thought he carefully moves closer to his boss. He burries his head between Yixing's shoulder blades, lightly brushing his lips against the skin. A hand sneaks to wind around the elder's waist, pulling Yixing closer to Baekhyun's front. If Yixing feels everything then he doesn't say anything, he stays the same way. However, when Baekhyun feels himself falling asleep he feels as the elder moves a little. Baekhyun feels as Yixing gets into a comfortable position before pulling Baekhyun into his chest. The secretary mumbles an apology before going to sleep.  
  
He knows that tomorrow they will have to talk about everything that happened. He knows that this won't be easy, but he needs to start getting along with Yixing unless he wants to spend a whole year feeling sorry for himself. He made his bed, now he has to lay in it. He will deal with everything tomorrow, right now his is enjoying the warmth that seeps from Yixing.

 

 


	10. Double Date

We should go on a date," Baekhyun suggests over breakfast. Baekhyun had woken up about an hour ago with a headache and an empty bed. A glass of water and a pill sat in the nightstand besides him. After he decided that he could get up without the world spinning he made his way down the stairs. He found Yixing cooking breakfast, wearing some grey sweatpants. His back muscles moving as he continues to cook, not hearing Baekhyun as the secretary tried to calm his beating heart. Yixing is a sight to behold with the sweatpants  hanging low, his hair mushed up from the pillow, and his back dimples just as prominent as his cheek dimples. Baekhyun feels his heartbeat pick up as he realises he will wake up to this sight for a whole year.

  
Baekhyun tries not to let out a moan as he thinks about the sight again as Yixing looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Now why would I agree to go on a date with you?"  
  
"A double date idiot," Baekhyun corrects, rolling his eyes because he forgot how annoying Yixing was for a minute.  
  
"Whatever, the answer is still no," the elder turns his attention back to his plate, eating the remainder of his food.  
  
"If we want people to stop questioning this whole thing then we need to start acting more like a couple," Baekhyun picks up his voice. "The first step in us acheiving that is by going on a date. So whether you like it or not we are going on a double date," Baekhyun's knuckles turn white from the way he is holding his chopsticks.  
  
"Whatever," Yixing mumbles under his breath.  
  
"Thank you, I'll let Chaneyol know that we are going," Baekhyun fake smiles. He glances over at Yixing who refuses to meet his eyes. Baekhyun tries not to think too much about the way that Yixing's cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink.  
  
Yixing finishes his breakfast, he gets up from the stool and moves to leave his plate on the sink, ignoring Baekhyun the whole time. They haven't spoken about last night, a small part of Baekhyun wants to forget about it , but he knows they have to talk about it. "Are you still mad because of last night?" Baekhyun asks when he's standing next to Yixing, the elder takes Baekhyun's plate from his grip.  
  
"I don't care what you do with your personal life. We made a deal, you do you and I do me," Yixing continues washing the dishes, ignoring the frown Baekhyun has on his lips.  
  
"I was not going to sleep with him," Baekhyun blurts out as Yixing moves away from him. "I thought he was you," he whispers the last part. He looks down at his twiddling thumbs, afraid to see the reaction Yixing will have.  
  
"I look nothing like that asshole," Yixing doesn't turn around, he continues walking towards their bedroom. Baekhyun lets his shoulders hang, everything he does pisses Yixing off.  
  
The secretary quietly follows the elder to their room, he just wants to lay down for a bit longer. As he passes the bathroom Baekhyun notices Yixing applying ointment on his busted lip. Baekhyun winces when Yixing groans as he hurts his lip more. "Let me help," Baekhyun moves to stand behind Yixing. The elder lets out a sigh before turning around, handing over the ointment to Baekhyun. "You didn't have to defend me," Baekhyun says as he carefully applies the cream on Yixing's lip. It's not bad, it's just split. The bruise that is on Yixing's jaw however seems like it hurts like hell.  
  
"What kind of fiance would I be if I didn't defend you," Baekhyun catches the way Yixing's eyes drift to his engagement ring. Baekhyun clears his throat, bringing Yixing's gaze back to him.  
  
"Look where that got you, a busted lip and a bruise on your pretty face," Baekhyun sighs, his fingers lightly touch the purple bruise, making Yixing recoil from the touch.  
  
"I don't care about any of that," Yixing winces. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and continues to take care of Yixing.  
  
"We need to get along Yixing, I don't want to fight all the time," Baekhyun avoids eye contact with Yixing. The elder stares at him with unreadable eyes.  
  
"We're two way different people Baekhyun, we will bump heads even if we don't mean too."  
  
"I just want to stop fighting all the time," Baekhyun lets out a tired sigh, dropping his hands to his side. Yixing tries to reach for his hand, but he changes his mind. "Can you atleast try?" Baekhyun picks up his gaze to look at Yixing. The elder ignores his eyes, making Baekhyun let out another sigh. The younger hangs his shoulders in defeat, ofcoarse asking Yixing for one simple thing was impossible. Baekhyun puts the ointment down and makes his way outside the bathroom.  
  
"I'll try if you promise not to piss me off," Yixing says.  
  
Baekhyun turns around to find Yixing looking at him through the mirror. The secretary nods his head, smiling at Yixing. He can do that, he can try not to piss off the elder. All he has to do is stay out of his way and everything will be okay. "Where are we even going?" Yixing asks as he exists the bathroom.  
  
"I don't know, Chanyeol didn't say," Baekhyun frowns. What if his friend has something stupid in mind, like going to a carnival. "Let me call him," Baekhyun says, Yixing shrugs his shoulders and enters the bathroom again. Baekhyun hears the shower turn on after a couple of seconds.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend, so I would like it if you stopped calling," Chanyeol says as soon as he answers the phone.  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes, "as if." Chanyeol laughs his loud laugh that has Baekhyun removing the phone from his ear. The secretary hears the clear as day voice of Kyungsoo as the accountant grumbles an annoyed _shut up_ to his boyfriend. "Park Chanyeol, is Kyungsoo sleeping over?" Baekhyun teases.  
  
"You know my silly rabbit can't resist going down my hole," Chanyeol teases back, he has Baekhyun wondering why in the hell is he still friends with him.  
  
"I hate you," Baekhyun says as he shivers, Chanyeol is so gross.  
  
"You love me," Chanyeol chuckles. Baekhyun hears a door shut from the other line, Chanyeol must've left his room.  
  
"Lies. Anyways, I didn't call to know about Kyungsoo shoving his dick up your ass, I called because Yixing agreeded to go on that double date you were talking about."  
  
"Really, wow, did you have to suck his dick?"  
  
"No you ass, he agreed all by himself," Baekhyun rolls his eyes.  
  
"I doubt it, but okay," Chanyeol singsongs.  
  
"Whatever, what are we going to do?"  
  
"That's a secret."  
  
"Why is it a secret?"  
  
"Because you will say no if I tell you right now."  
  
"Are we going to a carnival?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
"Are we doing something stupid?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
"Am I going to regret everything?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
"Does it involve cheesy stuff?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
"Knowing you it's something stupid," Baekhyun huffs.  
  
"It's going to be amazing you party pooper," Chanyeol says.  
  
Baekhyun hears as the shower stops running, he wants to talk to Chanyeol about what happened last night, but he doesn't want Yixing to hear him. The secretary quickly moves out of the room, heading staright to the rooftop. "I think I made Yixing hate me more than he already does."  
  
"What happened now?" Chanyeol sighs.  
  
"I promise I didn't go to that bar with the intention of fucking anyone."  
  
"You went to a bar!" His best friend screams.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Baekhyun whispers. "Haneul was drunk and he called me. I didn't want him to get kidnapped so I went to the bar to go get him."  
  
"Is that why Haneul came at God knows what hour drunk as hell going on about Yixing being mad at something?"  
  
"Yes," Baekhyun mumbles. "I was just going to go get Haneul, take him back to the apartment, and go to fucking bed, but the next thing I know is I'm drowning shot after shot and dancing with a stranger."  
  
"Please tell me you didn't do anything with that stranger."  
  
"I thought it was Yixing. God I got my dick grabbed by a man that I thought was Yixing," Baekhyun groans, he runs a hand through his hair.  
  
"Dude."  
  
"I fucking know, and the worst part is that I actually hoped it was Yixing. Even if it was not Yixing I was going to end up fucking that man," Baekhyun turns around when he hears a sound behind him. The secretary shrugs when he doesn't see anything behind him. "I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"Did you tell Yixing?"  
  
"I didn't have to, when the man shoved his hand down my boxers Yixing fucking came out and shoved the man away from me. It was hot, but I got fucking scared," Baekhyun pauses. "The next thing I know is I'm in Yixing's car and Yixing is next to me with a busted lip and a bruise forming on his jaw."  
  
"How did he know where you were?" Chanyeol asks.  
  
"He said he followed me. Apparently he didn't trust me enough to be careful," Baekhyun scoffs. "When we got back to his place we were just screaming at each other."  
  
"Why did you go to that bar Baek?" Chanyeol asks again.  
  
Baekhyun gives up, "I wanted to have sex with someone that would make me forget about what I got myself into," Baekhyun confesses. "It's just..."  
  
"It's just what, Baek?"  
  
"Ugh, Yixing is just so frustrating. One minute I feel like I might be starting to tolerate him, and the next he gets under my skin and I just can't shake him off," Baekhyun groans. "I just wanted someone to hold me," he whispers the last part.  
  
"Baek, I think you don't realize the effect you have on Yixing."  
  
"And what effect would that be. Feeling annoyed at everything I do," Baekhyun bitterly laughs. "He feels nothing for me Yeol, and the sooner I start to comprehend that this marriage is just to benefit us both the faster I will start getting it into my head that he will never feel anything for me."  
  
"What happened to the Baekhyun that told me if I want something to go get it," Chanyeol laughs.  
  
"I told you that when we were ten and you wanted a piece of cake," Baekhyun chuckles at the memory of ten year old Chanyeol trying to reach for a piece of cake that his mother had made. "And if I remember correctly your mom got after you and took away all your games for a week. Sometimes it's better to keep your hands to yourself."  
  
"You're so closed off to everyone Baek."  
  
"Well it's better than getting your hopes up and having them crush you when they fall."  
  
"You're so depressing."  
  
"And you're way to optimistic."  
  
"You'll never find someone if you keep on being the way you are," Chanyeol softly says. Baekhyun is about to say something when he hears someone clear their throat behind him. Yixing stands a few feet away from him in a pair of sweat pants and a towl hanging around his neck. "Anyways, text me the address where to meet you," Baekhyun says a goodbye to Chanyeol before hanging up.  
  
"What did he say?" Yixing turns around to go back inside the apartment.  
  
"He says it's a surprise," Baekhyun follows Yixing back inside, keeping a fair amount of distance from the elder.  
  
"If he takes us anywhere that involves a clown I will punch him in the throat," Yixing states as he opens the fridge to get some water.  
  
"Chanyeol has a fear of clowns so I doubt he'll take us somehwere that involves clowns," Baekhyun chuckles. Yixing doesn't face Baekhyun, leaving the younger to awkwardly shift from side to side. "I promised my mom we would go see her this upcoming weekend for my grandma's birthday," Baekhyun tries to engage Yixing in conversation.  
  
"You what?" Yixing turns around to face Baekhyun, rasing his eyebrows.  
  
"Being engaged with me means meeting my family, so I thought what better way of you meeting them all than going to my grandma's birthday," Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"I'm busy," Yixing turns back around, giving Baekhyun his back once again.  
  
"Please Yixing, my mother will not stop pestering me until she gets to see you in the flesh," Baekhyun sighs. "Besides my brother doesn't believe our story, according to him his little brother would never hide anything from him. We have to make them believe us."  
  
"I don't care what your brother thinks."  
  
"Fine, then I won't meet your mother this upcoming week for her birthday," Baekhyun crosses his arms in front of his chest. He vaguely recalls Yixing mentioning something about meeting his mom for her birthday. If Yixing won't meet his family then Baekhyun won't meet his.  
  
"She'll come and look for you," Yixing chuckles.  
  
"So will my mom, and she'll stay here for a whole week until she is satisfied with how much she has learned about you," Baekhyun pauses. "Not to mention she'll bring the whole family to stay here. And by the looks of it I only see one bedroom, so unless you want to have the whole Byun family breathing down your neck then I suggest you agreeing to meet them this upcoming weekend."  
  
Yixing has now turned around to look at Baekhyun, eyeing him up and down. After a couple of seconds in silence Yixing lets out a sigh, "fine, but you have to tell everyone why I won't be able to attend the gala." Yixing passes Baekhyun, heading straight to their room.  
  
After a couple of seconds Baekhyun hears the t.v. turn on, the familiar sound of a soccer game can be heard around the apartment. The secretary awkwardly stands in place, usually he would decide to take a nap, but Yixing is in the bedroom watching a soccer game. He doesn't know what to do with himself, he can call Haneul to see how he is doing with his hangover, but he doubts his friend is awake at this hour. He can go back to the rooftop and spend some time by himself, but he feels gross and he reeks of alcohol and sweat. Taking a shower it is, Baekhyun makes his way up the stairs, slowly entering the room and heading straight to the drawers that he put his underwear in. The whole time  Baekhyun can feel the familiar stare of Yixing burning into his back. "The towels are in the second cabinet on top of the sink," Yixing says as Baekhyun enters the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks," Baekhyun softly says, he locks the door and makes his way towards the sink. He takes out a blue towel.  The secretary looks himself in the mirror, a couple of acne scars paint his face, the dark circles under his eyes are more prominent these couple of days. He needs to rest, but how can he when his life just got turned over.  
  
Baekhyun stares between the shower and the tub, a part of him wants to lay down in the tub and rest for a while, but he needs to hurry up and shower already. The stench of alcohol seeping out of his body. The secretary strips himself out of his clothing and quickly steps in the the shower, making sure the water is more hot than cold.  
  
"Fuck," Baekhyun whispers, he just remembered that he didn't bring his shampoo and body wash with him. They're still in some bag that Baekhyun still hasn't unpacked. "I don't think he'll mind if I use some of his," Baekhyun mumbles to himself as he gets Yixing's shampoo. The younger lets out a chuckle when he reads lavender on the bottle, of course Yixing is obsessed with that smell. The body wash was mint and lavender infused, so Baekhyun felt refreshed after he got out of the shower.  
  
"My father called me, he wants to get together with the both of us some time next week before my mom's birthday," Yixing says after Baekhyun gets out of the bathroom.  
  
"What for?" Baekhyun asks with his eyebrows furrowed together. As far as Baekhyun knows, Yixing's father doesn't believe their whole love story.  
  
"I don't know, but we're not meeting him. He'll probably try to find a flaw in our engagement," Yixing hasn't removed his eyes from the television. Baekhyun nods his head and moves to one of the vanities, he grabs his comb and starts to comb his hair, giving his back to Yixing.  
  
"Start getting ready, Chanyeol said he wants for us to meet him back at his apartment by three in the afternoon," Baekhyun says over his shoulder, grabbing his phone to look at the time.  
  
"Chaneyol can choke," Yixing mumbles but Baekhyun can hear the bed move as the elder stands up. Yixing brushes against Baekhyun's back as he goes into the closet, making Baekhyun suck in a breath.  
  
The secretary shakes his head and follows the elder to the closet, he picks out a casual outfit for a date. Yixing seems to be picking a fancy outfit, making Baekhyun chuckle, "we're not going to a fancy place. Knowing Chanyeol he'll probably take us to a hotdog stand," Baekhyun chuckles as he goes through Yixing's clothing. "Here wear this," Baekhyun pulls out a simple black button up paired with a white cardigan and white pants. Yixing mumbles a small thank you and starts to strip in front if Baekhyun, who tears his eyes away with a blush. "Um, I'll give you some privacy," Baekhyun mumbles and he gathers his stuff and leaves the closet. He makes his way to the bathroom and starts to dress himself. The white sweater he chose for himself fitting him nicely.  
  
"I need help with my hair," Yixing says as he stands outside of the bathroom door. Baekhyun moves to the side and lets Yixing enter the bathroom. "Make it look casual," Yixing says as he sits down on the toliet.  
  
Baekhyun stands in front of the elder and lets out a sigh as he runs his hands through the silky black strands of hair that belong to his boss. "Who are you trying to impress?" Baekhyun teases.  
  
"You," Yixing answers back, for a second Baekhyun stills his hands.  
  
The secretary catches Yixing's eyes. Mischief is written across them with a mix of something that Baekhyun can't read, " haha, very funny," Baekhyun cracks a nervous smile. Yixing chuckles as Baekhyun goes back to work on his hair. "If Chanyeol says something stupid don't listen to him, he likes to embarrass me every chance he gets," Baekhyun moves away from the elder as Yixing gets up to check out his hair.  
  
"If Kyungsoo says something then listen to him. He's right about everything," Yixing moves out of the bathroom after he finishes checking himself in the mirror. With a roll of his eyes Baekhyun follows him.  
  
"What's your mom like?" Baekhyun asks as he styles his hair.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Yixing is giving Baekhyun his back, but even like that the secretary can see the elder tense.  
  
"If I'm going to meet her then I would like to know about my future mother in law," Baekhyun watches as Yixing continues to be tense. "If you don't want to tell me then you don't have too," Baekhyun turns back to his task in hand.  
  
"She's the only person I can trust," Yixing says softly. Baekhyun stops everything, he stares at the elder's back. The way his shoulders hang in defeat, the way his head is pointing downward, he looks so sad. "I hate my father, but I actually do love her."  
  
Baekhyun decides not to press any further, if Yixing doesn't want to tell him then he doesn't have too. They're not here to become close friends, they both need something from each other, that's the only reason they are together. They continue to get ready in silence. "Are you ready?" Baekhyun ask after a couple of minutes. Chanyeol is already sending him a ton of texts telling him to get his ass to the apartment before he picks them both up and kicks their ass. "Chanyeol has been bugging me the past three minutes to hurry up," Baekhyun chuckles. He sends Chanyeol a quick "kiss my ass" followed by the laughing emoji.  
  
"Yeah, lets go," Yixing picks up his car keys and goes out the room, Baekhyun following a few steps behind. Baekhyun hums under his breath, looking out the window as they make their way to his old home. "What are you humming?" Yixing asks, turning his head to look at Baekhyun when he stops at a red light.  
  
"Some song Chanyeol is obsessed with," Baekhyun continues to hum all the way to Chanyeol's place.  
  
"You're ten minutes late," Chanyeol says as he answers the door. Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he pushes his friend out of the way and enters the apartment.  
  
"Where's Goldilocks?" Baekhyun looks around the living room, trying to find the puppy.  
  
"She's asleep in my room," Chanyeol opens the door to his room, revealing an excited puppy that woke up as soon as she heard Baekhyun's voice.  
  
"Hey there baby," Baekhyun coos at the puppy as she tries to climb up his leg. The secretary chuckles and kneels down to kiss her on her forehead. The puppy notices Yixing standing awkwardly on the side and trots her way to the elder. Yixing moves from her way as the puppy tries to grab his attention.  
  
"She doesn't bite," Chanyeol says from the sofa where he is busy texting Kyungsoo.  
  
"Yixing won't touch anything that isn't expensive Yeol," Baekhyun says as he moves to sit next to his friend. He hears Yixing mumble a soft _fuck you_ under his breath.  
  
"Dogs don't like me," Yixing says as he tries to move past the puppy that is working her way between his legs.  
  
"She seems to like you," Chanyeol says as he looks from his phone over to Yixing who is trying to shove the puppy away with his feet.  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes and gets up to go pick up the puppy from the floor, "did that bad man hurt you Goldie?" Baekhyun coos at the puppy. Goldilocks happily licks his cheek, causing Baekhyun to laugh and kiss her head. Yixing scrunches up his nose from his seat on the opposite couch.  
  
"That'll give you pimples," Yixing says.  
  
"News flash, I already have pimples," Baekhyun sticks out his tongue to the elder, causing Chanyeol to chuckle. "Where's Soo, by the way?" Baekhyun turns around to face Chanyeol, setting Goldilocks back on the floor, the puppy makes her way back between Yixing's legs.  
  
"He should be here in like five minutes. I sent him to go get changed because honestly I was not about to go out with him dressed like he was about to kill someone," Chanyeol says. "So, how's the living together life treating you guys?" Chanyeol asks as he turns his attention to both men who seem closed off.  
  
"Great," Yixing sarcastically says as he tries to get Goldilocks to stop chewing on his pants.  
  
"He can cook so it could be worse," Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders. "Where's Haneul?" Baekhyun tries to get Chanyeol to stop asking questions.  
  
"He got called because a horse was giving birth," Chanyeol waves his hand around.  
  
"Why are you asking for him? Do you want to go clubbing with him again or what?" Baekhyun hears the bitterness laced in Yixing's words.  
  
"Who I hang out with is none of your buisness," Baekhyun bites back.  
  
"You're my fiance."  
  
"For only a year," Baekhyun says. The secretary watches as Yixing flinches a little at his words, a hurt look written on his face. The tension is off the roof in the room, Chanyeol looking between them both. The sound of keys unlocking the door breaks the staring contest Baekhyun and Yixing were having.  
  
"I hope this outfit is to your liking Yeol," Kyungsoo mumbles, eyebrows scrunched up together as he stares down at his light blue sweater. "Why does it feel like I just walked into a drama?" Kyungsoo asks as he walks over to Chanyeol, who has his arms open, waiting for his boyfriend to step into his embrace. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but still moves into the embrace.  
  
"They were just fighting, same old same old," Chanyeol says nonchalantly as he leans down to give Kyungsoo a peck on his lips. Baekhyun turns his gaze away from the pair, jealousy bubbling up in his stomach. It's not fair that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have a good relationship while Baekhyun got stuck with Yixing who doesn't care about him at all.  
  
"Maybe you guys should just fuck the tension out of each other," Kyungsoo says as he leans on Chanyeol.  
  
"As if," both Baekhyun and Yixing scoff. The secretary watches as a blush creeps from the elder's neck to his face.  
  
"Where are we going?" Yixing asks as they make their way to Chanyeol's car. Chanyeol shoves Baekhyun and Yixing to the back of his car, making Baekhyun pull his hair when the manager gets into his seat.  
  
"This is kidnapping," Yixing says as Chanyeol refuses to let them know where they are going.  
  
"Technically it's not because you agreed to enter the car," Baekhyun says from his spot next to Yixing.  
  
"Shut up Byun."  
  
"Both of you shut up," Kyungsoo says. The two people in the back glare at each other for a couple of seconds before shutting up and giving each other the cold shoulder. The car is filled with music from Chanyeol's phone, and the ocassional humming Baekhyun does along with the songs. Yixing texts someone while Kyungsoo stares fondly at Chanyeol, it has Baekhyun fake gagging.  
  
"Both of you close your eyes," Chanyeol cheerfully says.  
  
"No," both Yixing and Baekhyun say.  
  
"Do it or I'll close them for you," Kyungsoo mumbles, glaring at the duo in the back. They both mumble under their breath but other than that they both close their eyes. Kyungsoo helps Baekhyun get out of the car, and Chanyeol helps Yixing. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo carefully lead Yixing and Baekhyun to stand next to each other. Baekhyun immediately reaches to thread their hands together, Yixing flinches a little but Baekhyun doesn't let go. The warmth from the elder's fingers seeping into his hand.  
  
"Okay, now you can open your eyes," Chanyeol proudly states.  
  
Baekhyun carefully opens his eyes, sighing when he focuses on game standing and rides. "Really, you brought us to a fair."  
  
"It's not a carnival, so be happy for that," Chanyeol says as he pulls Kyungsoo towards him and starts going around the fair.  
  
"If I see a clown I will punch Chanyeol," Yixing says next to him.  
  
"I'll help you," Baekhyun says back, squeezing the elder's hand. Yixing flickers his eyes towards their connected hands. Baekhyun follows his gaze, only holding on more tightly. "Lets go," Baekhyun says as he drags Yixing by the hand to follow Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.  
  
"Xing, come with my to go buy Yeol a hotdog," Kyungsoo says as soon as the duo catch up with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.  
  
Baekhyun reluctantly lets go of Yixing's hand, shivering a little when the cold air hits him. It's a lot colder without the warmth of another person. "You're starting to like him aren't you?" Chanyeol singsongs next to him.  
  
"You're crazy," Baekhyun scoffs. "I don't know what you're talking about?"  
  
"You can't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not lieing."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Whatever, I don't have to explain myself to you," Baekhyun starts walking, stopping to sit down on a table.  
  
"Since when?" Chanyeol asks.  
  
"Since when, what?"  
  
"Since when did you start liking him?" Chanyeol rolls his eyes.  
  
"Since never."  
  
"Then why were you holding his hand?"  
  
"Because we have to pretend to be in love incase someone sees us," the lie sounds fake even to his own ears.  
  
"Sooner or later you'll tell me," Chanyeol smirks.  
  
"Since when did Kyungsoo move in with you?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"Since you moved out," Chanyeol says nonchalantly. "You know, Kyungsoo tells me everything Yixing says about you."  
  
"Oh really," Baekhyun pretends that he isn't the least bit interested.  
  
"Yeah, you would be pretty shocked at some of the things that he says about you," Chanyeol teases.  
  
"What? That I'm annoying. Yeah, we all know that."  
  
"No, he actually says that he likes it when you talk a lot. Apparently it makes everything not seem so quiet in his life," Chanyeol smirks, noticing the blush that colors Baekhyun's cheeks.  
  
"He's an idiot," Baekhyun shyly mumbles. The secretary turns around to stare at Yixing who seems to be arguing with Kyungsoo about what to get on his hotdog. A fond smile pays on his lips as Yixing catches his eyes, the elder returns the smile, snapping out of their trance once Kyungsoo slaps Yixing on the arm.  
  
"Did you dance with that guy in the club because you wanted to make Yixing jealous?" Chanyeol asks.  
  
"I didn't even know Yixing was following me. That guy happened to give me the attention I wanted," Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Because if you were trying to make Yixing jealous, I was about to tell you that you don't have to try that hard," Chanyeol whispers. "He practically burns holes on Haneul's head everytime the guy simply talks to you."  
  
"You're seeing stuff," Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol's shoulder. "Why would he even be jealous when he doesn't even like me?"  
  
"You never know," Chanyeol says as he turns to look behind Baekhyun. The secretary feels another person sit besides him, he turns his body to face Yixing who is holding out a hotdog to Baekhyun.  
  
"I remembered you telling me that you hated mustard, so I only added ketchup on your hotdog," Yixing mumbles, turning his attention to his hotdog. Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something, but closes it and just eats his food. Sending Yixing sweet looks every so often, the elder doesn't notice them, but Baekhyun doesn't care.  
  
"You know Yixing, if you ever want Baekhyun to stop nagging you for food, all you have to do is add cucumbers on everything you make," Chanyeols says with his mouth full, that earns him a disgusted look from Kyungsoo. "Sorry," Chanyeols says before he leans down to kiss Kyungsoo, who sighs as he kisses back.  
  
"Can you two weirdos stop kissing all the time," Baekhyun says as he throws his napkin at the lovesick fools. "Besides, I don't ask Yixing to cook for me. I've only been living with him for less than two days," Baekhyun crosses his arms across his chest.  
  
"I don't mind making him food, I never use the kitchen so it's a good change for once," Yixing shrugs his shoulders. He continues eating his hotdog like he didn't just make Baekhyun's heart skip a beat.  
  
"First of all, you're just jealous because you have no one to kiss you," Chanyeols points his finger at Baekhyun. "Second of all, you're going to regret saying that when he wakes you up at two in the morning because he wants some of your soup," Chanyeol huffs out.  
  
"That was one time, and the only reason I didn't make it myself was because I was dying from a fever," Baekhyun defends himself.  
  
"That's another thing you have to watch out for, sick Baekhyun is a nightmare okay. If he's not crying over everything, then he is screaming at you because you forgot to tell him good morning."  
  
"Why are you attacking me?"  
  
"I'm just letting Yixing here know what he got himself into," Chanyeol says, smirking.  
  
"Okay then," Baekhyun smirks, he's ready to embarrass his best friend. "Kyungsoo did you know that Chanyeol once peed his pants when he was fifteen because he heard lighting."  
  
Chanyeol chokes on his water, spitting it all over the table. Beside Baekhyun, Yixing is laughing, covering his mouth as he tries not to spit out the piece of hotdog that he has in his mouth. Kyungsoo on the other hand is patting Chanyeol on the back as the manager continues to cough. "What the fuck dude, you promised to never bring it up," Chanyeol says as he finally regains his breath.  
  
"I'm just letting Kyungsoo know what he got himself into. I wouldn't want for him to wake up soaked," Baekhyun smirks.  
  
"Fine, I get it. I'll stop exposing you," Chanyeols picks up his hands in a surrender manner. Baekhyun nods his head, laughing when Chanyeol tries to explain himself to Kyungsoo.  
  
After they all finish their food Chanyeol decides that he wants to go find a basketball game stand so he can win a bear for Kyungsoo. His boy friend rolls his eyes fondly, but starts looking for one either way. Baekhyun and Yixing stay a little behind the duo, Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo stares up at Chanyeol like he put up the stars in the night sky. A sense of longing hits Baekhyun in his stomach, he wants someone to look at him like that. Baekhyun lets out a sigh, removing his eyes from the couple as he looks around the fair. Game stands are everywhere, the lights from every single one making the whole place look alive.  
  
Baekhyun jolts a little when he feels someone grab his hand. He turns to his side to see Yixing already watching him, "we have to keep up the act," Yixing says nonchalantly. Baekhyun nods his head before shifting their hands so their fingers interlace with each other. Yixing doesn't say anything about it, he only continues to stare to the front. Baekhyun lets himself feel braver, so he slowly moves closer to the elder, letting his head rest atop the elder's shoulders. It feels nice, if he closes his eyes he can pretend that it's someone else next to him, someone who actually wants to be here with him.  
  
Baekhyun lets out a contempt sigh when Yixing moves his hand to wrap itself around Baekhyun's shoulders, making Baekhyun snuggle up closer to him. "Thanks," Baekhyun mumbles. He doesn't know what he is thankful for, all he knows is that he wants Yixing to know he appreciates him.  
  
"Despite what you may believe, I don't hate you," Yixing says back. He tightens his hold on Baekhyun as they pass a large group of people who start pushing. "This is nice," Yixing says. Baekhyun nods his head, he hesitantly wraps his arms around Yixing's waist.  
  
Their moment is inturrupted when he hears Chanyeol scream from somewhere in front of them. "Dude this is our song," Chanyeol comes to Baekhyun's side to pull him by the arm. Baekhyun hears Yixing let out a chuckle. "Here," Chanyeol shoves a microphone towards Baekhyun's chest.  
  
"What do you want me to do with it?"  
  
"Um, we're going to sing ofcoarse," Chanyeol side eyes him. The manager says something to the man behind the booth, the man gives them both a thumbs up before he plays a song. When Chanyeols starts to sing that's when Baekhyun realizes that it's a karaoke stand.  
  
Chanyeol elbows him, knocking him out of his thoughts. Without a care in the world the two friends sing their hears out. Baekhyun recognizes the song as a song that Baekhyun and Chanyeol both sing all the time. Baekhyun misses the fond smile that Yixing sends his way the whole entire time. The song is an English song, Baekhyun searched up the lyrics translated to Korean and fell in love with it.  
  
"You two are idiots," Kyungsoo says smiling, no real harshness behind his words. Chanyeol and Baekhyun high five each other.  
  
"You sing good," Yixing says. Baekhyun tries to act like the blush creeping into his face is due to the wind that is running.  
  
"I'll sing you to sleep," Baekhyun teases. Yixing laughs, and Baekhyun thinks that nothing in the world has ever shined brighter than the way Yixing's smile seems to light up the whole place.  
  
"You're funny," Yixing says between laughs. Baekhyun has never considered a job as a comedian, but if he just made Yixing laugh so pretty then maybe he should start considering it.  
  
Chanyeol and Kyungsoo finally found their basketball stand, they tell Baekhyun and Yixing to go and explore the fair by themselves. He doesn't know how exactly he ended up in a bottle stand game with Yixing cursing everytime he fails to make the bottle stand, but he doesn't care; he's happy.  
  
"Come on man, you can do it, do it for your boyfriend," the guy behind the booth tells Yixing. "Win him a sheep." Baekhyun is standing a little to the side, smiling when Yixing looks over at him and a look of determination paints his eyes.  
  
Ten tries later and Baekhyun is starting to feel sorry for Yixing. He's wasted atleast thirty dollars on the game. "Come on Xing, let's go find another game," Baekhyun says as he tugs on Yixing shirt.  
  
"No, I promised I would get you that sheep, now I'm getting it even if I have to stay here the whole night," Yixing says with determination. Baekhyun sighs as he moves back to his previous spot.  
  
"Maybe if you give him a good luck kiss he may win," the man says.  
  
Baekhyun stares at Yixing and the man. The elder tenses up and the man is just wiggling his eyebrows at Baekhyun. Before the secretary can back down he walks over to the elder and grabs him by his collar of his shirt. The kiss is just a simple peck, nothing to crazy, but Baekhyun feels his whole body shiver as the warmth from Yixing's lips to his. His whole body tingles from head to toe, the way that Yixing's breath lingers in his lower lip when they pull away has Baekhyun pouting over the fact that the kiss is over. "Good luck," Baekhyun whispers against Yixing's lips before pulling away.  
  
Yixing grabs the fishing rod and hooks the ring around the mouth of the bottle. He carefully starts to bring the bottle up, Baekhyun has his fingers crossed, praying that Yixing finally succeeds so they can finally move on to another game. Yixing has his tongue out in concentration, carefully trying to make the bottle stand up. Baekhyun lets out a scream of happiness when Yixing manages to make the bottle stand, Yixing turns around to look at him and before he has any time to register anything the elder is handing him a stuffed sheep.  
  
"Thank you," Baekhyun whispers, pulling Yixing into a hug. He happily hugs the sheep to his front, hooking one arm with Yixing's. "Where to now?" Baekhyun asks excitedly.  
  
"How about we get on a ride," Baekhyun wants to say no, but the way that Yixing's eyes are looking at him with a childlike manner has Baekhyun nodding his head. "Let's go on the hammer," Yixing drags Baekhyun by the hand to the ride. He wants to tell Yixing that he'll wait for him, but the elder is already dragging him to get on the ride.  
  
"If I die, tell Chanyeol that I was the one who broke his guitar back in high school. I shouldn't of had blamed Kim Daneul, but I was scarred he was going to brake something I valued," Baekhyun says as he clutches onto the sheep. "Also tell my mom that I lied about not knowing what happened to the money she had under her bed. Baekbeom and I used that money to buy beer when I got accepted into college."  
  
"Stop crying, you're not going to die," Yixing says as he throws an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders. "We haven't even prepared anything for our wedding," Yixing teases.  
  
Baekhyun elbows him on the ribs before letting out a scream. The ride just stared, "I changed my mind, stop the ride," Baekhyun screams to no avail.  
  
Beside him Yixing laughs, he kisses Baekhyun's temple. If Baekhyun was not busy trying to come up with ways to get out of the ride, he would've blushed like a tomato. "I got you," Yixing whsipers in his ear. Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath, holding tightly onto the stuffed animal.  
  
"If I die I will haunt you," Baekhyun whispers. He closes his eyes as the ride goes back and forth. As it picks up the speed Yixing tightens his hold on Baekhyun, while Baekhyun tightens his hold the sheep that he has crushed in his grasp.  
  
"It wasn't that bad," Yixing says as they get out of the ride.  
  
"I think I died for a second," Baekhyun says as he walks on wobbly legs. Yixing just laughs and Baekhyun once again considers his profession.  
  
"Come on, Soo and Chanyeol are waiting for us," Yixing says as he grabs Baekhyun by the hand. The younger squeezes their hands, smiling when Yixing doesn't even tense or freeze up.  
  
"You look happy for once," Baekhyun says as they navigate their way to their friends.  
  
"I've never been to a fair before," Yixing says with a sad look on his eyes, he turns around to look for Kyungsoo before Baekhyun has a chance to ask him a question.  
  
"Look what I got Soo," Chanyeol says as he holds up a stuffed giraffe. Kyungsoo, with his rosy pink cheeks, smiles brightly.  
  
"Look what Yixing won me," Baekhyun holds out his stuffed sheep, proudly smiling. Chanyeol holds out his hand to high five Yixing. The elder high fives Chanyeol much to Baekhyun's surprise.  
  
The two couples continue their way through the fair, stopping every now and then to play a game. Chanyeol gets hungry when they walk for more than an hour, causing them to take breaks to get food in their system. Baekhyun wants to believe that Yixing getting his order right is genuine, but the thought that Yixing only agreed to the date is so no one will get suspicious, has Baekhyun's mood dampening.  
  
At some point Yixing gets a phone call from his father, making him leave Baekhyun alone in a bench. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are trying to find a cotton candy vendor. The secretary takes out his phone, pretending to text someone as he waits for Yixing to come back. "Hey," someone sits down next to him. Baekhyun turns his head to the side to find a good looking guy staring at him.  
  
Baekhyun turns around to see if the guy is maybe talking to someone in back of him, he finds no one behind him. "Hi," Baekhyun shyly says. He tries to look for Yixing, but the elder is nowhere in sight.  
  
"Are you here alone?" The guys asks, moving a little closer to Baekhyun.  
  
"Um, no, actually I came here with my friends and my fiance," Baekhyun gives the man a small smile. He picks up his left hand, showing the man his ring.  
  
"My luck, when I finally have the courage to talk to someone attractive they turn out to be engaged," The man chuckles, Baekhyun joins him.  
  
"There are plenty of more attractive people here," Baekhyun says.  
  
"But I like you."  
  
"You don't even know my name. How can you like me?"  
  
"You seem fun to be around," the guy shrugs.  
  
"Aren't you afraid that my fiance can just come and punch you just for talking to me."  
  
"I'm just keeping you company."  
  
"By flirting with me?" Baekhyun asks amusingly.  
  
"A little bit of flirting never hurt anyone."  
  
"I doubt my fiance would think like you," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't see you telling me to leave, so I take it you don't mind."  
  
"As long as you don't take it beyond the flirting point then I don't mind you sitting here."  
  
The man continues to flirt with Baekhyun, complimenting, and making him laugh that Baekhyun doesn't notice when Yixing comes up behind the man. It's until he hears someone clear their throat that Baekhyun finally looks at Yixing. The elder is wearing his signature frown on his lips that lets Baekhyun know that he is mad.  
  
"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but my fiance and I have to get going," Yixing says thriugh gritted teeth.  
  
"So you're his fiance," the man says, eyeing Yixing up and down.  
  
"Yes, now if you excuse me, we have to go," Yixing extends his hand towards Baekhyun who gladly accepts it. "Do you flirt with everyone, or do you just like seeing me mad" Yixing bitterly says.  
  
The hold that Yixing has on Baekhyun's hand is almost too tight. "I wasn't flirting."  
  
"Then what exactly do you call what you were doing with him back there?"  
  
"It's called being friendly."  
  
"It's called flirting."  
  
"Why are you mad? You're always mad at something these days."  
  
"Yes well, these days you're everywhere, which means that everything you do makes me mad."  
  
"You're not easy to be engaged to either," Baekhyun says.  
  
"Just stop flirting with people in public, the only reason we are even here is so that people can stop questioning us. You flirting with other people is putting fuel to a fire," Yixing says.  
  
"Is that the only reason why you acted so nice to me today?" Baekhyun asks, he makes the elder stop in his spot.  
  
"We're not doing this whole thing for us to fall in love with each other," Yixing says as he runs his hand through his hair.  
  
"No, but I thought that maybe we could be friends. I guess I was wrong," Baekhyun pulls his hand from Yixing's.  
  
"Baek," Yixing whispers.  
  
"I want to go home," Baekhyun says as he makes his way towards Chanyeol. "Take me home Yeol, please," Baekhyun says as he refuses to meet Chanyeol's eyes.  
  
"Okay," is the only thing that Chanyeol says before the manager pulls Baekhyun to his side.  
  
"What did Yixing do now?" Kyungsoo asks as they make their way back to the car.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired," Baekhyun lies, keeping his head down and moving closer to Chanyeol. When they make it back to the car Yixing is already there waiting for them. He's leaning against the car, when they approach him he tries to reach out for Baekhyun, but he drops his hand as soon as he raises it. No one speaks the while car ride, the atmosphere is awkward and full of tension. Baekhyun makes sure to keep his distance from Yixing, his side pressed up against the door. Every so often Chanyeol will give the two people in the back a look through the mirror, but none of them notice it.  
  
When they arrive back at Chanyeol's place, Baekhyun immediately gets into Yixing's car, waiting for the elder to finish saying his goodbyes so they can just go. Baekhyun quickly makes his way up the stairs, trying to get to bed so he can put off talking to Yixing for the rest of the of the night. He effectively sheds his clothing and grabs a long shirt that fall to his thighs and makes his way towards the bed.  
  
Yixing comes in a few minutes later, Baekhyun can hear him just stand there in front of the door, analyzing Baekhyun. After a few more minutes the elder starts to move around the room, Baekhyun watches him as he peels of his outfit and stands in only his boxers. He carefully moves towards the bed, standing on the side for a couple of seconds before getting into it. The secretary expects for Yixing to simply ignore him and just go to sleep, but he tenses up when he feels kisses being planted on the back of his neck.  
  
"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asks in a raspy voice.  
  
"Kyungsoo is right, maybe we do need to fuck our frustrations out," Yixing whispers against Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun wants to tell him that he's stupid, but the thought dies as soon ad Yixing starts to leave marks. It's embarrassing how quickly Baekhyun gets turned on, Yixing hasn't even started touching him and Baekhyun is already hard.  
  
Baekhyun turns around, earning himself a whimper from Yixing as the elder detaches his lips from his neck. "So what are you suggesting? That we fuck everytime we have an argument," Baekhyun says as he moves to kiss along Yixing's jaw, the elder moves his face to the side to give Baekhyun better access. With a satisfied sound Baekhyun moves lower to suck marks on Yixing's pale neck.  
  
"Yes," Yixing whispers and finally moves his lips towards Baekhyun's mouth. The kiss is not soft or slow, it's all tongue and teeth as they both try to put their frustrations into it. Baekhyun eagerly explores Yixing's mouth, tongue tracing every single place it can reach. He can't breathe, but the way Yixing is kissing him makes him forget that he needs air to breathe at all. Baekhyun lets out a gasp as Yixing pushes him onto his back, rolling over to settle himself between Baekhyun's parted legs. "It's going to be rough," Yixing whispers into his ear before biting it.  
  
Baekhyun lets out a drawn out moan, arching his back towards the elder's naked chest, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Baekhyun lets his hands roam everywhere that he can reach. One finds its way to the elder's hair, the other is everywhere, from Yixing's back to his ass. Yixing moans into his neck when Baekhyun's hand slips past his boxers and gropes his bare ass. "Come on Xing, don't make me wait," Baekhyun says.  
  
"Fuck," Yixing groans. Baekhyun lets out a breathy moan as Yixing sinks his teeth on his shoulder, it hurts, but Baekhyun is to fucking turned on to give a fuck. "Baekhyunnie," Yixing moans out as he starts to grind against Baekhyun. The younger digs his nails onto the elder's back, encouraging him to go faster, Yixing happily complies.  
  
Their ragged breaths and moans are the only things that fill the bedroom. The bed holding them steadily as Yixing starts to move faster. The only thing that separates them is the flimsy material of their underwear. Yixing reconnects their mouths again, this time the kiss is slow and sweet, a contrast to the way his hips are driving Baekhyun crazy from every movement. "Take them off," Baekhyun says between kisses, he scratches down Yixing's back to pull at the waistline of his undwerwear, he lets out a frustrated groan when Yixing doesn't do anything but continue to grind onto Baekhyun. "Xing," Baekhyun moans.  
  
"So impatient," Yixing says as he detaches his mouth from Baekhyun's and starts moving towards his neck.  Baekhyun moves his neck to the side, allowing Yixing to explore more if it. He would tell Yixing to watch it with the marks that he is leaving, but the way that Yixing seems to know where to lick a suck makes him forget even his own name. "Get this off," Yixing growls as he practically rips Baekhyun's shirt off his body. The elder doesn't waste time in exploring the newly exposed skin, licking and sucking new marks.  
  
Baekhyun chokes on air as Yixing takes one of his nipple in his mouth and starts to suck on it. Baekhyun brings the hand that was holding onto Yixing's hair towards his lips, closing his mouth to stop the embarrassing moans that threaten to leave his lips. The other hand grips the bedsheet tightly, knuckles turning white as his back arches into the elder's mouth. "Shit," Baekhyun moans out when the elder rolls the other nipple between his fingers. Baekhyun can feel the smirk that Yixing has on his lips as he starts to move further down. "Oh my," Baekhyun whimpers when Yixing starts to lap at his dick through his boxers. "Take them off," Baekhyun barely manages to say, moving his hands to pull his underwear off.  
  
"Impatient," Yixing teases, grabbing Baekhyun's cock in his hand and starts to pump it. A low whine slips past the youngers lips, his head thrashing from side to side as Yixing moves his lips towards the head of his dick. Yixing doesn't even let Baekhyun catch his breath as he takes Baekhyun all the way in. The younger believes that he died and went to heaven because the way Yixing is sucking him off is too good. The elder sets a fast pace from the beginning, bobbing his head up and down in a way that has Baekhyun's eyes rolling all the way to the back of his head.  
  
"Please," Baekhyun cries out, one hand finds its way towards Yixing's hair, gripping it as if his life depended on it. "More," he whispers. Yixing swallows around Baekhyun's cock, sending a shiver down the younger's back, he wants to come so bad, but he also wants Yixing to stop because he doesn't want to come so quickly. Baekhyun curses and whines, hips jerking up from time to time as Yixing swallows him whole.  
  
Baekhyun nearly loses it when Yixing presses his tongue on the vein that runs on the underside of his cock, a cry breaks out his lips as the elder continues to pay attention to it. "Stop, I'm going to come," Baekhyun pulls the elder's hair, making Yixing stop and lap around the head as he gathers the precome that leaked out and swallows it. Baekhyun pulls Yixing up by his arms, kissing the life out of him as he shoves Yixing's underwear out of the way.  
  
"Careful," Yixing winces as Baekhyun takes his cock into his hand and starts to jerk him off. The secretary chuckles as he pushes Yixing onto his back.  
  
"Don't touch me," Baekhyun whispers against Yixing's lips, giving him a peck as he reaches towards a drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. "I'm going to prep myself on top of you and you will keep your hands to yourself like a good boy." Baekhyun pours a good amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together as he warms it up. He settles a hand against the elder's chest while the other makes its way between his legs. "Shit," he curses as he sticks the first finger in, moving it in and out slowly as he tries to get used to it.  
  
The secretary makes eye contact with Yixing below him, the elder's hands clenched on his side. He knows he wants to touch, but Baekhyun has to much pent up anger towards the elder that he wants to torture him a while longer. A second finger soon joins the first one, the younger makes sure to make a show out of him fingering himself. He throws his head back when he finds his sweet spot and lets out strings of moans and whimpers.  
  
"Baek," Yixing finally says, his eyes are dark, the way that his nostrils flare up lets Baekhyun know that he is being affected. "Let me touch you."  
  
"N-no," Baekhyun moans out, he throws his head to the back as he continues to massage his prostate. His cocks makes a little kick and he doubles over, his legs giving out underneath him. "Shit," Baekhyun pulls his fingers out, he effectively coats Yixing's cock with lube. Yixing is about to take hold of Baekhyun's knees, but the secretary slaps his hands away. "Don't touch me," Baekhyun warns him. He carefully lines the head of Yixing cock with his hole, anticipation burning through his whole body. He breathes in and he starts to sink onto it.  
  
It stretches him so good, filling him up in all the right places. "Fuck," Baekhyun hears the elder curse as Baekhyun fully sits on his cock. Beneath him Yixing is a masterpiece, his neck is flushed a dark shade of pink, his chest is heaving up and down; he looks so beautiful. Baekhyun places his hands on Yixing's chest, he slowly starts to move up. The head catches on his rim, he experimentally clenches around it, feeling a little proud when Yixing bucks his hips up. When he manages to catch his breath, he lets himself drop, Yixing's cock filling him up once again.  
  
He sets a fast pace, not once giving Yixing the okay to touch him. The elder doesn't know what to do with his hands, he has them grasping onto the sheets, every so often he digs his nails onto his thighs. Baekhyun is proud of himself, the way that he is making Yixing cry out and moan out his name sends a thrill down his spine. "You're so good to me," Baekhyun purrs against the elder's ear, he latches onto the elder's neck, kissing and sucking hickeys into the porcelain white skin that he loves so much. "So so good to me." Yixing whimpers under him.   
  
Baekhyun moves back up, bouncing up and down Yixing's cock. His legs ache and he wants Yixing to touch him so bad, but Baekhyun just wants to torture Yixing a little more. Baekhyun pulls Yixing up into a sitting position, making the elder's cock shift inside him. They both let out a long drawn out moan as Yixing's cock moves further in. Yixing starts to thrust up and Baekhyun bounces up and down his dick. The younger pulls the elder into a kiss, tongue and teeth fighting for dominance. "I hate you," Baekhyun whispers against Yixing's lips, pulling the elder's bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
"Me too," Yixing says back, taking control of the kiss as Baekhyun loses his composure when the elder's cock hits exactly where he feels it the most. The smirk that Yixing wears is dangerous, he thrusts up again, hitting the bundle of nerves inside Baekhyun again and again. Baekhyun is reduced to a mess of moans a groans, his arms come up to wrap themselves around the elder's neck. "You're hot, fuck," Yixing says as Baekhyun burries his head on the crook of the elder's neck. Tiny whimpers escape Baekhyun's lips.  
  
"Shit, _touch_ me," Baekhyun cries out after a particularly hard thrust, it sends a jolt of electricity down his whole body as Yixing wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him to lie down onto his back. Baekhyun immediately wraps his legs around the elder's back, pulling him closer to his body.  
  
"I know you're not only for me, and I'm not only for you, but we have each other," Yixing mumbles against his neck, sucking a new hickey on his neck. Baekhyun feels tears running down his cheeks, Yixing is _so_ good.  
  
" _Yes_ , there," Baekhyun screams when Yixing shifts his angle and hits his prostate death on. "I hate you," Baekhyun says again, it's the only thing he keeps mumbling as Yixing continues to abuse his prostate.  
  
"If you don't like me or love me lets get one thing clear, I'm not looking for love with you either," Yixing whispers against his lips, kissing him harder this time around. Yixing moves harder and faster, dragging his cock against the secretary's prostate everytime he pushes back in.  
  
The air is pulled out of Baekhyun's lungs when Yixing finally wraps a hand around his leaking cock, his back arches, after a couple of pumps, to his cock, he is coming. Thick ropes of come paint his chest and Yixing's hand. Baekhyun falls onto the bed, tiny cries leaving his lips as Yixing continues to fuck his over sensitive body. Baekhyun clenches around the elder's cock, causing Yixing to groan and crash their lips together. Baekhyun kisses him back, whimpering from over stimulation. "Please come already," Baekhyun begs the elder, his back and legs are killing him.  
  
Yixing continues to kiss him, after a few more thrusts Yixing comes inside Baekhyun. He feels Yixing's come inside his body, warming him up. The pair continue to kiss, their lips moving against each other's as they finish coming down from their high. Their chests are still touching, Baekhyun's come now smeared on both of their chests.  
  
When Yixing pulls out they both hiss, their bodies hurt. "Shit," Yixing says, turning around to look at Baekhyun who looks wrecked.  
  
"I know," Baekhyun says after he manages to catch his breath. He moves his hand down between his body to collect the come that is leaking out of his hole. "Gross," he mumbles as he tries to get up, Yixing stops him and tells him to lie down. The elder gets up and walks to the bathroom, coming out with a wet rag and starts to clean up Baekhyun. The secretary would be touched by the action, but his ass hurts.  
  
"Sleep," Yixing says as he finishes cleaning Baekhyun up and shuts the lamps off.  
  
"How am I suppose to sleep when my whole body hurts asshole," Baekhyun grumbles.  
  
Yixing lets out a sigh, Baekhyun lets out a yelp when Yixing flips his to his side. Without uttering a single word he wraps his arms around a shocked Baekhyun, pulling Baekhyun closer to chest. "Sleep," Yixing whispers against his neck. Baekhyun is shocked, after a couple of minutes he hears the elder's breathing become more shallow, his chest slowly rising up and down; he's alseep.  
  
Baekhyun moves a little closer to Yixing's chest, hugging the duvet closer to his nakes chest. He doesn't know what this all means, but he's too tired to think about it.  
  
He promises himself that this whole thing will not happen again, but Baekhyun has always been bad at keeping promises that he makes to himself.

 


	11. Yixing's Parents

“We have to look like a couple in front of your parents, so stop whining and put on the freaking sweater,” Baekhyun pushes the red sweater towards Yixing’s chest, causing Yixing to roll his eyes.

“Why?” Yixing follows Baekhyun up the stairs, the secretary doesn’t look behind him, he just continues going to the room.

It’s Monday, Baekhyun had canceled everything that Yixing had in his schedule so the elder could spend the whole week with his mother. Baekhyun being the elder’s fiance was not going to attend work either. Apparently, Yixing’s mother wanted to spend some time with Baekhyun. The weekend had gone quickly, mostly because the duo had fucked every time one of them did something to piss the other off, which was quite often. So, it wasn’t surprising when he found himself pressed up against the bedroom door as Yixing Forcefully yanked his nightshirt off his body. Baekhyun let’s out a loud moan as Yixing gets on his knees and pulls down his boxers, his soft dick meeting the cold air of the room.

“You’re so annoying,” Yixing mumbles as he grabs the younger’s dick and starts jerking him off. “Why do you like getting on my nerves so much?” Baekhyun closes his eyes, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from letting out a pathetic whimper as Yixing flicks his wrist in an upstroke. His legs feel like jelly, the familiar feeling of his climax approaching rather quickly. Just Baekhyun is about to come, Yixing pulls his hand away, a smirk playing on his features. “Last night you decided that prolonging my orgasm was a good idea. Now every time that you are going to get close to the edge, I will pull you back,” Yixing says as he gets up. The elder is talking about last night when Baekhyun was giving Yixing head and every time the elder was on the verge of climaxing Baekhyun would pull off, smirking when Yixing would let out a frustrated sigh. Yixing had gotten on Baekhyun’s nerves when the elder order refused to order pineapple on their pizza. The younger dropped to his knees as soon as they were in their bedroom, quickly getting the elder worked up. Now, everything was coming back to bite him in the ass.

“So, what? You’re going to stop every time I’m on the verge of coming,” Baekhyun asks as he moves to the bed, discarding his boxers on the floor. The elder’s eyes seem to darken as he takes in the very naked Baekhyun in his bed. The younger watches with a smirk on his lips as Yixing’s eyes rank all over his body, stopping on his dick that is very much hard at this point. Baekhyun spits into his hand, slowly moving it downwards, it’s destination his cock. He starts to jerk himself off, his body flushing under the hungry gaze of the elder. He thumbs the slit of his cock, using the precome to make his strokes smoother, Yixing’s breath hitches at the action, licking his lips appreciatively. Baekhyun crawls to the elder's side, his eyes never leaving Yixing’s as he leaned towards the elder. “Or would you much rather have me get myself off as you watch. Is that what you want  _hyung_ ,” he purrs the last word, smirking as he feels Yixing vibrate from the shiver the word brings him. The secretary starts planting kisses along the elder’s jaw, small pants leaving his lips as he continues to pump his cock, the foreplay turning him on even more. A particular upstroke has him dropping his head on Yixing’s shoulder, a small whine leaving his lips as he pants onto the elder’s shoulder. Yixing moves his hand to stroke Baekhyun’s hair, his breath hitching as Baekhyun picks up his pace.

“Stop,” Yixing says, voice hoarse as he brings his free hand to stop Baekhyun from pumping his cock. Baekhyun let’s out a frustrated whine, biting Yixing’s shoulder as the elder creates a ring on the younger’s cock. “Move towards the headboard of the bed,” Yixing growls, pushing Baekhyun towards the headboard. Baekhyun crawls towards the center of the headboard, his back erupting with goosebumps as he feels the cold from the headboard.

“Tell me what you want me to do Xing?” Baekhyun sensually says, his hand slowly moving up and down his cock, more precome running out of the tip of his flushed red tip. Baekhyun let’s out a small moan, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. The secretary catches the dark look Yixing sends him when he opens his eyes. “I remember everything you did to me that first night we met,” he doesn’t know why he brought it up, but the way Yixing’s eyes seem to darken more makes him continue. “You were so good for me, you always are,” he moans out, remembering the way Yixing touched him like he wanted to fuck Baekhyun the whole night.

“Jerk yourself faster sweetheart,” the endearment sends a shiver down the younger’s spine. He recalls the first night he met Yixing, the nickname sending shivers down his back every time the elder would whisper it in his ear. Without a second thought, the younger jerks himself faster moans spilling out his lips as he throws his head to the back, the elder’s name leaving his lips. Baekhyun parts his legs, giving himself more access to continue jerking himself off, he gives the elder a good look at his hole. The secretary clenches around nothing, loving the way Yixing seems affected by it. The hand that was holding tightly onto the bedsheets moves towards his mouth, he sucks two fingers into his mouth, moans against the fingers to see the reaction the elder gives him.

“Tell me what exactly you want me to do with my fingers Yixing,” Baekhyun says, moving his hand down between his legs, circling his rim with one finger, his breath hitching when he inserts one finger into himself easily, he is still loose from last night when Yixing fucked him into the mattress that had him forgetting his own name. “Come on,” Baekhyun pleads the elder, his finger still being pumped inside him.

“Add a second finger,” Yixing says, he slowly pulls out his dick from his boxers. The secretary lets his eyes linger on the elder’s hard cock, licking his lips as he watches Yixing run his thumb on the slit, collecting the precome that comes out of his cock. He wants Yixing to stick his thumb in his mouth, he wants to taste the elder. Baekhyun adds a second finger into his hole, groaning when he pumps them in faster, the elder keeps mum, the only sounds leaving his mouth are small moans as he continues to jerk himself. Baekhyun slows down his pace, matching it with the rhythm the elder pumps his cock. Truth be told that Baekhyun has never done anything like this before, he’s never gotten himself off in front of someone else. He wonders why he’s never done it if he loves attention, the way that Yixing is staring at him like he's is a five-star meal makes him blush, a tinge of embarrassment passing his features. He removes his eyes from the elder’s, choosing to focus on the way the elder jerks himself off. His fingers moving in and out of him, his hand is starting to cramp up, but with a crook of his fingers, he forgets even his own name

“Yixing,” Baekhyun moans out, his mouth open as he lets out soft pants as he continues to milk his prostate. “Let me add another finger please,” Baekhyun begs as Yixing practically devours him with his eyes.

“Go ahead sweetheart,” Yixing purrs out, his eyes trained on the way Baekhyun fingers himself. The secretary doesn’t waste time in adding a third finger. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as his fingers went in deeper. Yixing continued whispers sweet nothings into the air, making Baekhyun whimper and moan, imagining the elder whispering them in his ear. It was too soon for his liking when he began to feel the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching.

“Yixing,” the secretary dragged out the word, hitting his prostate dead on as Yixing picked up his pace. Everything was too much, his hand was aching, his legs were starting to hurt, but the thing that made

Baekhyun see white when he came, was the way Yixing whispered his name one last time like it was the most precious thing in the world.

“Fuck,” Yixing groaned out, Baekhyun didn’t even have to see the elder to know that he had already come. It didn’t stop him from whimpering when he imagined the elder coming in him instead of his hand. None of them spoke, they were both too high from their orgasms that they didn’t even notice the silence that had fallen upon the room. Baekhyun carefully pulled out his hand, leaving his hole clenching around nothing but air, he brought the hand that he used to jerk off, up to his mouth. Yixing watched hypnotized as the younger slowly licked his fingers clean, Baekhyun giving him an angelic smile at the end of the act. He doesn’t know where the sudden act of confidence came, but he didn’t care, not when Yixing practically tackled him into the bed to seal his lips with his own. Yixing didn’t waste any time to open Baekhyun's mouth with his tongue, exploring every place he could with the wet muscle. They were both panting and moaning into the kiss, not caring that there was still a mess of come between them. Yixing rested his forehead against the younger’s, leaving little kisses against the younger’s lips. “You’re unbelievable,” Yixing whispered against the latter’s lips, leaving another slow kiss on them.

Baekhyun hummed into the kiss, “so I’ve been told.” Huangji always told him that there was no one else like him in the world. Baekhyun always told him the that was impossible, that he wasn’t that special, but Huangji always shut him up with a kiss and sweet words that made Baekhyun feel like he was the most special person in the world. He shakes the thought of his ex from his head, focusing instead on the way Yixing was sucking on his neck. “Are you trying to leave your mark or what?” Baekhyun teased, Yixing didn’t answer him, instead, the elder continued to abuse his neck. The younger tried pulling his head back up from his neck, but the elder swatted his hands away and continued to leave hickeys all over his neck. After Yixing decided that he was satisfied with the way Baekhyun’s neck looked, he lay beside the younger that was playing a game on his phone. “Done?” Baekhyun asked Yixing, not taking his eyes off the phone, he was so close to beating his own high score.

Yixing hummed, the secretary could feel the elder’s gaze on him. Everything looked so domestic, the way Baekhyun was seated against the headboard playing his phone, the way Yixing was staring at Baekhyun like if he was the most precious thing, the way the elder was tracing patterns on Baekhyun’s bare skin. Everything was too much for Baekhyun, so he put his phone aside and slide under the covers, he tried to ignore the way the elder didn’t seem to mind and continued to draw patterns on his skin. With every brush of his fingertips Baekhyun felt goosebumps erupt on his skin, he blamed them on the coldness of the room, if he shivered when Yixing left a kiss on the back of his neck, then that was because the elder’s lips were warm and his skin was cold. He didn’t want to read so much into the way the elder continued peppering his neck with small, soft kisses, or the way Yixing seemed to hold him tighter when Baekhyun tried to leave his hold. With a soft sigh, he let his eyes closed, feeling the tiredness, that always comes with a great orgasm, enveloping him in a warm embrace. The last thing he remembers before he let sleep overtake him was the humming Yixing was leaving against his ear.

“Wake up daddy,” a small childlike voice whispers against his ear. Thinking that it’s Chanyeol making fun of him, he groans and burrows himself further into the sheets, sighing in bliss as the smell of mint hits his nostrils. “Please daddy, I’m hungry,” the same voice whimpers, Baekhyun can hear the pout coming from the voice.

“Go away, Yeol,” Baekhyun groans out, closing his eyes once again.

He hears a small huff come from the person next to him, “uncle Yeollie is not here daddy remember. He and uncle Soosoo took Mani to the beach.”

“It’s weird when you refer to yourself as a third person Yeol, and who the hell is Mani,” Baekhyun groans out, he doesn’t know how Chanyeol got into his apartment, but he doesn’t care, he just wants to sleep more.

“Daddy Mani is my best friend, you told me that I was going to marry him when I grow older. You said that you and uncle Yeollie had an unspoken rule that your kids would marry each other,” the little voice responds, tugging his hair to make him wake up. He ignored it, hoping that Chanyeol would get the hint and leave him alone, but the voice was still persistent as his hair kept on getting pulled.

“Gosh you’re annoying,” Baekhyun groaned out as he turned around to face his assailant, but he stops from cursing at his friend when he sees a little girl staring at him with a pout on her tiny lips.

“Dad says the same thing about you, so I must’ve gotten it from you,” the little girl puffs out her cheeks as she tackles Baekhyun with a hug. The secretary stays frozen, only moving his arms to wrap around the little girl as she burrows herself further into his chest. “Make breakfast, daddy,” Baekhyun can hear the pout coming from the little girl, the secretary stares at the ceiling. A couple of minutes pass before the little girl picks up her face from Baekhyun’s chest and cups his face with both of her hands. “Good morning kiss?” She asks, her eyes twinkling with fondness as she looks at Baekhyun. He finds himself unable to say no, so he nods his head. The little girl seems happy with his answer and she puckers her lips and squishes Baekhyun’s cheeks, she gives him a small peck on his lips before jumping off the bed. Baekhyun lays himself back on the bed, staring at the ceiling once again. When he looks around the room, it’s when he realizes that he is not in Yixing’s apartment. He slowly gets up from the bed and follows the noise that the little girl makes. Baekhyun walks into the kitchen to find the little girl sitting down on a chair, spoons, and forks in her hands as she hits the table with them.

“How old are you?” Baekhyun finds himself asking, curiosity getting the better of him.

The girl pouts at his question, “my birthday was just last month daddy.” She looks like she is about to cry and Baekhyun panics, the last thing he wants to deal with right now is a crying girl.

“I know that baby, but I just want to see if you know your numbers,” Baekhyun says, using the same tone of voice he remembers his mother using with him and his brother when they were about to cry.

The girl wipes her eyes before smiling brightly, “seven,” she picks up seven fingers and sends Baekhyun a bright smile.

“You’re so smart,” Baekhyun goes over to the girl and pats her on the head awkwardly. The girl seems content with his compliment as she resumes her musical show by hitting the table with the spoons and forks. Baekhyun opens every cabinet open, trying to find where everything is so he can cook something for the girl that is currently coloring something on a coloring book. Baekhyun cooks her bacon and eggs, she eagerly eats it, her cute cheeks getting rounder as she stuffs more food into her mouth. His thoughts are caught off as he hears a phone ring, he looks around the room to try and find the source of the sound.

“It’s in your room daddy,” the girl says, she doesn’t take her eyes out of her plate. Baekhyun makes his way back to the bedroom, following the ringing of his phone.

“Yixing what the fuck,” Baekhyun hisses as soon as he picks up the phone. He mumbles a short gross when he sees that he has the elder as my husband with heart emojis as his contact name.

“Good morning to you too honey,” Yixing chuckles. “Is Huan awake?” He asks, Baekhyun can hear the fondness for the little girl as he says her name.

“Yes, now tell me why the hell am I alone with her?” Baekhyun asks, moving back to the kitchen, leaving a child alone in a place where there are knives is never good.

“What do you mean? You’re alone with her because she is sick, Baek you were the one who insisted on staying with her until she was better,” Yixing answers with a chuckle. “Are you okay, are you getting sick too?” When he makes his way back to the kitchen, he finds the girl still happily eating her food. “Is she eating?”

“Yes, she’s here,” Baekhyun answers as the girl looks up at him.

“Is that dad?” She asks, her smile getting bigger.

“Put me on speaker,” Yixing says as he hears his daughter’s voice. Baekhyun smiles as he does what the elder told him to do. “Hey baby,” the softness in the elder’s voice has Baekhyun smiling.

“Hey dad,” the little girl practically screams into the phone. Baekhyun grimaces at the shrill.

“How are you feeling baby? Is daddy taking care of you?” Yixing asks with amusement in his voice.

“Yes, he made me breakfast, but he called me annoying,” the child pouts.

“You got that from him,” Yixing chuckles.

“I told him that. Dad, when are you coming back home, daddy and I miss you?”

“Soon baby, I just have to finish this meeting and then I’ll be home so I can take care of you.”

“Okay,” the girl seems happy with Yixing’s answer as she finishes her food.

“Love you, honey,” Yixing says.

“Love you too, dad,” the girl moves from her seat, taking her coloring book and colors as she moves further into the house.

Baekhyun grabs the phone and puts it in his ear, “don’t forget to give her, her medicine. I heard her coughing this morning before I left to work,” Yixing says with a sigh.

“Which would that be exactly?” Baekhyun asks.

“Baek,” Yixing says with a sigh. “It’s the one labeled coughing, the blue bottle.”

“I knew that I was just testing you,” Baekhyun chuckles. “So, we’re married huh.”

“For the past ten years,” Yixing chuckles through the other side.

“And we still fuck,” Baekhyun asks flabbergasted. Wow, his thirty-some-year-old self still gets it on.

“Baek,” Yixing chuckles. “You’re the one who says that having sex every night is good for the body and soul. Why are you asking that though?”

“Because I love to hear you talking nasty to me,” Baekhyun jokes. “Anyways, do you still love my ass?”

“It’s still as perky as the time I met you in that bar,” Yixing sighs as if the memory was so good.

“Maybe tonight you can get it,” Baekhyun whispers, afraid his daughter would hear him.

“I would’ve gotten it even if I didn’t say that. You’re like a freaking animal, getting into the shower with me every night because according to you we save more water.”

Baekhyun chuckles, dream Baekhyun is just the same as he is in real life. “Do you love me, Xing?” He doesn’t know why he asked the question, he just wants to know.

“I have loved you since the first moment I saw you in that bar. We were so young back then huh, you with your old shirt and dark jeans, while I wore my best silk suit,” the way Yixing says that has Baekhyun blushing.

“I loved that shirt,” he whispers.

“I know you did,” Yixing chuckles. “Anyways I have to get back to work, I’ll see you and Huan later when I get home. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Baekhyun says before hanging up, he stays there in the same spot for a second, only moving where he hears Hanu scream for him. He finds the girl sprawled on the floor, her colors everywhere as she keeps on coloring. She picks up her head and Baekhyun is awestruck for a moment, her smile is so bright from the sight of her father, he eyes crinkling and her dimple coming out to show itself. Baekhyun sits down next to her, giving her the medicine she has to take. She gives him a peck on the cheek before resuming her work, the way her eyebrows scrunch up in concentration remind him so much of Yixing when he focuses, a sense of longing fills his heart. “I love you,” he whispers.

Hanu picks up her head and stares at him with so much fondness that Baekhyun feels he might explode, “me too daddy,” she whispers back. He hears the sound of an alarm going off, he looks back at the child to see if she is affected by it, but she doesn’t seem to hear it. Before he even has the chance to get up and go looking for the sound Huan picks up her head and waves a goodbye, “bye daddy,” she whispers. The secretary wakes up with a gasp, he looks around and finds himself back in Yixing’s room, the elder pressed against his back. The alarm from his phone is ringing next to him, with a groan the younger shuts it off. Dream Baekhyun has everything, the loving husband, and the beautiful daughter. While real-life Baekhyun has Yixing who is an ass who refuses to open himself up. With a sigh he carefully gets up and heads to the shower, he feels gross and sticky all over. His come is already dried, making him cringe. With the water set up to warm he gets inside the shower.

The secretary winces when he sees himself in the mirror, his neck is littered with love marks and hickeys. He groans as he reminds himself to tell Yixing to chill with the hickeys.

“Showers all yours,” Baekhyun tells the elder as he gets out of the bathroom, Yixing is sitting down on the edge if the bed, looking for something on his phone.

“Mom wants us there in two hours, I suggest you start getting ready now,” Yixing says as he moves to enter the bathroom. Baekhyun let’s out a tired sigh, how the hell is he suppose to act in front of Yixing’s parents. They can barely make it ten minutes without a single argument erupting between them. The younger moves to enter the closet, he grabs a simple red button up and pairs it with his best black pants that he owns.

Yixing comes out of the shower in twenty minutes, Baekhyun watches as the elder doesn’t spare him a look and proceeds to put on the red sweater Baekhyun had given him earlier. “What?” Yixing asks as he turns around and finds Baekhyun staring at him with a smile painted on his face.

“You look good in that sweater,” Baekhyun says, he finishes fixing his hair and leaves the room.He covered most of the hickeys with foundation and concealer, he just hopes Yixing’s parents won’t ask questions.  He finds a text of Chanyeol reminding him to buy a special dog cream for Goldilocks, Baekhyun rolls his eyes but tells him that he’ll give it to him tomorrow. “You need to chill out with the hickeys,” Baekhyun tells the elder as they make their way towards the car.

“Why?” Yixing asks, staring at Baekhyun with a frown.

“Because I don’t want people asking questions. Besides I don’t think meeting your parents with hickeys all over my neck is leaving a good impression on them,” Baekhyun answers, mirroring Yixing’s frown. The elder shrugs his shoulders before entering the car, Baekhyun follows his lead with a sigh, of coarse Yixing, wouldn’t listen.

“Let me answer every question. My father will try to find a flaw in our engagement and I don’t need you messing everything up,” Yixing says, Baekhyun wants to defend himself, but he knows that will cause another problem, and fucking in a car on the way to meet your in-laws doesn’t sound like a good idea. He nods his head and continues to text Chanyeol about how much he hates Yixing. Chanyeol tells him to just ignore him, but Baekhyun finds that really hard when he is practically engaged to the man. He gives up on texting Chanyeol after a couple of minutes when his best friend started to talk about all the places he wants to fuck Kyungsoo. His mother sends him a couple of pictures of his grandmother and his sister in law. Soomi is eating a piece of watermelon while his grandmother is putting her hair up in a bun. Soomi’s round belly serves plate holder, Baekhyun lets out a small chuckle. He can already picture his sister in law complaining about her back pains. The last time he talked to her was about two months ago, she called to complain about the crazy hormones that were messing with her mood. She ended up crying for twenty minutes straight as she told him about a movie she watched. From all the girlfriend’s his brother had, he always liked Soomi better, she talks to him like if they were best friends, he can talk to her if anything is bothering him. A sad smile passes through his lips as he realizes how much he misses his family.

Baekhyun clicks on a video of his brother attempting to dance, his two feet getting tangled together and falling. His father is next to him, recording him as he makes a fool out of himself. The phone shakes and he can practically hear his mother’s laughter. Soomi gets up from her chair and tools her eyes as she helps her husband up from the floor. His grandmother comes out just in time to see his grandson rub his knee as Soomi gets after him. The secretary puts his phone away, he stares out the window and tries not to think way too much about Yixing's parents. It's hard though, Yixing's father already doesn't believe that their engagement is purely out of love, what if his mother tries to pick them apart.

“I can hear you thinking all the way over here,” Yixing says.

“Sorry,” the secretary mumbles. “what if your mom doesn't believe us?” Baekhyun asks, he starts to bite his fingernails, a bad habit he needs to get rid of.

“Mother is more oblivious than father. She already loves you,” Yixing chuckles.

“And how do you know that?”

“Because she was the one that wanted to be introduced to you, she said that if I didn't bring you to meet her soon that she was going to go to our home and kidnap you so she could get to know you.”

“That doesn't mean she loves me,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Yixing chuckles, the elder takes one last left and Baekhyun is greeted with expensive looking houses everywhere. “I always imagined you grew up in a four-story house, not a two-story one,” Baekhyun whistles.

“My mom wanted me to grow up as normal as possible, she didn't want me to get a big head,” Yixing says as he parks in the driveway of the most expensive looking house.

“You got a big head even without you growing in a big house,” Baekhyun says, throwing Yixing his best smile. The elder rolls his eyes and gets out of the car, leaving Baekhyun to struggle with his seatbelt.

“Ass,” Baekhyun mumbles as he catches up to Yixing, who is walking up the stairs that lead them to the door.

“Remember, don't speak,” Yixing says one last time before opening the door. “Mom, dad, I'm home,” the elder yells, Baekhyun follows Yixing close, afraid that if he touches something he will just end up breaking it.

“What the fuck, everything in here costs more than my life,” he mumbles, earning himself a smirk form Yixing.

“Just because mom got to choose the house we live in doesn't mean she got to choose what we put inside it. All of this is purely my father,” the elder leads them down the hall and into the living room.

Baekhyun turns his head down another hall, he hears noises and curse in Chinese, “I'm coming,” a voice yells back. The secretary panics, he knows that he is about to meet Yixing’s mom, he still wants to make a good impression even if their whole engagement is fake.

“Yixing, I'm freaking out,” Baekhyun whispers to the elder, who is sitting down on the couch flipping through the channels.

“Come here,” Yixing says as he takes Baekhyun's hand into his own and intertwines their fingers together, the secretary relaxes a little. Baekhyun closes his eyes and lets his shoulders sag, everything will be fine, as long as he doesn't say anything stupid, everything will be fine. “She won't bite, believe me, she is the most docile person you will ever meet,” Yixing says, he gives Baekhyun's hand a light squeeze.

Baekhyun nods his head, he's got this. “Oh my, look at you two,” a soft voice says behind him. The secretary turns around and finds a woman about his height holding a spatula while wearing a dress underneath her flower apron. Her hair is shoulder length and just as black as Yixing's, he can still make out some grey hairs here and there, but they are not that noticeable. His smile lights up her whole face just like Yixing's does when he genuinely laughs at something. She is stunning, Baekhyun now knows where Yixing gets his good looks from.

“Hello, my name is Byun Baekhyun, but you can call me Baek,” the secretary gets up and bows, his left hand still clutching Yixings tightly. “Only if you want, you can call me whatever you want,” he quickly adds. Yixing's mother is following his every move with a smile on her face, she's amused. “Happy birthday, by the way.”

“You're so cute,” she coos. “Stop bowing, you'll break your spine Baekkie,” she moves to stop the boy from bowing. “Come here, call me mom,” she pulls Baekhyun into a hug while he is in mid-bow. The secretary tenses, but after a couple of seconds he relaxes and hugs her back, patting her back with his free hand. “My name is Meixiu, but I would really like it if you called me mom,” she says after they pull away, she gives Baekhyun another smile before turning to her son. “And you, how dare you keep this adorable boy hidden for over a year,” she puts her hands on her hips and taps her foot as she looks at Yixing.

“I was going to tell you eventually,” Yixing shrugs. His mother just sighs before pulling him up into a hug. Baekhyun is still holding Yixing's hand, his anchor in this whole mess. “Happy birthday mom,” Yixing adds with a smile.

“It is now that I have you two here in front of me,” Yixing's mom replies, staring at Baekhyun and Yixing with so much adoration.

“Where's dad?” Yixing asks as they follow his mom into the kitchen.

“In his study, he got an important call about ten minutes ago,” she says it like it's a normal thing. “Nothing new,” she adds. Baekhyun sits down on a stool, Yixing is next to him playing with his fingers.

They watch as Yixing's mom goes back to cooking. “What are you making?” Yixing asks, he tries to peek over his mom's shoulder, only to get pinched and told to go back and sit down.

“Patience,” she grumbles. “How do you do it to live with him Baek, clearly you must get annoyed?” she asks, turning around to glare at Yixing.

“For your information, it's Baekhyun who annoys me,” Yixing says, pouting. Baekhyun finds the whole thing so amusing, it's the first time he has seen the elder so relaxed, so happy.

“I just kiss him until he stops talking,” Baekhyun says, chuckles when Yixing chokes on his own saliva.

“I remember when I used to do that to his father. Whenever he would talk about the company too much I would just grab his face between my two hands and lay one on him that would make him forget even his own name for a couple of seconds,” she chuckles a sad chuckle. “Now I would do anything to have him annoy me,” she sadly says. He doesn't know how exactly Yixing's family works, he knows bits and pieces from what Yixing has told him, but the way that the atmosphere in the kitchen just changed has Baekhyun thinking that there is so much going on that he doesn't know about.

“He's an ass,” Yixing says all of a sudden, shocking both Baekhyun and his mother.

“Yixing, he is still your father, show some respect,” Yixing's mother says.

“When has he ever acted like my father,” Yixing scoffs.

“How about when I got you that car you always wanted,” a deep voice says behind them. Baekhyun turns around to find Yixing's father standing in the doorway, he's wearing a suit, a scowl is etched on his face.

“Those are materialistic things, when have you ever shown that you care for me,” Yixing says with a dry chuckle.

“Enough you two, it's my birthday and Baekhyun is here. For one day stop fighting,” Yixing's mom says, she sounds tired, a frown is on her lips. Baekhyun has a feeling that this is a normal day in the Zhang household.

“Ah, yes, Baekhyun,” Yixing's father finally looks at him. “Your fiance,” the way he says the last word lets Baekhyun know that he is not fooled. “Zhang Honghui,” he extends his hand towards Baekhyun. The secretary can feel the way that Yixing is tensed, the whole aura from the elder had changed from happy to on edge. Baekhyun tries not to let his discomfort from the whole situation show, he happily shakes the man's hand and sits back down next to the elder.

Yixing's father walks to his wife, giving her a kiss on her cheek. “I'll set the table,” he says before getting everything ready. Yixing follows his father with his eyes.

“Please Yixing, just for today, don't fight,” Yixing's mother pleads. “I haven't seen you in over a month, I missed you,” she says a little sadly.

“It's not my fault, it's his. He made me this way,” the way Yixing says that is cold, the distant and cold Yixing that Baekhyun knows is back. “I need some air,” Yixing mumbles before getting up and leaving the kitchen,

Baekhyun gets up and almost follows him, but Yixing's mom stops him, “let him be alone. He'll come back in a couple of minutes.”

“What happened?” Baekhyun asks, he sits back down and stares at Yixing's mom, he wants an explanation.

“As you can see, Yixing and his father don't have a very good relationship. They're always like this, they can't be together in the same room for more than ten minutes because they will be down each other's throats,” she says. “I'm sure he has already told you some of their story. He doesn't like to talk about it, so I'm sure you don't know a lot of things,” she adds.

I know nothing, he wants to say, but instead, he just nods his head. “My mom always told me that no matter how mad someone is, for you to go and talk to that person because sometimes that's all they want, sometimes they just want for someone to listen to them. That's my fiance out there, so if you excuse me, I'm going to go and talk to him,” Baekhyun bows before going after Yixing. He misses the way Yixing's mom smiles at him.

He finds Yixing sitting down in one of the steps, “hey,” Baekhyun says, sitting down next to the elder.

“Why are you here?” Yixing asks, looking at the grass in front of him.

“I couldn't let my fiance sulk all alone, now could I,” Baekhyun says, smiling when he sees the else relax. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, there's nothing to talk about,” Yixing says, his voice lacking any sense of emotion.

“Mhm,” Baekhyun hums. “Can I tell you a story?”

“I have a feeling you will still tell me the story even if I say no.”

“True,” Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders, he just wants to talk to Yixing. “When I was about fifteen I got into a really bad argument with my dad. It was bad, we didn't talk to two straight weeks.”

“Why?” Yixing asks his full attention on Baekhyun.

“Because he got Baekbeom a car,” Baekhyun sighs. “I had been begging him to get me one for some time, I had a part-time job downtown in some bakery. Do you know how hard it is to ride your bicycle for almost forty minutes to get to your job? It's hard. Anyways, he got my brother a car, a used one, but it was still a car. I remember screaming at my dad about him not living me the way that he loves Baekbeom, my mom was next to me telling me to calm down, but I was so mad that I wasn't even listening to her. My dad is so patient, nothing can make him mad easily, he lets everything pass. But I remember I got him so mad was when I told him that it would've been better if I was never born,” the secretary pauses. “The next thing I know is that we are both screaming at each other while my mom tries to get us both to calm down. He's telling me to never say that while the only thing I can think about is how I didn't get a car.”

“What happened?” Yixing asks.

“When everyone was asleep I snuck out the house. I went to Yeol’s house and slept there, he didn't ask me what was wrong when I snuck into his room through his window. My parents knew where I was, it wasn't the first time I had done that. Still, I refused to go back home for two weeks, mom begged me to go back him, but I was still so angry that I only went to grab some of my stuff and returned back to Yeol’s house,” Baekhyun sighs. “I still remember how my whole world fell apart when Baekbeom called me and told me dad fainted at work. I ran so fast to the hospital, I forgot why I was so mad in the first place. I remember seeing my mom and brother sitting down in the waiting room, my mom was crying while Baekbeom rubbed her back in a comforting manner. My heart broke, I walked up to them and demanded to know what happened with my snot, crying face. Apparently, dad's back had been acting up lately, but he didn't tell anyone, he fainted while he was working due to the pain. The doctor said they were going to take some x-rays of his back to make sure he hadn't torn something. When the doctor came he said that dad had been mumbling the name Baekhyun, mom and Baekbeom let me enter first to see him. Yixing, I thought I was going to die. He was connected to a lot of machines, he looked normal though, his smile that I always saw was still there when he saw me enter the room,” Baekhyun wipes away the tears he didn't even know had come out.

“It's okay,” Yixing says pulling the younger in a side hug.

“I said sorry while he tried to reassure me that everything was okay, that he wasn't mad at me. He even said that if I wanted a car then he would get me one as soon as he was out of the hospital. I told him not to worry about it, I would just take away Baekbeom’s,” Baekhyun chuckles. “I guess my point with this whole story is to try and get you to settle down your problems with your father before it’s too late. I had the chance to settle my argument with my father before it was too late, but what if you are not as lucky.

“You don't understand how much he has ruined my life,” Yixing bitterly chuckles. “Everything he has done has somehow turned me into the cold person I am today.

“Xing,” Baekhyun raises his head from the elder's shoulders, a sad frown plays on his lips. “You're not a bad person.”

“Please Baek, I know what people say about me. Cold hearted Zhang Yixing goes through people. He will end up alone with nobody to love,” the dry chuckle Yixing gives Baekhyun is heartbreaking. “I'm not deaf, I know people in the company don't like me, I know you don't like me.”

“That's not true, I don't dislike you, we just don't get along,” Baekhyun says, he doesn't hate Yixing, he can't hate Yixing.

“Please, you remind me every time how much you hate me when we have sex.”

“I don't hate you, Xing, yes you annoy me, but I can never hate you,” Baekhyun gives Yixing a sad smile.

Yixing is about to say something when Yixing's mother interrupts them, “get inside here you two, the food is ready.” Yixing and Baekhyun avoid making eye contact, it's like something has shifted in their somewhat relationship that they have going on. The duo sit right next to each other, in front of Yixing's parents. Baekhyun silently digs into the fish that Yixing's mother served him. The atmosphere is tense, Yixing avoids any kind of contact with his father, Yixing's mother tries to make the two talk, but it seems that Yixing got his stubbornness from his father. “So, Baekhyun, what do your parents think about the engagement?” Yixing's mother gives up on her husband and son, so she turns her attention to their guest.

“Ah, yes, they are very excited. My mom almost came all the way here to Seoul when she found out,” Baekhyun chuckles.

“Did they know that you two were dating?”

“No, I thought it wouldn't be fair that you guys wouldn't know, so why should my parents know when you guys don't know either,” Baekhyun says. He gives himself a pat on his shoulder, who knew he could lie so easily.

“Enough with the questions mom,” Yixing sighs.

“I just want to get to know him Yixing.”

“You'll have plenty of time to do that.”

“Fine,” Yixing's mom scoffs.

“I don't mind,” Baekhyun says. Baekhyun can feel the elder's eyes on him. “You can ask as many questions as you want.”

“Oh goodie,” Yixing's mom claps. “So how did you two meet?”

“That's a very good question. How did you two meet?” Yixing's dad asks the way that he smirks has a shiver running down Baekhyun's back.

Baekhyun feels the elder tense up beside him. “We met at a bar last year. The moment I sa-”

“I asked Baekhyun, let him answer,” Yixing's father interrupts Yixing.

“We met last year in this bar that I already forgot the name of, but I do remember the exact moment I saw him,” Baekhyun turns to look at Yixing, giving him a smile that says I got this. “I ordered those shots that turn into a rainbow, I was about to drink the orange one when all of a sudden I see someone pick up a shot. I was about to cut off that hand because no one and I mean no one messes with my alcohol. I remember looking up to see who it was, and I was met with the most beautiful specimen of a man. I thought I was dead and seeing an angel for a second,” Yixing's mother chuckles. “We ended up talking the whole night and exchanged numbers, we met up that same week to go grab lunch. After that, we kept on going on dates and somehow it developed into this whole thing.”

“Did you know who he was when you met him?” Yixing's dad asks.

“Dad,” Yixing says in a threatening voice.

“No, I don't really see the news or keep up with anything that involves business.”

“How did you find out who he was?” Baekhyun feels uncomfortable, Yixing's father is digging for something.

“My best friend Chanyeol works in a coffee shop in front of Zhang Corporations, he said he saw Yixing walk in and come out with a girl. I was shocked,  the Yixing I knew would never cheat on me, so before jumping to conclusions I called him and asked if he was seeing someone else. He promised he would explain everything to me that night, when we saw each other he told me that he has to do some things to keep our relationship a secret. I thought he was in the secret service or something, he ended up explaining everything to me. I was already in love with him, I couldn't break up with him,” Baekhyun is proud of himself, the lies flow so easily out of his mouth.

“Weren't you tired of having to hide your relationship all the time? I'm sure you thought of breaking up with him.”

“Are you kidding me, of course, I was tired. We couldn't go out to dates where there were a lot of people and if we did go out on dates he would wear sunglasses and a coat so no one would recognize him. My friends would put pictures of their significant others on social media while I couldn't even tell my own parents I was dating,” Baekhyun pauses for dramatic effect. “It was hard, but I was already way too involved with him that the single thought of leaving him would break my heart.”

“Why did you apply for the job as his secretary?”

“I asked him to do it,” Yixing cuts in before Baekhyun can answer. “He needed a job and I wanted to see him more often.” Baekhyun stays quiet, shifting his eyes from Yixing to his father and mother.

“Well, I for one am happy that my son found himself someone who can put up with him and his awful mood swings,” Yixing's mother adds with a chuckle.

“It's not easy, but I love him, so it's not big deal,” Baekhyun says, smiling at the woman who gives him her happiest smile.

“Cut to the chase dad, what are you really trying to ask? Stop trying to be subtle about it and just spit it out,” Yixing says bitterly.

“Fine, remember you asked for it,” Yixing's father sighs. “Why are you dating my son, I'm sure you've heard about Leo.”

“Dad!” Yixing screams, he slams his fist on the table, scaring both Baekhyun and his mother in the process. His father is unfazed. “Don't you dare bring him up, Baekhyun is nothing like Leo,” Yixing says angrily. “You made Leo do everything he did, you made him break me!”

“Yixing, please,” his mother begs. Baekhyun is standing next to Yixing who is glaring at his father, pointing his finger at the man that is still sitting down like nothing is happening. Yixing's mother has her head down, tears threatening to come out as she begs her son to calm down.

“Please what mother, please stop screaming at the man who ruined my life. Please stop haying him with every bit of cell in my body,” Yixing bitterly spits out. “He has done nothing but make my life a living hell. He calls himself my father, but to me, he is nothing but a man who I strive not to be,” Yixing looks at his father with a disgusted look on his face.

“How dare you, you ungrateful brat,” Yixing's father stands up, causing Baekhyun to flinch and move closer to Yixing. Yixing's mother lets out a tired sigh, she gets up and touches her husband's arm, pleading at him to stop. “I have given you everything you could ever want. I gave you the company, I gave you your money, I gave you the apartment you wanted, I gave you everything,” his father points his finger back at Yixing, the only emotion in his face is anger.

“I wanted none of that!” Yixing spits out, moving closer to his father.

“Yixing,” Baekhyun whispers trying to stop the elder from doing something stupid.

“Leave him, Baek, they always do this,” Yixing's mother gives him a sad smile, moving to stand closer to her husband.

“All I wanted was a father, all I wanted was someone who would get me into a soccer class because you wanted to boast about me to all your friends. I didn't want someone who forced me to take business lessons when I was only twelve. I wanted someone who took me to the movies to watch the new action movie,” Yixing pauses. “I wanted a father, not someone who tried turning me into his prodigy every chance he got. Most importantly, I wanted someone who supported me in my relationship, not someone who hired someone to make me fall in love with them and then have them break up with me just so I could focus all my attention on the company.”

Baekhyun stares at Yixing, a sad grown coming to rest on his lips, he takes the elder's hand into his, holding tightly onto it. The elder gives it a small squeeze, letting him know everything would be okay. “I did all of that for your own sake,” Yixing's father says. “How are you so sure Baekhyun is not going to hurt you just like Leo did?”

“Because you were the one that hired Leo dad, you paid him to break me, so congratulations, you managed to break me into a shell of a cold man that is afraid of love,” Yixing gives his father a dry chuckle. “Then I met Baekhyun, I'm going to be quite honest with you, all I was looking for was a good fuck, I went on all those dates with him just to get into his pants. But, I found myself enjoying his company, he talked to me like if I was a normal person, not some rich kid that everyone wanted to be friends with. He made me feel safe dad, he gave me shit when I gave him shit,” Yixing turns to look at Baekhyun, an unreadable expression on his face. The secretary has his breath knocked out from his lungs when the elder gives him the most affectionate smile he has ever seen. “I love him dad, and he loves me. We are going to get married whether you like it or not,” Yixing says as he looks towards his father again. “Now if you excuse us, we have to get back home, it's a thirty-minute drive,” Yixing doesn't let go of his hand as the elder drags him towards the door. Baekhyun tries to say goodbye, but Yixing moves fast.

“Wait,” Yixing's mother's voice stops them both. Baekhyun turns around to find the woman a few steps behind them. “You're not a kid anymore Yixing, you don't get to leave without saying goodbye to me first,” Yixing's mother has unshed tears gathered in her eyes. “It's my birthday and my only son doesn't even want to say goodbye to me. What did I ever do wrong to deserve such a thing?” She cries this time, tears falling down her eyes as she wipes them away.

“I'm sorry mom,” Yixing says as he pulls her into a hug, kissing the crown of her head as he rubs her back. It's the most humane Baekhyun has ever seen Yixing act towards someone else. “You know I love mom, I just can't be in the same room as that man.”

“I know, I just wish you two would get along,” Yixing's mom sighs. “I don't want to die when you two are still on bad terms.”

“You're not going to die soon mom, I won't let it,” Yixing holds her tighter. Baekhyun is standing on the side, staring at them with a small smile on his lips.

“I hope not,” Yixing's mom chuckles, she pulls from Yixing and gives him a kiss on his cheek, rubbing his cheek with her hand. Pure adoration is written on her face. “I will see you later, now get in the car so I can talk to your fiance in private.” Yixing mumbles something under his breath that has his mother laughing but still got in the car, leaving Baekhyun alone with his future mother in law.

“I'm sorry,” is the first thing Baekhyun says.

“What for silly, it's those two that should be sorry for ruining my birthday,” Yixing's mom chuckles as she pulls Baekhyun into a hug. The secretary relaxes before hugging her back, she's a nice woman who is stuck in the middle of her husband and son. “Thank you for taking care of him when I can't. I love my son, but he has the attitude of his father,” she sighs. “I'm glad he has you though, I thought I was going to die before I even saw my son get married. I'm grateful he found you,” she hugs him one last time before telling him to get home safely.

“What did she say?” Yixing asks him as soon as he enters the car.

“That you're an idiot,” Baekhyun teases, causing the elder to roll his eyes. They don't talk for the rest of the drive home, Yixing focuses on not falling asleep on the road and Baekhyun tries not to think about the way Yixing was looking at him back at his parent's house. “Do you want to talk about it?” Baekhyun asks. They're in their bedroom, getting ready to go to bed.

“No thank you, I would much rather not have you know anything about me other than what you already know,” Yixing says, he starts to take away his clothing, he stands in only his underwear.

“Why?” Baekhyun whines, Yixing is not fair.

“Because we're not friends Baekhyun, just because you got to witness my family in its natural habitat doesn't make us friends,” Yixing gets into bed, leaving Baekhyun to plays with his thumbs.

“You confuse me,” Baekhyun sighs as he gets into bed. “You open yourself up to me a little and then you shut me out. I just want to get to know you, Xing,” Baekhyun turns to face Yixing, their noses almost touching. The elder has his eyes closed, he's not asleep and Baekhyun knows it. “Please,” he whispers, almost begs.

“Go to sleep, Byun,” Yixing says, sleepiness clear in his voice.

Baekhyun lets out a tired sigh before closing his eyes, a couple of seconds pass when he feels Yixing lean in closer. Baekhyun is about to ask what he wants when he feels a pair of lips cover his own, “we'll talk later about everything,” Yixing whispers against his lips.

Baekhyun doesn't fight the smile that creeps into his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, thank you for being patient with me, I know that I've been taking a while to update, but college is hard. I have finals this whole two weeks, so the new chapter will take some time to get posted. I promise I won't abandon the story, I just have to manage my time with college involved, love you.


	12. Baekhyun's Parents

"Okay, so my favorite color is red," Baekhyun says as he looks at Yixing who is laughing at something on his phone. "Hey, pay attention to me, this is important," Baekhyun hits the elder on the head with his hand.  
  
"Ow, what is wrong with you?" Yixing mumbles, fighting Baekhyun's hands off him. "Why do I even have to know everything about you. It's not like your family is going to question everything I know about you."  
  
"Maybe not my parents, because I'm sure my mom already loves you, my dad will probably try to get you to help him out with the barbecue, but my brother. Yixing, Baekbeom has know everything about my lover's, and the fact that I never mentioned you to him made him suspicious as hell. So, now let's go over everything that I have told you about myself," Baekhyun gets up from the bed stepping in front of Yixing. "Hey," he pulls Yixing's phone out of his hands, stabbing his finger on the elder's chest. "You promised me that my family was not going to find out about our engagement being a scam, so now pay attention to me," Baekhyun glares at the elder who glares back at him.  
  
"You're crazy," Yixing hisses, moving to go get his phone back. The secretary throws the elder's phone to the floor, his eyes never leaving the elder. "What the fuck Byun," Yixing says as he moves around Baekhyun to grab his phone. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"Pay attention to me and your phone will stop being thrown," Baekhyun says as he makes his way to the restroom.  
  
"Fuck Baekhyun," Yixing pulls him back by the wrist, pushing him until his back hits the wall. "Do you like pissing me off?"  
  
"What are you going to do about it, pretty boy?" The way that Yixing attaches their lips together is painful, bruising. The younger lets out a hiss when the elder takes his bottom lip between his teeth, and bites down, drawing blood.  
  
Baekhyun gasps into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Yixing as they pull the elder closer to him. Yixing wastes no time as he picks up Baekhyun from the floor, the secretary wraps his legs around the elder's waist. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't speak," Yixing hisses next the younger's ear as he moves a little to the back, and slams Baekhyun against the wall.  
  
"Fuck," Baekhyun groans out, the pain sending a spark of electricity down his back, he knows he'll have a bruise later. "Is that a promise?" He smirks, knowing that Yixing hates it when he tries to act smart when they are about to have sex.  
  
"Shut up," Yixing says as he connects their lips together again. The elder ruts up against him fast, pulling the air right out of the younger's lungs.  
  
"Make me," Baekhyun dares Yixing to do something, to shut him up. It's worrying how Baekhyun gets turned on whenever he fights with Yixing, it raises a lot of questions within him. Yixing pushes Baekhyun onto the bed, pulling his shirt off his body.  
  
"You like this you don't you?" Yixing smirks, biting the younger's collarbones. Baekhyun moans, moving his hands frantically up the elder's back as he tries to get his shirt off.  
  
Baekhyun flips their positions, Yixing lays under him, a smirk on his lips as he licks them. Baekhyun groans, attaching their lips together and moaning into the elder's mouth as tongues come out to play. The process of getting their clothes off doesn't take to much time, both of them desperate to touch each other.  
  
Baekhyun moves his mouth from the elder's lips, sucking a nice hickey onto the porcelain white, milk skin. His teeth pull at the skin, loving the way Yixing tilts his head further to the side so Baekhyun can continue marking him as his own. He moves his attention to the pair of collarbone he has learned to love so much, smiling against them as he feels the elder squirm under him. Baekhyun attaches his mouth to a nipple, moaning onto it as he feels it harden, the elder arches into his mouth, panting and pulling Baekhyun's hair as he abuses his nipple. "God, you're hot," Baekhyun moans, satisfied by the way the nipple if swollen from his teeth and lips. He licks his lips seductively as he moves his attention to the other nipple.  
  
Yixing is panting under him, a flush making it's way from his neck down to his whole chest. Baekhyun maintains eye contact as Yixing's eyes lock with his, moaning when Yixing pulls his hair a little harsher than before. He sends the elder a wink as he moves further down, leaving a trail of kisses as he makes his way down his abdomen. "God," Yixing mumbles as he looks at Baekhyun between his knees. Baekhyun knows he looks good like that, his lips swollen from the earlier kisses and sucking on the elder's nipples. It's a sight that gets all of his lover's going. Baekhyun grabs the elder's dick, pumping it as he looks up at Yixing and gives him a wink before he wraps his mouth around the head.  
  
He does an obscene sound as he runs his tongue on the slit and collects the precome from the elder's cock. Yixing curses under his breath, he controls his hips though, and Baekhyun would feel a little touched if he wasn't so damn hard. The secretary moves more down along the shaft, controlling his breathing and opening his throat more as he takes the elder's cock further into his mouth. He hums low in his throat, liking the way Yixing shivers under him. Yixing looks beautiful, his sweat making his skin shine with the light from the room, the pretty flush moving all the way up his cheeks, his kiss bruised lips parted as he lets out moans and groans, his eyes shut and brows furrowed as he tries to control his breathing; he looks so picturesque that Baekhyun believes he is falling for the man under him. 

He regains his breath when Yixing looks down at him with an open, swollen mouth, making Baekhyun turn his attention to the dick in his mouth. He could come like this, Yixing's dick in his mouth as he bobs his head up and down it. He's done it before, he's felt the way Yixing spills down his throat, the way his body tightens under Baekhyun's hold pulling the younger towards the edge, but he wants to feel Yixing, he wants to feel him inside him tonight. Reluctantly, Baekhyun pulls out the cock inside his mouth with a pop, making his way up to Yixing's eager mouth, immediately letting his tongue slip into the elder's tongue. "Prep me," Baekhyun moans against the elder's mouth, leaving small kisses everywhere he can reach. He climbs off Yixing, looking at him with expectant eyes as he racks his eyes all over the elder's body.  
  
"Turn around," the elder says darkly, licking his lips as they land on Baekhyun's ass. The younger lets out an appreciative noise as he feels hands run hot from his back to his ass. Firm hands spreading his cheeks. He lets his head fall to the mattress, biting his lower lip as he hums.  
  
"Get the lube," he whimpers, wanting to feel Yixing inside of him as soon as possible.  
  
"Remember our first night together?" Yixing asks, he tries to stick a dry finger into Baekhyun's hole, the secretary recoils from the touch. "I'm going to eat you out agin," he whispers before diving in. Baekhyun chokes on his own spit, his hands grabbing onto everything he can as feels the elder's mouth on him. The secretary lets out whimpers and moans fall from his lips as he tries to push back against the tongue that is entering him. Spit falls from his mouth, his legs spread further on the bed, making Yixing have more access to his ass. Yixing makes these noise that sound like if he was starved and he finally is eating something, they make Baekhyun feel the end sooner than he would like. Yixing adds two fingers in one go, making Baekhyun let out a high pitch whimper. "Sing for me Baekhyunnie," Yixing whispers.  
  
" _Please_ ," Baekhyun whimpers, pushing onto the fingers and tongue opening him up. "I want you," he moans out, crying out when Yixing finally touches his prostate. Yixing kisses up his back, resting his forehead between Baekhyun's sweaty shoulder blades. He plants soft kisses as he massages the younger's prostate, pulling strings of moans and whimpers from the man under him.  
  
The elder gives in to the breathy _please_ that Baekhyun lets out, he pulls out his fingers and lines himself up. Baekhyun closes his eyes as he lets out a long, drawn, out moan when he feels the elder bottom out. His toes and fingers are curled, the sensation of the elder's cock sending warmth all over his body. Yixing racks his fingers through Baekhyun's spine, raising goosebumps in their wake. Baekhyun clenches on the elder's cock, letting him know to move before he comes all over himself. Yixing places his hands onto Baekhyun's hips, he moves his hips back before slamming back into Baekhyun with force. The secretary catches his breath as Yixing repeats the action, causing his whole body to move forward with each thrust. "You look so good like this," Yixing moans out, picking up his pace as Baekhyun gets louder and louder. The secretary clenches around him, letting the elder know that he feels so good.  
  
"Only for you," Baekhyun whimpers out after a particularly hard thrust, his ass will hurt in the morning. The way Yixing grabs Baekhyun by the hips is possessive. Baekhyun moans out, pushing back as much as he can, his mouth is open, letting out small pants and cries everytime Yixing moves. Drool is dripping down onto the white duvet, sweat is gathering everywhere in his body, his cock is leaking, but everything feels _so_ good.  
  
Yixing pulls out, turning Baekhyun around onto his back. The secretary is jelly in his hands, letting the elder do whatever he wants to do to him. Yixing doesn't waste time to connect their mouths together, moaning when he slips back into Baekhyun. The secretary wraps his hands and legs around the elder, bringing him down onto him so they can be touching everywhere. Baekhyun moves his head to the side, letting the elder hurry his face in the crook of his neck. The younger feels the elder's breath fanning his skin everytime he thrusts into Baekhyun. The secretary weaves one hand into the elder's hair, the other one settles between the elder's shoulder blades. "Baek," Yixing moans onto Baekhyun's neck, attaching his lips onto the skin presented, he sinks his teeth, causing Baekhyun to let out a low whine. It's going to leave a nasty mark. He tried telling Yixing to stop trying to mark him everywhere, but the elder only shrugged his shoulders and ignored everything the younger said.  
  
Yixing snaps his hips faster, and harder, making Baekhyun moan to a higher octave. Yixing removes one of the younger's legs from his hip, he spreads it more and pushes it towards the younger's chest. Baekhyun feels the elder slip further inside him, Baekhyun clenches around the elder, letting out a scream when the elder finally hits where he feels it the most. "There," Baekhyun mumbles, his mouth forming into an "o" when Yixing angles his leg a certain way that has him hitting his prostate everytime. Baekhyun moves one of his hands to tug at his cock. "Yixing," he whispers, said man kisses his jaw. The secretary keeps panting, he keeps jerking himself off, he feels his balls tighten, his toes curl. The younger lets out a choked off moan as he comes, clenching tight onto Yixing that keeps thrusting into him, milking his orgasm. 

He wants to tell Yixing to slow down, the sensitivity of it all becoming almost unbearable, but then Yixing is moaning a low _Baekhyun_ and he is coming in thick ropes into Baekhyun. The secretary lays there boneless, clenching one last time so Yixing can finish riding out his high. Yixing lays there on top of Baekhyun, breathing into his neck as the secretary tries to catch his breath. No matter how many times they have sex, Baekhyun will still need some time to calm down his fast beating heart. "I know you don't like cucumbers," Yixing whispers, kissing the spot where he bit earlier.  
  
"What?" Baekhyun asks, his mind still a little bit fuzzy.  
  
"I know you don't like cucumbers, because I once saw you attack Jongdae when tried to feed you some. I also know you prefer sleeping with a little bit of light coming from outside because I see the way you leave the curtains a little bit open. I know you had pink hair once, because I heard you talking to Kyungsoo about it once," Yixing says, making the younger's heart beat fast. "I don't need a lesson on you, because I _know_ you Baek," he says nonchalantly. Baekhyun tries to control his heart.  
  
"I didn't know you knew all of that," Baekhyun whispers, the silence in the room is comfortable.  
  
"Well, I do," Yixing says, he nudges Baekhyun's cheek with his nose. The secretary turns his face to look at Yixing, connecting their lips as Yixing starts to get sleepy. The elder pulls out, rolling to his side of the bed as he yawns.  
  
"I know a lot about you too," Baekhyun says, moving to his side of the bed too.  
  
Yixing chuckles, "really?"  
  
"Yeah, I know your favorite color is purple. I know you secretly like dogs even if you say you don't. I also know you prefer white roses over red ones, I heard you telling Kyungsoo how they seem classier," Baekhyun stifles a yawn. Yixing opens his arms and lets the secretary crawl into them. Baekhyun rests his head on the elder's chest, his hand resting on top of his heart as he feels Yixing's heartbeat. "You jump onto every opportunity to go back to China because I know you get homesick. You have a bad back due to dancing, I hear you wincing sometimes and rubbing at it."  
  
"Go to sleep Byun," Yixing mumbles. "Tomorrow we have a very stressful day ahead of us." Baekhyun let's out a sigh, snuggling closer to Yixing as he lets sleep catch up to him.  
  
It's hot when he wakes up, hotter than usual. With a groan he opens his eyes to find Yixing on top of him, the elder breathing onto the crook of his neck as Baekhyun squints. Baekhyun squirms under the elder's weight, trying to push Yixing off him. The elder simply tightens his hold on him and burries his face deeper into Baekhyun's neck. The secretary lets out a desperate groan, he needs to shower and pack his stuff. They're going to go see Baekhyun's family today and he doesn't want to get told off by his mother for being late. Baekhyun pinches the elder's side, laughing when Yixing lets out a yelp as he rolls off the younger. "Make breakfast, we have to hurry if we want to make it just in time to see Baekbeom try to seduce Soomi all over again," Baekhyun says, getting up from the bed and quickly moving to the bathroom. He winces when he finally steps into the warm bath, his legs feel like jelly. He bites onto his bottom lip when he inserts two fingers into himself to clean the rest of Yixing's come out of his body. He is still very much sore and he will need to talk to Yixing about taking it easy on him from now on.  
  
"I made breakfast," Yixing says when Baekhyun reaches the kitchen, the smell of pancakes fills the air. The secretary's mouth waters, he sits down on a stool and says a small _thank you_ when Yixing gives him his plate with his food. "We're going to stop somewhere for a couple of minutes on the way to your parents," Yixing says as he starts eating his pancakes.  
  
"Where?" Baekhyun asks, taking a sip from his juice.  
  
"It's Junmyeon's and Yifan's daughter birthday today too, and I promised I would get her a new plushie," Yixing answers.  
  
"Okay," Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders, glancing at Yixing who isn't paying attention to him. "What's her name?"  
  
"Wu Sonhee, she's adorable and she loves me, so don't ruin it by being," Yixing stares at him "you."  
  
"Excuse me, but I happen to be great with kids if I do say so myself," Baekhyun puffs out his chest.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you made a friend with some child when you were trying to find me," Yixing gets up from his seat and moves to the sink.  
  
"Hey, she gave great advice," Baekhyun whines.  
  
"Sure," Yixing chuckles as he moves up the stairs. Baekhyun hangs his shoulders in resignation and finishes his breakfast. Chanyeol sends him a text saying that Kyungsoo and him are already leaving.  
  
The secretary finishes cleaning the dishes, entering the bedroom and moves to grab his and Yixing's suitcases. The elder comes out of the shower to find Baekhyun stuffing clothes into their bags. "Where are we staying?" The elder asks as he dries off his hair.

"Um, at my parent's house," Baekhyun says as if the answer was clear.  
  
"Am I going to stay in a guest room?"  
  
"No, you're sleeping with me, duh, mom would beat me up if I even suggested you sleeping somewhere else."  
  
"So, we will have to be extra quiet when we fuck?"  
  
"Are you crazy, I'm going to fuck when my whole family is literally a couple of rooms away from me you psycho."  
  
"Come on, we'll just have to be quiet," Yixing says as he looks over at Baekhyun who is eyeing him with disgust.  
  
"No, you freaking nymphomaniac," Baekhyun finishes putting his stuff in his bag, moving to get Yixing's ready too. The elder gives him a pout. "Hurry up or my mom will eat us alive," Baekhyun calls from downstairs. He looks at his phone to find messages from his mom, asking when they will be arriving.  
  
"I'm going, you can't rush perfection," Yixing mumbles as he makes it down the stairs, he fixes his tie as Baekhyun eyes him with a laugh.  
  
"Why the hell are you wearing a suit? You're meeting my family, not the president," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"I still want to make an impression," Yixing says as he grabs his phone from Baekhyun's hand, and pulls the younger towards the elevator. The elder turns off all lights from the apartment, fixing his hair in the reflection of the door.  
  
"What did you get her?" Baekhyun asks as he tries peeking into the birthday bag that Yixing is holding in his hand.  
  
The elder bats his hand away as Baekhyun tries to pry the bag off his hand, "Sonhee has been going through this phase where she likes anything related to monkeys, so I got her this cute monkey plushie I got from China." Baekhyun hums. "We'll only be there for a couple of minutes and then we'll go, I haven't seen Sonhee in a while and I miss her," Yixing says as he starts the car, backing up from the driveway. He's a little shocked the elder didn't ask Mr. Joon to drive them.  
  
"How do you know Junmyeon and Yifan?" He asks, wanting to learn about the people that Yixing is friends with.  
  
"I met Junmyeon in a conference four years ago, every big company got together to discuss stuff that I found boring. I wasn't CEO at the time so I didn't have to pay attention to anything they said. At some point during the meeting I went to buy some snacks and I saw Junmyeon trying to wrestle a vending machine to the ground. Apparently the thing had eaten his money and he wanted it back, I ended up paying for his stuff and we became friends," Yixing pauses. "I met Yifan through Junmyeon when I stopped by his house one time to drop some stuff, he opened the door and said Junmyeon had run out to grab some food."  
  
"Did you know he was Luhan's ex boyfriend?"  
  
"Kyungsoo told me something about it, but anything that involves Luhan I tend to ignore. Plus, Yifan never did anything bad to me, so I don't see why I should not be his friend," Yixing shrugs his shoulders, focusing back on the road. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the elder, but doesn't say anything anymore.  
  
"Do I wait for you here, or do I get off?" Baekhyun asks as Yixing parks in the driveway of a house.  
  
"Come with me of coarse," Yixing rolls his eyes, grabbing the bag and exiting the car. Baekhyun quickly catches up to him, slipping his hand into the elder's. Yixing doesn't say anything as he makes his way to the front door. "You'll get along with Junmyeon, he's a good guy," Yixing says as he rings the doorbell.  
  
"Yixing, thank God you came," a soft looking man answers the door, pulling the elder into a hug as he lets them both enter the house. Baekhyun watches as children run around the house, making a mess as they grab everything with their paint stained hands.  
  
"Of coarse Myeon, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Yixing chuckles, following Junmyeon as the man leads them into the living room.  
  
Junmyeon throws himself on the couch, his body landing with a soft thud as kids scream and laugh in the background. "When I said we should give Sonhee a birthday party, this is not what I had in my mind," he mumbles into the cushions. Baekhyun looks around the room, staring at the family pictures adorning the place. "Kids are too crazy, one of them grabbed my hair while his hand was full of red paint," he grumbles, making Baekhyun and Yixing chuckle. He looks like a kid himself, his lips pouting as he runs a hand through his hair.  
  
"This is Baekhyun, my fiancé," Yixing settles a hand on Baekhyun's back, the gesture bringing comfort to the younger.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Baekhyun gives Junmyeon his best smile as he reaches out his hand.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I've been keeping up with the news," Junmyeon straightens up and shakes Baekhyun's hand, smiling at him. Baekhyun holds off from cooing at the man as his eyes turn into crescents and his cheeks rise high. He looks like a bunny. "When I first saw that you were going to get married I had to call everyone to confirm it. Yifan even translated the Chinese articles to me."  
  
"What, no congratulations?" Yixing teases.  
  
"Congratulations, you silly," Junmyeon says as he pulls Yixing into a hug. "You too," he turns to Baekhyun and pulls him into a hug.  
  
"Thanks," Baekhyun mumbles, looking at Yixing over Junmyeon's shoulder.  
  
"Where's Sonhee by the way, Baekhyun and I have to get going so I wanted to say hi to her and give her, her present," Yixing looks around, trying to find the kid.  
  
"She's outside with Yifan, his family came to visit and he is proudly boasting about everything she has done. Which isn't much since she is still a baby," Junmyeon says as he leads the duo to the backyard. "Sonhee, uncle Yixing is here to see you," Junmyeon screams as soon as he opens the door that leads outside. Children are running all over the place, some of them playing with, what Baekhyun assumes is Junmyeon's puppy. Yixing lets go of his hand as he quickly approaches a cute baby girl that gives him her best toothy smile, a tall man is handing her over to Yixing. _Ah, so that's Yifan,_ Baekhyun says to himself when he sees Junmyeon get on his tiptoes to press a kiss to the man's lips.  
  
"This is Baekhyun, Yixing's fiancé," Junmyeon says, Baekhyun extends his hand towards Yifan.  
  
"So, you're the guy who finally got Yixing to settle down," Yifan says in wonder. "I thought he was going to die alone to be honest."  
  
"Shut up Fan," Yixing says, pausing from where he was showering Sonhee with kisses to her cheeks. "I missed you so much princess. Guess what uncle Yixing got you?" Yixing says as he shows the baby her gift. Baekhyun reaches out to run his hand through her hair, watching as the baby leans into the touch.  
  
"She's so cute," Baekhyun coos when the baby reaches to twist Yixing's lips.  
  
"When she wants to, about ten minutes ago she was throwing a tantrum because I didn't let her drink from my coke," Yifan mumbles, earning himself an elbow to the ribs by Junmyeon.  
  
"Anyways, they have to get going, so why don't you talk to Yixing about the thing you wanted to talk to him about Fan," Junmyeon says as he grabs his daughter from Yixing. The two men go back into the house, Yixing giving Baekhyun the gift bag. "Come, let's put that where it belongs," Junmyeon says as he takes Baekhyun towards a table full of gifts. "It's a mess," he mumbles. "Here, can you hold her for a second as I fix this," Junmyeon hands Baekhyun the baby.  
  
"I'm not good with kids," Baekhyun tries to protest, handling the baby awkwardly. Junmyeon looks over at him and chuckles, he continues to arrange the gifts. The baby in Baekhyun's arms stares at him, giving him her gummy smile that shows off her only two teeth.  
  
"Do you want any kids?" Junmyeon asks, pulling a chair so that Baekhyun can sit.  
  
"God no, I can barely take care of myself, imagine a kid," Baekhyun sits down, making sure to hold the child tightly.  
  
"Have you told Xing that? He loves kids and the last time I talked to him about it he said he wanted like five of them," Junmyeon says, looking at Baekhyun with a smile.  
  
"We haven't even gotten married yet, I don't think we need to be talking about kids right now," Baekhyun chuckles, Sonhee slaps his cheeks, giggling when Baekhyun pretends to be hurt.  
  
"She likes you," Junmyeon says. "She's usually fuzzy with strangers."  
  
"Well, I like her too," Baekhyun coos at the baby, giving her a fat smooch in her chubby cheek. Sonhee wipes off his spit with a whine, her lower lip pouting. The secretary hugs her to his chest, laughing when her tiny hands try pushing him away. "My sister in law is pregnant, if I am able to take care of her then I will think about it," he says, not taking his eyes off the kid in his arms.  
  
"He's a good guy."  
  
"Who, Yixing?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you've heard things about him, but you just need to get to know him better," Junmyeon says. "I'm glad he has you though, he seems, I don't know, happy. I guess you can say that," he chuckles. Baekhyun looks towards the glass door, smiling when he finds Yixing already staring at him. "He hasn't looked at anyone the way he looks at you since Leo," Junmyeon mumbles.  
  
"Leo?" Baekhyun turns his attention back to Junmyeon. Yixing still hasn't told him anything about Leo.  
  
"Yeah, his ex fi-"  
  
"Hey, you ready to go?" Yixung interrupts Junmyeon, taking Sonhee from Baekhyun's lap. "Uncle Yixing has to go now, but I'll come see you soon again, okay," he quickly kisses the baby and hands her back to Yifan. The duo say their goodbye to the couple and make their way back to the car.  
  
"They're nice," Baekhyun says.  
  
"I know, I can tell Junmyeon liked you. He even let you carry Sonhee," Yixing chuckles. "He made me put on hand sanitizer the first time I tried to hold her."  
  
"I liked him too," Baekhyun smiles. " By the way, who is in charge of the music selection for our road trip?"  
  
"I'm the one who is driving therefore, I am in charge of the music," Yixing smirks, connecting his phone and choosing a playlist he titled, _Songs BBH won't understand, therefore he won't sing to them:)._  
  
"You animal," Baekhyun gasps.  
  
"Chanyeol warned me about your way of turning every road trip into a musical," Yixing winks at him as the first song comes out. It's Spanish, that's for sure. Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest as he looks out the window, he hears Yixing laugh from his side. Yixing hums from his side, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.  
  
"Let's play a game," Baekhyun whines after a couple of minutes, sitting down in a car without him singing is boring.  
  
"No," Yixing hums.  
  
"How about I spy," Baekhyun suggests, turning his whole body to face the elder.  
  
"No," Yixing gives Baekhyun a smirk, turning his attention back on the road.  
  
The secretary whines,"but I'm bored."  
  
"Read a book or something," Yixing chuckles.  
  
"I didn't bring one."  
  
"Find one in the internet."  
  
"Play with me Xing," Baekhyun grabs one of the elder's arms and pulls on it, whining to get the elder's attention. Yixing tries shaking off his grip on his arm, giving up as he lets Baekhyun intertwine their fingers together. "Play with me and I'll give you head," Baekhyun proposes. God knows how much Yixing loves having his dick sucked.  
  
"And get into an accident in the middle of the highway, no thanks," Yixing chuckles, turning up the volume of the song. Baekhyun groans, he doesn't even know what any of the lyrics mean. He gives up, pouting as he removes his hand from Yixing's grip.  
  
"No fun," Baekhyun mumbles, moving back to his seat, he eyes the elder, bottom lip in his teeth as he tries to come up with ways to get the elder to pay attention to him. He carefully slides his hand to rest onto the elder's thigh, his eyes moving to look forward. "What?" Baekhyun asks innocently when Yixing glares at him. "I'm just resting my hand there," he adds with a smile, tightening his grip on the elder's thigh when Yixing tries to remove his hand.  
  
"I know what you're doing Byun," Yixing says under his breath, closing his legs as Baekhyun moves his hand upward.  
  
"I'm not doing anything, I'm just enjoying this nice road trip with my fiancé," Baekhyun bats his eyelashes, laughing when Yixing glares at him. Baekhyun prys the elder's legs open, smiling triumphantly when Yixing seems to give up. Baekhyun slowly inches his hand towards the elder's crotch, rubbing at it as he feels the elder shift in his seat. Baekhyun smiles when Yixing hardens rather quickly, kinky fucker.  
  
Yixing shifts uncomfortably in his seat, glaring at Baekhyun. The secretary gives him a pointed look and continues doing whatever he wants, that turns out to continue palming Yixing through his pants. Baekhyun glances at Yixing, smirking when he sees the elder tighten his grip on the steering wheel and bite his bottom lip. "I hate you," Yixing pants out, biting his lip harder. Baekhyun groans when he sees blood as Yixing bites his lip more.  
  
"Fuck," Baekhyun moans out, taking his hand away from the elder's crotch. Nearly tearing the zipper out as he pulls the elder's dick out of its confines. Baekhyun practically salivates when he sees the bead of precome on the tip. The secretary wraps his lips onto the tip, moaning as he slurps around the head.  
  
Yixing ends up hitting the gas petal a little to hard, "shit," he curses under his breath, Baekhyun manages to look up a little and sends Yixing a wink. The elder groans, moving one hand to grip Baekhyun by the back of his neck. The secretary takes more of the elder into his mouth, bobbing his head a little as he gets used to having the elder's cock hit the back of his throat. He knows Yixing likes it, even is he complains and complains about how Baekhyun has no self control he still let's Baekhyun have his way. "You-," Yixing pants, swallowing his saliva, "Are going to be the death of me."  
  
Baekhyun pulls off, "this isn't a bad way to go," he winks at Yixing before diving back in. Baekhyun bobs his head faster, moaning and humming around the elder's dick, a bit of spit is running out, but he doesn't care, not when Yixing is letting out these little sounds that always have Baekhyun motivated. The younger hollows out his cheeks, humming around the shaft when Yixing doubles over.  
  
"I'm going to crash, if you continue doing that," Yixing pants out, he sounds out of breath. Baekhyun gives him a thumbs up before continuing giving the elder roadhead. He hopes the elder doesn't make a sudden stop because that would cause Baekhyun to hit himself in the steering wheel and what a buzzkill.  
  
His jaw is starting to hurt and the position he is in isn't really helping him out at all, but Yixing moves his hand to pull his hair and Baekhyun forgets. It's scary to think about how much of an effect Yixing has on him. From the way his looks at Baekhyun to the way he touches him; the secretary feels like he is going to explode in front of the elder. He quickly shakes his head to remove those thoughts from his head, because those are not thoughts he is suppose to be thinking about when he has a dick down his throat.  
  
His own coke is straining against his pants, it's uncomfortable. He reaches with his free hand to palm at himself, freeing his dick as he uses his own precome to make the glide of his hand easier. He moans around the elder's dick when he does an upstroke, Yixing tightens his hold on Baekhyun's hair. "I'm going to come," Yixing pants out, it makes Baekhyun hollow out his cheeks again. Yixing screams as he comes, holding Baekhyun's head down as he finishes in the younger's mouth. Baekhyun laps at the head one last time before pulling off, he is still very much hard and the way Yixing looks so pretty with his mouth open and hands gripping the steering wheel, turns him on more.  
  
"Yixing," he whines, tugging one of the elder's hands towards him. After coming down from his orgasm, Yixing seems to get the memo and starts jerking Baekhyun off. The secretary lets out tiny whimpers and moans as Yixing speeds up his movements, it doesn't take much for Baekhyun to reach his peak, crying out as his orgasm hits him hard. Yixing wipes his hand on a piece of paper and asks Baekhyun for some germ-x. The secretary searches through the car and finds a lavender scented one, he almost throws it at Yixing's face. "I'm sleepy," he mumbles, getting comfortable on his seat and closing his eyes. "Wake me up when we arrive at Wonmi-gu," he mumbles, falling asleep as Yixing groans out something.  
  
Baekhyun feels like he slept for about twenty minutes when he hears giggles and Yixing telling him to wake up. The secretary slowly opens his eyes, staring at Yixing who is typing something into his phone. "I stopped to put in some gas, but we arrived," Yixing says as he gets out the car. Baekhyun checks the clock, groaning when he sees it's barely five in the afternoon, he winces as the sun shines into the car.  
  
The younger stretches in his seat, looking out the window to find Yixing talking happily with the man behind the counter. Suddenly, a person pokes their head in front of his window, Baekhyun screams, clutching his heart as he tries to calm it down. The person outside his window laughs, once Baekhyun gets past his near heart attack experience, he looks at the person. He watches as blonde hair moves with the wind outside, he hears as the person's laugh seems to sound like a fairies laugh. When the person finally turns to look at him Baekhyun stops breathing, Kim Taeyeon stands outside, just as pretty as the last time he saw her. "What? Did you forget me already, city boy?" she winks at him, montioning for him to get out the car.  
  
"Oh my God, Taeyeon," Baekhyun says as soon as he gets out the car, hugging the girl in front of him. The last time he saw her was when they both decided to break up, that was back in high school.  
  
"I knew that was you, I saw a fancy car and just had to come and see who it was," she explains, pulling away to get a good look at Baekhyun.  
  
The secretary smiles at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear when she keeps trying to get it away from her face. Baekhyun hears someone clear their throat, he turns to his side to find Yixing staring at the two. "Ah, Taeyeon this is Zhang Yixing, my fiancé. Yixing this Kim Taeyeon, a friend if mine from high school."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Taeyeon smiles at Yixing, extending her hand.  
  
"Likewise," the elder says, shaking Taeyeon's hand and moves to put gas on the car.  
  
"You snatched yourself a good looking one Baek," Taeyeon whispers, clearly checking Yixing out.  
  
Baekhyun elbows her, "careful there, you're starting to bring out me jealous nature," Baekhyun jokes. The girl beside him laughs, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, what are you doing back here, I thought you wanted to go to Busan?"  
  
"I did, but after I finished college, I decided to come back. I missed the tranquility," she shrugs her shoulders. "When I heard you were engaged I almost didn't believe it, _the_ Byun Baekhyun engaged. I thought it was a joke."  
  
"Why do you say it like that?" He whines.  
  
"Oh please, you were bad, I still remember the stories they used to say about you. Freshmen Byun Baekhyun made out with three diffrent girls at his first party. Baekhyun had sex with the hottest girl in school. Baekhyun dumped the hottest girl in school to date her best friend," she mimics. "You were a douche, admit it."  
  
"Was not, I just liked to have fun," he whines. "Plus, after I started dating you I got better," he adds.  
  
"Because I demanded to know where you were at 24/7," Taeyeon laughs. The secretary whines again. "It's nice seeing you again Byun," she sighs, reaching his hair and ruffling it.  
  
"Same," he whispers, smiling at his friend. He missed his hometown more than he would like to admit. "Are you going to the house later. Mom would kill me if she knew I saw you but didn't invite you for a plate of her food."  
  
"You bet your ass I am, plus I know it's granny's birthday, so I want to give her something," Taeyeon smiles, turning her attention back to Yixing. "Go back to your _fiancé_ ," she mocks. "I'll see you later," she calls out as she hops onto a bicycle and goes down the road. Baekhyun shakes his head, smiling as he returns back to the car.  
  
"You two seemed chummy," Yixing says, starting the car.  
  
"Yeah I haven't seen her in a while, so I'm glad I got to see her again," Baekhyun says, running a hand through his hair. "You don't have to be worried, I'm not going to do anything with her, if that's what you're thinking."  
  
"What I was thinking was how nice you look genuinely smiling," Yixing says, keeping his eyes on the road. Baekhyun tries not to choke on his own spit. He closes his mouth, not knowing what to say. He gives Yixing directions to his parents house.  
  
"Remember everything we went over okay," Baekhyun says as soon as they turn into the road that leads to his childhood house.  
  
"Don't worry I got this," Yixing says nonchalantly.  
  
Baekhyun starts to sweat from his palms, rubbing them on his jeans as he starts to spot his house. "Chanyeol said everyone is inside," Baekhyun says, sending a quick thanks to his friend. He points towards a simple, one story house. "Oh God, I think I'm going to throw up," he says as soon as Yixing parks the car.  
  
"Stop being so dramatic," Yixing rolls his eyes, getting out the car. Baekhyun gets out the car too, bending over as he feels like vomiting.  
  
"Wait," Baekhyun catches up to Yixing, grabbing the elder's hand and turning his aroumd to face him. "Be careful with what you say around my brother," Baekhyun warns Yixing one last time before lacing their fingers together. "We'll fiancé of mine, are you ready to meet the Byun family."  
  
"Let's do this," Yixing says, clearing his throat as Baekhyun leads them to the door.  
  
The secretary opens the door, tightly holding onto Yixing's hand. "I'm home," he says, he hears as footsteps run down the hall. Probably his whole family wanting to meet Yixing already.  
  
"Baek, finally," his mother appears in front of him. Pulling him into a hug as she mumbles something about how handsome he got. Baekhyun hugs her back, letting out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.  
  
When he lets go, he turns around to face Yixing. "Mom, meet Zhang Yixing, my fiancé. Yixing meet my mom," he proudly states.  
  
Baekhyun's mom falters in her step, eyeing Yixing with wide eyes. "You got a good one," she whispers.  
  
Yixing laughs, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Byun," he states, bowing.  
  
"Oh none of that, come here," she says as she pulls an unsuspecting Yixing into an embrace. Baekhyun smiles, giving Yixing a thumbs up as the elder looks at him. "Call me mom from now on, okay," Yixing nods his head.  
  
"Where's everyone?" Baekhyun asks. Following his mom as she leads them to the kitchen.  
  
"You're father, brother, and grandmother are outside. Chanyeol, his new boyfriend Kyungsoo, who I love, are in the kitchen with Chanyeol's family and Soomi," she says.  
  
"Baekhyun, buddy, you made it," Chanyeol dramatically says as he throws himself into Baekhyun's arms.  
  
"Yeah," he chuckles, pushing Chanyeol off him. "Kyungsoo, collect your man," Baekhyun says.  
  
"Shut up Byun," Kyungsoo says, smiling as Baekhyun goes up to him and hugs him.  
  
"I missed you too Soo," Baekhyun coos, Chanyeol whines something about leaving his boyfriend alone. "Yixing, this is Chanyeol's parents," he says as he introduces his second family to Yixing.  
  
"Nice to meet," they say, smiling when Yixing sends them a warm likewise.  
  
"Hey Baek, is his dick big?" Yoora, Chanyeol's older sister asks. Everyone in the room looks flabbergasted.  
  
"Yoora," Chanyeol's mother scolds her daughter. "You can't just ask that question."  
  
"Why not? He would ask me the same thing everytime I got a boyfriend," she whines, sticking her tongue out to her brother as Chanyeol chuckles when his mom pinches his sister.  
  
"It is thank you very much," Baekhyun says, earning himself a smack on the head from his mother, but a high five from Yoora. Baekhyun turns his attention towards Soomi who is smiling widely at him. He watches as she tries to get up, but her stomach prevents it.  
  
"Come help me you dork," she smiles, extending her arms so Baekhyun can grab them.  
  
"How are you prettier than last time?" He asks, gently hugging her as her round belly stands in the way.  
  
"I ask myself that question everyday," she winks, turning her attention towards Yixing. "My husband seems to be wary of you, but I don't, as long as you make Baek happy then I like you," Soomi says. "Byun Soomi at your services," she salutes, earning chuckles from everyone in the room.  
  
"Zhang Yixing, at your services," Yixing salutes back at her, causing Soomi to laugh her weird laugh Baekhyun missed so much.  
  
"He's funny, I approve," she says, she then asks Baekhyun to help her sit back down because her back is killing her.  
  
"So Yixing, Kyungsoo tells us that you two are bestfriends," his mother says, her eyes sparkling as she looks at Yixing. Baekhyun swallows down the bile that tries to make it's way up his throat. She bought the whole thing.  
  
"Yeah, we met a couple of years ago and we have been inseparable ever since," Yixing turns to face his friend, giving him a warm smile. "He says he hates me, but he adores me," Yixing sends a wink towards Kyungsoo.  
  
"Lies," the accountant mumbles.  
  
"So, all of you work together except for Chanyeol?" Soomi asks.  
  
"Yeah, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun work for me," Yixing answers.  
  
"Sorry, totally forgot you were a CEO," Soomi says.  
  
"It's okay, I usually don't tell people I barely met, some people feel uncomfortable," Yixing chuckles, waving off her apology.  
  
Everything looks so real to Baekhyun, the way his mother smiles proudly when Yixing says something funny. The way Soomi jokes around with Yoora and Yixing, making fun of Chanyeol. The way Chanyeol's parents talk with Yixing about their flower shop. The way Chanyeol pouts at Kyungsoo when his sister says something mean to him. Baekhyun feels like he can't breathe, he feels suffocated.  
  
"Well guys, I have to introduce Yixing to more people, so stop hoarding him," Baekhyun jokes, pulling Yixing towards the living room and to the backyard. "The rest of my family, I am home," Baekhyun announces as he opens the door.  
  
"Baekkie," his grandmother says from where she was scolding Baekbeom for something. "You're home," she makes her way towards Baekhyun, who has his arms already open.  
  
"I'm home," he sighs as he hugs her, carefully because she has been having bone aches lately. "Happy birthday, grandma," he kisses her temple.  
  
"And who might this handsome fine man be?" She wiggles her eyebrows at Baekhyun, pulling out a laugh.  
  
"Grandma this is Yixing, Yixing this is my grandma."  
  
"Happy birthday Mrs. Byun," Yixing says, bowing deep.  
  
"What a well mannered boy," she coos. "But you're family now, so come give grandma a hug," she says softly, Baekhyun feels a knot forming in his throat.  
  
"Dad, Beom, get over here," Baekhyun says, hugging his dad and brother as soon as the two of them are within reach. "I missed you two knuckle heads so much."  
  
"You're so sappy," Baekbeom complains, pushing Baekhyun away from him.  
  
"Well, I for one missed you Baek," his dad says, chuckling. "Nice to meet you son," his dad says as he looks at Yixing. Baekhyun laughs as he sees Yixing and his father awkwardly hug.  
  
Baekbeom on the other hand eyes Yixing warily, trying to see if he can find a flaw in their whole engagement. "Nice to meet you Baekbeom, Baekhyun has told me a lot about you," Yixing says. The secretary slots their fingers together.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Baekbeom says, shaking Yixing's hand. "Funny that Baekhyun never mentioned you to me," he chuckles dryly.  
  
"Oh, don't start Baekbeom, you and your conspiracy theories," his grandmother says, pulling Baekhyun and Yixing towards a table. "So boys how was the trip?" She asks.  
  
"Eventful," Yixing chuckles, Baekhyun turns red. "He fell asleep the whole ride and I took pictures. Want to see them?" Yixing asks, pulling out his phone as soon as his grandma says yes.  
  
"No," Baekhyun whines as Yixing and his grandmother bond over some unflattering pictures of him. "I hate you."  
  
"You look cute Baekkie," his grandmother coos, pinching his cheeks as she smiles at Yixing. The elder chuckles beside him, earning a glare from Baekhyun.  
  
"So, Yixng," Baekbeom joins the trio, one beer in hand as he glares at Yixing. "What's Baekhyun's favorite color?" Baekhyun rolls his eyes along with his grandmother.  
  
"Beom," she warns.  
  
"What? I'm just trying to talk to my future brother in law, that's all," Baekbeom shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Red, but he doesn't like when a room is painted that color," Yixing answers, smiling at Baekbeom.  
  
"What's his favorite alcohol drink?"  
  
"Tequila."  
  
"His favorite insect?"  
  
"Butterflies."  
  
"Favorite sea animal?"  
  
"Beluga whale."  
  
"Favorite land animal?"  
  
"Gazelle."  
  
"Favorite bird?"  
  
"Swan."  
  
"Favorite na-"  
  
"Baekbeom, stop being weird," Soomi interrupts her husband as she waddles outside. Baekhyun's mom follows behind her with the rest of the people that were inside. Next to Yixing, Baekhyun is stiff, trying to see if Baekbeom has somehow catched up to their lie.  
  
Baekbeom moves from his seat to help his wife down the steps, Soomi pinches his ear and Baekbeom mumbles something under his breath. "Hey Yixing, do you want a beer?" Chanyeol yells from across the yard, causing Yoora to tell him to shut up.  
  
"Yes please," Yixing chuckles.  
  
"So Yoora," Baekhyun turns his attention to Yoora who is making fun of Chanyeol. "Did you find yourself a boyfriend already?"  
  
"Yoora will stay single for the rest of her life with that attitude of hers," Chanyeol says as he hands Yixing a beer, sticking his tongue at his sister as he sits next to Kyungsoo.  
  
"Not that it's any of your buisness, but there's a guy that I have my eyes on," she says, blushing.  
  
"Who is it?" Chanyeol asks, his eyes wide.  
  
"None of your buisness," she singsongs.  
  
"Come on," Chanyeol whines. "I already introduced you to Soo, not fair."  
  
"I practically knew everything about him before you guys even started dating, you used to call me to whine about him all the time," Yoora says, laughing when Chanyeol blushes. Beside him Kyungsoo is staring at Chanyeol with wide eyes.  
  
"It's true, Chanyeol even asked me how I asked his mom out," Chanyeol's dad chimes in, getting up from his seat to go help Baekhyun's dad out on the grill.  
  
Everyone laughs, causing Chanyeol to blush even more. Baekhyun leans into Yixing's side, turning to his side to find Yixing laughing. For a moment Baekhyun lets himself have this moment, he lets himself forget that this is all just a lie and pretends that this is real. That Yiximg really is his fiancé.  
  
After a while Yixing is called over by Baekhyun's dad to help him out with the food. Chanyeol and Yoora are trying to see who runs the fastest, Kyungsoo is talking cheerfully with Soomi and Baekbeom. Baekhyun's mom and Chanyeol's mom are talking about God knows what, but they laugh while whispering at each other. Chanyeol's dad joins Baekhyun's dad and Yixing on the grill. Baekhyun sits next to his grandmother, smiling as she tells him about a new flower she likes.  
  
"Thank you," she smiles as Baekhyun looks at her.  
  
"For what?" He asks.  
  
"For coming," she reaches her hand to his cheek and pats it. Baekhyun leans into the touch, bringing her hand to his lips as he leaves a kiss to it.  
  
"You're so very welcome," he whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
  
"I like him," his grandmother says, tilting her head towards Yixing, who is trying to get grilling lessons from Baekhyun's dad. "I can see how happy he makes you."  
  
Baekhyun freezes for a moment, "I like him too," he mumbles, smiling when Yixing turns around to look at him.  
  
Baekbeom pulls Baekhyun aside, "I don't like him," he says as he crosses his arms.  
  
"Beom," Baekhyun sighs.  
  
"What? I'm just saying what I feel."  
  
"Well, to bad because he is here to stay," Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows, staring at his brother. "Besides, you don't like anyone that is not Huangji."  
  
"Because I _knew_ Huangji, I don't know Yixing."  
  
"Give him a chance please," Baekhyun says, side hugging his brother. "He's my fiancé and I would like it if you two would get along."  
  
His brother rolls his eyes, but agrees, moving towards the group at the grill. Baekhyun watches as Baekbeom gives Yixing a strained smile.  
  
"Happy?" Yixing asks after he finds Baekhyun in the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Baekhyun asks in the middle of searching for strawberries.  
  
"They don't suspect anything, they think we are happily engaged," Yixing says, getting the strawberry from the younger's hand.  
  
"Yeah," Baekhyun whispers, he feels a heavy weight settle in the pit of his stomach. Someone knocks on the door and Baekhyun rushes to it, Yixing following behind.  
  
"Hey Baek," Taeyeon says as soon as Baekhyun lets her in. "This is Tiffany, remember her, she was my best friend in high school, Taeyeon says as she beams at the girl next to her.  
  
"Oh yeah, you threatened me with a pencil once," Baekhyun remembers, chuckling when Tiffany blushes.  
  
"That's me," Tiffany says as she introduces herself to Yixing.  
  
"We came here to see granny and get a plate of food because Fany and I have to go help out at the animal shelter a couple of blocks down the road," Taeyeon says as she drags Tiffany to the backyard by her arm.  
  
"They seem nice," Yixing whispers into Baekhyun's ear.  
  
"Of coarse they are, everyone around here is nice," Baekhyun shrugs, going back outside, Yixing follows close by.  
  
Taeyeon and Tiffany say their hellos and goodbyes, both leaving with enough food to last them the whole week. Somehow as the day goes by Baekhyun finds himself looking at his brother as he tries to sing a redemption of _My Heart Will Go On_ , he butchers all the words, but Soomi seems so endeared by it all. Everyone else is taking videos of him, Chanyeol joining him as he tries to beatbox some melody. Kyungsoo yells out compliments as Yoora nearly falls on the floor when she tries to dance. Somewhere along the way Chanyeol screamed, "remix," and now everyone is watching as Chanyeol tries to rap with his drunken tongue. Next to Baekhyun, Yixing is laughing the hardest he has seen the elder laugh, it causes his heart to do a weird flip when they both stare at each other.  
  
"I think we need to get this one to bed," Chanyeol's mom says after her son tries to ask Kyungsoo to marry him by singing _My Humps._ The Park family leaves with food in their hands and embarrassing videos of Chanyeol.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed now," Soomi says as she stands up. "Yixing and Baek, help me bring my husband to bed, please," she says as she opens the door for the duo.  
  
"Baek, I love you bro," Baekbeom mumbles, leaning in to kiss Baekhyun on the cheek.  
  
"Gross, but I love you too I guess," that seems to be the right thing to say as Baekbeom beams. Yixing and Baekhyun manage to get Baekbeom into his room without hitting him. Soomi thanks them one last time before closing the door and wishing them goodnight.  
  
"Your family is something else," Yixing chuckles as they help Baekhyun's mom pick up around the house.  
  
"Tell me about it," Baekhyun laughs, putting away the left over food in the fridge. He turns around when he hears his grandma in the hall. "Goodnight grandma," he yells.  
  
"Goodnight you two," she says as she makes her way to her room.  
  
"Night," Yixing yells back.  
  
"You two go to bed, your father and I will finish putting everything away," Baekhyun's mom says, smiling when Baekhyun tries to argue with her. "We only need a couple of more things, it's fine," she waves her hands as she pushes the two guys out of her kitchen. She hugs them both and wishes them goodnight.  
  
"Night dad," Baekhyun yells.  
  
"Goodnight Mr. Byun," Yixing yells too.  
  
"Goodnight," Baekhyun's dad yells back from outside.  
  
Baekhyun leads Yixing to his old bedroom, collapsing onto his bed as soon as they close the door. "Nice spider man bed sheets," Yixing says as he looks around the room.  
  
"Hey, spider man is the shit okay," Baekhyun mumbles into the sheets. The duo get ready in a comfortable silence, already used to each other's night routine.  
  
They are already under the sheets, legs tangled and Baekhyun is resting his head on the elder's chest when Yixing taps his cheek. "What?" Baekhyun asks, exhausted from today's events.  
  
"Come here," Yixing says as he pulls Baekhyun into a kiss. There's no other intention behind it, only the meaning of a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight, Byun," Yixing hums as he closes his eyes.  
  
Baekhyun tries to pretend the way his heart beats faster then usual is due to being so tired.


	13. Family Time

Baekhyun woke up to the smell of pancakes and someone breathing down his neck. He turns around to find Yixing's parted lips a couple of centimeters away from him face. The elder's arm wrapped tightly and securely around his waist. The secretary tries to get away from Yixing's grasp, but the elder only groans before tightening his grip and pulling Baekhyun towards him.  
  
"Hey lovebirds, wake up breakfast is ready," Soomi says from the other side of the door. Baekhyun silently thanks her as Yixing seems to wake up by the noise.  
  
"Why is everyone so noisy?" Yixing says as he lets Baekhyun go and stretches.  
  
"Morning to you too," Baekhyun mumbles as he gets up and goes to the bathroom. He comes out of the bathroom to find Yixing staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"You drooled on my chest," the elder says as he touches a spot near his heart.  
  
"It's your fault, you didn't let me move when I tried to turn around," Baekhyun scoffs, straddling Yixing. The elder lets out a small "humph" but settles his hands on Baekhyun's waist. The secretary leans his head onto the elder's chest, sighing when Yixing runs his hand through his hair. "We have to go eat breakfast before Soomi busts into our room and drags us to the kitchen by our hair," Baekhyun says. He drums his fingers on the elder's chest, sighing when Yixing scratches his scalp a little.  
  
"Get off me, you're heavy," Yixing says as he pushes the secretary to his side. Baekhyun whines, but rolls off the bed. "I'll be out in a minute I need to freshen up," Yixing says as he moves to the bathroom.  
  
"I demand to know where Mongryeong is at," Baekhyun says as soon as he enters the kitchen. "I let it slide by yesterday, because I thought maybe he was at Chanyeol's playing with Toben, but now I want to see my puppy." His whole family roll their eyes, Soomi pats the seat next to hers, the secretary reluctantly sits down.  
  
"Nothing happened to him, he was gaining a lot of weight, so your dad got him enrolled in some puppy gym thing," his mom says as she cooks his breakfast. "Where's Yixing by the way?"  
  
"He's in the bathroom, but he's not important I want to see my puppy," Baekhyun says, waving off his mother as she tries to pinch his ear.  
  
"I see where my place is in your heart," Yixing announces his presence by smiling brightly at everyone on the kitchen. Baekhyun and his brother roll their eyes, both for diffrent reasons. He walks over to Baekhyun, sitting down next to him as his father gets up to wash his dish.  
  
"Why don't you go with Baekhyun's dad and Baekbeom to the doggy gym after breakfast, Yixing? You can meet Mongryeong," Baekhyun's mom says as she serves her son and his fiancé their breakfast.  
  
"I would love to," Yixing says, he shows her his dimple before digging into his food.  
  
"Why can't I go with them?" Baekhyun whines.  
  
"Because you will go with me to the supermarket and help me buy ingredients for the food we will do tonight," his mom scolds him as she tells him to eat his breakfast before it gets cold.  
  
"Not fair, why don't you take Soomi with you?" Baekhyun asks, whining but still eating his food.  
  
"Because I can explode any minute you ass, besides I'm staying to help granny choose some stuff for the baby," Soomi says as she leans towards her husband, Baekbeom wraps an arm around her waist and strokes her round belly. Baekhyun feels jealousy bubble up in his stomach, turning his gaze away from the affectionate couple. He feels the elder slide his arm around his shoulders, Baekhyun recoils from touch, he ignores the concerned look Yixing sends his way.  
  
"I want to show you around town," his dad tells Yixing as he sits in front of the CEO.  
  
"I would love to see the town," Yixing smiles at Mr. Byun and continues to eat. After they finish eating Yixing goes back to the bedroom to change while Baekhyun stays in the kitchen listening to his grandmother retell a story about a woman she met at bingo night.  
  
"Don't play too hard with Mongryeong, he gets tired easily," he tells Yixing as the elder makes his way towards Baekhyun's dad and brother. "Also, feed him good."  
  
"It's a dog Baek, not a child," Yixing chuckles.  
  
"Hey, that's my child, and if he doesn't like you then that means we can't continue being engaged," Baekhyun crosses his arms when Yixing laughs again. "I'm serious Yixing, if Mongryeong doesn't approve of you then we can't be together. It's fate," Baekhyun says.  
  
"Sure," Yixing chuckles again, bending down a little to give Baekhyun a kiss before running to the truck where Baekbeom and Baekhyun's dad are waiting for him. Baekhyun returns to the kitchen where Soomi and his grandmother are looking at pictures of cribs and baby stuff. His mother is in her room, getting ready to go the the supermarket.  
  
"Go get ready Baek, you know how your mom gets when you take a while to get ready," his grandmother scolds him, Baekhyun whines all the way to his room. He searches through his stuff until he finds some comfortable clothing.  
  
"What are you going to make?" He asks his mother on their way to the store.  
  
"I looked up a recipe for a Chinese dish," his mom says proudly.  
  
"Mom" he begins.

"Don't say that I don't have to do it because I do. He's going to be my future son in law, I want to make him something that reminds him of his home country," she says, parking on the parking space. Baekhyun gets out of the car and goes to his mother's side to hug her.

"Thanks, I know Yixing will be over the moon," he kisses his mother on the cheek and grabs her by the hand, entering the store hand in hand. 

"Remember when you almost got kicked out the store because Baekbeom and I kept opening everything we got our hands on," Baekhyun chuckles as he remembers Baekbeom falling when he stepped on a puddle of oil Baekhyun threw.  
  
"I know, I also remember your brother and you crying and begging me to show you mercy when I took away all of your video games," his mom chuckles.  
  
"You were cruel, you made us play with dad," Baekhyun recalls having to play charades with his dad as a punishment, he shudders. His mother laughs and pulls Baekhyun towards the spice section. Baekhyun watches as his mother searches the aisles thoroughly, double checking the stuff she is grabbing. "I think I've seen you check that pepper twice by now."  
  
"Stop complaining, I want everything to be perfect tonight," his mom scolds him, moving to grab a couple of more things. "Baekbeom is probably interrogating Yixing as we speak."  
  
"What's his problem by the way?"  
  
"You know how your brother is, he's just protective when it comes to you. Besides after the whole Huangji thing happened, he has taken it upon himself to make sure you don't get hurt again."  
  
"I'm not a baby though," Baekhyun says as his mother starts picking up vegetables.  
  
"I know, but Baekbeom thinks you still need protection, so just go with the flow of things and it'll pass," his mom pinches his cheeks before continuing to buy the things she needs. Baekhyun gives up at some point and opts to texting Yixing instead. The elder tells him that Mongryeong keeps on trying to get on top of his lap, Baekhyun calls him a traitor. "Stop texting your lover and help me put everything in the car," his mother says as she playfully scolds him. Baekhyun pouts, but moves to help his mother. They both carefully settle everything on the trunk, afraid they might break something.  
  
"I think Haneul is thinking about getting his own place," Baekhyun says, his mother starting the car.  
  
"Really," she says, looking backwards.  
  
"Yeah, the whole veterinarian thing is going really good for him, and he said that he would like to wake up without having to hear Chanyeol moan," Baekhyun chuckles, besides him, his mother scrunched her nose at the though of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo having sex. "Anyways, I think Yeol is really serious about Soo, maybe he'll ask him to move in with him."  
  
"It's too soon don't you think. Chanyeol has always been too impulsive, maybe Kyungsoo is not ready?"  
  
"I know, but I once caught Kyunsgoo writing Chanyeol's and his name all over his work book. I almost died by his hands when I took a picture of it," Baekhyun says, touching his neck. Kyungsoo really was going to kill him, the only reason he didn't was because Chanyeol came and saved the day. "I think Soo would accept."  
  
They get home and the first thing that Baekhyun does is throw himself onto the couch, announcing that he will sleep the rest of the day. "Don't be so dramatic, you didn't even do anything," he mother says, rolling her eyes. Baekhyun mumbles something, but closes his eyes.  
  
He's about to drool when he literally feels a wet tongue lick his face. He opens his eyes to find Mongryeong staring at him with his head tilted, Baekhyun gathers the dog into his arms. "You're such a good boy, aren't you. The ladies at the doggy gym must've been so charmed by you," he speaks to the dog with a high pitched voice.  
  
"They said, he did good for one hour, but then he gave up and slept the whole time," Baekbeom chuckles, moving into the kitchen to grab some water.  
  
"Yes well, he tried," Baekhyun says, pressing kisses onto the dogs head, the puppy seems ecstatic with the attention. Mongryeong forgets about him as soon as Yixing enters the room, bounding towards the elder as Yixing knees down to play with the puppy. "Traitor," Baekhyun directs it towards Mongryeong, the dog doesn't pay him any attention as Yixing scratches beneath his jaw.  
  
"It's okay Mongryeong, I like you," Yixing coos, earning himself a lick to the face.  
  
Baekhyun falls back on the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Oh no you don't," his mother calls out for him from the kitchen. " Take Mongryeong out to the park or something, show Yixing around, " she says, glaring at the secretary.  
  
"But mom," he whines.  
  
"No buts, go on and spend some time with your fiancé and dog. I don't want to see you two back until much later when the sun has set and Yixing has this town engraved in his mind," she says, grabbing both Yixing and Baekhyun by the hand. She pushes a leash onto their hands and locks the door behind her.  
  
"We can always go to Chanyeol's," Baekhyun says, putting the leash onto Mongryeong's collar. The dog stares at him, his tongue sticking out. Baekhyun is about to make his way towards his friend's house when the dog starts to lead him towards Yixing's car. "A genius," he mumbles under his breath. Yixing chuckles before pulling out his keys and opening the car. Mongryeong sits at the back, laying down with his tummy up as he lets out soft whines.  
  
"So where are we going?" Yixing asks, pulling out of the driveway.  
  
"Mongryeong needs the exercise so let's go to the park I guess," Baekhyun sighs, Yixing chuckles once again before telling Baekhyun to put in the direction on his GPS. "I can't believe my dog likes you more than he likes me," he grumbles when Mongryeong barks when Yixing laughs.  
  
"I'm irresistible, how can anyone not fall for me," Yixing says, winking at Baekhyun.  
  
"Literally me," Baekhyun says back, rolling his eyes.  
  
"That's because your not normal."  
  
"Whatever, by the way did Baekbeom give you a hard time?"  
  
"Surprisingly no, but your dad was there so I'm guessing he's waiting until he gets me alone to threaten me."  
  
Baekhyun hums in acknowledgement, looking out the window to stare at the place he wanted to move on from so badly. "You know I almost ran away from here once," Baekhyun says as they get to the park. Mongryeong is happily looking around from his side. Yixing has an arm around his shoulders.

"Why?"  
  
"Because I felt suffocated. My parents always told me to follow my dreams, but I felt so much pressure. Baekbeom had gone to college, graduated, and became a doctor. I was still into comic books and video games. I felt like I needed to follow into my brother's footsteps, become a doctor and somehow open a clinic together," he bitterly chuckles. "I figured that maybe I didn't want to be a doctor, that maybe the problem was that I needed to change my career pathway," Yixing pulls him towards a bench, making him sit down as Mongryeong gets set free and runs around the park. "When I told my parents that I was moving away to Seoul, they told me that whatever made me happy would make them happy too. So I packed all my stuff and dragged Chanyeol with me to Seoul, we went to college and Chanyeol got into management, while I tried to get my teaching degree. I enjoyed it the first couple of months I really did, then Huangji came into my life. He changed me you know, he cared and loved me, that was all I ever wanted. But he also made me realize that I didn't want to be in school. I would see the way he would talk about his classes, his teachers, his new friends, and I realized that I wasn't happy like he was," Baekhyun pauses, looking at Mongryeong play in the grass.  
  
"Did you tell your parents?" Yixing asks, staring at Mongryeong too.  
  
"Yeah, I dropped out that same week and called my parents that same night and told them. I expected to get yelled at you know, everyone from my family had a good job. Baekbeom was a surgeon, my dad an architect, my mom owned a flower shop, and Soomi was a teacher. The there was me, the black sheep of the family, the one who dropped out of school because he didn't like it. However, my parents said that as long as I was happy they would be happy. They said they had sort of an idea that I wasn't happy while I was at school. I promised them that I would get a job somehow and earn money. They told me to take as much time as possible. I did get a job as a bartender though, I quit because I didn't like the owner. Then I got my job as a waiter, I stayed there for a whole year, until Huangji left and I stopped caring about everything. I quit and now I'm here," Baekhyun chuckles. "Pathetic aren't I?"  
  
"Not at all," Yixing whispers. "You had a choice, you weren't happy, so you tried finding what made you happy."  
  
"Yes, but look where that got me. Fake engaged to my boss who dislikes me, and lieing to my family. I should've became a teacher," he sighs.  
  
Yixing awkwardly pulls the younger into a hug, Baekhyun immediately relaxes into the embrace. "It'll be over in a year."  
  
"That doesn't make me feel better," Baekhyun mumbles from the elder's shoulder. He peels himself off the elder when he hears Mongryeong bark at something. He finds Chanyeol and Kyungsoo making their way towards the duo with an excited Toben.  
  
Kyungsoo looks tired while Chanyeol looks like the sun itself, too much energy. "Your mom told us you were here," Chanyeol says as he lets go of Toben and sets him down on the grass. The puppy makes his way towards Mongryeong.  
  
"Did Chanyeol give it to you hard last night that you didn't sleep Soo?" Baekhyun jokes, Kyungsoo punches his arm two times. "You psycho," he mumbles.  
  
"For you information he was knocked out before we even made it back to his house," Kyungsoo says, sitting down next to Baekhyun. "I'm tired because drunk Chanyeol means I get to hear him mumble in his sleep about how sexy I am," Kyungsoo rubs his temple.  
  
"Aw, I'm so romantic," Chanyeol says as he plasters himself into his boyfriend's side. Baekhyun laughs at the glare Kyungsoo sends his friend. "Is it just me or does Mongryeong look chubbier?"  
  
"Shut up you monkey, he's perfect," Baekhyun says as he gets up and walks towards Toben and his puppy. The two dogs stop rolling around the grass when they spot Baekhyun. "Your owner just insulted my dog," he says as he picks up Toben. The black furry dog licks his face, burrying his tiny face into Baekhyun's neck. Mongryeong climbs on his lap, tired from running around. "I think you're perfect," Baekhyun says as he pets his dog.  
  
Toben starts squirming in his arms, Baekhyun puts the puppy down and watches as it makes his way towards Kyungsoo. The accountant picks him up and rubs behind his ear. "I think he's perfect too," Baekhyun hears as someone says behind him. The secretary turns around to find Yixing staring at his dog fondly. "He just likes to eat and sleep."  
  
"I know right," Baekhyun says, grabbing the leash and hooking it on his dog's collar. "You made me mad therefore we are leaving," Baekhyun tells Chanyeol as they pass his friend and Kyungsoo. He hears Chanyeol's booming laughter. "My mom doesn't want us back home for a while so I guess we have to explore this town," Baekhyun says as he reads the text from him brother telling him to keep Yixing occupied. Apparently, his mother wants to surprise Yixing with the food that she is making, his heart hurts a little.  
  
"How about you show me your favorite spot to go to when you were a kid," Yixing suggests as he gets into the car.  
  
"Believe it or not, but I was really good at skateboarding," if by really good you would count falling everytime he as so much got on the skateboard then he was really good.  
  
"I find that hard to believe, but put in the direction to the skateboarding rink and lets go," Yixing says, Baekhyun whines but inserts the location to where he would make a fool of himself.  
  
Baekhyun swallows when he finds a bunch of kids skateboarding, he hopes Yixing doesn't ask him to show him his nonexistent skills. Some girls are having a competition with boys, laughing when one of the boys falls down. "I lied I was not good," Baekhyun admits to himself and Yixing.  
  
"I know, I've seen you trip with your own two feet," Yixing chuckles, moving to stare at one of the boys that does a cool trick with his skateboard. "Did you really enjoy coming here?"  
  
"Yes, Chanyeol and I would come here everyday after school. Chanyeol because he wanted to learn how to skateboard, but me because my crush used to spend his free time here," Baekhyun says. "Park Seojoon, a senior from my rival high school," Baekhyun lovingly sighs, remembering the handsome boy who stole his heart. "He was tall and handsome, every girl and occasional boy wanted him. I was one one them, I remember the day he made eye contact with me, I died, I felt like I was going to marry that boy."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He moved to Busan, found himself a pretty girl by the name of Go Joonhee, got married, and had two beautiful girls," Baekhyun says. "What? I Twitter stalked him," Baekhyun says when he notices the side eye Yixing is giving him.  
  
"You're such a weirdo," Yixing chuckles. "You know I only had one boyfriend. I hooked up with diffrent women and men, but there was only one person who opened my heart," Yixing sadly sighs.  
  
"Is this the day you finally tell me about Leo?"  
  
"His name is Jung Taekwoon, I was nineteen when I met him. My dad had been telling me that I was going to take over the company one day, I was going through my rebellious stage at that time and told him that he could shove his comapny up his ass. It was during a party that I went to with Jongdae that I met Leo, he was suppose to be a person that I only had fun with. Somehow along the night I stopped drinking cheap beer, and ended up telling him my life story. His aura was so inviting you know, I trusted him the moment I saw him. We did end up fucking in one of the empty rooms in the house, but when I woke up I asked him for his number and we kept seeing each other. It started off with coffee dates, those turned into movie dates, those turned into dinner dates, and those turned into actual dates. I asked him to be my boyfriend after six months of knowing him. He was my first relationship, so I wanted to do everything perfect. My dad found out about our relationship and tried to make us breakup, but I was so in love with Leo that I promised my dad I would become the CEO if he just let me be with him," Yixing sighs bitterly. "I never wanted to take over Zhang Corporations, I had seen the way that company turned my father into a cold man, I didn't want to become like that, but I was in love. So, my dad agreed and let me continue to see Leo. Two years passed until I became the CEO, I took over the company smoothly, while still being with Leo. I made him my secretary because I wanted to be closer with him, I wanted to be with him the whole time. We lived together by that time, I was planning on proposing to him on our third year anniversary, but things changed. I had a meeting one day, it was suppose to be an hour long, but we finished rather early, so I went to go tell my father about what we discussed in the meeting. I heard Leo's voice, for a second I thought my father was fighting with him, but then I heard Leo say ' _I can't continue this, are you kidding me, I saw the ring, I know what he is planning. Our deal was I get him to agree into becoming the CEO and I break up with him._ ' I was confused, but then my father said, ' _Do whatever you want, Yixing is already the CEO, if you want to break his heart then go on ahead,_ ' Yixing chokes up, laughing bitterly.

"Oh, Yixing," Baekhyun reaches and grabs the elder's hand, squeezing it.  
  
"I left home early that day, when Leo got home that same night I was in bed. I had cried the whole day, I mean the person who I loved the most was only with me because my father had paid him to do that. He climbed into bed with me and tried to give me a kiss, I remember asking him why he did it. He was confused at first then I told him I heard him talking to my dad, he admitted everything after that. Apparently, at that time he needed money, and my dad had promised him a very large sum of money to get me to fall in love woth him. He said he didn't mean for it to get this far, but the more that he tried to break up with me the more he felt bad for me. I told him to leave me alone, I watched him pack everything he owned, and I watched him leave my home and my life. I confronted my father too, but he said he did all of that for my own good. He made me get my heart shattered because he needed me to take over the company. Do you see why I have so much hatred towards my father, God Baekhyun he molded me into this man that is afraid of the single thought of commitment," Yixing wipes the tears that fell off. "I loved Leo so much, that when he left I felt like everything around me _crumbled_ , Kyungsoo was there for me through it all, but I needed Leo to hug me and tell me that everything was a lie, that he was with me because he loved me. A month later when I was still dead inside, Leo and Kim Wonsik announced their relationship. While Leo was still with me he had started seeing Wonsik behind my back. That's why I can't meet up with Wonsik, that's why I always cancel everytime we set up a meeting. I promised myself I would not fall for anyone else, I promised I would not let anyone in, and I've been doing good on that promise," he smiles bitterly.  
  
Baekhyun bites the inside of his cheek, pulling Yixing into a hug. "I'm sorry," he says.  
  
"You didn't do anything."  
  
"No, but I haven't made your life easier, I fight with you all the time."  
  
"That's okay, I like that you don't treat me like I'm going to break," Yixing says.  
  
Baekhyun nods his head, they stay there in silence for a minute. Then Yixing chuckles and pushes Baekhyun to get a reaction out of him. Baekhyun pushes him back and giggles with him. Mongryeong peeks his head out of the window that they left open for him. Baekhyun continues to tell Yixing about what he was like growing up, Yixing laughs at the things he finds funny. They forget about everything until the sun starts to set, and the kids leave the skateboarding rink, Baekhyun recives a text from Baeokbeom saying that he can come back home. "Let's go back home, we can finally go back," he says standing up and groaning when his knees pop. Yixing laughs.  
  
"It smells amazing," Yixing says in awe as soon as they enter the house. Baekhyun can see the way the elder's eyes sparkle upon smelling the air. "It reminds me of when it was cold back in Changsha and mom would make me warm food," Yixing says, following the smell. Baekhyun follows the elder close behind, smiling to himself.  
  
"Surprise," he hears his mother say. "I know it may not be as good as the one that you've probably tasted, but I wanted you to feel at home," Baekhyun's mom says as she grabs Yixing by his arm and drags him to sit down. Baekhyun sees the elder's eyes water.  
  
"Thank you so much," Yixing says, hugging Baekhyun's mom.  
  
"It's my pleasure," she says back.  
  
"What is it?" Baekhyun asks, sitting down next to Yixing.  
  
"Dong'an Chicken," Yixing replies, smiling at everyone around the table. Baekhyun loses his breath. Yixing goes off to explain the dish, how it is made, how his mom makes it. Baekhyun watches as everyone, even Baekbeom give the elder their full attention. His mom even chimes in to say how she made it. His heart hurts. Baekhyun gets up from the table and says that he has to go to the restroom. Once he is safe behind the restroom door, he sits down on the floor. He can't do this, he can't keep pretending that the way Yixing smiles at him doesn't make his heart beat double it's normal speed.  
  
"I can't do this," Baekhyun says, he rests his head in his arms. He stays on the floor for a while until his mom comes and tells him to hurry up before the food gets cold. When he makes it back to the table Yixing greets him with a big smile, the happiest he has been since Baekhyun met him. The secretary returns it, digging into the food his mom made. The food is amazing, everything goes perfectly with each other, Baekhyun tells his mother exactly that. She preens under the compliment and waves him off, telling him to eat. Everyone goes for seconds, and Yixing goes for thirds. Baekhyun doesn't talk the whole time, he stays quiet. Yixing talks about his life back in China, about how everything is so different from Korea, but how a lot of things are the same.  
  
"He's such a sweetheart," his grandma says from his side. Baekhyun looks at her and smiles.  
  
"You're a sweetheart," he says, earning himself a kiss on his cheek. He turns around to find Yixing staring at him with a weird, soft look in his eyes. Baekhyun feels naked under his stare, so he turns back to his plate and continues eating his food. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed," Baekhyun says, he gets up from the chair and tells everyone goodnight. When he gets to his room he enters the bathroom and gets ready for bed.  
  
He's laying down in bed, trying to fall asleep when he hears the door open, he hears as Yixing moves around the room. Ten minutes pass until he feels the bed dip behind him. Yixing kisses the back of his neck. "I want you so bad right now," the elder ruts towards the younger's ass.  
  
"Are you mad?" Baekhyun asks, a low whine escaping his lips when Yixing nips at his ear.  
  
"No, why would I need to be mad to have sex with you?" Yixing asks, he starts littering the younger's neck with kisses.  
  
"That was our agreement, when we get mad we have sex," Baekhyun whispers, the house is silent, everyone probably already went to sleep.  
  
Yixing stops his movements, he moves away the younger. Baekhyun whines away, this time because he misses the warmth Yixing brings. "I thought it was pretty clear I stopped following that agreement when I fucked you in the shower." Baekhyun shudders at the memory, he had been about to apply shampoo when Yixing entered and fingered him until he couldn't stand straight anymore. The elder then proceeded to fuck him against the shower wall for no apparent reason. "If you don't want to have sex, then it's okay," Yixing says as he moves towards his spot on the bed.  
  
Baekhyun wants, God he wants Yixing so bad, but he is so scared of what it's going to make him realize. "I want," he whispers straddling Yixing, the elder groans into the kiss that Baekhyun starts, opening his lips as the younger teases the seam with his tongue. Yixing does fast work in removing their clothing, he's in between the younger's legs, kissing him for all his worth. "We have to be quiet, I don't want my parents to hear anything," Baekhyun whispers, remembering that his parents room is just a couple of steps away from his.  
  
"You're the one who always likes to scream," Yixing teases, stlicking up a finger with his spit. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, covering his mouth when he feels a finger tease around his rim. He bites onto his bottom lip as Yixing sinks the first finger in, sucking hickeys onto the younger's neck to distract him from the sting. The elder begins pumping the finger in slowly, Baekhyun feels like dying, it's so good.  
  
"Another one," Baekhyun mumbles, whimpering a little when Yixing adds a second finger. Yixing swallows up his little whines and moans with kisses, shoving his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth that the younger is certain he will taste him for days. Baekhyun grabs his discarded shirt from the floor and bites into it, muffling his sounds with it. Soon two fingers become three and Baekhyun is drooling into his shirt, he wants to scream so bad because Yixing is being so good to him and is pumping his fingers into him at high speed. When the elder manages to hit his sweet spot more than twice in a row, Baekhyun thrashes under him, begging him to hurry by squeezing the fingers inside him. Yixing seems to get the message and quickly takes out his fingers. They didn't bring lube because Baekhyun had made it clear that they were _not_ going to have sex under the same room and his family. So Yixing improvises and spits into his hand, lubing himself up, Baekhyun groans, gross.  
  
Yixing removes the shirt from Baekhyun's mouth, kissing him as he enters the younger slowly. One of the elder's hands holds his cheek lovingly, while the other one rubs circles into his hip bone. It's cliche and disgustingly romantic, but Baekhyun stops breathing until he feels the elder bottom out. Yixing coaxes him into breathing again, whispering encouraging words into his ear. Baekhyun doesn't say anything, he simply taps the elder on his thigh to let him know that he can move now.  
  
Yixing is the one who makes the most noise this time, whispering sweet nothings into the younger's lips and ears. Whining when Baekhyun clamps his muscles to squeeze his dick. "You're so good to me," Yixing mumbles, hiking up the younger's leg to change the angle. Baekhyun let's out a small moan at the move, the elder's cock hitting him where he feels it the most. Baekhyun feels like crying, the whole thing seems disgustingly romantic. From the way the elder moves inside of him so good and slow, to the way they seem to be touching each other completely.  
  
Baekhyun tries to think about all the reasons why falling for Yixing is wrong. He's rude, he doesn't like the hulk, he once said mint made his head hurt, but then Yixing does something with his hips that has the younger thinking about other stuff. Like the way Yixing is stretching him so good, how Yixing is rubbing his nipples with one hand while the other one holds his cheek. When Yixing finally touches his neglected dick for the first time in the night, Baekhyun jerks up into the contact. When Yixing kisses him so passionately that he feels like the world is spinning, Baekhyun swears that he is not crying. Baekhyun closes his eyes as he burries his face into the elder's shoulder, holding onto the man on top of him for dear life as he comes with a soft gasp. He racks his hands all over the elder's back as he coaxes the elder into coming. It doesn't take much, small squeezes and scratches have the elder stiffening against him, and dropping his weight onto Baekhyun.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yixing asks when he sees Baekhyun wiping away his tears.  
  
"Yeah, allergies," Baekhyun lies, groaning when Yixing removes himself from inside him. Yixing is about to speak when Baekhyun gets up from the bed and goes into the bathroom. He turns on the faucet, and cleans himself, wiping away the tears that keep on coming out. He doesn't know why he's even crying in the first place, just because she had some sort of revelation doesn't mean that the world is over. When he gets out of the bathroom he finds Yixing still awake, the elder turns around to look at him, patting the space next to him to signal the younger to lay down next to him.  
  
Yixing doesn't say anything instead, he puts down his phone and snuggles closer to the younger. Baekhyun pretends to fall asleep to the feeling of Yixing brushing his hair. When he feels the CEO fully relax Baekhyun opens his eyes and stares at the man. Yixing sleeps with his mouth a little parted, small snores leaving his mouth that are so quiet you can barely hear them, his nose scrunches up from time to time as he dreams on, and his cheeks are still tinted red from exertion from their previous activities.  
  
Baekhyun sighs, out of everyone in the word why did he had to start liking Zhang Yixing?  
  
Out of everyone in the world, why is he falling for Zhang Yixing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guys I know I took a while to update, but I'm back in college with a really different schedule so i have to get into the ball of things. This chapter was shorter than the rest, but I will try to make the rest longer


	14. Preparations

"What?!" Baekhyun screams, beside him Yixing is rubbing his temples.  
  
When they got back to Seoul from visiting Baekhyun's parents the secretary expected to just go straight to bed and sleep. His legs were tired, his ass hurt from sitting down too much, and he was physically, emotionally, and mentally tired. So when Yixing told him that his dad wanted to meet with them Baekhyun was a little annoyed. So here they are, sitting down in front of Yixing's dad, staring at him like he just lost his mind.  
  
"Isn't a month a little to quickly, we just got engaged dad?" Yixing says, trying to calm Baekhyun down. Ah yes, that's why Baekhyun is freaking out. Yixing's dad just told them that they are to be married next month.  
  
"I need you to be married so I can even think about handing the company over to you, I need to start making the preparations as soon as possible, and for that I need to make sure you're married," he says calmly, staring at Yixing and Baekhyun, trying to challenge them at saying anything.  
  
"A month is too quickly though, we dont even have anything ready for the wedding," Baekhyun says, panicking, he thought he had more time.  
  
"Don't worry about that, a few calls from me and any venue will be available, and lucky for you Yixing's mom is a good planner so she's had Yixing's wedding planned out since he was ten," there's a glint of fondness in the man's eyes as he talks about his wife. "Don't worry about anything, we will take care of everything," Yixing's dad smirks, he thought of everything.  
  
"We need time to thi-"  
  
"Fine, we'll get married in a month," Yixing cuts him off, staring at his father with defiance.  
  
"Great, go get some rest and tomorrow we can get started with everything," the man smirks, watching as Yixing drags Baekhyun by the hand.  
  
"What the hell Yixing," Baekhyun hisses, shoving Yixing inside the elevator.  
  
"Before you say anything this is good for us, this means my dad will retire earlier than expected. We'll be done with all of this sooner than we expected," Yixing says, rubbing his temples, he's getting a headache and they just got back. Baekhyun doesn't say anything, what can he even say? He got himself into this situation, the younger gives Yixing a sigh before getting out of the elevator.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap, don't bother me," Baekhyun says before going up the stairs and leaving Yixing alone in the living room. He knows Yixing is not to blame for everything that is happening right now, but Baekhyun is just not ready to become Zhang Baekhyun anytime soon. He thought he had more time to get used to everything, now in less than a month he will be married with a man that he is slowly falling in love with. "What a mess," he sighs to himself before falling straight first into the bed, he closes his eyes and tries to forget everything for a while.  
  
Baekhyun didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Yixing was in the bedroom and talking on the phone really loudly, so it was in bound to happen. He especially pays more attention when he hears his name. "Baekhyun is sleeping right now Soo. Look I know it's too sudden, and you have a lot of things to do now that you're back, but you are my best friend and will be my best man, therefore you need to come with me." Yixing pauses, Kyungsoo probably is answering him. "I know, I know Soo," Yixing sighs. "I know we're only going to be married for a year, but this is probably the only time I'm going to get married so I want to be able to do all of those things that people who are going to get married do. I want to go ring shopping with my best man, I want to have a bachelor party, I just want to feel like I actually want to do this for once. It's bad enough that I know how much Baekhyun hates being fake engaged to me," the elder chuckles bitterly. "I just want to experience what being engaged is, so what do you say best friend, let's go ring shopping today?"  
  
Baekhyun's heart constricts for a second, he didn't mean to make Yixing feel bad. He does admit that everytime the engagement is brought up he somehow pales, but he doesn't hate being engaged to Yixing. He hears the elder giggle before hanging up, Kyungsoo must've agreed. Baekhyun waits until Yixing enters the bathroom to grab his phone and text Chanyeol.  _Get your ass here in an hour!!! Code BLUE!!!_ , he texts, making sure to add the siren emoji for his friend to know that this is serious. When they were younger Chanyeol and Baekhyun had named experiences as codes, code blue means  _I have to get a gift for someone so I won't look like an ass._ They got that code after Chanyeol forgot his boyfriend's birthday and had to ask Baekhyun to go buy him something while his boyfriend was on his way to meet Chanyeol. Now it's Baekhyun's turn to panic and try to think of what kind of ring Yixing would like. 

 _I was asleep you idiot, BUT I'M ON MY WAY, WHAT KIND OF GIFT DO YOU WANT,_ Chanyeol texts back, he can already picture his friend panicking.  
  
 _In an hour Yeol, in an HOUR_ , Baekhyun rolls his eyes.  
  
 _Got it, see you in an HOUR_ , Baekhyun starts to question his friendship with his friend. Yixing comes out the shower, letting the door open to illuminate the room a little. Baekhyun pretends to be asleep, making a show of groaning as the light hits his face. "Sorry," Yixing whispers, closing the door to the bathroom, Baekhyun doesn't respond. "Hey I'm going out with Soo in thirty minutes, do you need anything?" Yixing asks, standing in front of Baekhyun and shaking him to wake up. Baekhyun groans, removing the comforter from his face, Yixing just came out of the shower and is only in his boxers, water drops painting his chest. Baekhyun has to stop himself from dragging him down to bed on top of him.  
  
"No," he manages to groan out, removing his eyes from Yixing crotch and moving them to meet the elder's smirk.  
  
"Like what you see, Hyunnie?" Yixing is still smirking, Baekhyun almost punches him.  
  
"Not after I saw your smirk, no I don't," he throws himself back onto the pillows, closing his eyes. He heard Yixing laugh, before moving to the closet. "Where are you going?" He asks even though he has an idea where he is going.  
  
"Soo wanted to go shopping for his mom's birthday, and asked me to come with him," Yixing says without so much as a falter in his words. Baekhyun is impressed, he knows how to lie.  
  
"Nice, Chanyeol is coming in a hour to watch a new drama with me," Baekhyun too knows how to lie, he smirks, playing with his fingers.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Oh you know, the new one with the grim reapers and all," he waves a hand even though he knows Yixing can't see him. "One of the actors is hot so Chanyeol and I are going to pretend like we're with him, you know usual guy stuff."  
  
"Hhmm," Yixing hums, coming out of the closet wearing light blue pants and a yellow sweater. "Well, I wouldn't want to stand in the way of that," he says, smiling at Baekhyun as he rolls his eyes. "Do you want me to bring back anything to eat, or are you going to survive off popcorn and pizza?"  
  
"Excuse me, but I will have you know that I know this pizza place that serves it just the way I like it, so I am willing to survive off it if I can," Baekhyun says. "Don't bring anything though, I'll make Yeol waste his money and bring me a burger." He's pretty impressed with himself, he hasn't stuttered once, Chanyeol would be so proud at how fast his lying has improved. Baekhyun plays with his engagement ring, twirling between his fingers at he watches Yixing finish getting ready. "Hey, how did you know my ring size?" Baekhyun asks, sitting up from the bed.  
  
"I had Chanyeol tell me," Yixing shrugs his shoulders. "I figured since you too were close he must know your ring size." Baekhyun let's out a small  _ah_  before laying back down. Yixing splashes on a bit of cologne before picking up his keys. "I have to go pick up Kyungsoo, so see you later," Yixing says as he leaves.  
  
Baekhyun waits until he hears the elevator take Yixing away to call Chanyeol, "start coming," is the only thing he says before he's out the bed. Baekhyun grabs whatever pants and shirt is lying on the floor and puts them on, combing his hair a little.  
  
Chanyeol doesn't take more than twenty minutes to arrive,"okay, I got flowers, a movie, a CD, and a video game. In my opinion this should make up for forgetting Yixing's birthday," Chanyeol is out of breath, pushing pass Baekhyun to set everything down and goes to the kitchen to grab water.  
  
"Birthday," Baekhyun mumbles to himself, what the hell is Chanyeol talking about. "No Yeol, I didn't forget his birthday," Baekhyun shakes his head, watching as his friend throws himself onto his couch.  
  
"Then way did you have me trying to find a gift like an idiot?" Chanyeol asks without opening his eyes.  
  
"This is much bigger than some gift Yeol, I heard Yixing talking to Kyungsoo earlier about going out to buy a wedding ring, personally I think a band would suit me better, but whatever. The point is Yixing and Kyungsoo are shopping for a ring as we speak and I can't look like an asshole, so that means we have to go ring shopping too," Baekhyun is out of breath by the end of his sentence.  
  
"Do you even know his size?"  
  
"That my friend is easy to solve," Baekhyun pulls out one of Yixing's rings that he has lying around the appartment. "Let's go Yeol," Baekhyun says as he pulls his friend off the couch. "We need to find a ring for Yixing before I look like an ass for not getting my future husband a wedding ring." Chanyeol whines and groans before getting up the couch and following Baekhyun into the elevator.  
  
"Do you even know what kind of ring he would like?"  
  
"I'm thinking a band, I don't think Yixing would be into the diamond type. Now stop asking questions and drive," Baekhyun says, hitting his friend in the back of the head. Chanyeol whines, but starts the car.  
  
"Hello welcome to Shine Jewelry, my name is Kim Seul, how can I help you today?" A nice woman says as soon as they both enter the jewelry store.  
  
"I'm looking for some wedding bands," Baekhyun says, pulling Chanyeol with him when he sees his friend wandering around.  
  
"You're the second person today that comes to see for some wedding bands," Seul says, guiding the duo to the display of wedding rings and bands. "He came with his friend too, I showed him some of our best ones, but he said that he needed it to be perfect. I hope you can find what you're looking for," the woman smiles.  
  
"I hope so too," Baekhyun smiles back, Chanyeol is beside him staring at awe at the rings and bands in front of him.  
  
"Dude, you don't have enough money for one of these. That little one right there costs more than you," Chanyeol says, pointing at a wedding ring that has a small diamond on it.  
  
"Shut up, I have enough money," Baekhyun punches his friend in the arm. "Anyways, ignore him, where were we," Baekhyun turns back to the lady behind the counter, watching as she giggles into her hand.  
  
"We have many options for you to choose from Mr." She turns to look at Baekhyun.  
  
"Just Baekhyun is fine," he says.  
  
"Okay, well as I was saying, we have from simple bands to bands that can get personally personalized by you. You can add whatever you want to it, that'll be a bit more on the expensive side, but it's our customers preferred choice," the lady smiles, getting some bands to show Baekhyun. The secretary tries some on, Chanyeol giving him his opinion when he has one.  
  
"My fiancé is more of a simple man, I need something that shows that he is taken, but I also need something that won't catch too much attention," Baekhyun says, looking over some of his personal favorites.  
  
"That one, get that one," Chanyeol says, his eyes shining as he looks at a beautiful gold band. When Baekhyun picks it up the light catches on it, Baekhyun's breath catches. "I want to customize it," he says.  
  
"Sure, let me just get everything ready for you," the lady says and goes into another room.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Chanyeol asks.  
  
"I'm going to have asshole engraved in it," Baekhyun says, laughing when Chanyeol rolls his eyes.  
  
"Idiot," Chanyeol says.  
  
"Baekhyun can you come into this room for a moment," the lady says, opening the door for Baekhyun to enter.  
  
"Come with me," Baekhyun tells his friend.  
  
"No, this is your time to be cheesy and do something nice for Yixing," Chanyeol chuckles, sitting down in a couch. Baekhyun almost punched him.  
  
"Do you think it'll be done by next month?" Baekhyun asks the lady.  
  
"Depends on what you want done to it."

"I want to record a message and have the wavelength imprinted inside," he says shyly, gross he's being romantic.  
  
The lady smiles, getting up and grabbing more stuff, "this is going to be the recorder we're going to use," she sits down in front of him, showing his a small recorder. "The ring will be done in approximately three weeks. Is that okay for you?"  
  
"Yes, that's okay with me," Baekhyun says, getting a little nervous.  
  
"Great, I'm going to step out of the room to give you some privacy. All you have to do is press this green button to start, once you're done just click the red one, okay." Baekhyun nods his head, the lady leaves him alone.  
  
Baekhyun counts to three in his head, closing his eyes as he presses the green button,"I hate you, you know. I really, really do, but I don't hate you because I don't like you. In fact I hate you because you managed to break my walls down. I think I may like you Zhang Yixing," Baekhyun says, his voice breaking a little. He clicks the red button, he calls the lady back inside.  
  
"Done, great. I just need to to fill in this paperwork and you'll be done," she hands him a pen and a paper. Baekhyun fills his information in.  
  
"How much is the ring?"  
  
"2,616,881.75 won, but don't worry. You can pay some every week, and then finish paying the rest once the ring is finished," the lady smiles at him before putting all his information into the computer.  
  
"Can I pay some of it now?"  
  
"Sure, how much would you like to pay?"  
  
"4000 won," Baekhyun says, pulling out the money from his wallet. The lady smiles at him before getting the money and writing him a receipt.  
  
"We'll see you in three weeks, Baekhyun," she gave at both Chanyeol and him, they gave back. Once they get out of the store Baekhyun let's out a breath, touching his heart.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I don't know, this whole thing is so weird you know. I'm not really getting married with Yixing, yet I'm doing all these things for him," Baekhyun says. "It's just weird."  
  
"Well I for one am starving," his friend pats his stomach. "We're getting pizza since you decided to drag me out when I was sleeping." Baekhyun would whine, but he's been craving pizza for a while, so he agrees. They go to their favorite pizza place, Baekhyun rolls his eyes when Chanyeol orders two large pepperoni pizzas, he's so dramatic.  
  
"Haneul found a place already, he's going to start moving into it in two days," Chanyeol says while he eats a piece of pizza, some pieces flying out of his mouth.  
  
"Gross," Baekhyun mumbles. "Are you going to ask Soo to move in with you?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know. I mean I know I'm in love with him, but what if he thinks it's too early to be thinking about living together," Chanyeol pouts. "Maybe he'll get scared and realize that he doesn't like me that much and breaks up with me."  
  
"I doubt it, he gets this weird smile in his face everytime he's with you, I name it the Chanyeol smile. I think he may be secretly in love with you, he just hasn't said it yet."  
  
"Sometimes I think I annoy him you know. You've been with me for my whole life, you know how I get. I just feel a lot and I like showing it, but Kyungsoo likes to keep everything between us and our family and friends. I don't know I just think that I annoy Kyungsoo sometimes, especially when I try to show everyone that we're together," his friend looks like a sad puppy and Baekhyun almost coos.  
  
"Trust me Yeol, if you annoyed Kyungsoo he wouldn't of had even talked to you in the first place. Talk to him Yeol and just go for it and ask him to move in with you. I'm ninety-nine percent sure he will say yes."  
  
"Fine, but if things don't go according to plan, I'm never talking to you again because you made my heart get broken," his friend pouts, eating another slice of pizza.  
  
"You always say you won't talk to me but the moment I mention watching Star Wars with you for the tenth time in a row, you always crack," he chuckles when Chanyeol tries to throw him his napkin.  
  
His friend is in the middle of telling him about a new friend Goldilocks made when Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol widens his eyes and tries to hide under the table. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Baekhyun is about to turn around when Chanyeol stops him, "no, don't turn around. Kyungsoo and Yixing are right behind you and if you turn around your whole plan will be ruined."  
  
Baekhyun almost follows his friends lead and almost ducks his head under the table, "fuck, how do we get out of here. If they see us they will ask questions and you're a terrible liar, especially when Kyungsoo is somehow involved." Baekhyun grabs a napkin, putting it in front of his face to avoid getting recognized, he feels proud of himself. "Why the fuck are they even here?"  
  
"There's a jewelry store across the street, they're probably still looking for a ring," his friend whispers even though Yixing and Kyungsoo can't hear them. The sun is beginning to set, he watches as Yixing drags a tired Kyungsoo into the store.  
  
"This is our chance, grab the pizzas and let's go before they notice us," Baekhyun makes a run for it, ignoring Chanyeol's screams of betrayal. Every man for themselves, survival of the fittest. He runs into the car, cursing when he realizes it's locked, now he has to wait for Chanyeol who he left behind in battle.  
  
"Asshole," Chanyeol says as he opens the car, putting the pizzas in the back seat.  
  
"Just get in and drive before we get questioned by a curious Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mumbles something under his breath but still gets in the car and drives away from the two people that may discover their plan. 

"I'm tired," Chnayeol whines as soon as his body hits the couch, Baekhyun rolls his eyes, setting the pizzas down in the kitchen bar because Chanyeol made him carry them for almost leaving him behind. "I'm going to take a nap."  
  
"You can go to the guest room, it's empty," Baekhyun suggests, he feels tired himself.  
  
"M'kay," Chanyeol mumbles as he makes his way up the stairs, Baekhyun watches to make sure his friend enters the right room. The secretary ends up watching some historical drama, smiling when he sees one of his favorite actors come out. He hears the elevator ding while the t.v. is showing him a scene where two men are fighting for the love of a girl.  
  
"I knew you were secretly a drama lover," Kyungsoo says as soon as he enters, he moves to grab a slice of pizza. "Where's Yeol? Yixing said he was here," the accountant asks, looking around the first floor, trying to find his boyfriend.  
  
"Guest room, he was tired," Baekhyun waves off the accountant, pointing at the stairs. Kyungsoo goes towards the guest room without a second thought.  
  
"I thought you would've been asleep by now. I know how tired you were from the trip," Yixing says, settling down next to Baekhyun.  
  
"I had a drama to watch," Baekhyun hums, praying that Yixing won't ask how his afternoon went because he really is a horrible liar. "Chanyeol was way more tired than I was so I told him to sleep."  
  
"Nice," they stay silent for a while, Baekhyun tries to focus on the t.v., but it's hard because he can feel Yixing's stare.  
  
"We're going to head out, Chanyeol is pretty tired," Kyungsoo comes down the stairs, supporting a sleepy Chanyeol by the waist. Before Kyungsoo can leave he presses a box of pizza into his hands because he knows he won't be able to finish all of the pizza by himself.  
  
"Bye guys," Yixing and Baekhyun both say at the same time.  
  
Yixing turns to face him once they make sure everything is locked,"bedroom." He says, guiding a sleepy Baekhyun up the stairs and into their room. The secretary smiles at him before flopping down on the bed, not caring that he still has jeans and a shirt on. Yixing chuckles from behind him and removes his pants and shirt, Baekhyun mumbles a small  _thanks_  before burrowing into the bed. It's already normal for Yixing to throw and arm around Baekhyun as soon as he gets into bed. "Sleep, tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us, mom called and said to be ready early in the morning because she plans to get started on the wedding preparations." Baekhyun groans a little before falling asleep, he really is tired.  
  
***  
  
Yixing was not kidding when he said his mother wanted them up and ready early thing in the morning. They woke up with the woman pulling the covers away from them as she yelled why they still weren't ready. Baekhyun was lost as to how she even knew the passcode to enter the apartment, he was still sleepy when he got dragged out of bed and pushed into the bathroom. He was confused as to why he was in there in the first place until he realized that he had to pee. "I told Yixing to tell you to be up early. Why are you guys still not ready?" She says as Baekhyun enters the kitchen, bed hair sticking up in places and he's still in his boxers. He has the urge to pout like he does with his mom, but stops when he sees that she is making them breakfast. Yixing is leaning his head in his hand, asleep as his mother scolds them. "Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up and eat breakfast before it gets cold," she hits Yixing with her spatula, waking her son up. She gives Baekhyun his plate, telling him to sit down with her state only.  
  
"Why are you here so early mom?" Yixing yawns, digging into his food right away.  
  
"Because you two are not going to go work today, I'm taking you guys to start getting everything ready. We need to choose the food, the venue, the suits. Everything has to be perfect," she sighs, running her hand through Yixing's hair, the elder moves into the touch like a happy puppy.  
  
"I thought you had everything planned out already?" The elder asks. Giving his mom a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Oh, I do, I've waited for this day since forever, but I still want your opinion on some things. I would also like Baekhyun to give me his mom's phone number so I can discuss the arrangements with her. She can't be here with us, but I still want her to give me her input, her son is also getting married," she says, passing Baekhyun her phone. Baekhyun feels like crying, he knows how much the wedding means to his mother, and the fact that Yixing's mom wants her to be involved too makes Baekhyun want to tear up a bit. "Stop asking questions and finish your breakfast and get ready fast, our first stop is food tasting. I have the best caterer on the line for you guys."  
  
Yixing and Baekhyun eat fast, rushing to get changed before Mrs. Zhang yells at them again. "Pretend like you are in love with me," Yixing says, Baekhyun gives him a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Come honey, let's go," Baekhyun says sarcastically, grabbing Yixing's hand and pulling his towards his mother. Yixing just squeezes his hand, grabbing his mother's with the other.  
  
"A whole day with my two favorite people? Call me lucky," Yixing says, earning himself an eyeroll from both his mother and Baekhyun. The secretary can't help, but get a little excited. After Huangji left, there was no way in hell that Baekhyun would even think about getting married. Now look at him, he's on his way to get the preparations for his wedding ready with his future mother in law, and his fiancé. What a turn of events.  
  
"For the dishes I'm thinking about a mixture of both Korean and Chinese, your mother can choose the Korean dishes," she smiles at Baekhyun, giving the driver instructions where to go. Baekhyun hums, squeezing Yixing's hand. The elder squeezes his hand back, turning to give him an encouraging smile.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kim Hyojung and I'll be your wedding planner from this day up until you're wedding," a tall, beautiful woman say as soon as they arrive at the restaurant. "Mrs. Zhang and I will be working together to make everything perfect for your big day. I know we only have a short amount of time, but I have a lot of connections so don't worry about anything."  
  
"I trust Hyojung to do her job perfectly, so don't worry about anything," Mrs. Zhang says beside them, motioning for them to move forward and look at the Chinese food and Korean foofood that is served in front of them.  
  
"We'll start with the food first, you're mom told me about wanting to incorporate both ethnicities into the dishes, so the chef has prepared several menus for you guys," Hyojung says.  
  
The chef steps in front of them, "my name is Song Joongki and I am the chef. I got together with Mrs. Zhang to discuss the kind of dishes she wanted and we came up with three menus for you guys to choose from," he starts to list of the dishes and ingredients that are in front of them, but Baekhyun is feeling way too overwhelmed to pay attention.  
  
"Let me call your mother so she can see the dishes," Mrs. Zhang says, Baekhyun gives her a nervous smile, he feels like throwing up. Somewhere off in the background Baekhyun hears his mother's excited voice, she's chatting with Yixing's mom easily, happy that she can do something.  
  
"Are you okay? You look kind of pale," Yixing asks worryingly.  
  
"I feel like throwing up, this is too much," he whispers, he brings a hand up to his mouth.  
  
"Calm down Baek, we were going to do this thing eventually. Everything just moved forward quicker than we thought," Yixing presses a kiss to Baekhyun's temple, it makes him even more nauseous. Baekhyun buries his face against Yixing's shoulder, hiding his nervousness by disguising it as giving the elder a kiss on the shoulder. Baekhyun doesn't pay attention to much of what happens during the whole tasting. He would give the chef curt nods and smiles whenever something tasted devine, but other than that he let his mother and Yixing's mom decide on what plates they wanted. Yixing would give him worried looks every now and then, whispering in his ear if he was feeling alright.  
  
After the plates were chosen and the menu was all set Hyojung sat them down in a table and pulled out a binder," as I said Mrs. Zhang already had everything she wanted planned out, so between the both of us we came out with a concept for the wedding. Yixing is a very famous person, your engagement has been all around the news these days which means that you guys should expect a lot of reporters to attend the wedding. I made a couple of calls and managed to grab a couple of venues that are close by. Let's go so you guys can check it out and see on which one you guys decide on," Hyojung gets up, the rest following close behind her.  
  
"Yixing I don't feel good," Baekhyun mumbles into the elder's ear, he feels dizzy and nauseous. "I want to go home," he doesn't know when exactly he started referring to Yixing's apartment as his home, but he doesn't care, he'll be living there for the next year.  
  
"You're nervous, just calm down and pretend that you actually want to be here. It'll make things more bearable," Yixing whispers back, holding onto Baekhyun and the younger whines.  
  
"You seem tired Baekhyun," Mrs. Zhang says as soon as they enter the car, Baekhyun turns to look at her, his eyes widening.  
  
"I'm nervous, I'm not a romantic person, so I don't know what to do exactly," he lies, Mrs. Zhang eyes him for a moment.  
  
"Just choose what you want, I mean I already have everything I want to have for your wedding so all you guys have to do is see what you like best," she says, smiling at him.  
  
"About that mom, I was wondering if you would let Baek and I choose what suits we wear. I know you probably already have the designer on call, but I want to be able to choose something just by myself," Yixing says, looking at his mom. He ignores Baekhyun when the younger squeezes his hand. Baekhyun is confused, he doesn't want to choose his own suit, he had trouble choosing what kind of food he wanted to have in the wedding. What makes Yixing think he wants to choose his suit? The elder has lost his mind.  
  
"Yixing," Mrs. Zhang starts.  
  
"Mom, please, you can choose the rest, but this will be my only wedding and I want to choose the suit I get to wear," Yixing interrupts her, giving her a pleading look. Baekhyun whips his head to look at Yixing, he always thought that after they got their divorce Yixing would find himself someone he liked and gotten married after a while. Something is his heart feels weird, so he ignores it in favor of seeing Mrs. Zhang give her son the okay.  
  
"I also want you guys to write your own vows, I want them to move everyone to tears," she says, smiling at Baekhyun and her son. Baekhyun feels sick all over again, what the hell is he suppose to even say about Yixing. He almost asks the driver to pull to the side so he can vomit, all of this is a mess Baekhyun didn't sign up for.  
  
Hyojung is already waiting for them outside of the first venue, she smiles at them sweetly, "there are five venues I want you guys to look at. Mrs. Zhang and I looked for the ones that closely matched what she wanted and came up with the five you guys are going to see today," she says, guiding them inside. Baekhyun doesn't pay attention to anything, the only thing he can see is him walking down this venue with Yixing calling him his husband. He feels like calling the whole thing off, he feels weird. "What do you think Baekhyun?" Hyojung asks, everyone stares at him.  
  
"It's stuffy," he manages to say, looking around the venue and turning back to look at the people in front of him. "I think I need some air," he says before removing his hand from Yixing's hold and moving towards the doors. He hears the rush of cars driving past him as soon as he exists the venue, he manages to catch his breath before looking at both his side. He starts calculating how much he would have to run to get back home before he feels someone grab onto his elbow. Baekhyun turns to his side to find Yixing staring at him, he knows the elder knows what he was planning to do.  
  
"Why are you acting like you want to die? We were going to be doing this eventually," he asks.  
  
"Everything is happening to quickly, I though I would've had more time to get used to everything, now I'm getting married in a month. Yixing it's too much for me to process," Baekhyun says, laughing coldly. "And this, all of this is so weird. Your mom wants us to write our own vows, Yixing what am I suppose to say. 'Thanks for choosing me to be your husband because I need the money for my dad's surgery.' I'm not romantic Yixing, I'm not into all of this, if it were up to me we would get married in your apartment and call it a day, but all of this is just not me," he sighs.  
  
"Yes well this is my world, the luxuries, the attention they all are my world, so get used to it. Make stuff up for your vows Baek, I don't know, get them from the internet if you have too I don't care. All I know is that we are getting married whether you get used to it or not. Trust me there is nothing that I want more than to have the smallest wedding ever, but my mom has been planning this since I was born and I just want her to have this one thing. I've been a horrible son for the past years because I let what my father did to me come between me and my mom. I need this to make up for something that I've said and done, so please Baek let's go back inside and get this over with," Yixing sighs, extending his hand to see if Baekhyun will take it. The younger stares at the hand for a while before he gives up and accepts his fate.  
  
"Are you okay Baek, you looked pale?" Mrs. Zhang starts crowding him the moment they enter.  
  
"Give him some space mom," Yixing sighs.  
  
"I'm fine, I just got a little lightheaded that's all," Baekhyun answers with a small smile, he doesn't want anyone to worry about him.  
  
"Let's go see the other one," Yixing speaks up before his mother can start asking more questions. The drive to the next location is silent, the only sound is the typing of Yixing's phone as the elder responds to some emails and texts from the company.  
  
"Personally this one is my favorite," Hyojung says, smiling as she opens the door. "The venue is spacious enough for the reception, while we have a beautiful garden the overlooks the city where we can have the actual wedding," she says excitedly, Mrs. Zhang seems to light up too, Baekhyun knows that the decision is made. Yixing seems to agree with everything if the way his eyes light up with the view says anything, Baekhyun has to admit that it is a pretty view, and the thought of having an outdoors wedding is appealing. They continue to go and see the other venues, they all have their own appeal, but Yixing's eyes don't light up the way they did in the second one. "So which one will it be?" Hyojung asks after they finish seeing the last one.  
  
"The second one," Yixing and Baekhyun both say, the secretary watches as Mrs. Zhang's face lights up, Baekhyun feels a little excited.  
  
Hyojung continues to take them everywhere that they need to go too, they go and select the suits they want, they choose the table arrangements, and Baekhyun's mom helps them choose what kind of music they should use; if coarse Baekhyun and Yixing choose most of the songs because the two mothers suggest some pretty old songs. "I'll take care of the person who is going to marry you two off," Mrs. Zhang says as they are eating, they decided to take a break from everything and go to near by diner. Baekhyun happily eats his burger as Yixing stares at him with something close to fondness.

"You got ketchup all over your face Baek," Yixing smiles fondly as he moves to remove the ketchup from Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and leans over to steal some of Yixing's fries. "Hey, those are mine," the elder says, staring at Baekhyun in disbelief.  
  
"So am I," Baekhyun coos as he pops the fries into his mouth, leaning to give Yixing a peck on the lips as the elder stares at him with his mouth open. Baekhyun knows Mrs. Zhang is eating the whole thing up, she keeps on glancing at them fondly. The secretary pats himself on the back, he tells himself all of this is acting, that the way Yixing stares at him is only to put up a show for his mother.  
  
"I know you're tired Baek, so how about I just take care of the rest with the help of your mother and you two go back to your home and rest," Mrs. Zhang says, smiling at her son and Baekhyun. Baekhyun watches as Yixing is about to protest, so he grabs onto the elder's hand and squeezes; letting him know that he wants to go back home. "Go you two, there are a couple of more things that need to be settled down for the wedding, but I can take care of those things. Go and rest," she chuckles as she leaves the diner. Baekhyun let's out an audible sigh, he wants to go home and rest for the remainder of the day.  
  
"We have to start trying to write our vows, mother will expect some moving and touching things. It's better if we start doing them now," Yixing says as he pays for the food, opening the door to let Baekhyun get into the car first. Baekhyun sighs again, he feels a headache coming up. "Pretend you're writing the vows for someone you actually want to marry," Yixings suggests, Baekhyun doesn't think anything when he sees the way Yixing tenses up at the suggestion. The secretary almost reaches over to hold his hand, but just shakes his head and pulls his hands back to his knees. They don't say anything on their way back home, Yixing drives as Baekhyun stares out the window, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he will get married in a month. "I'll be in my study if you need anything," Yixing says as soon as they enter the apartment. He doesn't wait for a response, going up the stairs and shutting the door to his study, Baekhyun sighs for what feels like the hundredth time that day.  
  
The secretary moves to the rooftop patio, making sure to close the door as he settles down on the couch. He scrolls through his phone to watch the various pictures he took of the wedding preparations. He stops when he gets to one of Yixing laughing his his head thrown back. Mrs. Zhang had said something funny and Yixing had laughed the hardest Baekhyun has ever seen him laugh and sneaked a quick picture. He curses himself, he has always had too many feelings. He wants to call Chanyeol and tell his friend about everything he feels, but he doesn't want to make his friend worry about him too much. Baekhyun calls the other person who he has ever cared for, Huangji picks up on the fourth ring, "if you're not dying Baekhyun then I don't want to hear it," Huangji says, his voice thick with grogginess.  
  
"Shit, did I wake you up?" Baekhyun asks, feeling guilty now that he realizes that their time zones are different.  
  
"Yes you did, now tell me why you called?" Baekhyun hears as the latter yawns and starts moving around on the other side of the phone.  
  
"I'm nervous about my wedding," he spills out.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because everything is happening too quickly," Baekhyun realizes that Huangji doesn't know the whole marriage thing is fake. "I mean I love him, but I'm just not ready to marry him just yet. I thought we would've had more time," he adds, hoping his friend will not question his reluctance too much. "Today we went out to go and choose everything for the wedding and I felt like I was having a panic attack."  
  
"Baek, you were going to be doing this eventually, things just got pushed forward," Huangji chuckles. "So what is the difference between getting married later on and getting married in a month. Baek, don't worry about anything else, just focus on the fact that you are going to get married to the person that you love." Something in Baekhyun's stomach twists. "Baek, you'll be fine."  
  
"How do you know? Huangji I'm scared." Huangji probably think that he is scared of getting married so quickly, but Baekhyun is scared of having his heartbroken again.  
  
"Don't be, Chanyeol and I will be there on your big day, we won't let you go through with that on your own," Huangji says, Baekhyun can picture him smiling fondly.  
  
"Will you bring a plus one?" He asks, they still have to talk about the wedding invitations with Mrs. Zhang.  
  
"You know that guy I told you about, well turns out he is just a very friendly straight guy," Huangji sighs. "I don't know maybe I'll just go by myself and hope I find someone in your wedding."  
  
"I think I'm going to invite Luhan."  
  
"You do realize your future husband hates him right?"  
  
"Yes, but I have someone I want to introduce him too and I dont know, maybe Yixing and Luhan can talk through whatever issues they have."  
  
"I doubt it, also isn't Yifan and Junmyeon going to be there. I don't know about you, but I would feel really awkward if I was attending the same wedding that my ex was attending with his new family."  
  
"Shit you're right."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"I'll talk to Luhan later about seeing if he would be willing to come. I just want to see if Yixing and him can get along."  
  
"You do that," Huangji yawns for the fourth time in a row, Baekhyun feels guilty for waking up his friend.  
  
"Get some rest Huangji, I'll talk to you later," Baekhyun smiles. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night, and stop thinking about everything. Take it one day at a time," Huangji says before hanging up, Baekhyun falls back onto the couch, staring up at the sky. Baekhyun decides to stop thinking about everything that is about to come in the next month, and heads back inside. His head hurts everytime he thinks about the wedding, so he just decides to head straight to bed early. The secretary stops right outside the door to Yixing's studio, he's about to knock when he feeling the distinct sound of a guitar. Baekhyun puts his ear right in the door, closing his eyes as he let's the notes, that the elder plays in the guitar, relax him. Baekhyun decides that he won't bother Yixing and just head straight to bed, the younger gives the door one last look before heading to the bedroom. He removes his clothing and burrows into the sheets, sighing happily when he rolls himself into a burrito, feeling his eyes start closing as the seconds pass.  
  
Yixing comes twenty minutes later to find Baekhyun already snoring softly. The elder smiles a little as he sits down on the edge of the bed, he looks down and brushes Baekhyun's hair out of his face. "It shouldn't be this hard," the elder let's his hand rest against Baekhyun's cheek, sighing before getting up and leaving the room. He decides to sleep in his studio tonight, Baekhyun needs his space and Yixing is starting to think that he made need space too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know took longer than usual, but the last couple of months have been hectic with Uni., I'm about to finish the semester so hopefully I get to update more during the summer. 


End file.
